AATC: My Series Redone
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: My series re-edited in preparation for the final story. There will be a little more truth behind it involving Tyler, and a little more depth into the stories. But not a lot, because I would then have to re-write the whole thing. No need to review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I am back. What a two weeks it has been for me. Since Tyler is working back at his old job, I now have him as a boss. And the store we work in is undergoing a huge retro fit. **

**We're only two weeks into it, and Tyler already got injured. **

**On Wednesday, he was drilling into a support beam for a shelf, when the drill bit suddenly snapped, and drilled right through his left thumb, going in right above the nail on the left side, and came out near the tip of his thumb. I wasn't there, but from what my co-workers told me, he was just laughing the whole time, making jokes.**

** But now because of it, he has lost temporary us of his index finger and thumb, and still has a small shard of metal inside. And the sick idiot, for a laugh, sent me the photos of the injury. I almost threw up on my computer because of it.**

**So this is my series re-edited. And there is a few things you should know. Redemption and Lost are no longer part of the series. This is the best I can do without having to completely re-write the story. I decided not to change too much, because I figured it shows how much I improved as a author. I got ride of the spelling errors (a lot of spelling errors) and added a little more depth.**

**But like I said, in order to make it really good, I would have to re-write the whole thing. This is all to prepare for the final story, which the trailer, incase you didn't see, is posted on my profile.**

**Enjoy, and now it should make a little more sense.**

Chapter 1 No Control.

Dave gave a long and tired yawned as he drank his warm coffee. He could feel a small boost of energy, but it was hardly anything. He set his mug down on the counter, reaching for a knife as he spread some jam on some bread for his kids his kids as he prepared their breakfast.

It has been seven months since Alvin received his powers. Seven months had passed, and his control over them didn't seem to be getting better, it seemed to be getting worse, and sometimes, violent.

Every time Alvin had a nightmare, the whole house would shake and rumble. It was like a earth quake was was going on in their house. Everyone would also notice items would randomly burst into flames into the point of almost a inferno and then go out with no fire damage. The items felt like they never even touched fire, they were untouched.

Things in the house would suddenly turn into little back particles, disappear and reappear days later. The most scary part though wasn't all that, is was when Alvin tried to regain control, he would suddenly panic and the problem would only become worse, causing chaos.

Just the other night, a cup of water began to boil on it's own, so much that the hot water was spilling over the edge, burning almost everything it touched. Alvin tried to make it stop, staring and concentrated on the cup, trying to control what was going on. But he suddenly panicked and the water in the cup exploded with such force that the cup shattered in three large shards, and dust.

These problems also were happening at school. Computers would go crazy, some short circuiting and sparking. The PA system would make weird sounds, like erie whistles, static, and sometimes, voices that sounded like Alvin speaking.

Lights would explode into dust, suddenly shattering like in those horror movies.

Students were getting scared, some saying that there was something unworldly in the school, while school officials were blaming everything on faulty wires. But the students were getting scared, some even refusing to return until everything stopped.

Dave sighed, wondering what he was going to do with Alvin. He had no idea about any of this stuff. The only one that did, was the one that gave him his powers to begin with.

"Guys, breakfast" he called out, as he placed the meals on the table.

After only a few moments, all the chipmunks came running into the room, climbing up the table, and sat in front of their meals. Alvin however just slowly walked in, looking tired and stressed. His shoulders were slumped down, looking lifeless.

They all stared at him as as he slowly walked in, his eyes looking heavy and blood shot. Everyone could tell the stress was taking it's toll on him, and it was quickly wearing him out.

They were all worried for him, especially Brittany. She felt so scared and worried for Alvin, she really cared for him and hated to see him in the state he was in. She missed his usually lively and fun loving nature.

Simon also notice something about Alvin that no one else seemed to be noticing. Every time when Alvin's powers began acting up, two of the tiny triangle in his hand would glow, but the third on the top remained normal, staying dim as always.

He tried to figure out. Wishing he knew what it meant, what it means, but ever since he saw giant robots and his brother come back to life, he wasn't sure of much. It was like everything he knew was wrong, and he had to relearn everything.

Alvin quietly jumped onto the table and began to eat his meal, not bothering to say a word. Doing this routine now wasn't so unusual for him to everyone. The only time he seemed his old trouble making, fun loving self was when he was playing and having fun with his family, it seemed as if that is how he would forget his troubles and be himself again.

"So is everybody ready for school?" Dave said trying to sound cheerful to break the tension, hoping to take everyones mind off of Alvin's troubles.

Everybody gave a cheerful reply except Alvin, who only groaned in frustration.

Dave looked down briefly, before he stood up, and sat down near Alvin. There was silence for a moment, as Dave just stared at his son, then gave a small quiet sigh.

"Alvin, I know it's hard to go to school now that you are still struggling with your new gifts." Dave then he paused, finding it very hard to try and find the right word for Alvin. "But what am I going to say to the school? 'Alvin's missing school because he has unearthly powers.' I can't do or say something like that, no matter how much I want to."

"You can say I'm sick and won't be attending school for a while" Alvin said pleadingly as he looked up at Dave with desperate eyes.

"Alvin, we don't how long this will last. You could be missing school for months because of this. And when the media finds out, and they will find out, they will surrounding this house constantly, trying to get a photo of you. And not to mention the most important reason. If you lose control again, you could destroy this house more. And I don't think this house can take much more."

Alvin looked down sadly.

Everyone could hear him give a disappointed sigh, as he turned back to his breakfast. He remained quiet for the rest of the meal as everyone continued on with their morning conversation about what they had planned for the day at school.

After they were all finished they got dressed, and then grabbed their stuff they needed for school and went with Dave to his car.

Everyone got in as Dave started the car and began to drive to the high school. Along the way, Simon was talking with Jeanette about their planned science experiment in science, Theodore and Eleanor talking about their cooking class, while Brittany sat near Alvin as he looked out the window, looking like he was staring into space.

Brittany looked towards him. The sight of him always made her heart race and her face burn. She had been feeling that way for the last few months. When she first noticed the feelings, she had thought long and hard about what it meant. It took a few months of thinking, but she now knew why she was feeling this way towards Alvin.

Alvin leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, giving tired sigh.

Brittany studied his face closely, then noticed something seeping out of his closed eye. Was he really crying? She almost felt a tear escape her as she looked at him, wanting desperately to try and help him, but not knowing what she could do.

She knew why she felt the way she did about Alvin, it was obvious to her. She thought it was only a simple crush when she first met him at school, but she knew that those feeling have grown. She was in love with him. Just thinking about it made her feel warm and fuzzy. Those words made her happy.

Then a thought hit her head, making a cold rush go through her. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if his powers will change him so much he isn't the same chipmunk that she knew and loved?

These thoughts pondered in her head as the car pulled up to the school.

Dave climbed out of his door, opened back, letting them all jumped out.

Alvin just slowly and sluggishly hopped out and and followed behind about a meter away from his brothers and the girls. "Alvin wait for a moment please" said Dave said, as he looked down. Alvin stopped and slowly turned to face Dave as he kneeled in front of him.

"Alvin, I'm not going to pretend I know what your going through" he said in a caring tone, knowing it was also sounding a little harsh. "But I want you to know that your strong, and you will get through this. You have gotten through worse, you can do it."

Alvin placed his paws in his pockets as he looked up at Dave, and quietly began to speak. "I wish I could believe you Dave, but I don't even trust myself right now. I caused so much trouble, and you are all suffering because of me. I don't think I can get through this."

"Wait Alvin" Dave replied, "don't be so…" But before Dave could finish, Alvin turned and slowly walked away, not bothering to listen to what he had to say.

Dave sadly sighed as he got back into his car, and drove off, wondering what he could to to help his son.

* * *

><p>Later on, Dave walked back into his house, wondering how this day will turn out. Was this day going to go more smoothly than the others, or will it be worse? He took of his coat placing it on the hanger as he began to walk towards the couch. He paused for a brief moment, as he looked toward the kitchen saw his phone giving a small flash.<p>

He slowly made his way over, picking it up off it's holder, pressing the messages and listened. He could hear a man with a heavy german accent speaking, his accent so heavy, he almost could barely tell what he was saying.

"Hello, my name is Claus VonTroffen, I represent Shimlackez Records in Germany. My company have listened to your band play, and ve vould like to offer a deal of produce chipmunk records in our country. You would have a all paid trip to Germany in first class where we can discuss deals. Please call us back at our help number to reply. Thank you for your time Mr. Seville."

Dave groaned as he set the phone down. He was now caught in a dilemma. If he went to Germany, he could open music opportunities to the kids like more money. But then there was Alvin of course. He couldn't pull him out of school and take him to Germany just for a records deal, and he couldn't just leave everyone behind without someone to watch over them, with Alvin in the state he was in.

Dave went to his room and laid down on his bed, trying to think of what he should do.

Nobody he knew could watch them since most were unaware that Alvin was some sort of super being.

Claire was off in England visiting friends, and Toby and Julie were moving into there new house after their recent marriage, they would be too busy.

He turned to his side and then saw a small slip of paper resting on his night stand. He slowly reached out, picking it up and held it up to his face, immediately remembering what it was.

It was the card that thing had given him months earlier, and told him to call if there was any trouble. Dave thought for a few minutes. Should he really have a giant robot watch over his kids? How would it get into the house?

Then again, it was this being that gave Alvin these powers. It probably know what is going on and be able to help Alvin.

Dave shrugged as he grabbed the card and dialled the number on it that was printed across the front.

He didn't even know what the name of this thing was. How was he going to introduce himself?

The phone rang. Each ring feeling like it was several minutes. After several long rings, a deep familiar voice came through on the other end. "Hello Mr. Seville. I had a feeling you would call."

Dave raised his head in surprise "H-how did you know it was me?" he said in shock, wondering how this thing knew he would call? Unless he knew that what was happening to Alvin.

"That's a bit complicated to explain, but I know why you are calling, because Alvin can't control his powers."

Dave was in disbelief, but he decided not to ask questions. It was better just to get this thing down here right now, and get this thing sorted out. "I am going to take a wild stab, and guess you probably know I am phoning."

"You are correct Mr. Seville. You are asking me to help your son, but to watch over your kids."

Dave stood up, looking out his bedroom window, seeing if there were any large robots standing outside. How could this thing know all this?

Dave sighed and asked "How soon can you arrive?" feeling like he was making a mistake as soon as he said that.

"Go to the front door. There you will find the answer."

Confused, Dave immediately hung up his phone, and went straight to the front door. He braced himself for a moment, expecting something large was on the other side.

Dave took a deep breath, then slowly opened the door. As soon as it was open, he almost jumped back when he saw a young man standing in front of the door looking like he was in his early twenties. He held a cell phone next to his face, wearing a white t shirt and dark blue jeans. He was fairly built with short dirty blond hair, standing just over six feet tall with a smile on his face almost turning into a laugh.

"Alright" Dave said angrily, taking a threatening step towards the unknown man. "I don't know who you are, or why you are here, but get off my property" he said pointing toward the way out.

The young man just continued to smile, as he placed his phone in his pockets. "You asked me however to watch your kids" the young man replied, his voice sounding like a normal average voice with the smile still there.

"Listen" Dave snapped, trying to stay as calm as he could. "I don't know who you are, but I know your not the person I was talking to on the phone with."

With the smile only growing his face, his voice suddenly changed to the deep voice he heard only seconds before. "Never judge a book by it's cover Mr. Seville."

Dave's eyes widened as he fell to the ground, "Holy crap" he said in disbelief as he looked up at the young man "Who and what are you?" he asked, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

The young man just continued smiling as he helped Dave to his feet, and over to his couch. "First off, my real name is Tyler Pauwel, And I am from Earth living in Canada."

Tyler explained his whole story to Dave. Dave was slowly starting to understand, though everything was still a bit over whelming for him. After several minutes of expelling, Dave couldn't find the right words to what he just learned.

"You've had quiet a, '_colourful'_ life" said Dave. "I am sorry to hear about you and your friend though" he said. Tyler just gave a small shrug, the smile on his face only dimming a little.

"Not much that can be done now for him. He is so blinded by his powers and corruption, that he doesn't care about anything else. It is why he should never have gotten them. He was a good man, but was never meant to gifts like that" Tyler said, his voice sounding pretty neutral.

His smile then brightened again, as he gave Dave a quick tap on the shoulder. "But getting back to why I am here. It is no problem for me to watch over you kids while you are away. I know what Alvin's going though, I can help ease everything. Make things a little easier for him."

Dave let out a sigh of relief as he stood back up.

"Thank you, Mr. Pauwel. You have no idea how this is going to help me and him. I'm going to get packed and I will send a message to the school letting the kids know you will be picking them up."

"Actually" said Tyler as he stood up, "just have the message say that they will know who it is when they see me. Alvin is the only one that knows what I really am, but they don't know my human name. Plus my given name doesn't sound exactly normal."

"Yeah sure, I'll tell them" Dave said, as he went to his room.

As Dave started to pack his bags, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. He was relieved that he found somebody to watch Alvin. He wasn't sure about leaving the kids behind with a stranger, but he figured that this man gave his life to protect his kids. He wouldn't have done that if he was a bad man.

Once his bag was packed and sent the message to the school office, he grabbed his bags and walked into the living room where he found Tyler siting on the couch, reading a book with the title RCMP Training. "RCMP, what's that?" asked Dave bring his suit case to the door.

Tyler looked looked up, smiling as he put down the book and got up. "Royal Canadian Mounted Police. I'm in training right now to become one" Tyler replied with a smile, as he helped Dave with the rest of his luggage to the door.

"Wouldn't that be a little redundant?" asked Dave as they both stepped out the house. "I mean, you are a powerful guardian, do you really need a job."

Tyler chuckled. "Well, I have to make a living for myself, and I always wanted to be a cop since I entered high school. Also, when you get these powers, you want to still hold onto the parts that are still human."

"Your not human?" Dave asked, as the neared the road.

"Technically, yes and no." Tyler replied. They then reached the curve, only waiting for a few moments before the cab began to pull up.

Dave and Tyler immediately put the luggage into the trunk, and as soon as it was all in, Dave turned to Tyler to give him a hand shake, one last bit of information.

"They get off at three and usually do their homework when they get home" he said as he got into the back seat.

"Don't worry about a thing Mr. Seville, they will be fine under my care." With that said, Dave gave a thankful nod, shutting the door as the cabe drove off. Tyler watched the cab pull away down the road.

And as soon as the cab turned the corner, Tyler suddenly began to run down the road, his whole body began to glow as he rolled forward, his size quickly increasing. And when the glow disappeared, what was him was now a blue transport truck with red flames at the front driving down the road, heading for the school.

**There, that is the first chapter. It is a little more smoother then it was lat time, though I still think it needs lot of improvement. But like I said, it is the best I can do without having to re-write the whole thing. **

**It is hard to believe a year ago, I was working on this. The updates will be daily, until the whole series is done. **

**Later :)**


	2. Chapter 2 A Mans Life

Chapter 2 A Man's Life

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were in their last class of the day with Julie. Everybody was listening closely to the lesson as Julie pointed to the board, going over questions, occasionally asking students to answers.

The only one spared from having to answer anything was Alvin, who was staring at his right paw, at the small arrangements of triangles that softly glowed. His placed his left over his right, trying to hide the glow from other students, hoping none of them were looking his way.

He felt as if another power was going to slip through his control at any moment.

It was like feeling that tingle in your nose, just before your about to sneeze. He focus all of his mind and strength in keeping anything bad from happening. The last thing he wanted was a light build to shatter, or something to disappear.

Alvin grit his teeth, squeezing his right paw.

"Why can't I control this? After a few months, I should be getting better, but it's just seems to be getting worse. What if I hurt somebody, or worse kill somebody?" he thought as he stared at his desk, trying to keep control.

At the front of the room, Julie noticed Alvin just staring into nothing. She knew what was going on. She had seen that face so many times, and didn't want to disturb him.

It was probably the best for him, and everyone in the class, to let him be.

Then a knock came from the door, making all eyes turn towards it as Julie signalled to he class to wait. She quickly walked over to the door, slowly opened it to see Dr. Rubin standing in front, with a small smile on her face.

"Good afternoon Ms. Seville. I need to speak to the chipmunks and chipettes, if that is alright with you."

Julie looked back at Alvin, not wanting to disturb him, but she had no choice.

"Yeah, sure. One moment" she said. She looked back and signalled them to the door.

They all hopped off their desks and while Alvin groaned and slowly made his way to the door, with that feeling starting to slowly disappear. Julie closed the door behind them as Dr Rubin kneeled down.

"Dave phoned a while ago. He said is going to Germany and will be gone for a while."

Alvin suddenly raised his head, looking up at Dr. Rubin with surprise all over his face. He felt shocked at what he heard, and soon felt a pulse of anger flowing through him.

"How could Dave just up and leave me when I am in trouble right now?" he thought.

"Who will watch over us?" Jeanette asked shyly. Dr Rubin gave a small shrug.

"He didn't say who it was. All he said was is that this person would be waiting at the front of the school to pick you up. He also said you'd will know who it is when you see him."

All the chipmunks looked at each other confused. Why would Dave send such a odd message? He would normally say who it would that would be watching them.

But they thanked Dr. Rubin as she opened the door, allowing them back in as they went back to their desks.

"Great!" growled Alvin to himself. "I have no control over my powers, Dave leaving for a while, and some unknown person is going to take care of us, terrific."

A while later, class ended and the chipmunks and chipettes went to their lockers grabbing their gear.

Most of them were excited, except for Alvin, for who their babysitter would be. Once they had everything they needed, they went for the front door together. They looked out to the road, trying to spot someone, or anyone that seemed familiar.

But the mass of students moving around, made it impossible to see the road.

They all jumped onto the stairs railing looking for any sign of their new baby sitter.

"Who do you think it is?" Theodore asked sounding exited, all of their eyes looking about.

"I hope it is that nice lady that lives a few doors down from us" Eleanor replied.

Alvin just stood there, remaining quiet. Whoever the sitter was, it didn't matter to him. Nobody on this world could understand what was happening to him. As they tried to look around, for the unknown sitter. A few moments passed, seeing nothing but a mass of students, cars and buses.

Suddenly Alvin looked up and gasped. The others heard him and turn to look at him. "What is it Alvin?" asked Simon.

"I see the sitter" Alvin replied, with a sound of joy in his voice nobody had heard in a while.

Alvin suddenly hopped off the rail and began to run. Everybody confused, ran after him, struggling to keep up through the maze of feet and Alvin's speed.

When they finally reached Alvin, he was standing on the curb with a big smile on his face.

"You could have told us who it was before you ran off" panted Brittany, as she came up beside him.

"So who is it?" Simon said, now getting frustrated with his brother.

"Him" said Alvin pointing across the road with a large smile. They looked and could see a blue transport truck with red flames on the front.

"Were's the driver?" asked Brittany as they all scanned the truck to see if they could spot anyone.

"There is no driver" Alvin replied as he began to cross the street. Everyone followed cautiously, not knowing what was they neared the truck, the door swung open.

Alvin immediately climbed in, but everyone else was hesitant. They had no idea who this truck belonged to, or who the driver was. The chipmunks stared at each other for a moment, and took a deep breath.

They climbed up the steps and into the cab, the door closing on it's own as they did.

"So, Dave hired a diver-less truck to watch us" Simon said in a confused and frustrated tone.

Suddenly there was a crackle on the speakers and a familiar voice rang out. "I am more than just a truck Simon Seville. I am surprised none of you recognize me after only seven months."

Everyone in the cab gasped in surprise at the sound of the voice, realizing who it was. "It's great to see you again" Alvin said happily.

Everyone collapsed onto their seats, as the engine suddenly came to life, and began to pull away from the school.

"So how is a giant 30 foot robot going to look after us?" Simon asked, looking at everyone.

Before Alvin could answer, the speakers came back to life. "You will learn in a few minutes Simon."

Alvin smiled as he looked through the whole cab. "I'm glad your here. You have no idea just how much help I need right now" Alvin said, sounding relieved as he sat down with his family in the passenger seat.

"I know the troubles you've been having Alvin, and I'm here. To help and watch over you until Dave gets back from Germany".

After a few minutes of driving, they pulled up towards their house. The door opened allowing the chipmunks jump out. T

hey started to walk towards the house when they heard loud clanks of metal and hydraulic sounds, followed by small tremors in the ground. When they turned, they saw the familiar 30 foot form standing there, looking down at him.

Simon looked at the house, then back, crossing his arms. "I don't think you can fit" Simon said.

The giants robot just stared at them, his face looking blank. Suddenly his whole body then began to glow as his size began to decrease incredibly. Everyone except Alvin stared in amazement as the figure shrunk more and more until turned human size.

When the light faded, they saw a young man before them, with a kind looking smile on his face, and short dirty blond hair with a white t shirt and jeans.

"Shall we go in?" said the young man pointing to the door with a large smile.

The chipmunks followed behind, completely bewildered as the man reached into his pockets, pulling out a key, sticking it into the door, opening it, allowing them to enter.

"Now" he said clapping his hands together with the smile still on his face. "I gonna make a special dinner, so if you guys have homework, finish it up and we will eat, then I will then tell you guy everything you want to know, because I know you have questions for me."

Most of their eyes remained on the young man, in shock about what they just saw happen. Everything they knew about that was possible and what wasn't was just thrown out the window.

They knew though that it was probably better to get the homework done.

They all grabbed their pens and papers, and sat in the living room, with their note books in front of them. It took them only about a hour of work before they were putting the finishing touches on their homework.

In the kitchen, they could hear the sound of rattling kitchen utensils as their new sitter prepared their dinner. As they all closed their books, they immediately stood up, and went went towards Alvin, who was still working on the last few questions. They all stood there staring at him, wanting answers.

Alvin looked up from his paper slowly, seeing his family looking at him intently making a smile appeared on his face for the first time in months as he spoke.

"Please, if you all admire my looks, just say something instead of staring at me" he said with a chuckle at the end.

They were all relived to see the old Alvin they knew, but they wanted answers.

"Alvin, did you always knew what this guy was?" inquired Simon.

"Yeah" Alvin replied leaning back against back rest of the couch. "I knew since the first day I met him almost three years ago."

"How come you never told us?" asked Brittany, crossing her arms, looking at Alvin intently.

"You never asked, therefore, I never told you guys" he said with a wide grin.

"Don't be smart Alvin" said Simon, getting a little frustrated with Alvin again.

Alvin only chuckled. "I am not even trying."

Simon then grabbed a piece of paper, crumpled it in his paws and threw it at brother, hitting him in the face.

Alvin froze for a moment from the sudden shock, then the smile on hiss face grew as he got up.

He lightly brushed his hoodie, as he looked at Simon and gave a small sigh. "Your dead."

He then charged at Simon, but before he could reach him, Simon jumped off the sofa and ran for the other side of the room, trying to keep out of reach from his brother.

Alvin followed in pursuit, intent on catching his brother. Simon was under a cabinet on the far end of the room, looking at Alvin while Alvin kept his eye locked on Simon as he ran towards the cabinet.

Alvin then felt his paw slip from underneath him, causing him to fall forward. Simon jumped out from under the cabinet as Alvin began to roll, heading for one of the cabinets legs.

Alvin hit the leg with a loud thud, causing to whole cabinet to jolt, and a loud crack come from the leg that Alvin hit. He slowly got up as his family came to see if he was alright.

Alvin was surprised, he felt no pain, no impact, it was like getting hit by a piece of paper.

He cleaned himself, giving everyone a reassuring look, telling them he was fine. But before Alvin could say a word, he saw everyone looking up and suddenly begin to run.

Alvin looked up and saw a porcelain vase of flowers that seemed to be teetering on the edge of the cabinet begin to fall. At that moment for Alvin, time seemed to slow. He looked back to where everyone was running away, and to his horror saw Brittany had tripped and was on the spot were the vase was going to land.

Alvin stared back at the vase, knowing he was going to have to do something he would rather not do.

He tried to use his powers to save Brittany. He focus on the vase, trying to make it disappear, move, anything so it wouldn't hurt her, but nothing was happening.

The vase got closer to Brittany. Alvin tried to move so he could push Brittany out of the way and let it land on him instead, but his legs wouldn't budge. He closed his eyes as he heard her scream in terror.

Then it all went silent. Brittany stopped screaming, but there was no sound of porceline shattering. Alvin slowly opened his eyes and to his amazement, saw the vase hovering on it's own a few inches above her.

Everyone in the room stared in amazement at what they were seeing, as well as Brittany who crawled away like it would fall again at any second.

The vase then flew up, and went back to it's resting place on the cabinet as a voice spoke from behind. "Having a bit of fun in here I see."

They looked back to see their sitter entering the living room with that same smile still on his face.

"W-was that you?" Brittany said shaking, as he sisters hugger her.

The young man nodded as he looked towards Alvin.

Alvin stood at the bottom of the couch, punch the sofa with his fists in anger and frustration.

"I don't get it Tyler" Alvin said angrily. "It seems that everyday that passes, I have less and less control over these powers" he said looking at his right paw.

Tyler moved toward the sofa and sat down on the end, and looked down towards Alvin. "Great things are never meant to come easily. A person must work hard to achieve and learn things about themselves that they never knew before."

"Did you have this much trouble?" Alvin asked looking up at him.

Tyler gave a small smile. "You can say that. But save all you questions for after dinner, because it is ready when you all are."

Tyler got up as he and the chipmunks entered the kitchen. They got up onto the centre pantry and were shocked to see chipmunk sized plates with each of their favourite meals on it.

Tyler sat on the end eating his meal as the chipmunks ate up what was on their plates.

Once everyone was finished eating, Tyler wiped his mouth and gestured to the living room. "Well, I'm sure you have lots of questions, and you've all been waiting for a while, so lets get started" Tyler said as he took the arm chair, while the chipmunks sat down on couch.

"Who has the first question?" said he leaning forward.

"Who and what are you?" said Simon getting straight to the point, asking the one question that was on all their minds.

Tyler nodded, as he leaned back in his chair. "My real name is Tyler William Pauwel."

"We heard you called by another name" Jeanette said. "What was it?"

"Prime. It is the name I inherited when I got these powers" he replied.

"And how exactly did you get these powers?" Eleanor asked as she sat close to Theodore.

Tyler was silent for a moment, looking like he was thinking back. "I received them from a being called Oracle. It traveled the universe looking for beings it thinks are worthy to receive these powers. I was the one that caught it's attention" he said as he looked at his hand.

"And how did you get it's attention?" asked Jeanette.

"That's a long story, but I think I can tell you".

_"Flashback"_

On a long country road in Ontario Canada, young 17 year old Tyler was biking down a long road on a 10 speed bike, wearing a blue biking shirt, tight black shorts, a bright silver helmet and almost a military style sunglasses.

He was panting and huffing, but was making good time, he was doing at least 40 km/h along the long stretch of road. He enjoyed biking, it was relaxing to him. Any trouble he had seemed to disappear when he biked. He was taking his same 70 km route like he always did after school.

But this route, would change his life forever.

As he approached a bridge going over a small riven. Behind him, a small car was approaching and past him without trouble. Tyler then notice ahead, a tanker truck coming in the opposite direction.

As the tanker reached the bridge, Tyler heard a loud bang and saw the tanker suddenly veer left, striking the car that just passed him sending the car and the truck over the barrier.

A moment later, there was a loud crash with the sound of twisting metal.

Tyler pedalled as fast as he could to the hole in the barrier and looked down to see the tanker lying on it's side in the small river with the small car on it's roof next to the trailer with a flame slowly growing in the engine compartment at least 20 feet down at most.

Without thinking, Tyler ran to the end of the bridge and climbed down the small embankment, ignoring the danger. When he reached the bottom, he could see figurers struggling in the car.

Tyler ran through the shallow river and reached for the driver door which was was damaged from the impact. He grabbed the handle, and pulled back several times, trying to pull it open, but the door wouldn't budge. He looked back at the engine of the car, and saw the flames getting bigger and closer to the tanker.

He knew he was running out of time.

He quickly got down on his hands and knees and peered into the car. He could see the driver and his passenger struggling to escape their seat belts, upside down and stuck.

"COVER YOU FACE!" yelled Tyler as got up and kicked the window with the metal clips on his biking cleats. The window shattered as he got back down and reached in.

"WE CAN'T GET OUR SEAT BELTS OFF!" yelled the driver in intense fear and panic.

Tyler reached into a small pocket in his shirt, pulling out a utility knife.

He reached out to the drivers belt, and began to cut away at the fibbers of the belt, trying to free the driver. The heat in the cab grew as thick nauseous smoke began to fill the cab.

Struggling to breath, Tyler cut the last bit of thread holding the driver. The driver fell out of his seat and was already trying to crawl out before Tyler could pull himself out. Tyler coughed several times from the smoke, but he wasn't done.

He took a large, deep breath as he crawled back in to save the female passenger who was now coughing and gaging.

Tyler struggled to cut the belt through the smoke and heat. The front of the car was already and inferno, with the flames hitting the tanker. Tyler could feel his skin burn and singe as he continued cutting.

Time seemed slow, as if he couldn't cut the belt fast enough. Finally, the final bit of fibbers gave away as the passenger fell to the ground. Tyler immediately grabbed her by her arm pulling her out as the driver reached in to help.

He and the driver dragged the passenger away to the far side of the river. Tyler was barely able to breath before the head faint screams for help from the flipped truck.

Tyler got back up, and ran for the source, ignoring the divers warnings. Tyler climbed up to the diver side and peered in, seeing the truck diver standing up in his sideways cab. He looked back to the trailer and saw the smoke was beginning to turn black, which meant only one thing. Gas was escaping.

With all of his strength, Tyler brought his foot down on top of door window. The glass shattered into a million pieces. He reached in, ignoring the pain from the burns on his body, grabbing the drivers hand.

The diver used whatever footing he could to help Tyler pull him out. The driver was finally out of his truck as they both got up and made there way to the hood.

Before the diver could jump down, Tyler heard the sound of creaking metal. Without thinking, he pushed the driver down the front of the truck just a explosion ripped though the air, throwing Tyler off the truck and through the air, hitting the back of his head against a tree. Everything was a blur to him as he fell to the ground, then it was all black.

* * *

><p>Tyler's vision slowly returned and he found him self in a white room. Trying to see where he was, he looked to his left to see a heart monitor beeping away, and next to it, a table full of cards and flowers saying get well with names of his family, friends and co-workers on them, and just past it, a open window with a big green tree in front.<p>

He looked down and could see he was in a white bed, covered in the white sheets. He slowly raised his arms, seeing white bandages tightly wrapped around them. It was then Tyler felt something on his head.

With his arms aching, he slowly moved his hands to his head and felt a cloth tightly wrapped around it. The memories then came back about happened.

He began to feel around, trying to find a call button for a nurse, when a soft voice spoke out. "You were very brave to do such a self-less act like that Tyler Pauwel."

Tyler looked to his right and saw a beautiful young lady standing at the door. She was wearing a bright white robe that almost seemed to glow. Her hair was blond with streaks of red in it, and her eyes a bright green.

Tyler just looked at the lady confused.

"If this is a new nurse uniform, then I've got to say, it can't be easy to work in them" he said as he slowly sat up, his whole body aching.

The lady just smiled as she moved towards Tyler's bed. "There is not many like you in this universe Tyler. You are unique" she said looking down at him, her eyes so bright, Tyler felt as is she were staring into his soul.

Ignoring the feeling, Tyler just gave a small shrug. "I hear that a lot from everyone I know" he said, his voice with a hint of annoyance.

The young lady just continued to stare at him. "I have been looking for someone like you for a very long time Tyler. Your heart is pure and full of good. You would be a excellent person to join the dynasties that protected this universe since the dawn of time."

Tyler looked back at the lady, starting to get nervous as she continued to stare at him with a small and gentle smile.

"Alright lady, who are you and what are you smoking exactly?" he said trying to lean as far back from her as he could.

"I am called the Oracle, and I've been searching the universe for somebody like you to carry on the dynasty."

Tyler now was starting to fear for his life as he looked back at her. "Well 'Oracle', I hope you don't mind, but I think it's time I call security."

But before he could yell it out, her hand suddenly reached out and touched the side of his face.

Tyler froze as his eyes and skin began to glow. He could feel a surge of energy travel through him, like a slight tingle of electricity. His mind began to race, as if knowledge was pouring in. He began to know stuff that he never knew before. Memories where flooding into his head, then he began to know what she was and what she was taking about, what he was turning into and what it meant.

He was beginning to learn that he was the only one of his kind left. That there used to be millions, lead by Primes, to guard the Universe from evil, but a war caused his race to die out, and he was the first and only Prime in almost 100,000 years. He knew that the Oracle was searching for one who wasn't corrupted, or would fall so easily, and he fit the bill.

As all this was pouring in the Oracle pulled away her hand as Tyler's body returned to normal. He sat there, panting, feeling drained.

Suddenly, his arms began to burn. He reached for the bandages, and began to pull and rip them off. Once his skin was exposed, he stared at amazement, as he saw the burns disappearing. He looked back up at the Oracle in amazement, who returned a smile.

"I apologize for that, but it was the only way I could make you understand. I have been watching you for sometime, and know you are always the type who needed to see something to accept it."

Tyler just stared at her, still in shock. "S-so, you choose me?" he stuttered.

She nodded. "But I want to give you a choice Tyler. You can keep the powers and be the universes guardian, or I can take them away, and you can lead a normal life."

Tyler thought for a moment. He knew what he was accepting was a huge responsibility, but he also knew how important it was. He then looked back at the Oracle, giving her a smile. "I accept these powers, and the burdens that they bare. Oracle."

The Oracle smiled as she stepped back "Arise my child. You are now guardian of the universe, protector of the all good and freedom."

With that, there was a bright flash of light, and Tyler was once again alone in the hospital room.

_End Flashback_

"So you are the only one left of you kind?" Eleanor asked.

Tyler just shook his head, stroking his chin. "Not exactly, Alvin is one, and then there is my nemesis. He was a good man, and a good friend."

"He was your friend?" Brittany said, all of them rather surprised.

Tyler only gave a grim nod as he looked down at the floor. "He used to be my best friend named Jordan Scot. It took me time, but I eventually found out how he received his powers. That one fallen Prime came to Jordan, with the promise of unlimited power. Jordan thought it was just some sort of joke when he heard that, so he accepted it. On that day, the Jordan I knew died."

"So how come Alvin and Jordan don't have a Prime in their name like you?" asked Brittany.

Tyler remained silent for a moment, looking like he was lost somewhere else before he shook his head. "A Prime, like me, is someone who gets their powers directly from the Oracle, and is meant to lead. Jordan and Alvin have copies of a Prime's power. The only difference between a Prime and a someone like Alvin or Jordan are certain powers may be weaker than a Prime's or non existent."

"What did he look like when he was human? Your friend Jordan I mean" asked Brittany.

Tyler looked down at the table, as a image appeared on the surface. To the left was Tyler, leaning with a flag pole in front of a school with his hands tucked into his pockets posing for the photo. And to the right, was another young man, with a slightly round face with a big smile on his face, with short brown hair, half a foot shorter than Tyler.

"That's him?" said Jeanette, all of them shocked to that the young happy man in the photo would become something so evil.

"How could such a nice looking guy become so mean?" said Theodore as they studied the photo.

"His heart wasn't pure" replied Tyler. "He was good, but he had a dark side. A person not pure of heart easily gives in to exploiting these gifts." Tyler fell silent, his face showing a small hint of sadness.

"Why does Jordan try to kill so much?" asked Jeanette still staring at the image.

Tyler looked straight at her, giving another small smile. "After he got his powers, he began to view all life that wasn't as powerful as him as weak, sick, that needed to be destroyed or enslaved."

Tyler then leaned back into the chair, the memories once again flooding his head like a bad song.

"That is everything about me and Jordan."

Simon though had one last question. "What can you do with your powers?"

Tyler's bright smile then returned. "Almost anything. Any power you can think of, I have it. Shape shifting, telepathy, control over matter, psycokenesis, instant healing…." "Wait, if you have rapid healing, how come Jordan was able to kill you?" Brittany cut in.

"Because when we are near each other, we have the ability to null or block certain powers. Unfortunately, I took so many hits that the shot though the chest is what broke the camels back."

All the chipmunks just sat there, taking in everything they heard. Things seemed to get both a little simpler, but also more complicated.

"Well, I don't know about you, but it's getting late and I think it is time to go to bed. It may be Friday, but we all need a good night sleep."

Everyone looked and saw that it was almost 11. Then Tyler he turned to Alvin, giving him a large smile.

"Especially you, because tomorrow, I will teach you the first steps in controlling your powers."

Alvin felt his blood turn cold. He was afraid of what may happen. but he knew he would have to face it sooner or later. 10 minutes later, the chipmunks were in their room, and the chipettes in their's which was built a year ago.

Before all the turned off all the lights, he wished everyone a good night sleep, and then went for the guest bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3 Restless Night

Chapter 3 Restless Night

The house was quiet. No sound rang out except for the normal creaks and groans of the building. However in the chipmunks room, Theodore was tossing and turning, little whimpers escaping his mouth.

His tiny paws were reaching up, gently swatting through the air.

His eyes suddenly opened with a look of terror as he suddenly took in his surroundings. He sat up breathing heavily, like he just ran a marathon. He looked over towards his brothers beds and saw them still sound asleep.

Theodore sat there for a moment, trying to calm his nerves before he got up and jumped off his bed.

He slowly walked out into the hallway and paused. From the chipettes room, he could hear a gentle snore coming from the their room. Most likely from Eleanor. He smiled a little thinking of her, and how cute he thought she was.

He peered in and looked at Eleanor's bed and looked up at her. She seemed so gentle and calm.

He then turned to the guest room and walked up to the door. Theodore looked in, and could see Tyler laying on his side, his eyes closed with his breaths escaping his nose.

Theodore jumped up onto the bed, in front of Tyler's face, and lightly taped his nose. "Tyler, Tyler."

Suddenly his eyes shot open, shining a bright blue that almost lit up the room. Theodore fell backward, almost falling off the edge of the bed. But before he could even scream, Tyler blinked and his eyes returned to normal.

Theodore sat there shaking as Tyler quickly sat up, looking down at Theodore with a apologetic look as he picked him up in his hands with a look of concern on his face.

"Theodore, I am so sorry if I scared you" he said trying to lessen the chipmunks fears.

Theodore quickly perked up and looked at Tyler with a small nervous smile.

"That's okay. I'm sorry that I interrupted your sleep."

Tyler gave a warm smile, that helped calm Theodore a little more. "It is no problem, I was only in a deep, deep, sleep, but who needs that?" he said with a laugh. "What can I do for you?"

"I had a nightmare" he said quietly. "Normaly when I have a nightmare, I come and talk to Dave. But since he is gone, I'd thought I'd talked to you. I dreamed that Jordan was going to hurt my family, and Alvin couldn't save us because he had no control over his powers."

Tyler's smile remained on his face, it made Theodore feel like he was safe and secure. "Don't worry Theodore. Jordan won't risk coming near you guys. As far as he knows, he thinks Alvin has total control. And even if he does try and come, I'll be here to stop him. He won't risk fighting me."

Theodore looked at Tyler, still feeling a little scared to go back to bed. "Still" he said timidly, "It was scary."

Tyler brought Theodore a little closer to his face. "What do you like to dream about?" he asked.

Theodore's ears perked up, with a bright smile growing on his face. "Meerkats" he jumped. Tyler pulled out his right hand and his index finger began to glow.

"Then hold on, I have a surprise for you" he said calmly.

He brought his finger up to Theodore and lightly taped his head. Theodore suddenly felt himself get sleepy as he curled up in Tyler's hand. His eyes became heavier and heavier until they finally closed, as he fell asleep in Tyler's hand.

Still holding onto him, Tyler pulled the covers off his body and stood up.

He walked out his bedroom door, moving down the hall and into the chipmunks room. His feet didn't even make a noise as he silently walked over to Theodore's bed and gently set him down.

Once he was out of Tyler's hand, he grabbed the covers and tucked Theodore in.

Tyler gave a smile as he looked to the rest of the chipmunks to see how they were sleeping. When he saw they were all sound asleep, he moved to the door.

Rubbing his eyes, Tyler made his way out of the room and went for the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The whole house dark, the only source of light was coming from the windows as gentle rays of moon light seeped in.

He walked into the kitchen without a sound, but before he turned on the lights, he saw a chipmunk sized figure sitting on the window sill, looking into the night sky.

Tyler concentrated on what he could see from the lack of light. But on thing he could see was pink pyjamas, and the outline of a small ponytail. He already knew who it was.

He took a step in without turning on the lights and as spoke as gently as he could to not scare her. "Lovely sight out there, uh?"

The chipmunk quickly turned around, startled, focusing into the dark room to see who it was. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw the dark figure of Tyler standing there.

"Mr Pauwel!" Brittany gasped, "you scared me."

Tyler walked over to the sink, grabbing a glass from the cupboard, and filled it with water.

"There is no need to be formal with me Brittany, you can call me Tyler" he said with a smirk growing on his face as he took a drink.

He set the glass down on the counter and turned towards her. "There is something troubling you isn't there?" he said leaning back against the cupboard.

"How could you tell?" she said quietly looking down, knowing that it was no secret.

Tyler's smile grew. "Usually when someone stares into the sky in the middle of the night, it usually means their troubled, or a vampire getting ready to suck blood. And I don't think you are the undead. You don't look like it at least" he said with another chuckle at the end.

Brittany remained quiet, giving only a small smile. She had to many thoughts swirling around her head to make her laugh.

"I was just thinking" she said as she looked back out the window.

"About Alvin" Tyler added.

Brittany felt her face turn red under her fur. "No, no. Not at all" she said as she turned back to him, hoping to change the subject.

"Brittany" said Tyler as straightened up and walked towards the window. "There is no sense in lying to me. I can sense when someone is lying. Plus, even without my powers, I usually can tell when someone is lying."

Brittany sunk her head down in defeat. "Yes" she said quietly. "I was" as she looked back up at him with concern in her face. "I'm worried about him. Ever since he got these powers, he hasn't been the same. He just looks like he's in pain."

She sat down on the edge of the sill, letting her feet dangle.

"You care for him very much, don't you?" said Tyler moving in front of the window.

"What? No, no" she said nervously.

"Brittany" said Tyler, tapping the side of his head.

She looked back down in defeat. "Is it that obvious?" she said, knowing that it was useless to try and hide it.

Tyler's smile didn't disappear as he jumped up to sit on the counter so he was right next to the window, and next to her.

"Yes and no" he replied. She looked back at Tyler, confused. He could tell she was puzzled by his answer and decided to give her the technical answer.

"Yes because I know what physical signs to look for. Every time your near him, or hear his name, I see your pupils dilate, your fur ruffle, and your breathing accelerate. No, because the other signs I see in aid with my powers. Your heart rate increases, your cheeks turn red, and your body temperature increases."

Brittany gave Tyler a small smile. "There is nothing that can hide from you, is there?"

Tyler gave another small chuckle. "I know all. I actually used to be very gifted in telling if people were lying or hiding something" he said giving a small chuckle. He turned himself so that he was facing towards Brittany.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, with a caring and considerate voice.

She gave a small nod and continued to look down at her feet. "When did you realize you first had feelings for him?" he asked.

Brittany took a deep breath still looking down at her feet, "Ever since he was almost killed. It took me a few weeks to try and figure out though what I was feeling."

Tyler quietly nodded as Brittany explained everything to Tyler.

"I worry about what he may do once he will be able to control his powers. Will he leave us because he sees us as weak, useless, and with his powers? Will he change so much that he won't be the same chipmunk I know?" She paused for a moment, trying to gather herself. "I have no idea if he shares the same feelings I have for him."

Tears escaped Brittany's eyes as she tried to get a hold of herself. Tyler sat there, reaching towards Brittany's face, using his finger to gently wipe the tears away.

"Alvin won't leave you guys. He cares too much about you guys to leave. And I think you will find once he has control of his powers, he will be back to his old, yet abnormal self" he said laughing.

Brittany could help but laugh as well at what she just heard, but then she fell silent again. "How can you know?" she said with worry in her voice.

Tyler smiled as he looked at his now gently glowing right hand. "Because none of that happen to me. When I learned how to control my powers, I could have changed myself. I could have left those I cared about. But I didn't, because for one, I'd be destroying who I was, my identity, and myself. The man you see in front of you, is the same person he was before he got these powers, he's just wiser. Second, they were my family, I loved them and couldn't leave them."

Brittany tilted her head to the side. What did he mean by "were and loved?" But she shrugged it off and continued to listen to Tyler.

"I think you will find that once Alvin gains control of his powers, he will be back to his old self. Goofing off, getting Dave mad, and annoying all of you. Which I don't know if you'd consider it a good thing, or a bad thing" he said as his smile on his face grew.

Brittany though had one more question. "How long did it take you to learn to control your powers?"

Tyler jumped off the cabinet and turned back to her. "Almost eight months. I didn't have exactly the same problems as Alvin, but close to it. That is why I understand what is going on with him. You have to understand that this is a very stressful point for him right now. Every second that goes by, he is basically evolving, and changing. You have to give him time to adjust the changes that are happening to him. I remember when I was at this point, I was so afraid I might hurt somebody, that I kept my distance. I gave everyone a cold shoulder so that they'd stay away from me."

There was silence between the two, before Tyler opened his mouth again.

"As for how he feels, I can't answer that. There is one one who can. And right now, he's in his room sleeping. But if you have doubts, look into your heart and think of all the things he's done for you. He warned you about Ian Hawke. He saved you and your sisters from him, he convinced Dave to let you three live with them, and just tonight, he tried to use his powers to save you from the falling vase, even though he doesn't seem to like using his powers."

Brittany looked at Tyler in surprise, "How do you know all that?"

Tyler crossed his arms. "I've been watching over Alvin for years. I know of many things he did, especially for you."

Brittany felt as if her heart melted into a pile of relief. Just hearing what Tyler said filled her with joy and happiness. She suddenly felt a yawn escape her mouth as Tyler approached.

"Well, I think it is time to go back to bed" he said, extending his hand towards Brittany. She jumped onto his hand as he turned to take her back to her room. Tyler silently walked into the chipettes room and went for Brittany's bed. As soon as his hand was low enough, Brittany jumped off and leaned back on her pink pillow as Tyler grabbed the covers and brought them up to her.

He gave Brittany a smile and a nod as he turned and went for the door. "Tyler?"

Stopping at the door, he turned around and looked back at her. Brittany was silent for a moment, and then quietly spoke. "Thank you, for listening and helping me feel better."

Through the faint light in the hall, she could see Tyler was still smiling. "It's no problem, it is why I'm here."

With that, Tyler turned and left the room. Brittany laid in her bed, the worries and fears she had that day were gone. She never met someone like Tyler. Every problem someone had, he fix it, being sensitive to them, and always had a smile on his face as if nothing bothered him.

She closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep with her thoughts now about Alvin.

Tyler sat on his bed. He wanted badly to tell them what was going to happen in a week, of the terror they will go through, but he knew couldn't. He wanted to do his duty and protect them, but this time he would have to stand to the side.

It was the only way Alvin could gain control of his powers. It was one of the greatest tests someone would ever have to do.

Tyler ran his hand through his short hair and looked at the counter next to his bed, staring at a photo of him and his family taken a few years ago. In the photo, there was him, a 16 year old grade 10 student at the time. To his left was his brother about three years younger, with short dirty blond hair as well with a freckled face and puffy cheeks.

To Tyler's right was his father and mother. His dad looking like an older version of Tyler with the same hight above 6 feet, with longer dirty blond hair. And his mom, shorter than Tyler around 5 feet, with shoulder length brown hair with glasses on her face and a similar face as his brother.

He stared at the photo for a while. The anger starting to build inside of him. Then in a fit of rage, slammed the photo down on it's face.

He sat there, wanting to forget about his family. It was now in the past. It happened, and it was now time to put it all behind him. A new life was beginning for him, and he wasn't going to ruin it.

He wondered what he should do to take his mind off of everything. Maybe go for a relaxing bike ride. It always seemed to calm him down. He looked back at the clock, and saw it was only 4:30.

"What the hey"he said to himself as he walked over to his suit case, and unpacked his biking gear.

He pulled out the blue biking shirt with red maple leafs on the shoulder and tight black shorts. He then he pulled out his empty water pack and snapped is fingers. The pack filled with water instantly, as he put it in a long pouch that sat on his back like a backpack.

Along the strap was a small blue tube that ran into the pouch to get the water. Tyler then put on his silver helmet and clipped it onto his head. Next, he put on special biking cleats with a metal piece on the bottom designed lock onto the peddles while biking.

Slowly and quietly, and walked out into the hall, heading for the front door, the mettle cleats on the bottom of his shoes creating small gentle taps as they hit the floor. It took a little time, but he soon reached the front door, walking out onto the porch.

Just as he was about to walk down the steps, he paused when he realized he forgot something, He looked into the house and snapped his fingers, with a quick flash, a note appeared on the living room table and a breakfast in the kitchen.

With a smile, Tyler walked off the porch and snapped his fingers again. This time, a 10 speed bike appeared on the walkway. The bike was a tannish colour with yellow handle bars that curved down and pointed to the rear of the bike. On top of the handle bar was a special type of bar with two pads on either side, connected to a padded bar that made a u shape, which allowed the biker to lean far forward in a comfortable manner.

Below the back seat was a pouch with small tools in it and on the front of the bike, a bright running light, and below the pouch, a flashing red light since it was still dark. Tyler jumped on and locked on of his feet onto the pedal. As soon as he was moving, he locked the other foot in and sped off down the road.


	4. Chapter 4 Unusual Saturday

Chapter 4: An Unusual Saturday

Alvin opened his eyes slowly to the sun light seeping into his room. He felt full of energy. It was the best sleep he had in months. He looked towards the clock at far side of the room and saw it was 8. The earliest he got up on his own without the aid of an alarm, or Dave's yelling.

Alvin grabbed the hoodie he set last night and quickly took of his pyjama top and put on his hoodie. As quietly as he could, he crept out of the bedroom and stepped into the hall.

He look down the hall, and could see the quest room door wide open.

Curious, he walked up to Tyler's bedroom door and peered in, seeing only an open suit case sitting on top of an empty bed.

Thinking Tyler was already up, Alvin went for the living room, to see if he was in there watching TV, but found no sign of him. He got up on the couch, confused were Tyler could have gone.

He turned to the coffee table and saw a sheet of paper sitting there that he knew wasn't there last night.

Alvin jumped across to the table and walked up to the small sheet, quickly reading the words spelled across the front.

_"Hey guys, gone for a early morning bike ride. I should be back by 9. I left breakfast in the kitchen for you. See you soon." _

Alvin looked towards the kitchen and saw tiny plates on the table, waiting for him and everyone else.

He walked into the kitchen and climbed up to his plate. On his plate were some mini sized grapes, with an apple and mini sandwich. He sat down as he began to eat his meal. Over the sound of his chewing, he barely heard a small thump from behind.

He turned and jumped back to standing position, almost choking on his food when he saw Brittany standing a few inches away, still in her pyjamas.

Once Alvin stopped coughing and gaging on his food, he shot an icy stare at Brittany who was starting to laugh uncontrollably. "Gee Britt" he said sitting back down trying to get calm down. "What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

"Were is Tyler?" she said sounding innocent.

Alvin just glared at her, knowing that she was did it on purpose. "He went for a bike ride, but left us breakfast" he said bitting into his sandwich.

Brittany sat down in front of her plate which was next to Alvin's, and looked down at her food.

She then caught a whiff of Alvin's day old cologne and gave a small sigh as her heart rate began to increase. She loved that smell, especially on him. She wanted to tell him what she felt, but remembered what Tyler said last night and bit her lip.

"So Tyler is going to be giving you lessons today" she said, trying to fill the silence.

Alvin gave a small nod. "I can only hope he will teach me how to stop screwing things up and making them worse" he said quietly.

Brittany put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. As soon as she did, she felt her fur ruffle and her temperature in her body rise. "Don't worry" she said reassuringly. "You have the love and support of all of us. You'll do fine."

Alvin turned his head and looked into her eyes. She felt her heart race and her cheeks blush at Alvin's stare, he was so cute and handsome.

"I only wish I could believe I'll do fine" he said sadly.

Brittany removed her hand from Alvin's shoulder as Alvin turned his head back to his plate. She stared at him, wanting to hug him from behind and give him a kiss on the cheek for good luck.

Her feet twitched, getting herself ready when suddenly Simon jumped up with Jeanette and Theodore with Eleanor.

Brittany looked back down at her plate, disappointed she wasn't able to kiss Alvin.

"So were's Tyler?" asked Eleanor as she and Theodore sat down in from of their plates.

Alvin gazed up from his plate and replied, "He went for a bike ride, he should be back soon."

"Oh yeah" said Simon with a smile on his face, "Today he said he will teach you about your powers."

Alvin groaned, getting pretty tired of being reminded of what he will be doing. As much as he knew that it had to be done, he still dreaded it. These powers were more of a curse than a gift.

"It will be nice to see how these powers work when their under control" continued Simon with a chuckle at the end.

Alvin shot a look of venom at Simon that made everyone on the table feel as if their blood turned to ice.

"Do you have any idea what this is like for me, not having any control of anything?" Alvin snapped back, glaring at Simon like he was getting ready to punch him.

"I'm sorry Alvin" Simon said with the sound of regret in his voice. "I was just trying to lighten your mood. You seemed so stressed lately, I was just trying to help."

Alvin looked down, feeling sorry about his sudden outburst. "I know you were Simon. But there is nothing you can do to help me. You have no idea what this is like" he said, almost a mumble. "I just feel like I have no control over anything anymore. I feel like I'm being tested and I don't know what the test is about."

Everyone just stared at Alvin as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Before anyone could say another word, the door bell suddenly rang, making all of them jump. All their eyes darted to the the door, wondering who it might be.

"Do you think it's Tyler?" asked Jeanette.

"I doubt it" replied Simon. "If he wanted to come in, he would of just come in."

Before anyone could figure it out, they heard a familiar and friendly voice call out. "Dave, guys, are you home?"

"It's Toby!" said Theodore and Eleanor excitedly.

"Come in" yelled Simon as loud as he could.

The door opened and Toby walked in with Julie holding each others hand. "Uh, hey guys" Toby said, acting like his normal nervous self, seeing the chipmunks by themselves eating breakfast. "Were's Dave?" he said peering around the house.

"He went to Germany for a records deal" Theodore replied happily.

Toby and Julie froze as their eyes widen in surprise. "So he left you guys alone, especially when Alvin is in this state" said Julie.

Alvin looked at them and rolled his eyes. "I'm right here" he said coldly.

"No" said Brittany before Alvin could say anything else, "He got someone to look over us."

Toby and Julie looked around the house. "Who is it?" asked Toby. "He must have a lot to deal with, if he isn't here. You must have him running around like crazy."

"Oh you have no idea" said a chuckling voice from the front door. Toby and Julie quickly spun around to see a young man standing at the door with a blue shirt wearing tight black pants, and sunglasses over his eyes.

As he stepped in, he removed his helmet, revealing a mess of hair that was clinging together from all the sweat. His face was bright red, and his breathing a little heavy.

"Toby, Julie" said Alvin moving with the rest of the chipmunks into the living room and onto the couch, "Meet Tyler Pauwel".

Tyler extended his hand, shaking both Toby and Julie's. "Pleased to see you two again" Tyler said as he removed his sunglasses.

"Oh" said Julie. "Did we meet before?" she said seeing if she could recognize him. "You know him as Prime" said Theodore casually.

They stared in shock at Tyler then shook their heads. "No" said Toby. "How could a giant robot be a young adult" he said looking back at Tyler.

The smile didn't leave Tyler's face as he leaned to his left with his arms crossed to look at the chipmunks. "This is getting to be a regular occurrence, don't you guys think?" he said.

The chipmunks giggled as Tyler looked at Toby and Julie, his voice suddenly changing into the the voice they were familiar with. "But there is more to me than what you see."

Toby and Julie couldn't believe what they just heard, they moved over to the couch and sat down as the surprise set in.

"Sorry to give you such a shock" said Tyler, his voice back to normal. "It is the only way I can prove who I am without turning into a huge robot. Don't want to ruin the building" as he removed the shoes he was wearing.

"So what are you exactly then?" asked Julie. Tyler set his helmet up on the coat hanger and walked over to were they were sitting. "Hold still, and you will get all your answers" he said as he sat down right in front of them on the table, slowly bringing both of his hands up to their faces.

Before they could react, Tyler's index fingers touched the area of their temples and froze.

The chipmunks stared at the three, confused at what was going on. After about 5 seconds, Tyler removed his hands and Toby and Julie slumped in their seats, breathing heavily, sounding exhausted.

"What did you do to them?" asked Jeanette.

Tyler stood up and looked back at chipmunks. "I explained everything through a little telepathy. One of the many gifts I hold. I told them the same thing I told you guys last night. It is just a lot quicker way to tell your life story when it is a hour long."

"So how come they seem comatose?" Simon asked as they looked at Toby and Julie, who seemed to be staring off into space.

"Their minds aren't used to it" Tyler replied. "But they should be fine in a moment."

The, as if on cue, Toby and Julie then snapped out of it and looked up at Tyler. "So other than watching over the chipmunks" said Julie. "Why else are you here?"

Tyler gestured over to Alvin. "To help him with his powers, which by the way Alvin, we'll start as soon as we all freshen up a bit."

Alvin felt the blood drain from his face, his heart pounding like a drum.

Tyler went for his room and began to clean up as the chipmunks and chipettes went to their bathrooms and got themselves ready for the day.

Soon, both the chipmunks and chipettes emerged from their rooms wearing their signature clothing. They jumped onto the couch with Toby and Julie who were watching TV.

It took a little longer, but Tyler soon emerged from the other bathroom, using the towel to clean away the remaining shaving cream on his face. His hair was now neat and tidy, no longer the jumbled mess.

"Well Alvin" Tyler said as he approached the couch. "Are you ready?"

"No" he said nervously "I think this is a bad idea and we shouldn't do this."

"There we go, that's the spirit" Tyler said as he laughed. He then turned to everyone else. "You all might want to be on the other end of the room just incase."

Everyone without asking, moved to the other ending, not wanting to miss what was going to happen. They were about to see things that went any understanding.

"Alright" said Tyler sitting down next to Alvin. "We'll start with something simple."

He opened his hand and a small crystal ball appeared. "I want you to use telekinesis powers, and make this ball do 2 laps around the room. And remember, stay calm, and try to visualize what you are doing."

The crystal ball then lifted from Tyler's hand, and gently landed on the table directly in front of Alvin. Alvin looked towards the ball, his eyes focusing on it as he began to concentrate.

The ball slowly began to wiggle back and forth and then began to slowly lift off the table and ascended higher and higher towards the ceiling. Once it was high enough, the ball slowly began to move in circles, building more speed as it continued. Once it completed two laps, everyone clapped and cheered for Alvin, while Alvin was smiling with excitement and joy.

"Well done Alvin, well done" said Tyler as he reached up and grabbed the ball out of the air.

"I did it!" said Alvin in disbelief. "I actually did it. It was a little difficult though" he said proudly.

"Don't worry Alvin" Tyler said as he sat back down next to Alvin. "Soon, using each individual power will be as second nature as blinking. Next, I want you to try shape-shifting. I will show you an example."

Tyler then stood up and turned to face Alvin, then he seemed to melt into a shiny silvery liquid. And when he returned to normal, he didn't look like himself anymore, he looked like someone that they knew very well, Dave.

"So what do you think?" he said with Dave voice. Alvin laughed, "Like you helped me choose what not to turn into."

Then for a laugh, Tyler screamed out a loud and long "AAAALLLLVVVVIIIINNNN."

Everyone burst out laughing as Tyler turned back to his old self.

Once everyone settled down, Tyler gestured for Alvin to start when he was ready.

A huge smile came over Alvin as he quickly turned into the silvery liquid, after about six second his form began to emerge and showed he was wearing black glasses and a blue hoodie. Simon gasped in horror when he saw Alvin had turned into him.

Everyone in the room snickered at what they were seeing. Then with Simon's voice, Alvin began to imitate Simon by behaving like him. He made smart comments and pretended that he was the boss of everything.

Everyone, especially Jeanette were laughing their heads off. Simon just crossed his arms disapprovingly. "Ha ha, very funny Alvin" Simon said sarcastically.

"I thought is was" said Alvin as he turned back to himself. "And so did everyone else" as everyone slowly began to stop laughing.

Over a period of 2 hours, Tyler went though several powers with Alvin, like teleportation, control over matter, fire and water, illusion, and manipulating the weather.

Alvin lost control a few times, but thanks to Tyler's coaching, he was able to bring it under control without doing any damage.

"Alright" said Tyler. "We'll try one more power and we'll end it at that for today" as he moved to the far end of the room "Your going to fly, imagine yourself as weightless, and you can control the direction you can go."

Everyone stared at Tyler as began to float above the floor towards the ceiling. Tyler positioned himself as if he were lying on a bed and pretended to yawn. "Wake me in a hour" he teased as me floated over the couch and slowly descended back into a sitting position.

Tyler then turned to Alvin and gestured him to start when he was ready. Alvin took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He imagined himself as if he were in a pool, how he felt when when he was in the water.

He soon felt himself losing contact with the couch and opened his eyes. He looked down and saw in amazement he was four feet off the couch.

"Wow!" he said in amazement as he began to do tricks in the air like back flips and spinning on his head.

"Very good, very good" Tyler said in a motivating manner. "Now see if you can fly around the room."

Alvin concentrated and started to fly forward. Soon he was flying around the room and around circles everybody. "Look at me, I'm superman" he said as he began to chant the superman theme. He began to fly faster and faster around the room, unaware that Brittany moved from her spot with the others to the top of the couch near Tyler.

Alvin did several tricks in the air while moving, it was the most fun he ever had with his powers.

He was on the other side of the room opposite to the couch and then flew across, towards the couch. Alvin quickly took his gaze off where he was going to were his family was sitting.

All of a sudden they all screamed at once "WATCH OUT!"

Alvin quickly looked back to see he was heading straight for Brittany her mouth open turning into a scream. Alvin closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't avoid her in time. He felt impact as just as everything went black.

A few moments later, Alvin opened his eyes saw the ceiling and many worried faces staring at him, especially Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Thank goodness your alright" said Eleanor with relief.

Alvin stared at her confused. "Why are you worried about me? You should be concerned with the one I ran into."

Everyone stared at each other confused. "What are you talking about?" said Jeanette. "Before Alvin ran into you, he suddenly disappeared and you flew off the couch."

Alvin leaned his head to the side, confused at what he was hearing.

"What are you talking about?" he said more confused than ever. "I was the one flying."

Everyone's eyes in the room widen except for Tyler, who just nodded like he figured something out.

Alvin was beginning to get nervous. "What's going on?" Then he noticed something, his voice was different, it was higher and more feminine.

"Brace yourself for a bad shock" said Tyler as a small mirror appeared in his hand.

He brought it down to Alvin who almost fainted by what he saw. There in the mirror wasn't his own reflection looking back, it was the reflection of Brittany, wearing her bright pink coat with white shirt, tie, and pink skirt.

Alvin closed his eyes, hoping it was just a dream, but when he opened them, the same reflection was staring back.

"W-w-what happened?" he said, shuttering at the voice that he heard speak.

Tyler pulled away the mirror, and sat down next to the chipmunk who was Alvin. "This is the result of a power that I never use unless it is under extreme circumstances because I feel it violates privacy. Alvin, there is no easy way to say it, so I'll just say it. You possessed Brittany's body."

Everyone in the room gasped at what they heard.

"Is Brittany alright?" said Eleanor in a scared tone.

Tyler smiled, hoping to ease everyone's shock. "Brittany is fine, she is probably even aware of everything that is going on."

"So how can you get me out?" said Alvin impatiently, not wanting in anyway to hurt her.

"Well" said Tyler thinking it over. "There is one method that I don't want to resort to if we can avoid it. Right now, I will coach you on how to leave her body."

Alvin groaned, not wanting to stay in her body any longer. Tyler sat on the couch so that he was facing Alvin. "Imagine as if the body your in is only a suit, a suit that can be taken off in one piece."

Alvin closed his eyes, trying to follow Tyler's words.

"Feel as if you are floating out of that suit."

Alvin tried his best but he felt as if he wasn't leaving. "It's not working" said Alvin frustratingly.

"Concentrate, take you time" Tyler said.

All of a sudden, Alvin's eyes opened in horror, as he looked down at his borrowed paws. "Tyler, I can feel myself losing control" he said in intense fear.

"Calm yourself" said Tyler. "Focus on my voice. Don't think about anything else. You have control, you can stop this."

Alvin tried, but he couldn't grasp it. "I CAN'T. PLEASE DO SOMETHING TYLER" screamed Alvin in terror.

Suddenly the whole house began to shake and furniture and other items began to lift off the floor. Toby and Julie huddled with the rest of the chipmunks in the centre of the living room far from and floating items.

Alvin screamed in pain at what was going on. It caused glass in the house to shatter and everyone except Tyler to cover their ears.

Once he stopped, Tyler looked back at Alvin's family and saw how scared they were and then looked back at Alvin.

"You know that one method I wanted to avoid" said Tyler. "Well, I don't think I have a choice now."

Suddenly Tyler turned into a small ball of light, and flew right at Brittany, and into her body. She then collapsed onto the couch out cold as the shaking stopped and all the items floating in the air crashed back down onto the floor.

Once everyone knew it was safe, they moved to the couch and looked at Brittany.

She was still, everyone could see her eye lids fluttering like crazy. Then her chest heaved out slightly as two small balls of light emerged from her body.

They floated over to the far side of the room and grew to reveal Alvin being held in Tyler's hands.

"Alvin!" said Simon with relief. "Are you alright?"

"Never mind me right now" said Alvin. "See how Brittany's doing."

Everyone turned to her to see her eyes slowly start flutter to open. "Brittany?" said Jeanette taking her sisters paw. "Are you alright?" Brittany nodded as she slowly stood up. "That was a very strange experience" she said looking past everyone to see Alvin and Tyler talking with each other.

"I can't keep doing this Tyler" Alvin said sadly. "I got lucky this time. Next time, I might really hurt someone."

"Alvin, as long as I'm here, I will make sure that doesn't happen. I give you my word. I will do everything in my power to hep you through this."

Alvin looked down, putting his paws into his pockets. "I don't think I want another lesson for a while."

Tyler used his finger to pat Alvin on the shoulder. "If you don't want to try for a while, I won't force you."

Alvin looked up and smiled at Tyler, "Thank you though, for everything."

Tyler smiled back. "Anytime."

"So Alvin" said Julie walking up. "What are you going to be doing about school this week?"

Before Alvin replied, Tyler gave the answer. "He will be going, and I will be going as well."

"WHAT?" everyone in the room said in unison.

Tyler's smile remained on his face as he explained. "If Alvin loses control again, he's going to need me there to coach him. I've already hacked the schools computers, making it look like I'm a family friend coming to school so I don't miss any while I'm away from home."

Julie folded her arms. She wasn't fond of the idea, but she knew that Tyler had a point. He had to be there if anything happened. She turned to Toby then back at Tyler.

"Well, I'll see you all Monday then."

She and Toby then made their way for the front door, but before they could open it, Tyler stopped them. "Wait, you two came for something, what was it?"

"Oh!" replied Toby as he turned back to Tyler. "We came to see how Alvin's doing. But we can see he's in good hands."

The chipmunks said good-byes as Toby and Julie walked out of the house, with Tyler shutting the front door.

"Well" said Tyler, "you guys can watch TV while I clean up this war zone" he said looking at the destroyed living room.

"You can't do this by yourself" said Simon looking over the room that Alvin almost destroyed.

Tyler just smiled as he snapped his fingers. Almost instantly, the room began to fix it's self. All the broken windows and glass began to return to normal, all items in the house damaged or misplaced returned to their spots back in their original condition. Within 10 seconds, the room was clean and tidy like it was before it all started.

Tyler glanced around the room and then looked back at Simon. "You were right" he said with a huge grin on his face. "That was really hard."

Simon hit the top of his head. "Of coarse, silly me" he said sounding slightly embarrassed.

Tyler then looked towards the arm chair, and saw Alvin sitting there, looking down to the floor. "How are you doing Alvin?" he asked as everyone turned their gaze to him.

"I was doing so well, I don't understand what happened" he said sadly as he rested his head on his paw. Tyler sat on the chairs arm and tried to comfort Alvin.

"The important thing is no one was hurt. When life throws a hard ball, you just have to sometimes keep going."

Alvin just gently shook his head. "I don't think I can."

"Come on Alvin" Brittany said, now joining the conversation. "You are the most persistent person we know. You never gave up on anything. Don't start now."

Alvin looked up to see his family all together smiling at him. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes and closed his eyes to hide them. In his whole life, he never saw anyone care for him this much.

"Thank you everyone" he said opening his eyes again looking at his family. Then he turned to Brittany and looked down almost unable to bare what he did to her.

"Brittany" he said quietly. "I'm sorry if I might have hurt you a while ago. I didn't want that to happen."

Brittany felt a tear go down her cheek, not because she had seen Alvin show that he was concerned about hurting her, but because she understood the true trauma Alvin was going through.

"It's alright Alvin. You didn't hurt me at all, I promise."

Alvin felt a wave of relief flow over him at what Brittany said. Tyler suddenly stood up and walked over to Brittany.

"That reminds me" he said holding out his hand to Brittany. "I need to check you over to make sure there are no side affects from what happened. Just to be safe."

She hopped onto Tyler's hand as he began to take her to his room, but before he left the living room, he turned to the rest of the chipmunks and spoke. "Feel free to watch TV, we'll only be a minute."

Simon jumped for the remote and turned on the TV as Tyler entered his room.

He set Brittany on the edge of his bed as he kneeled down began to check her. A small beam of light came out of his index finger as he passed it over her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said as he continued to check her.

"What do you mean?" she said, not quiet sure what Tyler was talking about.

"Well" he said. "Sometimes the host can sense certain emotions and thoughts when they are possessed" he said as his eyes turned bright blue, adjusting his vision so he could detect her heart rate.

"He's in so much pain" she sadly whispered. "Not just emotional, but physical. He felt fine until his powers started to slip, that was when the pain set in."

Tyler stood up, indicating to Brittany he was done checking her. "Everything is fine, you are as healthy as a normal chipmunk" he said as he reached his hand down to pick up Brittany. But she remained were she was, looking at Tyler with concern in her eyes.

"What's happening to him Tyler?"

His expression changed. He no longer had his cheery look, this expression looked serious.

"I can't tell you that. Alvin has to learn that all on his own. All I can say right now is that he is on the right path. Trust me."

Brittany looked at Tyler. She could tell he was hiding something, but didn't want to risk any possible harm to Alvin. She nodded and hopped onto Tyler's hand and went back into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble at School

Chapter 5 Trouble at School

Sunday was a fun day for both the chipmunks and Tyler. They traveled around the city, where Tyler revealed that he studied war and history. They spent a few hours looking at a war museum.

The chipmunks weren't too familiar with history. So each display they saw, Tyler would give them a quick history lesson and explained why it was important to him and why it should be for everyone to study it.

Tyler said that his family was Dutch, and that his grandparents live in occupied Holland at the time of World War 2 . If men didn't go over seas and fight, he wouldn't be here.

After they left the museum and had a bite to eat, they went to a water park were they went down water slides and rapid rivers. Tyler helped them forget all their worries and made them feel like they were normal kids.

He would occasionally use his power to do tricks with the water, often splashing the chipmunks.

It really helped everyone unload for a while, especially Alvin, who seemed to forget all his worries and had a great time.

That night, the chipmunks and chipettes talked about their lives to Tyler. Telilng him about their hopes, their dreams, what they liked. But every time when they asked Tyler what his story was, he'd just say that he lives in Ontario in a small town the shore of Lake Huron training to join the RCMP.

When they would ask a question about his family, he would change the subject by saying "Oh, there's nothing to tell" or "It's nothing that special to talk about."

When bed time approached, Tyler tucked everyone in and wished them sweat dreams and then went to his room to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, alarms buzzed as everyone groggily got up and cleaned themselves up for school. They were all still half a sleep when they strolled into the kitchen were Tyler was sitting, reading a newspaper and drinking milk.<p>

When he saw everyone enter the kitchen in almost a comatose state, he pretended to be scared and leaned back as far as he could.

"Oh my gosh, the zombies are coming" he chuckled.

The chipmunks just went for their meals Tyler already had prepared, unable to draw the strength to laugh.

Tyler set his newspaper down and looked at all six chipmunks. "Well, before we leave, we need to get my story down. I'm a family friend visiting from Canada, and I'm going to school so that I'm not missing it for a long period of time."

Everyone nodded as they all continued to dig into their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was ready, they all got their supplies ready as Tyler put on red and white back pack with a red maple leaf on it. Then he put on a black baseball cap that had the photo of a aircraft that read "Britain's Finest Hour" across the front.<p>

"Is everyone ready?" said Tyler as he put on his sunglasses.

"Yes" they all replied quietly as they exited the house.

"Wait!" said Jeanette as she turned back to look at Tyler who was locking the door. "How are you going to attended class with us when you are over twenty years old?"

"Simple" replied Tyler.

He turned into the silvery liquid and when he reshaped, he looked younger, like what he looked like in the photo of him and Jordan. They all sighed, knowing that Tyler could do almost anything as they made their way to the road.

They looked back and forth, expecting to see a car, or Tyler turn into his giant robotic form.

"There is no ride" Tyler said as he walked up to the curb.

"Then how are we going to get to school?" Simon replied, as they all glared up at him.

Tyler then leaned down, reaching his arm out towards them. "Get on" he said.

The chipmunks all climbed up his arm, and as soon as they were all on, they suddenly felt a large gust of wind as the world almost seemed to disappear.

The next thing they saw, was the school right in front of them, the student entering it's doors.

"You guys head straight for class" Tyler said as he leaned down again, letting them off. "I have to go and meet Dr Rubin first."

The chipmunks slowly made their way to the school, using each other for support. All of them feeling dizzy from the experience.

Tyler stood there for a moment, waiting for the chipmunks to enter the sshool, then followed.

He entered the halls, weaving though the maze of moving students as if they were trees, heading for the office. As soon as it was in his sights, he took off his cap and looked around for Dr Rubin.

As he eyed the school, admiring the architecture, he heard a voice from behind. "You must be Tyler Pauwel."

He turned around to see the top of Dr. Rubin's head. He took a step back so he could see her face and once he did, he extended his hand as Dr Rubin shook it.

"That I am" Tyler said cheerfully. "Nice to meet Dr Rubin" he said with a big smile.

"Well" she said letting go of Tyler's hand. "Now that we've been introduced, I'll show you to your class."

As they walked down the maze of halls, Tyler and Dr Rubin made small talk, about how he knew the chipmunks and the what part of Canada he comes from.

When they reached the Tyler's assigned room, Dr Rubin knocked on the door and was greeted by Julie.

"Here you are Ms Seville, your new student has arrived." Julie looked at Tyler and spoke."Hi Tyler. Great to see you again."

"Same here Ms Seville" said Tyler with his usual smile on his face as he walked in.

Tyler quickly gazed around the room and saw the chipmunks sitting on the top of their desks with tiny note book in front of them. He looked out at the class filled with students, some girls eyeing him in that flirty way, bringing back some annoying memories.

But one he noticed, was eyeing him in a threatening manner.

Tyler knew his name from the time he watched over Alvin. Ryan, the jock. He hated when all the light was taken away from him, especially when a new student arrived because all the girls would ignore him.

"Everyone" said Julie walking to her desk. "This is Tyler Pauwel, he's a family friend of the Seville's visiting from Canada. He will be attending school here until it is time for him to head home."

Tyler stood there with his back pack slung over his one shoulder as he gave a small wave.

"Good day everyone" he said with his smile.

"Say 'good day eh'" one of the students spoke out.

"Not all Canadians do that" Tyler replied as he took the back pack off his shoulders, sounding slightly annoyed.

Julie then showed Tyler to his deck, which was next to the chipmunks and chipettes. He sat down, placing his back pack on the desk and took out an pen and note pad as Julie started her lesson.

* * *

><p>As lunched arrived the chipmunks grabbed their meals and went for a table to call.<p>

Tyler was near the back of the line with a tray and took him a minute to joined the chipmunks. He sat down with his tray in his hand with his RCMP book in the mix of food.

He reached for the book, opening it up as he ate his food.

"Enjoying school so far?" asked Eleanor, as she ate her lunch.

Tyler looked up from his book with a smile.

"Reminds me of all the good memories I had in school, playing in my schools concert and jazz band, and all the good friends that I had. Makes you realize just how special school really is."

"What did you play in band?" asked Jeanette, curious to know.

"Saxophones, and guitars mostly. Also a bit of the baritone, trumpet and trombone. Trombone was only once though. The jazz band was going to play a song that had a trombone solo. But the student who played it had a family tragedy. Spent almost a week learning to play that instrument, so that I could do that one minute solo."

As they all ate their meals, they continued the small talk, most on Tyler's musical experience, when Simon all of a sudden froze.

"Uh oh, here come Ryan" he said nervously.

Tyler quickly glanced back to see Ryan approaching their table with a small group of jocks. He looked at Simon and gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. He's not here for you, he's here for me. You all might want to get to the far side of the table, this is going to get hairy."

Everyone moved to the other side of the table as Ryan and he friends approached, all of them standing around Tyler like towers.

"So" said Ryan as he looked down at him. "Your the the new student from Canada."

Tyler set down his book and turned around to face Ryan. "That I am, nice to meet you. I'm Tyler" he said standing up to shake Ryan's hand.

Ryan just looked down at his hand, and gently pushed it away.

"Listen, I don't know if this is some sort of cute Canadian charm. But I would prefer if you stay away from the ladies. They are mine to talk to only, just to make that clear."

Tyler gave a puzzled look at Ryan as he crossed his arms. "I don't think that is your choice. If girls are going to talk to me, I'm not going to ignore them. I'm going to polite and speak to them."

Ryan just gave Tyler a cold stare.

Then, all of a sudden he heard one of Ryan's friend from behind. "Hey, look at this weird book he was reading."

Tyler's RCMP book then flew over his head and landed in Ryan's hands. "Well well" Ryan said slyly as he flipped through the pages. "This looks like and expensive book."

Ryan then held the book open and put his hands in a position that would rip it apart if he were to pull.

"Now now" said Tyler. "There is no need to act immature here."

Then, in a set of moves that were almost to quick to see, Tyler suddenly separated Ryan's hand from the book by pushing them away. And before the book even had the time to start falling, Tyler grabbed the book with the palm of his hand and sent it flying through the air land landing face up back on the table, making the chipmunks jump.

The chipmunks stared at amazement at what they saw as Tyler looked back at Ryan who was in disbelief at what just happened.

"Listen" Tyler said sternly. "I don't want trouble. I just want to sit, read my book and talk to my friends."

Tyler looked back at the chipmunks to make sure no one was sneaking around. But before he could turn back, Ryan clenched his fist and it aimed for Tyler. Before his fist came close to his head, he raised his hand, and grabbed Ryan around the wrist.

Ryan yelped in surprise and pain as Tyler looked back at him, his hand still tightly griped around his wrist, causing him to get down on his knees, trying to relieve the pain Tyler was causing.

"You should never throw a punch at a new student, because you never know what they are capable of" he said as he looked down at Ryan with a smile.

One of Ryan's friends snuck behind and ran at Tyler. But before he came close, Tyler let go of Ryan's hand and jumped to his right, causing the jock to tackle straight into Ryan.

Both hit the ground hard as Tyler straightened up, watching Ryan and the other student get back onto their feet.

Ryan stood up as his friends gathered behind him. Tyler counted around 10 jock as Ryan stared at him with pure anger in his eyes.

"I'll make you pay for that embarrassment" said Ryan as he and the other's all clenched their fist and punched them into the palm of their hands.

Tyler just shook his head as student in the cafeteria chant them on. "If you just keep this up, you and the terrible 10 will only be embarrassed" he said with his arms crossed. Ryan and his friends began to circle around Tyler to make sure he couldn't escape.

He looked at the circle of students around him, and just chuckled. Then a student ran at Tyler, but he quickly jumped up, making the student run into the student on the other side.

As soon as he landed, a student began to throw fists at him, but Tyler did several moves making him avoid everyone.

The student aimed his fist straight at Tyler, but he ducked down, making the student strike another person that was come up to attack Tyler from behind.

The student fell to the ground hard, holding his face in pain.

Every time a student had a clear shot, Tyler would move out of the way causing them to hit someone else in the fight.

Never in the whole scuffle, Tyler laid his hands on them, he was making them hit themselves.

One by one, they all fell in pain from the hits until there was one student standing. When Tyler glanced up at him, the student ran in fear away.

Tyler walked over to Ryan, who was huddling on the ground clutching his stomach groaning in pain.

He stood over Ryan who looked up at him with fear and disbelief, while Tyler just smiled. "I told you save yourself embarrassment." He then stood up and sat down at his table with the chipmunks as he continued eating and reading his book.

Everyone that was on the ground slowly stood up and hobbled out of the cafeteria while every other student kept their distance, afraid to get hurt as Tyler ate his apple. The chipmunks just sat there unable to believe what they have seen.

"That was incredible" Alvin exclaimed.

Tyler smiled, acting as if what he did was no big deal.

"Now what are you going to do?" said Brittany in horror. "You could be expelled and then Alvin will have to face these powers on his own at school."

Alvin's eyes widen, now realizing how serious it was.

"Don't worry" said Tyler as he ate his apple. "I know how to avoid suspension."

Then he leaned in close to the chipmunks making sure no one else heard. "Did you guys see that I never hit any of them. I made them all hit themselves. Never once did a lay a hit on them."

Everyone's eyes widened remembering what they could see through the mass of falling students and quick moves.

"That's brilliant!" said Simon.

Before anyone could say another word, Dr Rubin's voice came on the PA. "Tyler Pauwel, please report to my office."

The whole cafeteria erupted into a loud "Ooooooooooo" as Tyler stood up, giving a winked at the chipmunks as he turned and left.

* * *

><p>Tyler leaned against a wall outside Dr Rubin's office humming small country tune to himself as Ryan finished his story to Dr Rubin. Tyler, thanks to his powers, could hear every word he was saying. Ryan was claiming that Tyler started the fight, that he threw the first punch.<p>

Tyler just chuckled his story as he finished up and went for the door.

Ryan exited the office were Tyler surprised him. "How's the stomach?" he said with a laugh. Ryan just stared at Tyler with fear as he cut through the office to avoid him.

"Mr Pauwel" came Dr Rubin's voice from her office.

Tyler walked in and shut the door behind him, he then turned were Dr Rubin pointed at the seat in front of her desk. Tyler sat down, smiling as if he wasn't in trouble, while Dr Rubin placed her hands on her desk in a stern manner.

"You are here less than a day and already you managed to get in a fight. But that is not the only thing I want to talk about. I called your school to get you record, but they said they never heard of you. So how can you explain that, and how you managed to bring 10 students on the ground?"

Tyler just smiled as he shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Dr Rubin crossed her arms. "Try me."

Tyler leaned back in his seat. "Alright, I'm a super being. Here to help Alvin because he also has powers that are out of control. So I am here to help him" he said in a quick pace.

Dr Rubin just shook her head, obviously not buying the story. "Alright, lets see you do something spectacular" she said, playing along.

Tyler smiled as he raised his hands and set them down on her desk. Dr Rubin eyed his hands in confusion, not knowing what he was doing. Then small pillars of fire erupted from his hands. Dr Rubin's jumped back in terror, thinking a student was bursting into flames in front of her.

She reached down and pulled out a small fire extinguisher. But before she could pull the trigger, Tyler closed his hands, making the small pillars disappear. She stared in disbelief as Tyler opened his hands again, revealing no burns or wounds what so ever.

"What did you say you were again?" she said in a shocked manner.

Tyler then explained everything. What he was, and why he was there. Dr Rubin took it all pretty well as Tyler finished. She looked down at her desk, looking down at some papers that covered its surface.

"The fact remains though that you fought 10 students, and hurt them. I'm still going have to expel you."

"Actually" said Tyler leaning forward. "If you talk to the chipmunks, or any other students, they will say I never laid a finger on them. I just dodged and made them hit themselves. By school rules and under law by classification of assault, you can't expel me, because I didn't touch them."

She remained silent, thinking over what Tyler said, then looked up. "Well" she said thinking it over. "I will look into it further. In the mean time, you can go back to your class."

Tyler stood up, and shook Dr Rubin's hand. "Thank you Dr Rubin. I do apologize those for all this trouble I am putting you through though."

Dr. Rubin just waved it away as Tyler turned and went for the office door. But before he could exit, Dr Rubin asked him one last thing. "Can you ask the chipmunks something since you are going home with them?"

Tyler turned and looked back at Dr Rubin, leaning against the door frame. "Not a problem" he said with a smile.

"Next week, there is going to be a concert and a dance. Can you ask the chipmunks if they will be willing to play at the concert portion?"

Tyler gave a nod as he pushed himself off the door frame. "I'll ask them and let you know tomorrow" he said as he left her office.

Tyler went back to class, were everyone, including Ryan were surprised to see him back, especially with his usual smile on his face. The day ended as normal as the chipmunks were grabbing items from their lockers.

Tyler waited at the front of the school for the chipmunks to exit, since he did not have a locker, and had all his supplies in his back pack. He could see students pointing and whispering at him, obviously rumours were starting about him. He just ignored it as he saw the chipmunks come out the front door.

Tyler walked over to them, holding out his hand.

"Should we brace ourselves again?" Alvin asked, as they all gripped onto his body.

"I thought we walk home to get a little fresh air."

"But it's 2 miles" said Theodore.

"But who will be doing the walking?" Tyler replied as he started to walk towards the side walk.

The chipmunks all took certain spot to sit on Tyler. Simon and Jeanette took the right shoulder, Theodore and Eleanor took the right, while Alvin and Brittany sat on Tyler's head, right on top of his cap.

Tyler then began to walk for home for, with the chipmunks sitting comfortably.

"There is never a dull moment anymore with me around huh"? said Tyler with a chuckle.

"So you aren't expelled?" said Jeanette.

"No, Dr Rubin is just going to be looking into the matter. But she also wanted me to ask you guys something."

Alvin climbed onto the rim of Tyler's cap and looked over the edge so he could see him.

"And that was?" he said.

"She is planning a concert and a dance for the school next week, and she is wondering if you guys would be willing to sing for the concert portion."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "We don't have anyone to play instruments though" said Brittany quietly.

"If you want" said Tyler. "I can play several instruments, as for a band, leave that to me."

Everyone then felt their excitement gather as they all agreed.

Then a idea popped into Alvin's head. "How would you also feel about singing with us? You have a great voice. You can sing along with us." Everyone responded with excitement at Alvin's idea, as they all begged for Tyler to join them.

Tyler thought it over, taking only a few second to reply.

"Why not."


	6. Chapter 6 Courage

Chapter 6 Courage.

The rest of the week was fairly uneventful. Ryan kept his distance from Tyler as he attended all the chipmunks classes to watch over Alvin.

Rumours spread around the school like wild fire about Tyler, saying he was sort of special agent.

But the one that made him laugh the most was that they said Dr Rubin was even scared of him, and that is why she expel him.

Alvin had only lost control twice in that week, but managed to bring it under control in a few seconds.

Dr Rubin also had good news during the week. She determine that Tyler never put his hands on anyone and only gave him a warning.

After each day in school, the chipmunks and Tyler went to the gym and practiced the songs they were going to sing. They were all amazed at how incredible Tyler was at playing instruments, from guitars to saxophones. He was also a really extraordinary singer. He could change his voice so that it fit the song perfectly. Making it higher or lower and making his voice almost flawless.

He was truly a talented person.

After an hour or so of practicing, they would go home to eat and play games together. A really strong friendship was forming between Tyler and the chipmunks. They felt as if they could count on him for anything and he would listen and help until the problem was solved. They never met a person like him before.

That Friday, Tyler left practice early, saying that he had to run some errands, so Toby and Julie stayed at the school to bring the chipmunks back home.

That whole day however, a creepy feeling was bugging Alvin, as if something bad was going to happen. But he shrugged it off and continued practicing.

When they were done, they packed up everything and went outside with Toby and Julie.

"You guys sounded great" said Toby as he and Julie opened the car and let the chipmunks in. Everyone buckled up as Toby pulled away from the school and headed for their home.

During the drive, the chipmunks were all talking to each other, excited for the concert next week and to preform with Tyler. But Toby remained silent, constantly staring into his rear view mirror every so often.

Julie quickly noticed this, and looked at him, as she placed her hand on his leg. "What is it Toby?" she asked.

"I can't be sure, but there is a black car behind us that seems to have been following us for a while" he said with a bit of concern. The chipmunks hearing what Toby said, jumped out of their seats and looked out the rear window to see the black car following close behind, the windows were tinted so they couldn't see in.

"I have a feeling they are following us" said Toby as he continued to drive normally. "Julie, call the police" he said as he took alternate routes to see if he could lose the vehicle.

Julie quickly reached for her phone. But before she could dial the numbers on her phone, another vehicle drove in front, cutting them off.

Toby stepped on the brakes as everyone screamed, the chipmunks falling out their seat from the sudden move. The brake pedal was digging into the floor, the tires screeching as the the car stopped within a foot of the car.

Toby then shifted gears and put the car in reverse. But before he could step on the gas, the car behind them drove up behind them and blocked their way.

Men wearing gas masked jumped out of the the two vehicles as they all saw a limo pulled up.

One of the men came up to the open window and threw in a gas grenade as everyone held each other in fear. A loud pop came from the canister as gas began to fill the car.

Everyone coughed as they struggled to breath through the sickening gas that was quickly filling the interior. Toby and Julie were forced out of the car with the men pointing their guns at them and forced them into the nearby limo.

Another man reached in and grabbed all the chipmunks by their tails, throwing them into a cage like rag dolls. They were still coughing and struggling to breath as their cage was tossed into the limo like a empty box.

The limo sped off from the scene as the other vehicles followed. After a few blocks, the vehicles separated, taking different roads.

Everyone was still breathing so heavily. They didn't look at the front to see who was sitting there.

"What do you think you are doing?" said Julie as she panted, looking down at the floor, struggling to get air back into her lungs.

"What I am doing is getting revenge for those who wronged me."

The chipmunks suddenly looked up at the sound of that voice. They knew who it was.

Alvin then silently growled "Ian!" as he looked to see Ian Hawke sitting on the front end with a sly smile on his face.

"So" said Ian with a smile of evil forming on his face. "You still remember your dear old Uncle Ian" he said drinking some champagne.

"What do you want?" said Brittany as she and the others stood up in their cage.

"Simple" replied Ian. "I want revenge, for all the wrong and suffering you dirty rats caused me" his voice dripping with anger.

"You can't possibly get away with this" said Toby as he sat up, grabbing Julie's hand. "You didn't exactly make a small scene when you kidnapped us."

A evil grin covered Ian's face. "Oh I doubt that. I got helicopters waiting to pick us up for a quick get away."

Alvin looked up at Ian in surprise. "How can a low life like you get helicopters?"

Ian stared at Alvin with his eye's cold and dark. "Over the years, I made friends with very wealthy people. Soon, they wanted to help me with anything they could, so here I am, with you dirty rats in the palm of my hand.

Alvin just scoffed at Ian while everyone else just hugged each other in fear. "And what is that revenge? Making us sing to make you rich again?"

Ian just shook his head. "No, that would be pointless since Dave would report your kidnapping. Why don't I show you."

Ian then got up from his seat and went to the centre of the Limo where the cage was. His hand quickly inserted the small key into the lock. Once it was open, he then reached inside, quickly grabbing a surprised Alvin. Alvin struggled to free himself from Ian's hand as Ian looked back at the chipmunks.

"This is one thing that I have dreamed of doing to all of you" he said.

Alvin then felt Ian's grip on him tighten harder and harder as he struggled to breath. Everyone in the limo starred in horror as Alvin began to scream in pain, but soon disappeared from the lack of air.

Alvin felt several of his small bones in his body snap under Ian's grip. He begged for the pain to stop in his head as his vision began blur. His eyes then rolled to the back of his head as he passed out just as Ian loosened his grip and tossed him back in the cage like a rage doll and locked it.

The chipmunks went to his aid as they shot a cold stare at Ian.

"YOUR A MONSTER!" yelled Brittany, as she helped the others roll Alvin onto his back.

"That is something all of you can expect very soon" he said with satisfaction in his voice.

"Everyone" whispered Simon in shock. "Look at his paw."

They all looked at Alvin's paw and saw that the two lower triangle were had a solid glow to them while the top one which always remained dim was starting to flash.

"What does it mean?" asked Jeanette looking at Simon. Simon just shook his head. "I have no idea."

Alvin groaned in pain as his eyes started to open as he regained consciousness. Everyone gathered around him as they all gently helped him into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" asked Theodore with concern for his brother.

Alvin just sat there, with and expression of pain across his face. "I think he broke a few bones" said Alvin grumbled in pain.

They all stared at Ian with both fear and anger at what he did to Alvin as Ian pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Now to see if we have a clean get away" he said slyly as he brought the walkie talkie up to his mouth. "Hey John, how are things looking so far?" Ian listen for a moment, but there was no reply.

"John, how was our get away?"

Still no answer the only sound was static, so he tried someone else. "Bill, can you hear me?" But again, there was no answer. Ian then turned to the limo driver, holding his walkie talkie to him. "Why can't I reach anybody?"

Then all of a sudden, the Limo jolted, causing it to almost stop instantly. Everyone quickly recovered from the impact and looked to to the front to see bright lights shining in from outside. The driver then duck down, missing a giant metal hand breaking through the windshield as another slammed down on the hood, causing the whole back end to lurch up.

The roof of the limo then began to peel away. Everyone covered their heads to protect themselves from the glass that was shattering around them.

Finally, the sounds of shattering glass stopped as everyone slowly looked up and felt a huge wave of relief wash over them as the lights on the huge figure turned off, revealing Tyler in his robotic form throwing away the limo roof.

"You in trouble now Ian" said Alvin through his pain. "Meet a friend of ours, his name is Prime."

Ian slowly looked up as the giant robot kneeled down, his giant face only a few feet from a now shaking Ian.

"Don't you have any shame Mr Hawke? Kidnapping innocent people and hurting them like that" said Tyler, his voice deep, almost making the air resonate.

"People!" said Ian, trying to hide hide his fear. "They are just dirty rats, not worth the air they breath."

Tyler moved his face closer to Ian, almost making Ian fall on his butt.

"They are not rats Mr Hawke. Like me, they are unique" he said looking down at the chipmunks.

"They nothing. Just rats. And you, a large but yet scary robot" Ian said, just shaking his head, his voice starting to sound a little stronger.

Tyler then pushed himself off the ground and was standing straight again, towering over them. "Oh really" he said. Then he started to glow, his body size decreasing as Ian stared in horror. Once Tyler was human size, the glowing light disappeared, revealing his human form.

"See" said Tyler walking over to the limo. "I am unique."

Ian just stared at Tyler, unable to find words for what he witnessed.

Tyler jumped into the limo and walked up to Ian until they were face to face. Both of them remained staring at each other before Tyler suddenly jumped.

"BOO!" he yelled as he raised his hands in front of his face. Ian and the limo driver then flew up into the air, their backs against each other, unable to pull away.

A chain suddenly appeared in Tyler's hand as he began to swing it in the air, throwing it towards Ian and the driver. The chain wrapped around their feet, holding them together as Tyler jumped into the air, tightly gripping the chain, giving Ian and the driver a wild ride as they flew through the air.

He then landed on top of a light pole, wraping the chain around the post, hanging Ian and his accomplice upside down.

Tyler jumped off and looked up at them. "I suddenly have the urge to play piñata. Maybe I'll just whack you guys, and we'll see what falls out."

Tyler then began to laugh as he walked towards the limo as Ian screamed to be let down.

"Is everyone ok?" said Tyler as he climbed into the limo.

"No!" said Brittany, almost in a panic. "Alvin is hurt" she said as she held Alvin paw to comfort him.

Tyler reached for the cage and ripped it open like it was paper. He looked at Alvin who was gasping in pain.

"Stay still" said Tyler as he brought his finger down to Alvin and lightly tapped his back.

Alvin then felt the pain subside enough were he could bear it. Tyler reached into the cage, grabbing all the chipmunks as he exited the limo and set them down on the ground.

"Alvin, you have several cracked ribs, punctured lung, and internal bleeding. I have to get you home to correct these problems as soon as I can. Do you think you can manage the pain until then?"

Alvin nodded as Tyler took several steps back, and reverted back to his robotic form.

Just before he could transform, his head suddenly looked down the road.

"What is it Tyler?" said Theodore as they all looked in the direction he was looking.

"I hear several cars approaching, and two helicopters" Tyler replied, as he turned his body in the direction he was looking.

Ian then yelled out from his hanging position, grabbing everyones attention. "Ha, did you not think I had safety precautions in place. Like if we didn't phone in a certain time, to send help."

The chipmunks all growled at Ian as they looked back to see head lights approaching.

'So far so good' thought Tyler as he kneeled down, extending his hand towards Julie, Toby and the chipmunks. "Everyone climb on" he said. Everyone quickly jumped onto his hand as he brought them up and set them down on his shoulders.

"Everyone grab a hold of something. This is going to be a wild ride" said Tyler as he turned towards a bunch of warehouses near the shoreline.

He began to run as everyone held on. His massive feet slamming into the ground, causing the concrete around them to crack and sink under each of his steps. Two helicopters then screamed over head with their spot lights trained on Tyler.

The two copters raced a head and blocked Tyler's way. Tyler suddenly raised his hand, using it to cover everyone as a hailstorm of bullets erupted from the helicopter, bouncing off Tyler's massive body.

Tyler ran for the dock as the two helicopters quickly followed. This gave him enough time to set things in motion. He ducked behind a warehouse, as he brought his hand up to his shoulder. Everyone immediately climbed off, as Tyler set them down on the ground.

"I'm going to have to set you guys down for now" he said as he stood back up. "I can't out run them like this, I'll have to fight back."

Everyone took cover near a wall as Tyler turned back to the approaching helicopters. Bullets erupted from their turrets, enough to cause Tyler to stagger back from the force. A weapon handle emerged from Tyler's back, he reached back to grab it. But before could grip it, a net tethered to one of the helicopters fired at him, wrapping around his right hand and yanking him forward as the helicopter began to pulled.

Everyone gasped as Tyler pulled back, swinging the helicopter wildly through the air, trying to free himself.

Tyler deployed his orange glowing sword on his opposite hand, about to cut the rope when the second helicopter fired it's net, wrapping around his last free arm.

The helicopters then flew away from each other, forcing Tyler to open his arms and lose his balance, falling right on his back.

The ground shook from then impact as everyone then ran from their hiding spot to help free him. He tossed and turned, trying to break the ropes. But before they could reach him, several vehicles drove in front of them blocking their way.

Several armed men jumped out and ran towards them with their guns trained on them.

Everyone backed away in fear, but were soon stopped by the edge of the dock. They looked back at the armed men and saw Ian come through the line with a smile of pure evil on his face.

He looked back to were Tyler was lying on the ground, still struggling to free himself, then looked back at the chipmunks who were all holding each other in terror.

"Look at that" he said with pleasure in his voice. "I got your robot, and now I have you."

He slowly began to make his way toward the scared chipmunks, intent of finishing what he started.

Alvin looked back at his family and saw the fear in their eyes. He wanted desperately to help them, but he was in to much pain. He didn't know how he could fight back.

He tried focusing on Ian, trying to use his powers to stop him or anything to help his family, but nothing. Alvin felt tears forming in his eyes, mad at himself that he wasn't able to save his family.

He looked back at them all, ready to say his last words to them. Just as he was about to open his mouth, he felt sharp pain in his hand, growing until the pain spread to his whole body as he fell to his knees and screamed.

Ian stopped in his tracks, thinking what he had done earlier was still causing Alvin pain. He then stood still, deciding to wait and enjoy what he was seeing.

Everyone ran up to Alvin's side to see what was happening

"What's wrong Alvin?" asked Brittany in fear as she put her paws on his shoulders.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" screamed Alvin. "GET BACK, **NOW**!"

Everyone backed away, terrified that somehow Alvin was in extreme pain from what Ian did.

Alvin screamed in horrible agony as he took several steps forward, with fire erupting from his feet and hands. His screams then turned into some sort of unnatural roar that echoed into the night. His eye's began to glow and light shot out his mouth.

All the armed men slowly took a step back at what they were seeing. Tyler heard the roars and looked up towards the direction of the sound.

'It's happening' he thought as Alvin continued screaming and roaring. Beams of light shot out of Alvin's finger tips. The ground began to shake and the wind began to pick up.

Everyone looked at Alvin, all of them not knowing what was happening or how.

Ian ran up to one of the armed men and yelled over the noise "Kill it!"

The armed man looked at Ian as if saying 'Are you crazy?'

"Do it!" yelled Ian.

The armed man then took at run at Alvin and with the tip of his boot, kicked him into the water.

"NNNNNOOOOOO" screamed Brittany as she ran for the dock edge. She was about to jump in after Alvin when she was grabbed by his brother's and her sisters. She was pulling so much though, that Toby and Julie had to grab her as well to hold her back.

Brittany burst into tears screaming to be let go as everyone hugged her with their eyes staring to water.

Below the surface, Alvin continued his screaming as the air escaped his lungs. He tried to stop himself, but the pain was to unbearable, he just couldn't help it.

The last bit of air escaped, his lungs burned, as he began to sink. His vision blackened as he lost consciousness. The last thing he could see was the surface slip away as he sank deeper and deeper into the darkness.

On his hand however the top triangle flashing faster and faster like a strobe light, when all of a sudden, it grew brighter until it was glowing with the rest like a bright star.

Alvin's eyes then shot open, shinning a bright blue as bubbles began to form around him.

On the dock, everyone was crying, staring into the dark empty water, with Brittany crying louder then anyone there.

Ian stood several feet back, laughing like a mad man.

"One down, five to go."

Everyone looked down into the water and suddenly saw the water begin to bubble as triangular patch of light appeared and began grow bigger and bigger.

A sound was heard from the patch like a machine about to over load. Everyone stepped away from the water just as a shockwave of light shot out.

Everyone covered their faces as a huge gust of wind shot out, covering the whole area in a weird light.

Everything then became quiet, everyone there slowly approached the water, not knowing what just happened.

The water was still, looking like nothing happened. Seconds went by, as everyone held their breath. Just then a huge pillar of water shot out as everyone jumped back. They could see something big a large fly out, but lost sight almost instantly as it flew over top.

"What's going on?" yelled Ian at the top of his lungs as the pillar of water fell back down.

"Your about to find out" growled a deep voice.

The chipmunks recognized the voice, and looked towards a nearby warehouse roof and to their horror, saw Jordan standing there, his giant crab-claw like weapon trained on Ian. Then they noticed something about Jordan, his eyes weren't red like they always were. They were blue, like Tyler's.

"Alvin" said Brittany with cheer and relief, knowing deep down that it was him.

Ian heard what Brittany said and looked back at the giant menacing robot. "Alvin?" he said with disbelief.

"In the metal" he growled.

'That's it' thought Tyler, knowing that it was now done.

Then in a quick move, Tyler got up and quickly jerked on the tether, snapping it, and releasing the nets.

Tyler then reached for the two weapons handles coming out of his back, pulling two large guns out. He aimed each one at the helicopters and fired, striking the rotors making the helicopters drop to the ground like stone.

All the armed men then began shooting at both Tyler and Alvin, the bullets just bouncing off them like pebbles on a piece of metal.

Alvin just jumped off the roof and roared. All the men turned white as they instantly dropped their weapons and ran.

Ian stood there alone, shaking as Alvin and Tyler approached him.

"He is all yours" said Tyler.

Alvin reached down and grabbed Ian, he screamed like a little girl as Alvin brought him up to his face. "I should make you pay for what you did to me and my family" he growled.

Ian cried, thinking he was about to finished, then to his surprise, Alvin set him back on the ground.

"But I am nothing like you. Go and never come near my family again, or I won't be so generous next time."

Ian stood still for a moment, then ran out of there as fast as he could. It was the fastest anyone had ever seen him run.

Alvin stood there and looked back at his family, his whole body begginning to glow as he turned back to his original self.

He stared at his family giving a small nervous smile. They all stood there, not moving a muscle. Then, all at once, they all ran at him with tears in their eyes. They ran right into him, almost making him fall backwards as everyone hugged him in a tight embrace.

"We thought you were a dead" said Theodore as he hugged his older brother.

"I know, but I am alright, everything is fine now, I promise."

Everyone remained hugging Alvin for a minute before they finally let him go.

"You have control of your powers now, don't you?" said Brittany wiping a tear away from her eye.

Alvin nodded, a smile cracking across his face.

Before Alvin could say anything else, they heard the loud clomps of Tyler as he approached.

Alvin turned and looked up at him as he kneeled down. "I'm proud of you Alvin" said Tyler. "You have unlocked the final key into a great journey that is filled with wonders and beauty."

Alvin smiled at Tyler with his hands tucked into his hoodies pockets. "You knew all this would happen didn't you?" said Alvin.

Tyler nodded, but before he could answer, they heard the sound of distant sirens approaching.

"I will explain everything when we get home" said Tyler.

Suddenly Toby and Julie's car drove, the drivers seat empty as the door all opened at once. "In the mean time, I will take care of all those men Ian hired, and him. I'll see you soon."

Tyler then stood up and cart wheeled forward as he transformed into the transport truck, quickly driving away.

Everyone quickly hopped into the car as they drove off just before the cops could arrive.

* * *

><p>Chipmunks wearily walked up to their house as Toby and Julie opened the front door and almost screamed when they were greeted by the stern face of Dave with Claire standing a few feet behind.<p>

"Where have you kids been?" he said with anger. "It is almost 10. I get home early, and we find an empty house."

"Well not completely empty" said Alvin happily. "You and Claire are in it."

Dave turned to Alvin with a stern look. "Don't get smart with me Alvin, I just got back and I'm not in the mood. Where were you?"

"We missed you to Dave" Alvin teased.

"I'm serious Alvin. Where were you?"

Toby then went up to Dave and took a deep breath. "Ian was back. He tried to abduct them. He almost killed Alvin, and us."

Dave's eyes widen, as he bent down as he checked over his kids.

"Is everyone alright?" he said as he quickly checked them over.

"Wasn't that Tyler guy watching you guys?" said Claire from behind Dave.

"That is complicated to explain" said Alvin. "Tyler will be here though soon to explain everything."

"There is something else" Theodore said happily.

"Alvin has control of his powers" Eleanor finished for Theodore.

Dave looked back at Alvin with relief and pride all over his face. Alvin just pretended to cover his face. "Please stop, I can't handle all this attention."

Then a huge smile erupted from his face. "Just kidding, you can keep staring at my good looks".

Everyone chuckled, relieved to see Alvin back to his old self, especially Brittany, realizing that Tyler was right when he said Alvin will return to his old self.

"Alvin" said Dave, "is it true?"

Alvin sighed as he raised his hand, making two balls of fire appear floating above his paws, then everyone watched as the fireballs turned to ice, frozen and ice cold, as they suddenly turned to mist.

"Ta-da" Alvin sang.

"Showing off are we" said a voice at the door. Everyone turned to the front door to see Tyler standing there, leaning against the door frame, smiling at all of them.

He looked up at Dave and walked over to him and shook his hand. "Nice to see you again Mr Seville" said Tyler.

"Likewise" said Dave.

Then Claire came up behind Dave and shook Tyler's hand. "Nice to finally meet you Mr Pauwel" she said. "Dave has brought me up to speed on you."

"Well that's good" Tyler said with a chuckle. "I don't have to then explain my life story again."

"Uh Tyler" said Alvin with a smile, pointing to the couch. "You said you would explain a few things to me."

Tyler returned the smile. "And so I did" he said entering the living room and taking a spot.

Everyone instantly, bolted in, intent on hearing what he was about to explain.

Tyler sat there and looked straight at Alvin. "It is time I tell you everything, why you had trouble with you powers, and why you gained control tonight."

Alvin sat there, not wanting to miss a word, while his brothers and the chipettes sat beside him and everyone else sitting on any spot they could find.

"The reason why you couldn't control you powers is because you didn't discover the final meaning to those triangles on your paw."

Alvin looked down at his paw, were the three triangles were only a thin outline now.

"Each triangle represents a virtue that the powers signify. Power, Wisdom-" Then he pointed to the one that never fully glowed until tonight, "and courage."

Alvin starred at his paw, feeling very confused. "I don't get it" he said looking back at Tyler.

"You were afraid of hurting your family with you powers, and because of that, you were afraid of your powers. Tonight though, when you saw your family in danger, you forgot your fears and wanted to do anything to save them, that unlocked the final door to control."

Alvin looked at his paw, everything was starting to make sense.

"If you knew" said Brittany, "then why didn't you tell us, or warn us?"

"Believe me" replied Tyler, "I wanted to. But I if I warned you, then you may have avoided Ian and Alvin would have no control over his powers for a long time."

The room was silent for a while, then Tyler stood up.

"Well, since Dave is here now to watch you guys, I think I'd better leave for home."

He was about to walk out of the room to grab his things when Alvin stopped him.

"Wait Tyler" said Alvin as he turned to Dave. "Dave, can Tyler stay a little longer? We are all going to be playing in a concert for the school, and we had so much fun with him, please."

Soon every chipmunk was begging to Dave as Tyler stood near the doorway, smiling.

"Whoa, wait for a second guys" Dave said over all the begging.

He turned to Tyler with a smile "Well?"

Tyler walked back into the room and looked down at the chipmunks. "I have nowhere special to go" he said giving the chipmunks a thumbs up.

The chipmunks all cheered as Tyler sat down next to them. "By the way Alvin" Tyler said, "I loved how you changed into Jordan. I thought Ian was going to faint" he said.

"What did you do to Ian and his buddies anyway?" asked Simon.

"I wiped their memories of what they saw" Tyler replied. "But don't worry, every time when Ian thinks of trying to abduct you guys, lets just say he will have some very scary dreams of giant chipmunks chasing him through the forest."

Everyone howled with laughter, all of them glad to see Ian was getting what he finally deserved.


	7. Chapter 7 Love in the Air

Chapter 7 Love in the Air

It was Thursday evening, the day before the concert, and the chipmunks were sitting with Tyler and Dave watching TV. Alvin felt like a million bucks. Everything was so much better now. He hadn't felt like this in months.

He no longer felt like he was on the very of losing control. He was beginning to feel comfortable with himself.

He knew so much, he felt strong and full of energy. He felt like he could do anything. But even with his powers, he still wanted to hold onto everything he held dear. Like his sense of humour, his feelings, and his family.

On the TV, the news was talking about two abandoned helicopters found near the docks with what looked like giant foot prints and marks in the ground.

Alvin just snickered as he watched it the report go on, people saying they saw a massive human running through the area, while others were claiming it was some sort of experiment by the government.

Soon though, he was tried of sitting and watching what he throughout was silly paranoia and got up.

"Where are you going Alvin?" asked Dave with his face in the newspaper.

"I'm getting tired of sitting, I'm just going to go outside and watch the sun set" he said hopping off the couch.

"Just be careful out there" said Dave.

Alvin just turned and looked at his father. "Really, Dave" he said knowing that with his powers, he wasn't in any danger from anything.

"Just habit" replied Dave as he turned the page.

Alvin walked out the back door, going into the back yard and climbed up a tree that in the far corner of the yard and sat himself down on a branch.

Now that he had his powers, he saw the beauty in things that seemed so simple, like trees and leaves, houses, and the sun set. But there was one thing he always saw beauty in, even without his powers. And he was soon going to be acting on his feelings. He didn't want to keep it to himself any longer.

He sat there, watching as the sky turned from blue to orange as the sun set against the horizon. He was alone with his thoughts, enjoying the sights he was seeing when he heard the sound of scuffles behind him.

He turned and saw Brittany standing on the branch a foot away from him, looking at him with a timid smile. "Mind if I join you?" she asked, as she walked up to him.

He smiled, making Brittany blush as he gestured to the spot next to him. "Be my guest" he replied.

She then sat next to him, both watching the sun set.

Brittany slowly turned to head to look at Alvin and took a deep breath.

"Alvin" she said quietly, "can I ask you a question?" she asked, almost stuttering as she said it.

Alvin smiled, he could tell Brittany was nervous about something. "You just did" he said, with a chuckle.

Brittany looked at Alvin annoyed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm being serious right now Alvin." She was stern on the outside, but on the inside, she was smiling. She somehow loved his annoying jokes.

"Sorry" said Alvin with a smile on his face, "go ahead."

Brittany took another deep breath. "Do you plan to stay for the dance after the concert?"

"That was the plan" he replied.

Brittany took another deep breath, trying to get the words out. Her heart was racing and her paws were shaking.

"I was wondering. Do you-you want-what I'm trying to say is-" but before she she could finish, Alvin interrupted. "You want to ask if I will go to the dance with you" he said with a chuckle.

"How did you know?" she said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Alvin laughed. "Come on Brittany, I know you all to well, your easy to predict."

She stared at Alvin in anger. "Oh really, well, your easy to predict as well" she said standing up on the branch.

Alvin stood up as well as he laughed in disbelief. "No I'm not. I bet you can't even tell what I'm about to do next."

Brittany placed her hands on her hips. "I bet I can, you are probably going to uses your powers to do some sort of trick, make a stupid comment, or your going to-" but before she could continue, Alvin stepped forward in front of her and suddenly pressed his face against hers.

Brittany's eyes widened in surprise at what was happening. She was about to react when she felt her legs weaken. Alvin wrapped his hands around her waist and held her up as Brittany wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

Brittany felt locked on Alvin, she felt her heart race with Alvin's lips on hers. It was so overwhelming, but so enjoyable at the same time. Their tails wrapped around each others, pulling themselves closer.

In the house, Tyler was standing by the kitchen window, witnessing what Alvin and Brittany were doing in the tree when Dave walked in, looking at his watch.

"It is getting late, the kids should come in now" he said, going for the back door.

"I think you should leave them for now" replied Tyler looking to Dave.

Dave looked at him confused, so Tyler pointed out the window. He walked up standing next to Tyler and looked out, his face turning white.

"Their-their kissing" said Dave moving away from the window in shock. "Maybe I'll give them a minute" he said as he moved back into the living room with Tyler following.

"Think of it this way" Tyler said. "We can sing kissing in a tree song, and actually be true" he chuckled.

Brittany and Alvin remained locked together. She moaned in pleasure as Alvin embraced her, she felt what almost was like electricity flow through her body she continued to moan in pleasure.

She felt connected to Alvin on many levels, like she knew he would always protecter from anything and anyone.

She dreamed about this moment for a long time, but thought it would never come. Then Alvin released his hold and stepped back from her. She stood there as if frozen, then she fell back, looking like she was in a daze.

"Wow!"

"Jeez" said Alvin as he grabbed Brittany's paw and helped her to her feet. "I knew I was good, but not like that" he said chuckling.

Brittany looked into Alvin's eyes. "Why did you do that?" she said, thinking what just happened was a dream.

Alvin made Brittany sit down as he sat down in front of her, holding her paws tightly, looking into her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious. You were there for me, and always had my back when I couldn't control my powers. That is what helped me though all this, no matter how bad it got. Plus I knew since the moment I saw you, that there was something special about you that I loved."

Alvin then looked down and took a deep breath, then he looked back at Brittany, who's heart was racing faster than ever, almost unable to believe what she was hearing.

"You and I are so much alike. I don't know what I'd do without you. I guess what I am trying to say is I love you Brittany, I have since I met you, and I always will."

Brittany felt tears form in her eyes and her heart melt. She got up on her knees and leaned foreword, hugging Alvin, where he returned the favour.

"Well?" he whispered into her ear. "What about me?"

Brittany quickly kisses Alvin on the cheeks then whispered back. "I love you too."

As the sun set, Alvin pulled away, as the twilight of night began to fill the sky.

"I think we should head in. We have a big day tomorrow night" said he as he took Brittany's paw. Brittany smiled, giving a small nod as they climbed down the tree and back into the house.

They both walked in and could see everyone still in the living room as they walked in and sat down on the couch.

"You two enjoy the sun set?" asked Dave reading a paper.

"Yeah" said Alvin nervously. "It was a beautiful sight" he said smiling at Brittany.

They held each others paw, staring into each others eyes, when they both Tyler's voice in their head.

"Dave saw what happened in the tree, he's just in a little shock."

They looked at Tyler who was still staring into his training manual, slowly flipping through the pages. Alvin and Brittany felt their faces blush, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Congratulations though on showing you feelings for each other" Tyler said into their heads. "Sometimes it can be one of the greatest challenges of life."

That night in bed, each one told their sibling about what happened in the tree.

"Oh my gosh" said Jeanette and Eleanor jumping onto Brittany's bed. "We're so happy for you" they said as they hugged their sister.

"Thanks" Brittany said happily. "You have no idea how great I feel now."

"I hope we find what you found one day" said Jeanette quietly.

"Me to" said Eleanor.

Brittany put her hand on her sisters shoulders, giving them a warm smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure that Simon and Theodore will confess their feelings one day."

"Are you sure?" said Eleanor said sadly.

"I'm sure" said Brittany. "I've seen how they both look at you. I'm sure you will all know soon."

"Thanks Britt" said both Eleanor and Jeanette.

The chipettes remained talking in their room while Alvin was still lying in bed looking at both his brothers.

"We had no idea you felt that way about Brittany" said Simon trying not to be to loud. "We knew you liked her, but not love her."

Alvin smirked at his brothers. "There was a lot I didn't tell you. But hey, you know now."

Simon and Theodore looked at their brother, a little bothered how he didn't tell them what he was feeling.

"And also" Alvin continued, "Jeanette and Eleanor probably feel the same way about you two as you do for them."

"W-what do you mean?" said Simon and Theodore at the same time, trying not to let Alvin on.

"Come on guys" he replied. "I see the way you look at them, you have feelings for them, and sooner or later, you will tell them."

"I don't know" said Simon. "We scared enough just thinking about it. I don't think we could do it."

"Then think of this" said Alvin. "How scared do you think I was when Ian threatened you all and when my powers were out of control, or when I began to gain control."

They both remained quiet as Alvin continued. "The fear you are feeling is nothing compared to what I went through. You have to show bravery, and not let anything, especially fear stand in your way."

The boys continued talking for a while as Alvin gave them advice. And at about 11, both the chipmunks and chipettes went to sleep, getting rest for their big concert the next day..

The next evening, the concert was a hit. Tyler sang with the chipmunks and chipettes, with a band that Tyler seemed to find out of nowhere. The chipettes were wearing a dress coloured with their signature colours that sparkled in the light, while the chipmunks just had black jackets with a shirt underneath.

They sang all the songs that the chipmunks were popular for. Tyler even had a few solos on guitar and saxophones that were beyond incredible. Students cheered as they brought the house down with their incredible singing.

After the singing was done, the chipmunks and Tyler joined the students on the dance floor to kick off some dance moves. Brittany and Alvin danced together, same with Simon and Jeanette, and Theodore and Eleanor, while Tyler did dance moves on his own.

Tyler soon had a crowd circling around him cheering as he pulled off highly complex dance moves that only the pros could do. After a few dances, the chipmunks went to sit down for a break as Tyler continued dancing.

The chipmunks sat on some chairs watching him do one move after the other, each different and unique.

He was doing moves like the moonwalk, and spinning around on the ground on just his head and shoulders. Brittany leaned her head on Alvin's shoulder, giving a small sigh as they continued watching him pull some moves.

"Tyler's a good man, and a good friend."

Alvin brought his paw around her head and began to stroke her hair.

"He is. I've never seen someone like him. He doesn't think about himself at all. He puts others first" he said as he continued to rub her hair. "Do you guys agree?" he said looking to where his brothers were, but only saw empty seats.

"Where did they go?" said Brittany scanning the whole room.

Alvin twitched his head, then a smile came on his face. He grabbed Brittany's paw and they hopped off the seat. "Follow me" he said as they went for the exit.

They both slowly creeped out the door where Alvin pointed down the hall.

Brittany looked closely and her eyes widen in surprise when she saw Simon and Theodore slowly moving their faces closer to her sisters. Her heart skipped a beat when suddenly her sisters were being kissed by the boys they liked.

Brittany smile grew, as she turned to Alvin and kissed him on the cheek.

"It seems as if everything is starting to go right for all of us" she said happily.

Alvin and Brittany stood there as they watched there siblings pull apart, then approach the door holding paws. When they all saw Alvin and Brittany standing there, there was a quick expression of shock which quickly turned to a smile.

Almost immediately, Brittany ran to her sisters, screaming in excitement as they hugged each other, while Theodore and Simon walked up to Alvin, placing their paws into their pockets.

"Why tell them now?" said Alvin with a grin on his face.

"Well" said Theodore, "you had to face you worst fears with your powers. We figured that this is nothing compared to what you went through. You had a point last night. We had to get past our fear, and do what felt right."

Alvin took a step towards his brothers and gave them a hug. "I'm really proud of you two. Now I won't be facing new journey's alone, I'll have you, Brittany, her sisters, and Tyler."

He gave one last look at his brothers and whistled to the girls.

They quickly looked back where Alvin gestured to the door. "Well ladies, shall we continue the dance?"

They each smiled as they took their counterparts paw and went back in.

As the months went on, the bond between each of the chipmunks only grew, as well as their friendship with Tyler. Tyler would visit on weekend when the chipmunks weren't busy in school, and on certain week nights when there was nothing to do.

Everyone could finally relax at the life that was forming around them.


	8. Chapter 8 Concert Mishap

Chapter 7: Concert Mishap

Life was good for chipmunks. Their music careers were flying, the love they felt for one another only grew, and they had a good friend that they knew they could always count on of they ever needed help.

A year and a half has past since Alvin gained control of his powers. And in that time, they graduated school, the relationship between each couple grew, Tyler was now a RCMP officer who graduated in the highest of his class and was already a distinguished officer, and Dave and Claire got married.

None of the chipmunks got jobs after they graduated. They all figured their music careers were enough, plus they loved it with a passion. They knew they could go the rest of their lives with it.

Tyler was even developing a bit a fame. Once in a while, he would play with them during their tour. But because of his mysterious nature to the public, no tabloids or media agencies could ever find him for a interview of a records deal. Media was calling him the singer that doesn't exist. Of course, it made the chipmunks a target. Tabloids would always ask them about Tyler, but they wouldn't say a word. They'd just say he is a family friend, and doesn't want to be bothered with it.

The chipmunks were on tour in the late months of summer at their last performance in LA.

Tyler was to busy with police issues to attend the concert, so the chipmunks were singing on their own with Dave and Claire watching on the side as always.

Back stage in the chipettes dress room, Brittany and her sisters were giving the finishing touches to their make up, adding the right shades and blushes. They all hummed tunes to themselves while they all check themselves over in the mirror.

"It's a shame Tyler can't be here" said Jeanette as she put away her make up.

"He has a demanding job" replied Eleanor as she put her hair into pony tails. "He can't always be here."

"Still" said Brittany. "It is fun to preform with him, with the dance moves he does, the music he plays. It's fun."

Brittany then put her make up bag into the small dresser and turned to her sisters.

"Well, lets get our headsets and gear ready."

Jeanette and Eleanor nodded as they hopped off the dresser and went for the door slightly open door. They quickly walked out to see the boys already getting ready.

"Bout time!" said Alvin as he shook his head jokingly. "We thought we have to preform by ourselves."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Brittany replied with a smile as she quickly gave Alvin a kiss.

Alvin then began to set up his mini microphone as Brittany gave him a sly smile

"Be sure you don't go to sharp on the high parts Alvin. You have been having a lot of trouble with that" she said giving a playful look at him. Alvin smiled back at her and gave of a snappy come back. "Be sure you don't go to flat either Britt, otherwise your voice might crack."

Brittany playfully slapped Alvin on his shoulder, making him rub it gently.

"Ow Britt, that really hurt you know" he said sarcastically.

Brittany giggled as she stepped up to Alvin and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "So much then for the tough Alvin Seville. Your powers make a wimp" she said looking into his eyes.

"Come on you guys" said Jeanette as she prepared with Simon. "We can't have any delays now."

Both Alvin and Brittany rolled their eyes as they went back to preparing. They got all of their equipment ready just as Dave walked in.

"Are you all ready?" he said looking over everyone.

"Yes Dave" they all said in unison.

"Alright" he said happily. "Then get out there and give it all you got" he said as the chipmunks ran to their spots behind the curtain.

They could hear the loud cheer of the audience as the announcer called out the introduction as the band began to play.

The cheers grew louder as the chipmunks took a deep breath.

The curtain lifted were they instantly started to sing 'We Are Family.' The audience screamed as both the chipmunks and chipettes sang and dance in choreography of the music. Tossing each other into the air, or spinning each other around.

However, up above the stage, unknown to everyone, a weak support member that was holding up the curtain was beginning to fail. Cables were snapping, cloths were tearing, and metal girders were starting to bend.

Dave was standing on the side of the stage with Claire beside him watching his kids sing.

He was tapping his feet when he felt a odd vibration going through the floor. He paused for a moment, feeling the vibrations getting stronger and stronger. Looking around the stage, he carefully listened, trying to find what was causing it. He heard a loud snap come from the top of the stage and loud groaning sounds.

He looked up and saw the curtain sink lower and lower with metal girders following behind. Realizing that everything was about to collapse, Dave screamed to his kids to get off the stage, but his voice was only a mumble over the music.

Alvin though heard his dad screaming over the music, and looked up in time to see a pile of cloth and metal crash down on top of him. The music stopped as Alvin hit the ground, the weight of the debris crushing him. It only got heavier and heavier as it continued to rain down.

Alvin placed his paws on the stage floor, and with a quick push, he shoved all the debris off him that not even a human could move.

Alvin laid still for a moment, in shock at what just happens. He slowly sat up and looked down at his arm to see a huge cut that ran along its length that was starting heal back to normal. Then he remembered his family that was standing not to far from him.

He frantically jumped up to his feet, and began to search around mindlessly for his family. By this time, stage hands and Dave were already searching through the debris as they searched around.

The crowd screamed and yelled in terror at the chaos unfolding on the stage.

Alvin felt his heart racing in fear as he lifted every object in his way, trying to find someone. He didn't care if anyone spotted him lifting heavy objects that no human could move, he had to find them, no matter what.

Then Simon emerged from the curtain with Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor emerging behind him. All of them with small rips on their clothing and dust covering them, but looking untouched.

"ARE YOU ALL ALRIGHTt?" Alvin yelled out.

Simon gave looked back at everyone and called out "We're fine."

Alvin scanned the whole stage, his heart escalating in fear, not seeing Brittany anywhere. "Where's Brittany?" Alvin called out to Simon.

Simon scanned the whole stage, but just shook his head. "We haven't seen her" he replied.

A surge of fear ran through Alvin. He wanted to use his powers to get rid of all this debris, but couldn't with all the people present. They probably seen too much already. So he had to use the next best thing. He adjusted his vision so he could see heat and began to search the area.

It took him 10 seconds before he saw a hot spot chipmunk size under a pile of fabric and metal.

He quickly ran over, fearing the worst as he ripped through the curtain as he screamed out "I found her."

Alvin dug into the curtain and metal like dirt. He then stood still as his eyes widen in horror as everyone ran over.

Brittany was covered in blood, with a gouge on her forehead, and her face beginning to swell. Before Alvin could do anything, paramedics came rushing up with equipment designed for chipmunks and began to administer first aid.

Alvin tried to be by her side, but the paramedics kept pushing him away.

Soon, Simon and Theodore had to hold Alvin in place to keep him from getting in the way. And before Alvin knew it, they placed her in a cart and ran off for the ambulance.

The announcer finally came on as Dave and Claire ran off the stage with the rest of the chipmunks, racing out the VIP entrance to their car. "Folks, due to a mishap, the concert is canceled and refunds will be given."

Everyone jumped into Dave's car as he turned the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot.

The only sounds that were being made were from Claire and Brittany's sisters as they cried.

Alvin just sat there, his face blank with his brothers on either side with their hands on his shoulders. "Why?" he thought to himself. "Why couldn't I see what was going to happen, why couldn't I protect her?"

Alvin felt his anger starting to grow as tears formed in his eyes. But he quickly closed them to hold them back. He had to be strong right now, he had to hope for the best.

They finally pulled into the hospital were they all jumped out and ran to the emergency room. Dave ran almost into the desk, hitting it with a thud as the nurse looked up in surprise.

"Can I help you?" she said putting down her clipboard.

Dave quickly nodded. "My name is Dave Seville, a young chipmunk was brought here a moment ago named Brittany."

The nurse looked though her paper work and looked up as if there was something bad on it.

"Take a seat" she said gesturing to the chairs. "She was taken to surgery, so the doctor will be a while."

Everyone gasped in horror. Tears started to flow as they all took their seats in the waiting room and waited.

The whole time they did, no one said a word, everyone was lost in their thoughts, with Alvin looking almost comatose. He didn't seem to be notice the world around him. It was like he had receded into the deep areas of his mind.

It took about six nerve racking hours before a doctor emerged from OR taking off his gloves and hair net. He walked into the waiting room where he looked around.

"Seville?" he said trying to determine who was the family. Everyone's heads jumped up as they saw the doctor staring at them with a neutral expression on his face.

Alvin felt fear rise up, almost not wanting to hear the news, but also wanting to know if Brittany was okay.

Dave stood up and walked up to the doctor, with Alvin following close behind.

"How is she doctor?" he said looking straight into the doctor's eyes. The doctor looked at everyone that was in the room and looked back at Dave.

"Perhaps you and I should talk outside" as he placed his hand on Dave's back.

"NO!" yelled Alvin, almost making everyone in the room jump.

The doctor looked down at Alvin, his face almost going white when he saw the rage in Alvin's face.

"Whatever you can say to Dave, you can say to all of us."

The doctor looked back at Dave where he gave a small nod then sighed. "Alright, but you all might want to sit down."

Dave and Alvin went back to their seats where everyone else was as the doctor sat down in front on the table.

He took a deep breath and looked straight at everyone. "There is no way I can make this seem gentle, so I will be frank. Brittany sustained massive internal injuries. Trauma to the brain, a skull fracture, external and internal bleeding, massive blood loss, and while we were operating, she slipped into a coma."

"She will be alright though?" said Eleanor with tears erupting from her eyes as she hugged a crying Jeanette.

The doctor took another deep breath. "I can't make any promises. I don't even know if she will make the night. I am truly sorry."

Everyone hugged each other as they took the news about Brittany, except Alvin who was as still as a rock, his face burning with anger with his fist tightly clenched.

The doctor slowly stood up and looked at all of them. "I will give you all permission to stay the night in her room incase anything should happen. You can go in whenever you like."

Dave looked at he doctor with tears running down his face. "Thank you." T

he doctor gave a small nod as he turned and exited the room.

Everyone slowly one by one got up and went for Brittany's room.

Every step seemed like a walk though mud as they neared her room. The chipmunks slowly walked behind Dave and Claire as they opened the door to the sound of a heart monitor beeping.

They then walked over to the bed where Claire almost instantly dug her face into Dave's chest and began to cry. The chipmunks went up to the bed post and climbed up. As soon as they reached the top, Eleanor and Jeanette fell into each others arms and began to cry uncontrollably with Theodore and Simon comforting them.

The only one who didn't have anyone in their arms was Alvin, who stood there motionless looking at Brittany's frail state. There was a bandages wrapped around her head, her face puffy and swollen and the rest of her covered by the bed sheets.

Alvin just stood there, his fist tightly clenched with a dim aura of light emitting from them.

Simon and Theodore looked at their brother and saw him alone. They quickly made sure that Eleanor and Jeanette were fine then walked over to him and put their paws on his shoulders.

As soon as they did, Alvin shook them off and walked over to the far side to the bed and continued to stand still.

Simon and Theodore went back to Jeanette and Eleanor, figuring that their brother needed to be by himself, and didn't want to risk angering him.

Then a thought popped into Simon's head. Why wasn't Alvin doing anything for Brittany?

Slowly, he turned to his brother and spoke. "Wait Alvin, can't you use your powers to heal Brittany?" Everyone instantly stopped their crying and turned to Alvin, who had a look on his face as if he ran into something he wanted to avoid.

Alvin looked down, and remained silent.

Jeanette and Eleanor stood up and walked over to Alvin with hope gleaming in their eyes. "Alvin, can you?" Eleanor said pleadingly.

Alvin looked up with tears starting to form. "No" he said looking back down.

Everyone's eyes widen at what they just heard. "Wait Alvin" said Dave. "You have incredible powers. Surely you must be able to heal Brittany."

Alvin looked up at Dave, the pain now starting to show on his face.

"It's not that I don't have the ability" he said quietly. "It is just that I cannot allow my personal feelings to-to" Then he looked back down and groaned. "You won't understand. It is something that only Tyler can understand since he has these powers."

Everyone remained silent, they could tell Alvin was in struggling right now about something, but decided to give him his space. It was better to ask questions later.

Everyone continued to look at Brittany, afraid to go near her incase they may break something.

Soon night came, as a calm shroud filled the hospital. Everyone bunkered down on the hospital beds in the room and eventually went to sleep, everyone except Alvin.


	9. Chapter 9 Talk on the Roof Top

Chapter 9 A Talk on the Roof Top

It was late at night. Everyone was sound asleep, cuddling close with their loved ones, sleeping soundly except for Alvin, who just sat at the end of Brittany's bed staring at her.

Thoughts of guilt and anger ran through his head, as he looked at her battered body. "Why couldn't I save her? Why couldn't I foresee this? Why did this happen?" he mumbled to himself, grinding his teeth in anger.

Unknown to him though, his low mumbling woke the rest of the chipmunks. Their eyes slowly opened, as they looked at Alvin through half open eyes, not wanting to disturb him. Alvin slowly pushed himself onto his feet, moving over towards Brittany's side.

He went right up to her and got down on his knees right beside her.

He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to comfort her, to be with her. He just wanted to feel her soft fur, but was scared if he laid one finger on her, he would make things worse.

"Brittany, I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know how sorry I am."

Tears started to flow from his eyes, running down his face as he continued.

"Here I am, with these powers, meant to protect people. And yet, I couldn't protect you. I want use my powers to help you, but I can't. Sometimes no matter how badly Tyler and I want to help in certain situations, we have to let things fold out on there own. We can't affect the natural flow of nature."

He then leaned in, gently kissing Brittany's cheek and gently stroked her paw. It felt so dead and lifeless. "I love you with everything that I am, and I always will. My spark may belong to the universe, but my heart will always belong to you."

Alvin then stood up and turned to the wide open window. He floated up into the air, giving one last glance at Brittany, and flew out into the night sky.

The chipmunks all sat there, thinking over what they just heard Alvin say. They realized now just how conflicting this was for him. He was trapped in two worlds, the one with his family, and the one with his powers.

They knew he wanted to help Brittany, but they knew he had a obligation that he can't give special treatment, no matter how much they loved someone.

* * *

><p>Alvin was alone at the top of a sky scrapper roof looking out over the city. Tears flowed from his eyes which dripped off his face and hit the ground. This was the first time in over a year he was never sure of anything. His mind seemed so clear after he learned control over his powers, but now it was all a haze.<p>

Everything kept repeating in his mind from what happened. Did he miss something? Could he have done more?

But the more he thought, the more he knew he wouldn't be able to find the answers. Everything was quiet except for the sound of traffic below and the occasional horn blasting from impatient drivers.

"I heard what happened, how is she?"

Alvin quickly turned towards the voice he heard and saw Tyler standing a few feet away, wearing his RCMP uniform with the bullet proof vest and blue shirt with the utility belt and gun holster, looking like he just got off duty.

Alvin turned back to look out over the city. "How do think?" he barked angrily. "You should know all these things without asking. She's badly hurt, in a coma, and close to death."

Tyler moved to the edge of the building and sat down so he was next to Alvin. "Maybe I should rephrase that. How are you doing?"

Alvin looked down and slowly turned his head towards Tyler, giving a apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Tyler" he said with tears still coming out his eyes. "I'm sure you can understand why I'm like this."

Tyler nodded as he took off his hat, holding under his arm. "I do. I know it's not easy. It never is."

"I don't know why I couldn't protect her. I should have been able to help her, but I couldn't. I'm completely useless." Then Alvin buried his face back into his paws, growling angrily to himself.

"Your not useless Alvin. Everything happens for a reason. Even the things that seem like accidents have a purpose behind them."

Alvin took his face out of his hands and looked back at Tyler, tears still collecting in his eyes. "Then what is the purpose to the girl I love being near death, and the chance that I will never hold her again?"

Tyler stood up and looked down at the bright streets down below.

"Questions that I don't have answers for Alvin. Answers have their own way of being discovered, but it takes time."

Alvin just remained silent. He didn't blame Tyler for not having the answers. Even a he had his limits to their knowledge of everything.

Alvin took a deep breath and looked at Tyler. "Without Brittany, I feel so alone like I have nobody left in my life."

Tyler looked at Alvin, his expression showing concern and worry. "Your not alone Alvin. you have a family at that loves you, and a friend that will help you through anything. You're not alone, and never will be, as long as you have loving friends and family."

Alvin looked back out over the city, tears running down his face. "Still, even with them and you. I still feel that way."

Tyler took a deep sigh as he inched closer to Alvin. "Trust me Alvin, you don't know what it is like to be truly alone until their is nobody left in you life."

Alvin turned to Tyler, and was shocked to see a expression of pain, anger, and discontent on his face. It was the first time Alvin had seen Tyler exhibit any of these emotions. He always seemed so happy, so positive.

"What are you talking about Tyler?" he said looking right into his eyes, and to his shock to see a small tear form in the corner.

Tyler took a long deep breath as if he was holding back a lot of emotions, a lot of pain.

"What I am about to say, I don't want you to say to anyone else. You have to keep it quiet, no matter what."

Alvin pulled back in surprise. This was the most serious Tyler ever seemed in the whole time he had known him.

Alvin nodded as he replied, "I promise."

Tyler took another long breath as he looked straight at Alvin. "It is time I told you about my family. After all the times you and your family asked me about them. I think it is time to tell you."

Tyler then began to explain everything to Alvin, about his whole life with his family. And as he went on, Alvin felt a sicken feeling twisting at his stomach from what Tyler was telling him. By the end, Alvin was still, his eyes wide and starting to water at what Tyler revealed.

He looked back at Tyler, his face neutral as if nothing bothered him. But Alvin could see a very tiny tear run down his cheek.

"I'm, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. If I did, I wouldn't have said what I said."

Tyler looked out over the city, taking unsteady breaths as if he were holding back. "You had no way of knowing."

Alvin looked straight at Tyler, not knowing what to say.

"How long has it been since-"

"About two years, about a month after Egypt" he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why did you tell me all this?" said Alvin, still in shock over Tyler's story. He looked back at Alvin, a small smile appearing on his face. "You were in pain, and I told you something to help ease it. It was to help you realize, that things aren't always as bad as they seem. What you are going through, with the guilt, is not as bad as it seems."

Alvin did feel a little better. What he was going through was nothing compared to the pain and suffering Tyler was going through. Everyday, when he reports to duty at the RCMP, it reminds him of that pain, his sacrifice, and his life.

"You and your family is all I have left important in my life" Tyler said as he stepped onto the ledge. He then turned around and looked back at Alvin. "Maybe it is time to go and be with your family. They need you rich now as much as you need them. You all have to be strong for Brittany, and hope for the best."

Alvin gave a small nod as he stepped onto the ledge with Tyler.

They stared at each other for a minute before they each took a step forward, falling off the building and went hurdling towards the ground. Before they even came close to hitting the ground though, they shot forward and began to fly up into the sky high above the city, heading straight back for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Soon, the sun began to rise at the hospital as light shone into Brittany's room. The light was in everyones face, causing them to squint as they slowly awoke. Brittany's heart monitor was still beeping steady tones as everyone got up from their resting place, giving loud yawns in the process.<p>

Dave stood up and turned to his kids to see how they were. But he quickly noticed one head missing. He looked around the room, trying to see if he could spot were Alvin was resting, but found nothing. Dave looked towards Brittany's bed, just to make sure that Alvin wasn't resting next to her, but saw nothing.

He turned around to where Claire and the chipmunks were sitting and spoke up. "Where is Alvin?" he said with a bit of concern.

Simon slowly stood up, still pretty groggy, and looked up at Dave. "He left."

Dave looked at Simon confused. "What do you mean he left?"

Simon just gave a small sleepy shrug. "I don't know, he was on Brittany's bed last night, saying a few words to her, then he flew away."

Dave turned to the window which was still open and shook his head disapprovingly. "How could Alvin do that?"

Jeanette then came up from behind Simon and looked up at Dave. "I don't think you know just how bad Alvin is feeling right now, he's caught between his personal feelings and his duty. It's tearing him apart."

Dave was about to reply when a sudden gush of wind swept through the room.

Everyone turned to the window and saw Tyler standing there, wearing his RCMP uniform with Alvin standing on his shoulder.

"Sorry I left without saying anything" said Alvin jumping off his shoulder and onto Brittany's bed. "I just had to be alone with my thoughts for a while."

He then turned to Dave, expecting him to yell, but Dave just gave a small smile.

"It's alright Alvin. I will let it go."

Dave then picked up Alvin and gave him a hug. After a few moments, he then set Alvin down and turned to Tyler. Dave was motionless for a moment, then went up to Tyler and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for coming Tyler" he said as he pulled away.

Tyler gave a small nod and turned to the chipmunks and kneeled down in front of them. They all instantly went to Tyler and jumped on him as he gave them small hugs.

"I here if you need to talk to me" he said quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment.

All the chipmunks hopped back onto the small couch where Alvin quickly jumped over to and gave his brothers and the chipettes a hug.

"How are you doing Alvin?" said Eleanor as they continued their hug. "I'm doing better now. You?" he said quietly as he slowly pulled away.

"Alvin" said Jeanette quietly. "You know we don't blame you for not using you powers to save Brittany, don't you?"

Alvin looked down and gave a small nod. "It wasn't you fault" continued Eleanor. "These things happen."

Alvin looked up at his family, tears running down his face.

"Thank you" he said as he said as he fell back into another hug with his family. Dave and Claire soon joined in, with Tyler staying on the other side of the room, giving them their space.

Once the moment passed, Tyler spoke up. "Well, maybe it is best we leave. Normally the first 24 hours are the most serious where anything could happen" he said as he looked down at Brittany's battered body.

Dave turned to his kids, obviously he was going to let them choose.

"What do you think?" he said looking at them all.

Alvin gave a small sigh and looked up at Dave. "Tyler has a point. I think it would be best if we did go home. We can't spend forever at this hospital."

Dave gave a small nod as they all started to gather their things and walk out the door.

Before Alvin left however, he turned back to Brittany, quickly hopped back onto her bed and gently kissed her cheek. "Fight it Brittany, for me and for you family." Alvin then turned and ran out the door and caught up with everyone else.


	10. Chapter 10 In Time

Chapter 10 In Time

Everyone sat in the living room, with the chipmunks watching TV with Dave and Claire as Tyler sat on the arm chair reading a history novel, his legs hanging over the side and his back against the arm rest.

The mood in the room was tense, everyone fearing the hospital might phone at anytime, with the worst.

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say to each other. What could they say? What was there to talk about.

Simon felt a huge need to break the silence, so he started to make small talk to Tyler. "So Tyler, how is life so far?"

Alvin froze, knowing what Tyler was going through with his family.

"Pretty good" he said with his famed smile appearing on his face as he finished reading his page.

He then sat up and placed the book on the table. "I'm working in my dream job. Everyday I get to help people at the human level, and I have become quiet know in my patrol area."

Everyone was amazed at how happy Tyler seemed. All of them were pretty depressed at what happened to Brittany, but no matter what bad situation there was, Tyler always seemed happy.

"How can you be so positive and happy right now after what happened?" said Alvin in complete shock, knowing that just a few hours ago, he saw a tear emerge from Tyler's eye.

Tyler gave a small chuckle, not wanting to go overboard. "A person has to remain positive, no matter what the situation" he said as he stood up. "If a person only stayed negative and feared the worst, usually that is what would occur."

Alvin then recalled what Tyler was saying earlier about his family. That he always had to seem positive, even when he was under great pressure for a good chunk of his life, soon bringing him to the point were he always did feel positive and happy.

"Has it always worked for you?" asked Eleanor, her voice quiet, filled with dread.

"Yes, 99 percent of the time, it works. It has helped me a lot in my life. It was a spark that kept me going."

Everyone then remembered what he heard Alvin talk about last night as he watched Tyler walk out of the living room and into the kitchen for some water. They had a question that they wanted an answer for.

He then walked back in, with the glass in his hands as he sat back down and picked up his book.

"Tyler, can I ask you a question?" Simon asked.

Tyler gave a nod as he set his book back down.

Simon then turned to Alvin. "Before I ask him the question, I just want to say that me, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor heard what you said the other night."

Alvin gave a look of embarrassment as he looked down at his feet.

Dave looked down at his kids confused. "What are you all talking about?"

"Nothing important right now" Alvin quickly said.

Simon could tell he didn't want to tell Dave, so he turned back to Tyler.

"What I want to ask is, what is the spark that apparently Alvin has?"

Tyler just nodded his head as he straightened up. "That was one thing I can't really explained to you guys" as he got off the chair. He then went up to the couch and got on his knees in front of the chipmunks. "It would be easier if I showed you."

Everyone watched as Tyler lifted his shirt, revealing his stomach and chest. At first, nothing seemed unusual. Then a gentle glow began to show at Tyler's abdomen. That area then seemed to disolve away as if they were looking inside Tyler, but they didn't see any organs, what they saw was a something much different.

In the hole, were walls of light, and hovering in the middle was a sphere that was slightly transparent with the surface clear with what looked like tiny bolts of lightning making the surfaces shape. In the middle was what could only be described as a cloud made of little spheres constantly changing shape, expanding and contracting.

At the top and sphere was two bolts of energy that seemed to connect it to Tyler's body. The sound coming from the sphere was almost like the sound of electrify on a small tesla coil.

As soon as everyone had a good look, the hole disappeared as Tyler lowered his shirt.

"What was that?" Theodore said in amazement.

Tyler smiled as he went back to his chair. "That was my spark" he said as he sat back down. "The spark is the essence of my people. What we are, who we are, and the main source for our powers. Energon is our power blood, and energon comes from our spark."

Everyone just continued staring at Tyler.

"I guess you could say it is like our soul" Alvin cut in, breaking the silence.

"Funny" said Simon, putting on a small smile. "I thought you had no soul."

"Ha ha, very funny Simon" Alvin said.

Soon, Tyler let a yawn escape his mouth making everyone look at the clock and saw that it was 10:30.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to turn in" Tyler said as he stood up and stretched.

Dave gave a nod in agreement. "I will too. What about you, kids?" he said as he looked down at the chipmunks.

Everyone nodded except Alvin. "I think I will stay up for a while" he said as he went over to the Tv remote.

Dave wanted to tell Alvin otherwise, but realized his son was old enough to choose what he wants to do.

"Alright" he said. "Just don't stay up to late."

Alvin nodded as everyone went to their rooms to go to sleep.

In five minutes, all the lights were off, and the only sound in the house was the Tv's programs. Alvin didn't pay attention to it. There was a reason he was staying up, he needed to talk to Tyler.

Since Tyler had told him something deeply personal to him, he figured he should tell something personal to Tyler.

He waited for a half hour before he got up and went for the spare room.

He slowly opened the door, and saw Tyler sleeping on his side facing the door his face half submerged in his pillow.

Alvin walked over to the night stand and in one leap, jumped onto the top.

He looked at Tyler. His breathing was heavy, very close to sounding like a snore. He didn't want to disturb him, but he had to talk to him, he had to tell him.

"Tyler, wake up" he said in a loud whisper.

Tyler was silent for a moment, then gave a small groan as his eyes slowly started to open.

"Alvin?" he said in a sleepy tone, with his voice muffled by the pillow covering half of his face. "Why are you interrupting my beauty sleep?" he said giving a small sleepy chuckle.

"I need to talk to you about something" Alvin said moving to the edge of the night stand so he was almost in front of him.

"If it is about Brittany, like I said, all we can do is hope for the best and wait" he mumbled, his eyes close to shutting again.

"It's about Brittany, but it is not that" he said.

Tyler lifted his head off the pillow so he wouldn't fall back to sleep, staring at Alvin, waiting.

"The other night, you told me something very personal, so I think it is time to tell you something about me and Brittany."

"You didn't get her pregnant, did you?" said Tyler as he rubbed his eyes.

Alvin's eyes instantly widen. "What, no. I mean, we thought about "IT", but we never did "IT". This is something else."

Tyler eyed Alvin, not knowing where he was heading. Alvin then reached into his hoddie pocket.

"You know I love Brittany with all my heart."

Tyler gave a nod as Alvin continued to explain.

"Every time I'm with her, I feel, I feel whole. I know I want to be with her always. You probably know what I'm talking about. I'm sure you have someone special."

Tyler just slowly shook his head. "No, I don't, I don't have anyone special. I never did. The only love I felt was love for my family" he said quietly.

Alvin just stared at Tyler, "And look at what they did."

Tyler just waved away the issue. "This isn't about me right now, this is about you and Brittany. You were saying."

Alvin then felt what he was looking for in his pocket and brought it out. "I was going to give her this in a few weeks, and I'm still going to if she gets better."

"You mean when" said Tyler as he looked closely at Alvin's paw. He could see a small box resting in his palm. Alvin then opened it up, to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

The centre diamond was pink while the two outer diamonds where the same colour blue as her eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Tyler still staring at the ring.

Alvin nodded. "A wedding ring yes. I'm going to propose to her."

A smile came over Tyler's face as he picked up Alvin and gave him a small huge.

"Congratulations Alvin. You deserve a women like Brittany, and Brittany deserves a man like you."

"Thanks Tyler" said Alvin as he put the ring back into his hoodie.

"Why did you tell me all this?" said Tyler as he put Alvin back on the night stand.

"Because you told me something that you weren't comfortable telling me, just so that you could help me. I haven't told anybody, I was only going to reveal what I was planning after a proposed to her. Now I might not get the chance because I couldn't help her" he said looking down sadly.

"You can't dwell on that Alvin" he said as he sat up. "Nothing is certain, even with these powers. Everyday when I report for duty. I don't know what is going to happen. There is always the chance I could get killed. There was nothing you could do, so it is not your fault."

Alvin looked up back at Tyler. "All I want to know is why this happened."

Tyler gave a small sigh and looked straight at Alvin. "Is the stage still in the same condition that it was the day of the accident?"

Alvin looked at Tyler confused. "Yeah, they still haven't cleaned the debris yet. They say they are waiting for investigators to determine the cause."

Tyler nodded as he started to lay back down. "Tomorrow, I will go and inspect the debris. I have training as a forensic and structural investigator. So I'll go and see what happened."

"You would do that?" he said looking at Tyler with gratitude.

Tyler nodded as he slowly began to fall to sleep. "You never know what those investigators might say" he said as he began to fall back to sleep. Soon Alvin heard the same deep breaths coming from Tyler, his body quickly relaxing.

Alvin sat there for a moment, pleased that he might get some answers.

He then got up and went to his room. He jumped onto his bed and took off his hoodie and grabbed his pyjama top and put it on. He then laid down in his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tyler was in the car with Dave driving, heading back to the concert hall. Alvin nervously sat in the back seat with the rest of the chipmunks, trying to keep his breathing from going into massive gasps of panic.<p>

Tyler was wearing his RCMP uniform to trick any security guards that he knew would be there. The car was quiet, the only sound were the papers in Tyler's hands as he went through warrants and paper work just incase.

Once they reached the hall, Dave pulled around back to the VIP entrance, and parked the car.

Everyone hopped out out as Tyler stood up and adjusted his uniform, fixing the belt and creases. He then reached into the car and grabbed a silver case that was thick and wide, and looking very heavy duty.

"Everyone just pretend that I am with you because I was questioning you earlier about what happened" Tyler said as he looked down at them.

Everyone nodded as Tyler made his way to the door were a security guard was standing, leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets. As soon as the guard saw them, he stepped in front of the door and blocked their way, holding out his hand.

"I'm sorry sir, I cannot let you enter."

Tyler walked up to the guard, then pulled out his badge from his back pocket.

"I'm Constable Tyler Pauwel. RCMP. I'm here on behalf of Canadian Investigations to investigate the accident that occurred here."

The guard remained were he was, giving Tyler a tern expression. "We have investigators coming to look into this already already."

"I am aware of that. But I am here on a separate investigation" he said as he placed his badge back in his pocket. "Federal Investigations believe this accident is connected to several we have been having in Canada. I am under orders to investigate."

The guard just remained were he was standing. "And I'm under orders not to let anyone in this facility. That includes nosey Canadians. So why don't you go back to beaver land" he said as he put his hand on his side arm.

Everyone gasped and ran behind a dumpster for cover as Tyler instantly stepped back as he dropped his case, placing his hand on his gun, pulling it out of the holster.

He held his gun towards the guard, while the quard froze, realizing that Tyler meant business.

"If you do not move you hand away from your weapon and step away from the door, you will be charged with interfering with a investigation, and assault on a officer. NOW STEP ASIDE" he yelled, still having his gun trained on the guard.

The air was quiet for a moment, as everyone held their breath. The guard was still for a moment, then stepped away from the door.

Tyler then moved his gun back into the holster as he grabbed his case as he called out to everyone, "It's safe."

Everyone came out from their hiding spot behind the dumpster and slowly walked up to Tyler. As soon as they were close, Tyler went for the door with everyone following behind.

The guard remained were he was as they all entered the back stage, with a relieved look on his face.

"That was close" said Eleanor as they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"You face more tense situations when you actually patrol" said Tyler as they moved to the front of the stage.

As soon as they saw the debris, Alvin felt all the pain resurface.

He still felt like he could have done something to prevent Brittany from being hurt, even though Tyler said nothing could be done.

"I'm completely useless" Alvin growled to himself.

Tyler looked back at Alvin, hearing his words, then turned to the debris, instantly going to work. He placed the case on the ground and set it down on it's side.

He kneeled down as he opened it up, reaching in, putting on rubber gloves and pulling out a UV light and some sort of powder.

"What does this stuff do?" said Theodore as he went up to the case and peered in looking at all the weird chemicals and gadgets.

"The UV light and powder will help me see if this structure was unsound" Tyler said as he tested the light.

He then stood up and went over to the fallen steel supports and started dusting them, while at the same time running the UV light over the spots he just did.

He went over every inch of fallen steel while everyone watched from the side. He took his time, slowly checking every spot carefully then checking it again. After about ten minutes, Tyler went over to his case and put the light and powder away.

"Anything?" asked Dave walking up to Tyler.

Tyler still going though his case, slowly shook his head. "The structure is in good shape, no fractures, no cracks."

He then pulled out a high powered magnifying glass and walked over to the sections that seemed to have been ripped away. Everyone remained quiet, not wanting to disturb him until he found the cause.

Alvin felt his heart beating like so fast, it felt like there was no pulse.

He was determined to learn why this happened to Brittany. Even if Tyler didn't find the answer, he wouldn't stop at nothing until he learned why.

Tyler kept inspecting the breaking points for a good 20 minutes before he suddenly stopped, and remained still.

Alvin felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest as Dave called out, "Still nothing?"

Tyler looked back at them, remaining silent for a good ten seconds before he finally replied, "No, I found something."

Everyone instantly got up, running over to Tyler as he slowly got up looking down at the broken steel support he was standing in front of.

"What did you find?" asked Alvin, wanting answers.

Tyler place the magnifier on a piece of twisted steel then put his hand on top of the lens. A image then shot out of his hands and hovered in front of them, showing what was through the magnifier.

On it, they could see the steel was discoloured, almost like it was stretched. Tyler then looked at everybody and took a deep breath.

"That shouldn't be there" he said as he removed his hand.

Everyone looked at each other confused as Tyler moved the magnifier over to another spot where the piece broke off and place his hand back on top.

On the image, they could see where the steel broke apart and saw that it was flat and almost smooth. Once everyone had a good look, Tyler removed his hand.

"That isn't normal either" he said as he walked back over to his case and set everything inside.

"How is that all not normal?" asked Jeanette as they all walked up to Tyler as he pulled some other powders and a camera out of the case. He turned to look at them, giving them a serious look. They all then had the feeling they weren't going to like what he was going to say.

"The steel shouldn't be stretched if it was structural failure. It would be riddled with cracks. And the part that broke off wouldn't be flat, it would be rough and uneven" he said as he walked back over to the section and began to dust.

"What does it mean?" said Alvin, believing he already knew what Tyler was saying, but hoped he was wrong.

Tyler took a deep breath and looked right at all of them. "It means that this wasn't an accident, someone cut the supports, causing the whole thing to fail."

Everyone gasped in shock, with tears starting to form in their eyes except Alvin.

He stood there quiet, feeling his anger starting to boil through the roof. The only thing on his mind was who did this and how sorry they were going to be after he got to them.

Then Alvin found himself yelling at the top of his lungs at Tyler. "YOU SAID EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON. THEN TELL ME WHAT WAS THE REASON BEHIND THIS PAUWEL?"

Everyone looked at Alvin, shocked at what they heard.

Tyler quickly lifted his head, looking a little surprised by Alvin's outburst. He then looked back at what he was doing as he spoke. "A reason that will be revealed in time, just like everything."

He then pulled out some tape and pressed it against the steel beams and pulled it away. "And in time, the person responsible will be revealed and charged thanks to these prints" he said as he put the tape into the case and locked it up.

Alvin just continued to stare at Tyler, his eyes burning with anger. "And a person I will make pay for what he did to Brittany."

Tyler then looked at Alvin, he could understand why he was so mad, but he had to be careful of his actions in the state of anger he was in.

"You must be careful how you handle the situation Alvin" he said. "If you don't learn how to control you anger, it will control you, and all the negative emotions that you might feel. Remember what I said, act positive, feel positive."

"Positive is not what I think we are all feeling right now Tyler. Why don't you show another emotion instead of being so hip. You know, like a real human, a real man."

Tyler crossed his arms as he looked at Alvin. "You know why Alvin" he said calmly. "It shouldn't surprise you."

Alvin then felt his anger boil down, remembering Tyler had to always seem positive in front of his family in order to ease the suffering and anger.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Tyler gave a smile as he reached down a grabbed the case at his feet. "No harm done" as he went for the exit.

Alvin then turned to look at his family and saw them staring at him looking concerned as Dave stood behind them shaking his head. Silent, Alvin then followed Tyler with everyone close behind as they went back for the car.

* * *

><p>Back at Dave's house in Tyler's room, Tyler began to look over his findings, then pulled out the piece of tape with the finger prints. "How long will it take you to find who those belong to?" said Alvin quietly, still feeling bad about earlier, but still feeling anger and the need to find the person responsible.<p>

Tyler then put the prints in a scanner and connected it to his laptop he brought. "About a week. I've accessed all police records around the world. And to get a positive match, it is going to do it at a slower pace than normal."

Then the image of the finger print appeared on the screen and began to search for a match, showing many others as it scanned each one. Tyler closed his laptop lid and placed on his dresser.

"Alvin" Tyler mumbled, as he turned to him who was sitting on the night stand, looking down at his feet.

"I understand how you are feeling. There is a lot of stress on you right now, but you are at a stage were you have to be careful how you act on you emotions. Before Jordan became what he is, he wasn't so good at controlling his emotions either."

Alvin looked down as he gave a small nod.

Tyler then moved to his bed and sat down next to the night stand.

"Love is the strongest power known in the universe, and it is also the most dangerous. Don't let a thing like that influence you in such a way, it can be deadly. For you and others."

Alvin gave another small nod. A smile then appeared on Tyler's face as he stood up. "Well, I think we need to think about something else, how about some video games."

A small smile grew on Alvin's face as he jumped off the night stand and ran for the living room.

He was still feeling angry and upset, but at least he had a good friend here to help him through this.


	11. Chapter 11 Alvin's Struggle

Chapter 11 Alvin's Struggle

A week had passed and a half passed since the accident. Alvin visited the hospital everyday, and was amazed at how well Brittany seemed. All her injuries healed up, their were no cuts on her face, no trace that anything ever happening, except for the fact that she was in a coma.

She looked as perfect as the day he met her.

The doctors were amazed, saying they had never seen a recovery like this. To them, Brittany seemed to be breaking the laws of nature. Alvin was amazed, but he was still scared at what may happen to her.

Whoever did this, would probably try again, but since he had no idea who it was, he couldn't do anything. He felt useless, unable to find who it was, and protect her.

Every time Alvin saw her, he would say how he wished she was here with him and how much he loved her. He would then sit there and stare at her for a hours, letting his thoughts run through his head. About how much he loved her, all the good times they had together, how he was planning to propose to her.

Every time when he let these thoughts go threw his head, his thoughts then turned to who could have done it.

He felt the anger surface again, and felt dark thoughts run though his head. He wanted to try and follow Tyler's warning about not letting his feelings influence his actions, but he found the thoughts of making the person responsible suffer under his hand making him feel good and pleased.

That day, Alvin arrived home from the hospital and walked into his house to the usual sight. Everyone was in the living room watching TV everyone ignoring the news channels, since all they talked about was gossip about Brittany's accident.

Alvin walked into the living room and hopped onto the couch. Everyone looked up at him to see if he had any news, but Alvin just slowly shook his head.

He sat down next to his brothers and let out a depressing sigh. He slowly looked around the room, trying to get his mind off everything, when he noticed someone missing.

"Where's Tyler?" he said looking around the room.

Everyone just shrugged.

"I have no idea" replied Dave. "He went into his room after hearing a noise from his computer and when he came back, he had his uniform on and said he would be in a while and walked out."

Alvin felt his heart start to race.

He knew Tyler wouldn't just up and leave like that. He knew that he found something on his computer. Alvin felt like what he was about to do was wrong, but he had to know. Alvin snapped his fingers, causing Tyler's laptop appear on the tea table open, causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"Alvin?" said Dave as he sat up with Claire. "What do you think you are doing with Tyler's computer?"

Alvin hopped over to the table and put his hand on the touch pad. "Getting answers" he said as he accessed the computer history, activating the recent programs.

Before anyone could stop him, a RCMP program came up, with words 'Match Found' across the middle of the screen.

Everyone then found themselves silent, finding themselves at odds about what should be done. They knew they shouldn't access Tyler's computer, but they all wanted to know, especially Alvin.

With his paw shaking, Alvin moved the mouse to the identification button and clicked it.

Instantly, a bunch of photo's of criminals began to flash throughout the screen. Everyone held their breath as everyone kept their eyes on the screen. The photo's continued the sweep though, getting slower and slower. Then it suddenly stop on one single photo that made everyone in the room gasp in shock.

Alvin felt a new rage flow through his body, his fist tightly clenched together with thick black smoke erupting from them. There on the screen was a familiar face of someone that they haven't seen in a while. There on the screen was a mug shot of Ryan.

"He's dead!" said Alvin as the black smoke seemed to cover his whole body.

As soon as everyone saw what was happening to Alvin, they jumped off the couch and got on the far side of the room.

"Now Alvin" said Dave a calmly as he could. "There are other options, don't do anything stupid."

Alvin then let out a sinister laugh as he stood up. "Killing someone isn't stupid, it's justice."

Dave approached Alvin hopping to stop his son, but as soon as he saw Dave come up, he held up his hand, making Dave suddenly fly off his feet and fly back across the room hitting the wall hard.

Everyone was hugging each other in fear, seeing Alvin they knew disappear, replaced by some sort of monster.

Alvin then went for the door, with everyone slowly following, not wanting to risk their safety. The front door opened by itself as Alvin walked out and into the walk way.

"PLEASE ALVIN!" yelled Eleanor.

"Brittany would want you to do this" added Jeanette.

Alvin didn't listen, he walked out into the side walk, the black smoke almost consuming him as he let out a inhuman roar.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud rush of air and the spot where Alvin was standing erupted into a explosion of dirt and concrete.

Thought the dust, everyone saw Alvin fly backward though the air, hitting a tree and land on his stomach. He slowly got back up as he looked at the spot where he was standing.

Everyone looked back to where the explosion occurred, and saw Tyler standing there, with same posture that a pitcher has after he throws the ball.

Alvin quickly recovered and looked up at Tyler. With the quick flick of his hands, a dark purple aurora began to surround his paws. Tyler quickly responded by doing the same.

It looked like a western dual, Alvin and Tyler stared at each other for what seemed like and eternity before Tyler spoke.

"You don't have to do this Alvin. Justice always finds another way."

Alvin just stared at Tyler with rage burning in his eyes. "Justice has found a way, me. Now step aside so I can make Ryan pay."

"The LAPD already know. I meet with them a while ago and showed them my evidence. They will find him and arrest him" he said, remaining were he stood.

"That is to good for him" said Alvin as they both slowly began to do a circle. "He deserves to die. I don't expect you to know the pain I'm in. You never felt love in your life."

Everyone watching gasped at how Alvin seemed to not care the words that were coming from his mouth. It seemed as if the Alvin they knew was dying away.

"This isn't about me. It is about what is fair in this universe. And I will give Ryan a fair punishment."

"Please Alvin" pleaded Tyler, almost sounding like he was begging. "If you strike and kill in anger you will only be going down a dark road that will lead you to become just like Jordan."

The aurora then disappeared from Tyler's hands as he slowly lowered them, but his body remained tense, like he was expecting Alvin to strike a blow. "And if you take that road, I will have to stop you while I can, at any cost."

Alvin looked at Tyler, unable to believe that he would do such a thing, not to his friend. Tyler then took a few steps toward Alvin, while his paws were still emitting the dark glow of light, aiming right at Tyler.

Tyler stooped a few meters from him, giving a look like he was in pain and suffering. "I lost one dear friend because of these powers, please don't let me lose another. I don't want to lose another."

Alvin looked straight into Tyler's eyes and saw something that seemed to make him stop and think for a moment.

Tyler's face was serious, but he could see that his eyes were filled with pain, and determination. As if he was reliving every painful moment he had in his life.

Alvin knew another form of pain he would cause Tyler if he continued. That Tyler would suffer from the agony that he killed his best friend so that he could keep the everyone safe, even if it was a loss to him.

Alvin realized just how serious the duty Tyler bared on his shoulders really was. He knew Tyler didn't need to lose any more people in his life, he had suffered enough.

"I can't fight two Jordan's, Alvin. Let go of your anger and let me help you and your family. I promise you, I will do everything in my power, to protect you, Brittany, and your family."

Alvin then looked down at his hands and gasped in horror. "My gosh, what am I doing?" he said as the glowing disappeared. Alvin lowered his hands as Tyler came right up to him and kneeled down.

Then the pain began to emerge as tears erupted from Alvin's eyes as he jumped forward into Tyler's arms. Tyler quietly hugged him as Alvin cried into his shirt.

Soon, everyone else ran up and joined into the hug.

With his face still in Tyler's shirt, he cried out, "I'm so sorry everyone, please forgive me, please forgive me" he repeated again and again.

"It's alright son" said Dave as he slowly patted Alvin's back. "We know how hard this must be."

With Alvin still crying, Tyler stood up and moved into the house with everyone following.

Tyler gently placed Alvin on the couch and sat down beside him gently patting Alvin's back as he continued to cry.

As soon as the chipmunks got on the couch, Alvin looked up at them, they could tell what he was about to say to them. But before he could, they went up to him and held him in another tight hug, with all of them starting to cry.

Soon Dave and Claire joined in, as Tyler stepped away.

He then saw his laptop on the table. He reached down to put it away as an excuse to let them have their time together.

He entered his room, and went next to his bed and put the laptop in it's case.

As he put it in, a photo fell out one of the pockets. He reached down, grabbing the photo and saw it was an old family photograph of his parents. He stared at the image, then in a voice barely above a whisper, he spoke.

"You thought I was self centred, never cared about anyone, was disrespectful. If you could only see the truth behind the lie that you made. The true person that I am."

Tyler starred at the photo for a moment before he finally set it down back in the pocket.

He walked back out into the living room and found everyone slowly starting to separate, wiping the tears away.

Alvin sat there quiet, looking like he was wracked with guilt and regret. Tyler walked over and sat down in the arm chair as Alvin looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry what I said to you Tyler, and what I almost made you do. I know you don't want to lose another friend."

The corner of Tyler's mouth turned to a smile. "You are under pain Alvin, it is understandable. You would have done the same thing even if you didn't have powers. Emotions are just more risky when you have these gifts."

Alvin looked down, still trying to calm himself down. "Right now it feels like a curse."

"Life throws hard balls all the time Alvin. You just have to find a way to catch it and throw it back."

Dave then spoke up. "Trust me Alvin, your powers are no curse. We are all very proud of you for everything, and we always will."

Claire nodded in agreement with the rest of the chipmunks as Alvin gave a smile.

"Thank you, I really needed to hear that."

Jeanette then turned to Tyler, "What about Ryan?"

Alvin felt his blood boil at that name. He wanted so much to get Ryan, but he knew he would be going down a dark path. He had to trust what Tyler said. Justice would get him eventually.

"The LAPD are looking for him" said Tyler as he pulled out a note pad from his uniform pocket. "And I will be looking to. When he is found, he will be arrested and charged."

"I just don't know how he could do this" said Eleanor quietly.

Everyone knew Ryan never liked any of them to much. The only reason he hung out with Alvin was because of football, but when Alvin quit, Ryan always picked on them. Ryan also seemed to never forget what Tyler did to him and his friends that day at school, and would pick on them for that until they graduated.

But they never knew he would go this far.

"Don't worry" said Tyler, "we'll find him."


	12. Chapter 12 A Knight in Shinning Armour

Chapter 12 A Knight in Shining Armour

Alvin was running to the Brittany's room as fast as he could, as fast as his feet would allow him. Just a while ago, the hospital phoned saying Brittany was beginning to wake up.

He ran through the maze of feet belonging to hospital staff as he neared Brittany's room.

His heart was racing. Finally he could hold Brittany in his arms again and never let he go. Hear her voice again, look into her eyes, and kiss her. Not to mention, finally pop the question to her after so long a wait.

Two weeks had passed since the accident, and now the ordeal was over. He could finally be with her.

Alvin burst into the room and saw a man standing next to Brittany's bed with a white lab coat.

"How is she doctor?" said Alvin as he approached the doctor, his breathing heavy.

The doctor slowly turned, and to Alvin's horror, saw Ryan standing there holding a empty syringe.

Alvin's heart almost stopped when he heard Brittany's heart monitor beeping like crazy.

"BRITTANY!" screamed Alvin as he jumped towards Brittany's bed. But before he even landed on the sheets, Ryan's hand swung out hitting Alvin with almost super human speed and strength.

Alvin went flying across the room, crashing though a wall. The debris landed on top on him. In one hard push, he quickly shoved himself up, getting out of the pile.

As the dust slowly settled around him, he went flying back into the room. His heart sank when he heard Brittany's heart monitor go dead. He didn't have time to grieve, not with her killer in his reach.

Alvin stared at Ryan with murder in his eyes, as Ryan looked back with a evil smile. "YOUR DEAD" yelled Alvin with venom in his voice. He then flew straight at Ryan, but Ryan suddenly jumped into the air and kicked Alvin out the window.

He tumbled through the air several times before he finally was able to regain control.

He looked down at the streets down below and back at the hospital in time to see Ryan jump out the window with his hands extended out words to his sides.

"What are you Ryan?" Alvin growled, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Ryan's eyes suddenly went blood red as his size increased and bright light enveloped his body. Within five second, Alvin saw in horror at the figure of Jordan before him.

"You would've made a fine addition to my army if you weren't sicken with these primitive emotions. How human of you. But you are nothing but a disgusting and weak insect. I am all power" Jordan said, his voice dripping with evil.

Jordan then swung around, his giant, treaded foot, heading straight for Alvin.

He screamed in terror as the huge foot came closer, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Alvin suddenly opened his eyes again and found himself lying in his bed, his body dripping in cold sweat. Realizing that it was just a dream, he looked to his clock and saw that it was 5:39 in the morning. He rubbed his paws over his face, his heart still racing.<p>

Knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep, he hopped out of bed and went for the kitchen to get something to drink.

Alvin rubbed his eyes slowly, digging out the bits of crud that formed as he entered the kitchen, and to his surprise, saw Tyler sitting at the counter, looking down at a something on the counter.

He looked up at Alvin, and gave a small smile.

"Nightmares?" Alvin nodded as he hopped up onto the counter and saw Tyler looking down at a photograph.

"Who's that?" said Alvin moving next to him.

"My family" Tyler said quietly, as he stared at the photo.

Alvin looked at the photo and saw 3 people in a group photo with Tyler.

Tyler then pointed to each person, identifying who they were, with a hint of pain in his voice.

"My dad, my mom, and my brother" he said as he took a drink of water.

Alvin looked up at Tyler with a sympathetic look. "The parent who caused you great pain in your life."

Tyler just remained silent, still staring at the photo.

Alvin went up to Tyler and put his paw on his arm. "You don't deserve any of this. You are the kindest and most considerate man I have ever met. You are always there for me, Brittany and our family. If your parent can't see the person that you are, then forget them."

Tyler slowly looked up from his photo and looked down at Alvin.

He looked into Tyler's eyes and could see he was holding back all his emotions, it was just below the surface, he could see it in his eyes. Alvin knew Tyler was not one for showing emotions, but he never knew that he held them back this much.

"Your right, what they think is irrelevant, but they are still my family. I still care about them, no matter what they did to me."

Tyler fell silent, his mind going over his family, which made his stomach twist. "How are you dealing with everything so far?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

Alvin rubbed the back at his neck as he slowly sat down.

"The nightmares are a pain, and the emotions are tough, but I'm hanging in."

Tyler brought his hand behind Alvin and gently pat his back. "Thing will get better Alvin. I'm doing everything in my power to locate Ryan and bring him to justice. I have eyes all over the city, if he appears, I will arrest him."

Alvin gave a small sigh as he ran his paws through his hair. "I know Tyler. I grateful for everything your doing for me. Especially after how I have been acting the last while, and the tough decisions I almost put you through."

Tyler stood up and went over to the fridge, grabbing himself some milk, pouring a glass. "Well, maybe we should move into the living room and just watch TV until everyone is awake. I'm getting tried of this mushy talk" he said with a chuckle.

Alvin nodded as he jumped off the counter and walked with Tyler into the living room.

Tyler turned on the TV and sat there watching for a few hours before everyone started to get up. The morning was like any other.

Before lunch, everyone was in the living room either reading or watching Tv.

Tyler had his face in another history book, he face completely fixed on what he was reading, when a small country song began to play somewhere in the room.

"What's that?" said Theodore as everyone looked around the room, trying to find the source.

Tyler then placed his book and the table and stood up, reaching into his back pocket. "Sorry, it is my cellphone" he said as he pulled it out and looked at the the screen.

"LAPD" he said as he pressed talk.

"Hello" he said as he sat back down.

Everyone looked at Tyler as he listened to his phone. "Yes, this is Constable Pauwel."

Tyler listened for a moment when is eyes suddenly widen in horror.

"How long ago was this?"

Tyler then looked straight at Alvin, with a look that said something bad was happening.

"Thank You" Tyler said as he quickly stood up as the clothes he was wearing turned to his RCMP uniform.

"Ryan has been spotted" he said as he quickly checked his gun.

"Where?" said Alvin with intense fear in his voice.

Tyler looked at Alvin with a look that made Alvin's blood run cold with the realization where it was he was at.

"He's at the hospital. LAPD are on the way, but they will be to late. I think it is time do our duty again as guardians, and as a cop."

Alvin then looked towards his family, who were shaking with fear for Brittany.

"Get to the hospital as soon as you can" he said as he went up next to Tyler. "Me and Tyler have a date with Ryan."

Everyone nodded as Alvin and Tyler disappeared into a flash of light.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, the door to Brittany's room slowly opened with a creak, as Ryan slowly walked in, wearing a white coat he stole. He closed the door behind him and locked it, slowly turning to look at Brittany, who was still lying there in her coma state.<p>

Ryan slowly pulled out a syringe filled with clear liquid as he slowly walked up to Brittany's bed.

"You rat boyfriend cost me a lot in my life. Stole my light, made my life hell. Now I will make his life hell." He then began to slowly bring the needle down to Brittany, with the deadly poison inside dripping out.

Suddenly Ryan heard a crashing sound from the door, he quickly turned around and saw a cop standing there with his gun drawn right at him.

Before Ryan could react, to his surprise, he saw a blur of red, yellow, and brown jump up from behind the cop screaming.

It almost seemed to be flying towards him. The blur hit Ryan square on the chest, sending him tumbling over the bed and landing on his face. Before Ryan could get up, he felt his arms pulled to his back and the sound of handcuffs clicking.

Ryan was instantly pulled to his feet as a voice behind him spoke out. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

The person then turned Ryan around and pushed him onto a arm chair that was in the room. Ryan gave a small yelp of pain as he landed on his hands, unable to pull them apart.

He looked up towards the cop standing before him, ready to yell when his face went white at the face he saw.

"You!" exclaimed Ryan with a hint of fear when he saw Tyler's face.

"That's right. Me" said Tyler as he put his gun back in his holster.

"Why do you treat me so rough?" said Ryan with a evil grin. "I thought cops were supposed to do no harm."

Tyler just crossed his arm, looking down at him with cold eyes. "I don't think you should be worry about me right now. I think you need to worry about him" he said, as he pointed to the chair's arm.

Ryan looked down and almost jumped out of his seat when he saw Alvin standing there, his eyes burning with anger and hate.

"Why did you do this Ryan?" Alvin growled, trying to restrain himself. "Why did you hurt Brittany? She never did anything to you."

"She was the perfect way to get back at you" said Ryan, his voice dripping with anger. "You ruined my life. You stole all my light. All the girls never wanted to talk to me again. I had lost my image."

Ryan then slumped his head foreword.

"Are you really that shallow?" Alvin snapped back. "If your issues were with me, than deal with me. This has nothing to do with Brittany, nothing to do with my family."

Ryan then looked back at Alvin with despise. "Oh it does though. If you rats never came to that school, then I would be a lot better off, and so would you."

"A lot better off" said Alvin in disbelief. "I may have thought that when I first got to that school. But now, it was the best thing in my life. If I hadn't attended, I probably never would have met Brittany. She is the most beautiful, smartest, kindest and gentlest girl I have ever met. I lover her with all my heart and I will do anything for her, no matter what. So for me, for that reason, school was worth it."

Ryan just huffed and looked down at his lap.

Alvin looked back at Tyler with a pleading look on his face.

Tyler then gave a small nodded as Alvin turned back to Ryan with a cold smile. "Hey Ryan, ever wonder how Tyler was able to take you and all your friends down that day in school?"

Ryan looked back up and almost screamed when he saw Alvin floating in front of him. "He and I have special gifts, ones that go beyond your wildest nightmares."

Alvin then looked straight into Ryan's eyes, making Ryan almost seem to freeze.

Then Ryan began to scream in terror as Alvin's eyes seemed to glow like fire.

Ryan's eyes almost seemed to do the same as his screams echoed out before his head finally slumped down, almost unconscious.

Alvin remained hovering there, feeling like he finally did his duty and protected Brittany.

A tear came out of his eye from the relief as Tyler came up behind. "Like I said, there are better ways than killing."

Alvin looked down at the barely conscious Ryan. "Your right, nobody deserves death. They only deserve to be punished appropriately for their actions."

There was silence between the two of them, s they stared down at a unconscious Ryan. Just before either Tyler of Alvin could do anything, a quiet voice suddenly spoke out, "Alvin?"

Alvin's eyes widened as he jerked his head up. Both he and Tyler turned to Brittany's bed and to their amazement, saw her sitting up with tears rolling down her checks.

Almost instantly, Alvin flew toward Brittany, tears starting to run down his face. Before he ran into her, he stopped and gently landed on his feet a few inches from her, his face in absolute shock at the face he was staring at.

Brittany slowly stood up, being careful not to pull any of the cords attached to her, her icy blue eyes staring straight into Alvin's.

A small smile formed at Brittany's mouth as they continued their stare.

"Brittany?" Alvin said quietly.

Brittany nodded as she took a step towards Alvin. Then they instantly ran into each other and held each other in a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you" Alvin said, his voice a mix of relief and joy.

"You can't get rid of me so easily" she said hugging him tightly as she buried her face into his neck. "I heard everything you said to Ryan" she said as she pulled away slightly and looked back into his eyes.

"I love you so much too" she said.

Alvin and Brittany's heads then slowly moved closer, resting their heads against each other as the moved their lips closer. Both of them were crying for joy as remained in their tight embrace.

But their moment together was interrupted by a voice scoffing on the other end of the room. "Please."

Brittany and Alvin looked back to see Ryan looking at them, looking drained and pale, staring at them at disgust. They both stared back in anger as Tyler reached down, and pulled Ryan up by his cuffed hands, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Alright asshole" said Tyler as he shoved Ryan towards the door. "It's time for you to face the end of your life" as he left the room pushing Ryan ahead of him.

Alvin knew what Tyler was doing, he was giving him his time with Brittany before his family arrived as well as the doctors.

He looked back at Brittany and hugged her again. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you at the concert" he said looking down in guilt.

Brittany put her paw under Alvin's chin and lifted his head so that he was looking back into her eyes.

"It's not your fault. Ryan is to blame and no one else. You may be a powerful guardian, but you are still Alvin Seville, the chipmunk I love and always will."

Alvin smiled at Brittany as he kissed her again.

"Besides" she added when their kiss was done, "the way you came quickly to save me here. You are like my knight coming to save me and ride into the sunset. I am now fine. With not a scratch on me."

"I wondered about that" said Alvin as he step back, looking at Brittany closely. "Two weeks ago, you were covered in cuts and bad fractures. You didn't even look like you. Now it looks like you weren't even in a accident."

Brittany checked herself over, noticing there were no cuts of signs of injury.

Before she could say another word, a gentle voice came from the door. "I'm glade to see your better Brittany."

Alvin and Brittany turned to the door and saw Tyler standing at the door, still wearing his RCMP uniform, with a large smile on his face

"Thanks Tyler" said Brittany as he entered the room.

"I hate to interrupt you guys now, but I thought I should talk to you before your family came through these doors. I believe I know why you recovered so quickly."

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other, knowing they each wanted answers.

"How did she recover so quickly?" asked Alvin as he held Brittany's paw.

Tyler kneeled down, so that he was face to face.

"It was you, Alvin."

Alvin and Brittany stared at Tyler confused. "It couldn't have been" said Alvin, "I never once used my powers on her."

Tyler's smile grew as he leaned in closer. "Like I said, loves the strongest power there is. You may not have realized it, but you were subconsciously giving Brittany some of you powers. Enough for her to heal."

Alvin's eyes widened in shock, realizing that he was able to save and protect Brittany.

"Now the ordeal is over" said Tyler as he stood up. "The LAPD came and took Ryan into custody. You won't have to worry about him again. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you again for everything you did Tyler" said Alvin as he wrapped his arm around Brittany. "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Tyler smiled as he sat down on the bed next to them. "You guys are my friends. You don't ever have to repay me for anything."

In that moment, everyone bust into the room. Jeanette and Eleanor ran to their sister as tears flowed between them as they all hugged each other at their reunion.

Once Brittany's sisters were done, Dave and Claire had their turn with Brittany, as did Simon and Theodore.

Once again, Tyler remained out of the way, letting them all have their moment. Soon, they all left the hospital with Brittany and went back home to their life.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Dave and Claire threw a huge party for Brittany's recovery. All of their family was there, as well as close family friends in the backyard. Tyler stood on a small stage playing dancing music with his "band" for the crowd.<p>

Every so often, Tyler would play a few songs, then stop to join the party that was happening.

Brittany was being surrounded by so many people, Alvin had to leave her to get some space. He went to the snack table to get some food, letting out a sigh of relief as he hopped up onto the table.

Tyler soon joined up with Alvin as they each picked through the selection of food.

"Are you ready?" Tyler asked quietly to Alvin as he continued to casually pick food.

"As ready as I will ever be" said Alvin with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"You'll be fine Alvin" he replied with a smile. "I'm sure that you will be able to find the right words. You always do."

Alvin looked up from his tray and looked at Tyler. "Thanks."

Tyler smiled and gave a nod as he turned to join the rest of the crowd. Alvin took a deep breath and double checked his pocket for the ring box.

Once he felt it, he turned towards Brittany and went walking towards her. In Alvin's eyes, she was breath taking. He was just wearing his simple black coat with red shirt underneath, but she was wearing a beautiful pink dress with glitter at the bottom of the skirt with thin straps.

Alvin walked right up behind her and waited until she was done talking. It took awhile, but when she was done, she turned around and jumped when she saw Alvin standing behind her.

"Gee Alvin, you startled me" she said with a smile.

"Is it alright if we talk alone?" he asked, grabbing her paw. Brittany, a bit confused, smiled and nodded. "Sure."

They then retreated into the house where Alvin took her to his room. With the wave of his hand, Alvin shut the bedroom door and then looked at Brittany with a big smile.

"Is this you way of trying to get me in bed with you?" Brittany said crossing her arms with a huge smile.

Alvin chuckled as he stepped closer to Brittany. "No, no, I wanted to ask something else."

He looked straight into Brittany's eyes and took a deep breath.

"Brittany, my life is quiet a wild one for a chipmunk. First I became a famous rock star, I went to school, met you, and received special powers" he said as he looked at his glowing left paw.

Alvin felt his paws start to shake as he reached into his pockets as she just stared at him, waiting for what he was trying to say.

"Brittany, I love you with all my heart. You are always there for me, you treat me like a normal person. I know my life is a wild one, but I can't think of anybody I would rather share it with."

He then pulled out the box, and got down on one knee, opening the box in front of her. Brittany instantly put her paws to her face in shock.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh" she repeated as Alvin held the box up.

"Brittany, will you marry me?" he said looking straight into her now teary eyes.

Brittany was speechless as she continued to stare at the pink and blue diamond ring in front of her. Finally, she moved her paws away from her face, tears of joy running down her face as she smiled at Alvin.

"I will Alvin" she said happily as she threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

Once she was done, Alvin pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

"It's beautiful" she said as tears rolled down her face.

"One of the advantages to having these powers" said Alvin as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You can make beautiful things with them".

Brittany gave Alvin a quick kiss on the check. "Lets go tell everyone else" she said.

Alvin nodded as he opened the door. They walked out of the hallway paw in paw as they went back out to the party.

As they went back into the yard, Dave spotted them and walked up to them.

"I've been looking for you two. Where did you go?" Alvin and Brittany looked at each other with a smile. Brittany then held up her paw revealing the ring to Dave.

"Nice ring" Dave said, the concept not yet grasping. "It almost looks like ahhhhhh" he suddenly yelled, grabbing everyone's attention.

Everyone soon gathered where Dave was, frozen, just looking down at Brittany's paw.

"What's wrong Dave?" said Claire as she came up with the rest of the chipmunks going over toward Brittany and Alvin.

Before Claire could get a response, Jeanette and Eleanor let out a loud scream. She turned to look and saw Jeanette and Eleanor hugging their sister while Theodore and Simon hugged Alvin.

"What's going on?" she said looking at the chipmunks confused.

Brittany held up her paw, where Claire's eyes widen in amazement. "Me and Alvin are getting married" she squealed.

Dave finally regained himself and looked straight at Alvin.

"Is it true son?" said Dave, his face turning to joy. Alvin smiled and nodded.

"It is Dave, I just proposed to her."

Dave's face lit up as he leaned down and gave Alvin and Brittany a hug. "I'm proud of you two" he said as he pulled away.

"Thanks Dave" said Alvin and Brittany in unison.

After a few minutes of everyone congratulating Alvin and Brittany.

The of the night was filled with fun and laughs as the party turned into a celebration about two things wonderful things.

* * *

><p>That night, Alvin laid in his bed, his brothers were sound asleep, the only sound coming from them was their light breathing. He was finally happy he got to propose to Brittany. He just laid on his back staring at the ceiling.<p>

His mind began wonder what a future with Brittany will be like. He smiled at the thoughts, just as he felt tugging on his sheets. He sat up and saw Brittany standing at the end of his bed, wearing her pink pyjama's with her ponytail undone, her hair resting at her shoulders.

Alvin was breath taken, he couldn't take his eyes off her as she slowly walked up to him.

Alvin opened his mouth to speak, but Brittany placed her finger on his lips to stop him from speaking. She then pulled her finger away and began to kiss Alvin, both of them falling back onto the bed.

Alvin then pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Britt, are you sure we should be doing this here? My brothers are in here as well." Brittany looked towards Alvin's brothers and then back at him. She then grabbed his paw and helped him to his feet. She quickly lead Alvin outside into the back yard onto a soft patch of grass.

Brittany then slowly turned to face Alvin, her eyes sparkling under the moon light. Their heads then slowly moved together as they began to kiss again.

Later that night, Alvin and Brittany laid together on the grass. She rested her head on his chest listening to his breathing as Alvin had his arm wrapped around her stroking her hair. They wanted to lay there like that all night, but they both knew that if anyone woke up before they got back in, they would be in trouble, and their reaction wouldn't be pleasant, especially Dave if he found out.

Brittany sat up and gave Alvin a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she began walk back into the house. "Because tomorrow, we have a wedding to plan."

Alvin smiled at Brittany as she went through the door and went back to her room. Alvin remained still for a moment as he looked up at the sky.

After a moment, he then ran back into the house and into his room before anyone noticed.


	13. Chapter 13 New War

**Remember how I thought the lost story was the worst. Well with it out of the picture, I think this is the worst. I tried my best to fix it, but it is still pretty bad.**

Chapter 13 New War

Everything was perfect for Alvin. Seven months ago he proposed to Brittany, and there wedding was in about 2 months. He and Brittany decided not to have a big wedding and that they would only invite close friends and family. They didn't want any kind of media involvement.

For a while now, he had been having trouble deciding who to make his best man. He wanted considered his brothers, but then there was Tyler. He was the ideal choice. Over the past two years, their friendship grew considerably. They had seen and done things that only they could know. The had a close relationship because of it.

Alvin considered him like another brother, so did Brittany and everyone else. Tyler was always there, and seemed to solve any problem they had, no matter how small or how big, never thinking about himself.

Alvin smiled at the memories as he exited his room and went into the living room. He was home alone. Everyone had gone out shopping, but he decided to remain behind to have a little time to himself before he and Brittany tied the knot.

Alvin hopped onto the couch as he turned on the TV and began to flip through the channels. "Out of all the channels Dave has, there is nothing good on" he said as he turned the TV to video and turned on the 360 console in the media centre.

Alvin grabbed his favourite game, putting in Guitar Hero and grabbed the Chipmunk sized guitar in front. The menu screen came on as he began flipped through the songs, thinking what would be a good one to play. Then he found it, TNT by ACDC. Alvin selected the song and prepared for the game to start.

Notes began to run through the screen as Alvin quickly pressed the buttons on his guitar to the music, the score quickly climbing as the song progressed.

Just then, loud thumps erupted from the front door, almost shaking the house. Alvin turned to the front door as fire appeared on his hands, readying himself, not knowing what was on the other side.

Then he heard a familiar voice on the other side. "Alvin, let me in!"

Alvin instantly recognized Tyler's voice, he smiled as he waved his hands, making the front door open.

He set the guitar down and looked back up, almost jumping at what he saw. There Tyler stood, looking beaten and bruised.

Blood ran down the side of his face and head, his clothes were ripped revealing cuts underneath. He held his left arm in pain, as Alvin could see blood running down the arm, with it dripping off his finger tips like a rain shower.

"My gosh Tyler!" Alvin exclaimed in shock as he jumped up to the back rest of the couch so he was closer to Tyler. "What happened?"

Alvin could see Tyler's injuries slowly begin to disappear, taking longer than usual as Tyler moved closer to the couch.

"Jordan is back, he found the light's emblem" he said as the last of the injuries healed. "He did" Alvin said in disbelief. "But it was lost a millennia ago, never seen again." "Well, Jordan found it" said Tyler as he sat down on the couch. "His powers grew incredibly. He attacked my home town first, and his army is slowly spreading like locusts. All of my worlds military powers are engaging his army, but they are being slaughtered."

He then looked at Alvin, giving a pleading look. "I need you to come with me and draw the line before his progress gets to far. His control already spreads to a 200 km radius from my home town."

Alvin gave himself a moment for everything to sink in, then he looked right at Tyler.

"Just give me a while to tell my family and let them know what is going on" he said.

Tyler just shook his head. "Alvin, if we wait, it may be to late. I have no army. You are the only one that can help me. Please, I would never ask you to do this, but the situation is dire. We need to act now, I can't do it alone. But I promise you, I will protect you so you can marry Brittany."

Alvin didn't want to leave without telling everyone, but he knew Tyler was right. If they didn't act now,Jordan would win. Alvin sighed and turned back to Tyler.

"Give me two minutes" he said quietly.

Tyler gave a small nod as he disappeared into a bright flash of light.

Alvin then darted to his room as fast as he could. He reached into his dresser and grabbed a digital camera. He then quickly ran back into the living room and set the camera on the table. He opened the screen and pressed record.

After he was done, he placed a note on the camera that read "Watch me," and set it down in the middle of the table.

Alvin took a deep breath, not wanting to leave his family. But he knew h had to protect them, and this would be the only way. He then disappeared into a flash of light, going to aid Tyler.

* * *

><p>An hour later, everyone walked into the house, all laughing as they placed the groceries at the front.<p>

"Alvin" yelled Dave, "come and give us a hand."

Everyone waited, but Alvin didn't come. "Where is he?" growled Simon, "if he is trying to get out of doing groceries, I'm going to kill him."

Dave and Claire went to his room to see if he was sleeping while the chipmunks went into the living room to check. Dave left the room with Claire as they walked back into the living room.

"Any sign of him?" asked Dave as he continued to look around.

"Nothing" replied Brittany, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Do you think Alvin is okay?" said Theodore said nervously. "I'm sure he's fine honey" said Eleanor as he put her hands on Theodore's shoulder.

Then Jeanette noticed the camera on the table.

"What's that?" she said as she walked up to the camera. She fiddled with her glasses as she read the note. "Watch me!" she said looking at everyone confused.

Dave picked up the camera and hook it up to the TV. After activating the memory, a image came up on the screen with Alvin stepping away from the camera.

"Hey everyone" he said with a small chuckle. Everyone looked at each other confused as Alvin continued.

"I wish I had time to say goodbye in person, but something terrible just happened. Jordan found a ancient source of power and is using it to take over Tyler's Earth. I had to leave as soon as I could. People are being killed right now and me and Tyler are the only ones who can stop it. Don't worry though, I will be back as soon as I can, I promise. Don't worry Brittany, I will return to marry you, I promise. Bye everyone."

The screen then went black, as everyone stared at the screen, frozen.

"We have to get to Alvin" Brittany finally said, breaking the silence.

"Are you crazy!" Simon said. "Didn't you hear Alvin. Jordan's powers grew, that means a lot more danger for us. And you heard him, he said he will be fine."

"Didn't you hear what he also said?" Brittany fired back. "He said people are dying, which means he's hiding how serious this is. He was there for me and all of you, we should be there for him."

"Brittany" said Jeanette putting her hand on her sisters shoulder. "I know you want to be there for Alvin incase anything should happen, but we have no way of getting to Tyler's universe, we don't have any powers."

Brittany glared at her sister, then it hit her. She was right, they had no way of getting to Tyler's universe, they were suck here, with no way of knowing what was happening.

"There must be some way we can" Brittany said quietly. She then sat down as tears started to form in her eyes. Everyone remained silent, but they were interrupted by a breeze that was starting to build in the room.

"Dave" said Claire turning to him, "did you open a window?"

Dave looked around the room. "No, I have no idea where that breeze is coming from."

Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the wind.

The speed began to pick up, soon, things in the room started get knocked over as it grew and grew. Everyone struggled to stay standing as the wind pounded against them. Just then, a white flash appeared in the far corner of the room.

It appeared and disappeared, after about 10 flashes, it finally formed a white sphere of light.

"What is that thing?" Theodore said as he hugged Eleanor in fear.

"It looks like some sort of portal" Simon said as he adjusted his glasses.

Brittany then jumped up. "I bet Alvin is through that."

Brittany then ran at the vortex and jumped in, disappearing as soon as she entered. "Brittany" yelled Dave, as he and Claire ran into the vortex with the chipmunks following close behind.

As soon as they all entered, the vortex began to flash, then it suddenly disappeared.

* * *

><p>Everyone laid unconscious on a patch of grass. The shock of the travelling through that vortex was to much. They all slowly began to wake up, and began to slowly sit up and held their heads.<p>

"Brittany" Dave said angrily turning to her. "What were you thinking jumping into that thing? You don't even know where it took us."

Before Brittany could say a word, Simon but in. "I think in Brittany's case, it took us to the right place."

Everyone looked at Simon, and saw him staring straight a head, his eyes wide with horror. Everyone looked where he was staring and gasped at the sight they saw.

There a mile away was a city, it's buildings either partly collapsed or on fire with a thick cloud of smoke covering them. A roar filled the sky as everyone looked up in time to see a group of fighter jets flying past at high speed heading towards the setting sun, followed by wave after wave of aircraft.

Dave looked around and saw they were resting in a field next to a small road.

Everyone kept looking up at the display of fighter jets flying by, as Dave quickly ran over to a abandon and beaten car at the side of the road and reached in.

"What are you looking for Dave?" said Claire as everyone looked away from the sky towards Dave.

Dave then pulled out a small duffle bag and walked over to the chipmunks. "Something to hide the kids in. Tyler told me there are no talking chipmunks in his universe."

Dave then held the bag open in front of them. "You guys might want to quickly get in."

The chipmunks looked at Dave confused, then they turned and looked down the road and saw why. Not to far down, a line of refugees came slowly walking towards them, their clothes dirty and battered.

Their faces were covered with dirt and mud. All of them were silently crying or walking around aimlessly. Without hesitating, everyone jumped in before they were seen.

Dave slung the bag over his shoulders as he and Claire went up to the refugees to find some answers. But every person they asked where they were just blankly stared at them and continued.

Dave and Claire continued down the road against the flow of refugees with the chipmunks peaking out the zipper.

People didn't even bother looking up, they all just moved away from Dave and Claire before they even came close. Up ahead, they heard distant shouting of several people. Looking past the refugees, they saw a tank parked on the side of the road, with soldiers standing next to it holding their weapons, urging people to keep moving.

Dave gave Claire a glance, wondering if they should ask. Dave then gave a shrug as he approached the troops by the tank. When one of the soldiers saw Dave, he pointed down the road.

"Keep following the road sir, it will get you to safety."

Dave just shook his head. "No, I just want to ask you if you know where we are?"

The soldier looked at Dave as if he was answering a stupid question. "Your in Kitchener Ontario sir. Now keep moving" he said as he lightly pushed Dave in the direction he wanted him to go.

Dave remained where he was though as he crossed his arms.

"We are also looking for somebody, who might be in Port Elgin."

The soldier gave Dave a blank stare as he continued pointing down the road. "That is not where you want to be right now sir, you might as well accept the facts and keep moving".

Dave just shook his head "You don't understand. The person we are looking for is named Prime. Have you seen him?"

The soldiers eyes widened as he grabbed Dave by the arm and pulled him around to the other side of the tank.

"How do you know Prime?" he said sternly.

"That is a long story, but we are looking for him because my son is with him. Do you know where he is?"

The soldier just shook his head. "If my superiors know, they aren't telling me. But the last I heard, he was fighting a bunch of tin cans about 90 clicks from here. After that, nothing."

Dave looked down at Brittany who was peaking out of the bag and knew that she had a point. He also wanted to be there for his son. He looked at the soldier and took a deep breath.

"We are going to be heading that way, is there anything you can tell me?"

The soldier stared at Dave as if he were crazy, even Dave thought that, going straight to where the fighting was. After a moment of silence, the soldier took a deep breath.

"Listen, I not going to stop you. What I can tell you is that we have all of the worlds military here fighting these tin cans, and they are still winning. If you continue to follow this road, it will take you to Prime's last location."

The soldier then reached out and shook Dave's hand. "Good luck. Bonne chance."

"Thanks" said Dave, not understanding the last few french words the man said. He then headed off down the road with Claire following beside him as the cluster of refugees then began to diminish.

"I suppose you are as willing to find Alvin as Brittany is" said Claire looking down at the duffle bag.

"He's my son" said Dave. "I have to be there for him."

The day slowly turned to night, but Dave and Claire continued their walk down the road. After a few hours of walking, they found a abandoned car on the side of the road. With their feet aching, Dave and Claire climbed in. Dave looked at the ignition and saw the key still in place.

The chipmunks hopped onto the dash board as Dave turned the key and started the vehicle. He slowly pulled the car off the curb and continued down the dark road. They were all tired, but afraid to fall asleep.

The one thing that kept Brittany wide awake was her determination to find Alvin. The scenery all seemed the same. Field, forest, then field. They kept their eyes sharp though, fearing something may jump out at any moment.

After a half hour of driving, the cars dials suddenly went dead and the car stopped working. The car gently rolled to a stop as Dave tried to turn the key, but not a sound was made.

"Look" said Simon pointing in the distance.

Everyone looked and saw a line of refugees walking along bottom of a hill. Everyone stepped out of the car and saw just past the hill, a gentle glow of fire with quick bright flashes like lightning with the sounds of distant explosions coming from it.

They stood there, watching the distant fire as a line of military jeeps and tanks drove past them and went straight for the crest of the hill.

Without warning, Brittany ran out of the car, and went running to the hill.

"BRITTANY, GET BACK HERE" yelled Dave.

Suddenly the air roared as a missile flew over their heads. Everyone looked back to see a group of fighter jets fly over head, launching their missiles towards the distant glow of fire. Dave went running for Brittany as Claire grabbed the duffle bag with the chipmunks already inside and followed.

By the time Dave caught up to Brittany and grabbed her, he was already a few feet away from the tanks which were firing constantly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BRITTANY?" yelled Dave, holding Brittany tight enough that she couldn't wiggle lose.

"ALVIN MIGHT BE HERE. I HAVE TO FIND HIM" she screamed over the gun fire as she struggled to get free.

Claire came up behind Dave, but before Dave could say another word, he heard two soldiers yelling a few feet away.

"ATTACKS HAVE HIT TARGET. BUT TARGET STILL ADVANCING" the soldier yelled over the firing.

The second soldier then yelled into a telephone, "ATTACK ARE INEFFECTIVE. INCREASE RATE OF FIRE. WE HAVE TO GIVE TIME FOR THOSE REFUGEES TO ESCAPE."

Every tank that was on that hill began to fire more quickly. Shells and artillery firing every direction, towards the distant glow of fire.

"WHAT ARE THEY FIGHTING?" said Dave over the noise.

Everyone looked up as a group of military helicopters flew over head. They seemed to hover above them for a moment, then all of them fired their missiles. So many that it almost formed a wall.

Then, they heard a deep, evil sounding laugh coming from the other side of the hill that made Dave and everyone else's face turn white.

"I will grind you all to dust. You can't hope to defeat me."

Dave looked back to see the near by refugees starting to run in fear. Dave looked at Claire, then his kids.

"I think we should run as well."

The tanks started to move forward towards the source of the voice as Dave and Claire began to run down the hill.

Then they heard what sounded like a giant weapon charging up.

Everyone looked back in time to see explosions as tanks and jeep went flying into the air like they were tin cans.

Dave and Claire ran into the car as everyone took their seats. Dave kept turning the ignition, hopping to get the engine to start, but no luck. He kept his eyes on the gauges as he turned the key again and again, but nothing happened.

The chipmunks jumped to the windshield, their eyes wide.

Claire looked straight ahead and almost froze. With her left hand, she taped Dave in the arm.

"What?" said Dave as he looked up.

As soon as he did, he froze as well. There straight ahead, was the biggest robot they had ever seen.

It wasn't even close to the hill, but they could see it's feet. It's one foot covered the size of about a city block. It had a giant tail that raised past its head. It's head looked almost like a dinosaur, one of it's teeth was the size of Tyler alone when he was in his form.

"YES. RUN YOU PUNNY ANTS. RUN FROM TRYPTICON" it yelled, as rockets launched from it's body, laying waste to anything it hit.

The thing turned and almost seemed to be looking right at their car. It gave a deep laughed as it opened his mouth, a bright purple light began to grow, as they heard the same charging sound they heard a minute ago.

Everyone held each other, fearing this was it.

Then two bright red balls of energy flew through the air, hitting Trypticon. He fell back, his giant laser firing as he fell back, shooting into the air, missing Dave and his family.

Everyone got out of the car and looked in the direction they saw the shots come from. There they saw a giant ship heading towards Trypticon.

Missiles launched from the ship, hitting it, causing it to roar in pain. Trypticon stood up and charged it's giant laser again. A bright hot purple beam of energy shot of it's mouth heading straight for the ship. The ship turned to dodge, but the beam struck it's side, causing it to spin.

Everyone gasped, thinking that their only defence was gone. Suddenly, the ship seemed to fly upward, it's shape changing. Everyone watched in amazement when they saw a giant transformer standing there.

"Omega, engaging."

It raised it's right arm as a ball of energy formed in it's massive claw. Turrets on Omega's body fired at Trypticon as all the energy in the ball unleashed right at it. The beam threw Trypticon to the ground causing the whole area to shake.

Trypticon growled as he got on all fours, as giant turrets on his shoulders aimed right at Omega. Omega went towards Trypticon, his giant feet making loud thuds as everything that wasn't planted in the ground bounce.

Everyone watched as Omega rammed Trypticon's arms, throwing them upward, evading the attack. Omega's left then arm swung around as it rammed straight into the Trypticon's abdomen. Trypticon growled in pain as missiles and energy attacks erupted from Omega's arm.

Trypitcon fell to the ground. Even though Dave and everyone were several hundred meters away, the force of the fall made them jump five feet into the air. They landed back onto the ground and looked back were the battle was taking place.

Everyone watched as Trypticon stood back up, holding it's abdomen that had bright blue liquid pouring out as it growled angrily.

"You haven't seen the last of me. I will grind you to dust for this."

A jet pack on it's back fired up as he flew into the air. The air seemed to roar as it flew higher and high into the air until it finally disappeared into the night sky. Omega remain where it was standing, then it spoke out.

"Omega, beginning repairs."

Everyone slowly walked towards the still robot, it's size amazing them.

"Do you think we should talk to it?" Dave said nervously.

"It's on Tyler's side" Brittany said still looking towards the giant transformer. "It won't hurt us."

Brittany took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs. "EXCUSE ME!"

The robot then jerked as it turned towards them.

"Omega, detecting audio trace. Identifying."

It began to walk towards them, his feet hitting the ground, making every object near by bounce into the air.

The giant robot then got on his fours, his giant head right in front of them. His head was massive, the size of a small sky scraper.

"Trace, detected" it said, his voice making the air seem to vibrate.

"Hi" said Dave nervously. "What's your name?" as he gripped Claire's hand tightly.

"Identity, Omega Supreme" it bellowed.

Brittany then step foreword, as it adjusted it's head down at her. "Do you know where Prime is?" she said, looking up at the towering face in front of her.

"Prime, AKA Tyler Pauwel. Leader, location known."

Brittany looked back at everyone at everyone with a smile, thinking soon that she would be reunited with Alvin.

"Can you take us to him?" she said looking back at Omega.

"Location classified, request denied" said Omega as it stood up. It bulking body slowly turning as it walked away.

"Wait" yelled Brittany, not wanting to give up. "You were made by Tyler. You are meant to help all forms of life" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Omega then stopped in it's tracks and slowly turned back.

"You can probably tell we are not from here. Alvin is my soon to be husband. If you can't help us, we might not see him again."

Brittany then looked down as tears ran down her face. She looked back at Omega, her eyes pleading with him.

"Please, help us, so we can be with him again."

The giant autobot was silent, then it's loud voice echoed. "Reanalyzing request."

It remained still for a moment, then it fully turned toward them. "Request granted."

Brittany jumped for joy as everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Omega flew up into the air, as he transformed back into his ship form. The wind roared around them as Omega set himself down near by, opening a hatch on his body.

Everyone ran up the ramp and climbed in. The hatch closed behind them as they entered what seemed like a huge control room.

On a monitor near the front, they could see that Omega was lifting into the air. Once it was high enough, it then flew through the air, speeding away from the scene of the battle, as everyone sat down and waited to be reunited with Alvin, hoping that he was fine.

**Like I said, I think this is a terrible story, but is part of the series, so I have to post it because it played a large part in the rest.**


	14. Chapter 14 Sacrifice

**This is three chapters in one, because I just want to get this story story done. hat is how bad I think it is.**

Chapter 14 Sacrifice.

The chipmunks as well as Dave and Claire all were leaning against a cold metal wall, sound asleep. None of them had slept in in almost 20 hours.

They were in deep sleep when all of a sudden, Omega shuddered, making everyone wake up with a start.

"What going on?" Theodore said, sounding scared.

Suddenly Omega's hatched opened, bringing in a bright light the momentarily blinded everyone. Once their eyes adjusted, they slowly and cautiously got up and moved towards the hatch and peered out. They all gave a sigh of relief as they saw hundreds of military vehicles with military personnel walking everywhere.

They slowly walked down the ramp, seeing that they were in a huge cavern filled with lights. The cavern was cold and damp, it felt like they were deep underground.

They almost reached the bottom when they heard a voice yell out.

"What the hell is that thing doing back so soon. It is the only thing keeping those walking trash can back."

Everyone looked a few meters away and saw a very weary looking military officer standing there, looking at the massive robot.

Dave quickly kneeled down, placing the duffle bag near the chipmunks, using his hands to guide them inside. Once they were in, Dave stood up.

"Excuse me. Can you help us?" he asked. The military officer froze when he saw Dave and Claire, looking at them in disbelief.

"Civilians! How did you get here?" he said, sounding quite upset as he walked up the ramp, right up to Dave and Claire.

Dave wasn't going to explain, he was going to find his son.

"Where is Prime?" he said, looking at the military officer coldly. The officer froze, looking briefly between Dave and Claire.

"How do you know about him?" he asked, sounding bewildered.

"Just tell us where he is" Dave said.

The officer was silent for a moment, then turned on his heels. "Follow me" he said. Dave and claire followed close behind as the officer lead them towards a building that was built into the the cave wall. It was large and tall, at least the size of a small skyscraper. The officer walked up to a lone door on the side, typing in a code, and held the door open, allowing them all to enter. Once they were in, the officer closed the door, leaving them where they were.

Dave slowly set his duffle bag, allowing them to get out.

They took several steps forward, starring in amazement at what they saw. They were in a huge military command centre filled with hundreds of people. The room was circular with four wide paths leading to a platform in the middle, and next to each path was a drop that was filled with computers and people.

TV monitors lined the walls everywhere, giving up to date information. Everyone looked to the centre of the room and saw Tyler up a head in his robot form, with a large jet pack with large wings on his back, with two large guns hanging on each side. He was kneeling down in front of what looked like a high ranking military commander talking. They notice next to Tyler was another bot. This one shared characteristics similar to Tyler, but seemed more bulkier. It had large blue legs, and and a chest that came quite a distance from it's large blue head that had to distinguishable mouth.

They remained where they were, watching what seemed like a heated discussion between Tyler and the military officer. They listened carefully and could hear the words that were being exchanged.

"There is no need to rush this Prime. We will beat those toasters eventually."

"The longer we wait, the longer he time has to build his forces. You may be able to condone widespread casualties of your forces, but I can not. They are just people, brothers, fathers, sisters, mothers. They have lives, and families that need them."

"Then do the world a favour, act now, or never. We will then fight those toasters alone without you."

The commander then stormed off and went for an exit on the far side of the room. Tyler then turned towards the unknown bot as they seemed to talk for a moment. They both were shaking their heads, before the unknown bot began to walk towards Dave and Claire as Tyler turned away.

As soon as he saw Brittany and everyone else, he froze. After a moment, he started to slowly walk toward them. All of them not knowing what this bot was doing. The bot then kneeled down in front of them and spoke.

"Brittany!" sounding like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Brittany walked right up and looked right into the eyes.

"Alvin"! she said, realizing who was standing before them.

Brittany could not see a mouth, but she thought that she could tell he was smiling. Alvin's body began to glow as he returned to his original size and form. As soon as he was back to normal, he gave everyone a nervous smile as he rubbed his neck.

"Hey everyone."

Brittany just stared at Alvin, then she suddenly ran at him almost knocking him to the ground as she hugged him in a tight embrace. Alvin held her tightly, gently rubbing her back. After a moment, they pulled away, and Brittany slapped Alvin on the arm.

"How could you just leave us?" she said with venom, staring coldly into Alvin's eyes.

Alvin was about to open his mouth when another voice butt in.

"Do not blame Alvin, Brittany" said Tyler as he approached, the ground shaking after each foot step from the extra mass he was carrying. "The situation was serious, Alvin wanted to wait, but I had to force him. It is something I am not proud of, but it had to be done. And because of his help, we helped slow down Jordan's advance" he said as he kneeled down in front of everyone.

"But the question remains, how did you get to my universe?"

Alvin then turned back to his family, realizing that they shouldn't be here. "Didn't you two open a portal to get us here?" said Jeanette looking at both Alvin and Tyler.

Both of them shook their heads.

"Questions to be solved at a later time" said Tyler as he stood back up. "Now we don't have the time." "What's going on Tyler?" said Simon looking up at him. "All we know is that Jordan found a new source of power, and that is it."

Tyler then turned back to them and spoke quietly. "You have to be careful at what you say. My true name is not known. If you go to a private room I have, me and Alvin will come and talk to you about what is happening shortly."

Everyone looked at each other as Alvin gave Brittany a quick kiss and changed back to his original form. Tyler then extended his hand, revealing a tablet resting on it.

"Take this, it is a map for the base, it will show you a way to the room."

Dave reached and grabbed the tablet and looked over the image being displayed. "We will be there soon" said Alvin, his voice deep with and electronic tone behind it. Everyone gave a small nod as they turned to exit the structure.

They were scared, and tired, but they all felt relieved they finally found Alvin. After about 15 minutes of wondering the huge facility, they finally found the room and opened the giant doors and walked in. The room was empty, with a few high tech computers in it that Tyler apparently used..

To the right, they saw human sized doors and walked in. There in the smaller rooms, were beds with the sheets neatly tucked in. Without saying a word, everyone jumped onto a bed, falling a sleep almost instantly as their heads hit the mattress's.

Everyone laid asleep on the mattress's, the first real sleep they had in almost two days.

* * *

><p>Tyler walked into the room in his human form with Alvin sitting on his shoulder. They glanced around the room, not seeing any of them in sight.<p>

Alvin tapped the side of Tyler's head and pointed towards the closed doors on the side of the room. Tyler walked towards the doors, his feet echoing at each step as his soles taped against the concrete floors. He slowly turned the handle, and peered in.

There, they saw everyone asleep, laying down at any spots they could take. Tyler gently closed the door and turned his head to Alvin.

"I think we should let them sleep" Tyler said quietly.

"But we are going to be leaving soon, we should talk to them before we head out" said Alvin.

Tyler gave a small sigh as he opened the door again and walked into the room. He stood at the end of one of the bed and gently spoke out, "Everyone, we need to talk."

Everyone groaned as they slowly began to wake, their eyes still heavy as they a looked towards Tyler and Alvin.

"Couldn't you have given us a few extra hours" Claire as she rubbed her eyes. Tyler just shook his head.

"There is no time" Alvin said as Tyler grabbed him and set him down on a near by table. "What do you mean?" said Eleanor as she walked to the end of her bed. Alvin looked towards Tyler, where he gave a small nod.

"Me and Tyler are going to be leaving soon" said Alvin quietly.

"Where?" said Brittany, jumping right up to Alvin.

"Port Elgin" said Tyler as he sat down on a chair next to the table. "Isn't that where Jordan is supposed to be?" said Jeanette.

Tyler gave a small nod. "The coalition of military powers can't hold his army forever. We have to destroy the source of all this if my Earth is going to win" he said looking down.

"What was that source of power Jordan found?" said Simon as he joined Jeanette.

"The Light's Emblem" Tyler said quietly. "It was an artifact that was said to keep a powers like Alvin's or Jordan's stable, like a neutralizing force in the universe. Without, a Alvin nor Jordan can't keep their powers and will lose them. The powers may be a copy of a Prime's powers, but anything that is copied can be unstable."

"Wait" said Brittany, "if you are going to destroy the source of Jordan's powers, then that would mean Alvin would lose his."

Everyone turned to Alvin who had his paws tucked into his pockets.

"A small price to pay" Alvin said quietly. Tyler then stood up.

"I am going to be leading the attack. Jordan will surely redeploy his army to attack us. This will make it hard to achieve our goal, but it will weaken their lines, allowing the military force to hopefully punch through and take the town."

"And how do you intend to fight a army, when you don't have your own?" Brittany said, all of them looking at Tyler intently.

Tyler then pulled out a small computer tablet, turning the screen towards everyone, giving them a view. On the screen, they could see glowing blue capsules hanging from a cave ceiling, with dark figure moving inside.

"Jordan isn't the only one who can make a army" Tyler said as he put the tablet away. "Like Jordan's army, mine are infused with energon. That way, they can inflict harm on Jordan, if they get the shot."

Tyler remained silent for a moment, then he looked at everyone. "This is going to be a one way trip. I will fight, until the Emblem is destroyed, and my old friend Jordan is rendered human once again, or die trying."

Everyone stared at Tyler, realizing that he was going to go to extremes to have this Emblem destroyed, maybe even if it meant death.

"That's suicide" Theodore said as he grabbed Eleanor's paw.

"If it saves my planet and the universe, it will be worth it" Tyler said. "If not, I'm no worse off. But either way, it is the only choice we have."

Brittany then took a step foreword. "I'm going with you" she said right at Tyler.

Tyler and Alvin's eyes widened in disbelief, then Tyler shook his head slowly. "Absolutely not. It is out of the question".

Alvin grabbed Brittany's paws and held them tightly. "Brittany, it's to dangerous. We won't be able to fully protect you."

Brittany just shook her head, "I'm not asking. I want to be there with you Alvin. If anything should happen, I want to be there with you, no matter what. Plus, like Tyler said. If he fails, we're all dead anyway."

Then to Alvin and Tyler's surprise, everyone began to stand, each one of them saying they wanted to go as well.

Tyler looked at everyone, he didn't want to put them into harms way, but after two years, he knew how stubborn they could all be. He looked towards Alvin then back to everyone else. "You realize if you guys come, their is no promise we can protect you."

"We know the risk" said Brittany as she held Alvin's paws.

"In that case" said Tyler as he went for the door, "we head off in two hours, get yourselves ready. I'll leave you all alone so that you can spend some time together."

Tyler then walked out of the room, leaving Alvin alone with his family. "Everything will be fine" Alvin said looking at his family with a smile breaking through the corner of his mouth. "I hope your right son" said Dave as he gently hugged Claire.

* * *

><p>The launch area was filled with large, bulky robots armed to the teeth. Everyone went with Tyler to watch tho thing emerge from their capsules. It was like watching something hatch from a egg. As soon as they were free, and saw Tyler, they bowed down, declaring their loyalty to him.<p>

Omega was already in his ship form, as the new bots piled into him. Alvin stood with his family, sitting near the massive ship. They were all nervous, knowing that if they didn't win, that would be it.

"When do we go?" Brittany asked, as she looked towards Alvin.

"When Tyler arrives" Alvin replied, his paws tucked tightly into his pockets.

Then as if on cue, they could hear the rumble of a truck approaching. Everyone turned around, and could see Tyler driving towards them, towing a large trailer behind him. As he came closer, he transformed, with the trailer breaking apart, almost seeming to transform with him. All they could make out was a large mess of metal that was quickly taking shape.

Soon, they could make out the familiar form of Tyler walking towards them, with the large jet pack on his back, with four large wings coming out both sides, with two large jets, and two large guns attached to both of his arms.

Alvin immediately began to glow, turning into his new robotic form, taking Tyler's side as they both looked down at Dave, Claire and the chipmunks.

"Remember guys" said Tyler looking down at them. "Stay close to either me or Alvin, that will be your best chance."

Everyone gave a nod as Tyler gestured toward Omega. "Climb in then, and see you on the other side."

Alvin then bent down and extended his hand. Everyone climbed on as he placed everyone on his shoulder. He then climbed up the ramp and into Omega. Tyler was the only one standing outside, as the jets on his back fired to life, living him off of the ground and into the air, flying down a long dark tunnel. Omega then lifted off the ground in close pursuit, following closely behind Tyler. Everything inside Omega was silent, as Dave and everyone else remained on Alvin's shoulder as he walked through the mass of robots to a monitor at the front of the room.

"Alvin" Brittany whispered, larding against his head. "Is Tyler sure there is no other way to destroy Jordan. Your going to be losing your powers because of this."

"He is" Alvin replied quietly. "Jordan's powers are near the point where he is almost invincible, it is the only way."

Alvin remained silent for a moment, then he spoke again. "Everything will be fine, I still plan to marry you Brittany. That I promise you."

Brittany gently stroked her paw against his massive head. "Your right you will. Your not getting out of marrying me so easily."

Then Tyler's voice rang out, "Everyone, brace yourselves."

They all looked towards the monitor to see a shore line approaching, and just above it, a swarm of futuristic fighter jets flying towards the. The sounds of guns loading filled the room, the tension immediately growing.

Everyone could see the fliers turning towards them, getting ready to attack.

"Omega, give it everything you've got" Tyler's voice yelled out.

They heard the sound of a giant weapon charging, then a bright beam of hot energy shot out right into the swarm of fliers, vaporizing most of them. On the monitor, they could see Tyler fly ahead taking out the rest on his own. He looked like a fast moving blur, flying through the air, leaving only buying husk crashing to the ground.

"So much for the easy part" said Alvin.

The shore line continued to come closer, becoming land with ruined buildings and farm land. Omega hovered above it all as a hatch in the room opened. "Hold on" said Alvin as he and other bots jumped down to the ground, instantly arming themselves.

As soon as they did, they were met with a swarm of soldiers running towards them. It was like two cars hitting each other as the two factions clashed. The sound of metal contact rang through the air as explosions and gun fire erupted.

Alvin quickly set his family down and got back up in time time to shot a warrior that was about to take him out. An axe deployed out Alvin's right hand while his left turned into a gun. He ran towards the swam of army of Jordan's army, taking out nearby ones with his axe while shooting at others that were further away.

Everyone stayed as close to Alvin as they could, watching the chaos unfolding around them. They jumped place to place, trying to avoid the falling bodies and massive feet falling around them.

Explosions rocked the air, as they heard both sides curse at each other in a alien language. They looked up and could see even Omega had it's hands full. It was flying around the sky, with the giant Trypticon attacking, getting it's revenge for the humiliation it suffered.

Omega seemed to stall for a moment in the air, and that gave Trypticon enough time to ram into him as they crashed down to the lake. They could hear a loud crash as a explosion appeared in the out over the water.

They looked back down to the battle they were in the middle of, and turned white when they saw they lost track of Alvin. They ran around, trying to find him again before it was to late. They were suddenly knocked to the ground as two giant feet appeared in front of them.

They slowly looked up to see the bright red eyes, and a menacing face staring back at them. The robot raised it's gun, aiming it right at them. They all held each other, thinking this was it. Before it could fire fired, a giant red and blue blur ran past them.

Relief shot though them as they saw Alvin tumble to the ground with the robot in a all out brawl. Alvin punched the it as hard as he could, making bits of metal fly everywhere. After about ten hits the robots eyes grew dim as Alvin got back up and turned to his family.

"IS ANYONE HURT?" he yelled out.

They all shook their heads as Alvin came up closer to check on them. Suddenly Alvin screamed in pain as what appeared to be a sword impaled through his lower abdomen.

They all screamed in terror when they saw the same bot Alvin was just took down was back on his feet and attacked him from behind.

Alvin swung around and bashed the robot square in the face with his arm. The robot fell back to the ground as Alvin deployed a gun from his hand and finished it off with a shot to the head.

Alvin then grabbed the sword that was still in his abdomen and pulled it out, screaming in pain as he did it. Blue liquid leaked out of his body as he collapsed to his knees in pain.

"ALVIN!" yelled Brittany as everyone went running towards him.

The battle was starting to get quiet as less and less robots remained standing to fight. Those that were still in the fight were moving farther and farther away.

Alvin remained on all fours, holding his abdomen in pain.

Suddenly, he began to glow as he turned back to his chipmunk self, still holding his side.

"Alvin, are you alright?" said Brittany as she slowly wrapped her arm around Alvin to help him to his feet.

"I'm fine" he said as he winced in pain.

Everyone heard the sound of a jet approaching, as they turned and saw Tyler flying towards them, landing with a thud.

He was covered in burn marks and many parts of him seemed dented, scratched and damaged. He approached them and kneeled down close to everyone, noticing Alvin's wound.

"Alvin, I think your battle is over."

Winching in pain, Alvin stood up. "I can still fight Tyler."

Then he fell back down onto his knees as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Listen to Tyler Alvin" said Dave as he gently picked up his son and held him in his hands.

"This is now between me and Jordan now" Tyler said as he stood back up. He then began to walk into the centre of the town with everyone following. After a few minutes of walking, they saw a school down the road, with several big menacing robots surrounding it.

Tyler instantly kneeled down behind a house to prevent himself from being seen. "Why is that school so important?" said Jeannette as she peeked around the corner.

"There are hostages in there, mostly school children. My old friend knows that as long as he has them, the military won't risk destroying this town with children still here. He has some of his most powerful warriors guarding it. If I take them all out, it will draw Jordan out, and I can end this all."

"Are you crazy!" said Alvin almost yelling as he laid in Dave's hands. "There is no way you can defeat all them. They will rip you to shreds."

Tyler stood up and looked down at everyone. "A chance I have to take."

Before anyone could protest, Tyler jumped out from behind the house and charged. He went right for the closest one, deploying his sword and slicing it right through. It instantly fell to the ground dead, in two pieces, just as bullets and missiles began to barraged him.

Struggling to stay standing from all the impacts, Tyler grabbed the dead robot at his feet and raised him up like a shield. He raised his right arm, the gun attached to it firing as he picked off the robots in front of him, all of them falling to the ground dead or badly damaged.

Everyone gasped in horror as another came up behind Tyler and began to throw it's fists and stab at him with a sword on it's arm. Tyler swung the dead bot he held in his hand towards the attacking one, causing it to lose it's balance.

The it fell to the ground as it struggled to push it's dead comrade off him. But before it could get back up, Tyler jumped on top of it, and drove his sword through the chest. Tyler jumped, firing his jet engines, sending him into the air, aiming for the last two robots that remained.

Tyler hovered over the two, shooting with everything he had. One robot fell to the ground from the fire, but the other continued shooting, hitting one of Tyler's engines, causing him to spiral down.

He had had enough control though that he landed right on top of the his attacker, taking it out.

Everyone looked towards the second one and saw it transforming into a massive tank, with the barrel aiming towards Tyler who's back was still turned.

"WATCH OUT" they all screamed as loud as they could.

Tyler turned in time to see the gun barrel aimed right at him. He instantly reached down and grabbed the robot at his feet and threw him into the gun barrel as hard as he could. As soon as he did, an explosion ripped the two robots apart and sending him flying though the air and landing right into a near by house.

Everyone all ran towards him as he slowly pulled himself out of the rubble. Everyone almost froze as they saw how badly Tyler was injured. Blue liquid seeped out of several areas on his body, pieces were falling off or were hanging on by a thread.

Parts were dented and scratched, covered in burn marks. Everyone stood a few meters away from Tyler as he got back up. "He can't take much more of this" Alvin said as he looked at his family. Tyler straightened himself and took two steps. Just as he did, a missile screamed through the air right towards him, hitting him square on the chest, sending him back to the ground.

A huge round circular burn mark covered his chest as he slowly turn to his side. Tyler groaned in pain as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. They all looked towards the source of the missile and saw a jet covered in weird tattoos flying towards them.

Just before it reached them, it transformed, revelling the form of Starscream as he landed a short distance from Tyler. "It's a shame all my fallen comrades had a chance at you" Starscream said as he aimed his rocket launcher at Tyler. "I always heard that Primes were excellent fighters."

Tyler's jet engines suddenly spun around aiming right at Starscream, firing two balls of energy at him. It hit Starscream in the shoulder, sending him spinning to the ground as he let out a yelp of surprise.

Tyler stood back up, groaning in pain as the jet engines charged up again to fire another shot, but before they could, they seemed to shut down. Tyler clenched his fist in frustration as Starscream stood back up.

"So" he said aiming his launcher back at Tyler, "what's a Prime without his powers?"

Tyler slowly raised his head and looked right at Starcream. "A Prime still."

He then jumped forward, bringing his fist right down at Starscream with the sound of crunching metal. Before Starscream could recover, Tyler rammed his sword right into his abdomen. Then with all his strength, he threw Starscream over his head and tossed him as hard as he could.

Starscream hit the ground head first, his eyes growing dim until they went out. Alvin and everyone looked towards Tyler, as he stood there motionless holding his head, as a computerized voice spoke out, coming from a small circular mechanical object on his shoulder, that was flash in a bright red.

"Warning! Energon blood concentration at 6 percent and dropping. Stasis lock commencing."

Then Tyler said a something that made Alvin's blood run cold. "Override."

"Repeat" said the voice. "Concentration critical, further expenditures will result in loss of spark. Stasis lock must commence."

"OVERRIDE" yelled Tyler.

Tyler stood there, exhausted and out of energy. Everybody looked towards Alvin. "Alvin" said Simon quietly. "What's stasis lock?"

Alvin looked back at Tyler with worry and fear in his eyes who as Tyler took small weak steps. Alvin slowly turned his head as he looked back at everyone else.

"A human version is the brain inducing a coma to prevent death."

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as they looked back to Tyler. Brittany then spoke up. "Then that would mean-"

"Correct" Alvin said sadly. "If he keeps this up, he won't live much longer. I guess he meant it when he said he will stop at nothing."

Then the silence was broken as they heard a roar over head. Everyone looked up and saw the giant tank form of Jordan fly above them. He kept flying for about a mile before he turned around and went straight for Tyler.

Everyone braced themselves thinking Jordan was going to take Tyler out right there. But to their surprise, he transformed and landed about two dozen meters in front of Tyler.

"It's good to see you again, my old friend" he said as he crossed his metallic arms.

Tyler clenched his fist as he stared right at Joradn. "You lost the right to call me friend long ago Jordan" he said, his voice sounding weak and exhausted.

"You were always a determined person Tyler. That's what I like about you" he said as he began to pace back and fourth. "You never gave up at anything. You always kept going even though it was pointless."

"What I am doing now is not pointless" he said quietly.

"Oh really" growled Jordan. "Lets examine the situation. I have the emblem, my powers are now beyond comprehension, and the only thing standing in my way to godhood is you. Look at yourself, your exhausted, weak, injured beyond recovery, defeated."

Tyler straighten out as much as he could and looked right at Jordan. "Not just yet."

Just as he was about to jump forward to attack, Jordan held up his ray gun. Suddenly there was a bright flash, and a group of young children suddenly appeared, all trapped behind some sort of shield Jordan was producing.

"One more step" said Jordan as he aimed his gun at the hostages, "and it's ray and bits of children."

Everyone one of the young kids looked at Tyler, all yelling and pleading with him to save them as they cried and screamed.

Tyler stared back at Jordan in pure anger.

"My my" he said, "how human of you. You were weak before you started Tyler, weakened by compassion." Jordan then aimed his gun back at Tyler, giving him the break he needed.

He rolled forward, grabbing a fallen tree trunk in the process. He stood back up right in front of Jordan and swung the trunk as hard as he could, whacking Jordan's arm, keeping him from firing his gun at him.

He then began to bat Jordan hard as he could. The sound of wood and metal hitting echoing through the air. But Jordan quickly recovered and punched Tyler to the ground.

Tyler landed on his stomach, as a aurora of lightning bolts began to cover his body, the same kind that made the shape of his spark.

"Please Tyler" Jordan scoffed as he dusted himself off. "A stick, against a god, pathetic."

Tyler slowly began to sit up, but could only get up to his hands and knees.

"Final warning" said the computerized voice. "Energon depleting, jeopardy extreme. Repeat, extreme."

Tyler groan as he tried to push himself off the ground, but to no avail.

"Please face it Tyler" said Jordan as he took a few steps closer to Tyler. "Your powers are old and weak. What can you possibly do?" he growled as he aimed his gun back at Tyler.

The aurora around him disappeared as he looked back at Jordan. "Improvise" he said quietly.

His hand then transformed into a wrecking ball, as he quickly pushed himself off of the ground, and lunged himself towards Jordan. Before Jordan could even fire, the wrecking ball slammed into him, throwing him to the ground and ejecting a large golden disc into the air.

Everyone watched as it flipped several times before it came back down into Tyler's hands. He was still for a moment, then let out a scream of pain and struggle as his jets struggled to charged for one final shot.

Tyler threw the emblem into the air just as two bolts of energy shot out, shattering it into dust.

Tyler's screams seemed to echo through the air as he fell backwards, the jet engines braking off from his body, as well as several other pieces as he hit the ground.

Suddenly, both Alvin and Jordan screamed in pain as their bodies lit up like the sun. This startled Dave, causing him to drop Alvin, or what they could tell was Alvin. He hit the ground with a thud as the light grew brighter. Alvin's size remained the same, but Jordan began to shrink to human size.

Suddenly, the light seemed to collect on one spot on their bodies and shot up into the air, leaving Alvin and what was Jordan on the ground.

The two balls of light went straight into the air and exploded like a firework display. Everything then went silent. Both Alvin and Jordan laid on the ground, out cold.

A roar then past over head as several military fighter jets flew by.

Tanks and other military vehicle drove up as troops ran by, followed by a military commander.

"Now they come" Brittany said as the troops began to spread out. The commander then went up to a soldier and pointed towards Jordan.

Troops surrounded him, their guns drawn as one tossed him over and placed hand cuffs on the former leader.

They forced him to his feet, where Alvin slowly sat up as they all got a look at Jordan's real face. He looked just as he did as the photo they saw several years ago, but a little older looking, and more skinny.

They pushed him towards a military vehicle, but he stopped and looked back at Alvin and his family as he yelled at them with the same tone of evil in his voice

"LOOK AT YOUR MIGHTY PRIME NOW. HE IS DYING, AND I STILL LIVE."

The soldier kept pushing him as everyone continued to stare at him. Alvin suddenly realized and looked back to Tyler, still in his robot form, sparks erupting across his body, and blue liquid seeping out of his wounds. His eyes were dark, as he laid motionless on the ground.

Ignoring the pain he felt, Alvin ran towards Tyler, with his family following close behind. Alvin went up to Tyler's head and placed his small paws on his massive shoulder.

Everyone soon came up as well and placed their hands on Tyler.

Then in a scared tone, Brittany turned to Alvin. "There's, got to be something we can do for him" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

Alvin looked down sadly, tear drops falling off his face and hitting the ground.

"He's to far gone, nothing can be done now."

Tyler's eyes then sparked back to life, as his head turned to look at Alvin and his family who all held each other in comfort. "Your all alright" Tyler said in a weak, but relieved tone.

Alvin went up to Tyler's head and looked right into his eyes. "Yeah, you did it Tyler, Jordan is gone, he no longer has his powers."

"Then I have no regrets in my life. I am at peace" he said quietly.

"Tyler" Alvin said quietly as Brittany, his brothers and her sisters came up behind him.

"Being you friend for the last two years was both a thrill and a honour. You were like another brother to me. I might as well tell you I was planning to make you my best man at our wedding."

"The honour was mine Alvin. You were like a brother to me as well" Tyler said weakly.

"I would have been honoured to be you best man." Then he adjusted his head to look at everyone else.

"The last few years together have been wonderful. You all are like family to me, like the brothers and sisters I never had. As my final gift, left me give you this."

Then Tyler's left hand opened, revealing a small speck of light that flew over towards Alvin, and hovered in his paws. "This will help you get back home, and when you do, do me a favour."

"Anything" said Brittany as she moved next to Alvin with tears running down her face.

"Live long happy lives together, all of you. Have a family, grow old, you all deserve it. Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Dave and Claire, I wish you all long happy lives."

"Thanks Tyler" they all said in unison sadly.

Then the military commander came up with several soldiers guarding him. "Well fought" he said. "You saved the lives of those in this town, and the rest of the world."

"Thank you" Tyler said, his voice getting weaker and weaker. Then Tyler opened his hand, revealing a envelop inside. "Please deliver this for me, the names are on the front."

The commander took the letter and glanced at the names.

"And do me one more favour."

The commander nodded as Tyler summoned the last of his strength. "My real name is Tyler Pauwel. Have those who knew me tell my life, from the bad deeds, to the good, and let me be judged accordingly. The rest is silence."

Then Tyler's eyes grew dim as his head fell back. Alvin and his family held each other, tears flowing from their eyes, their hearts sinking, then they heard a noise come from Tyler. They turned and saw his spark emerging from his body and starting to accended into the sky.

The military soldiers stood up and saluted while Alvin and everyone else held each other in a embrace. Alvin looked in the sky at Tyler's spark and said one last thing.

"He lived as a guardian, and died a hero. Let his spark join the dynasty, with the greatest of Primes."

Tyler's spark then disappeared into a flash of light as tears ran down their face, with some of them starting to wail.

* * *

><p>People crowded around Tyler's body, tears running down their faces, not taking notice to dressed and talking chipmunks standing near their feet. Alvin turned to his family and quietly whispered, "I think we should leave now."<p>

Everyone nodded in agreement as they made their way out of the crowd, until they were far enough away so that their exit wouldn't be noticed. Alvin looked at the glowing spec in his and, then threw it ahead of him, making it open into a vortex.

"Let's go home" Dave said quietly as he took Claire's hand.

Each chipmunk then grabbed their counterparts hand, but before anyone jumped in, Alvin looked back towards Tyler's body, knowing that he will never see his best friend again.

Brittany noticed what Alvin was doing and gently stroked his face. He look back at Brittany, her ice blues eyes red and blood shot, with tears pouring out. Alvin stroked Brittany's face in return. Just as they were all about to jump, Alvin suddenly froze, his eyes widening in terror as he grabbed his side.

"What's wrong Alvin?" asked Brittany as everyone turned to see what was happening. Alvin looked up at everyone, his eyes wide. Then to their horror, the saw blood trickle out the corner of Alvin's mouth as he collapsed onto the ground.

"ALVIN!" screamed Brittany as she kneeled down beside Alvin.

Jeanette suddenly gasped and pointed to a spot on Alvin's hoodie that was dark and growing quickly, in the same spot were he was stabbed earlier.

Alvin raised his head, and looked at the wound. "I guess I didn't have a chance to heal" he said as blood trickled out his mouth.

"You going to be fine Alvin" said Brittany as she tried to hold back the bleeding. She turned back to Dave and Simon, almost screaming, "Do something!"

Simon came up beside Alvin and tried to help Brittany stop the bleeding while Dave kept Alvin's head up.

"There is to much blood" Simon said, with intense terror in his voice.

"DON'T QUIT" yelled Brittany as she continued to try and save Alvin.

"Britt" Alvin said weakly as he gently grabbed her paw. She stopped and looked into Alvin's eyes. He gave a small comforting smile to Brittany, as he stroked her face. "It's to late" he said sadly.

"NO, IT ISN'T. DON'T TALK LIKE THAT" screamed Brittany, as she grabbed Alvin's face, "you aren't leaving me."

"Britt" Alvin said looking into her eyes. "I'm so sorry I couldn't marry you, and for breaking my promise that I will be fine. I want you to know this though. I love you with all my love, and I always will."

"Don't say that" said Brittany as she continued to try stop the bleeding. Alvin though wasn't done.

"Simon, Theodore, I love you guys, you were great brothers."

Simon and Theodore kneeled beside Alvin, tears forming in their eyes. "We love you to" said Theodore. "You were a awesome big brother" finished Simon.

Then Alvin turned to Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Jeanette, Eleanor. You two are like my sisters, take care of my brothers, and Brittany."

"Thank you Alvin" Eleanor said sadly. "We will take care of them" Jeanette added.

Then Alvin looked up at Dave and Claire. "Dave, Claire. You are like my parents. Thank you for everything you have done for me, my brothers and the chipettes, and thanks for taking us in."

Claire burst into tears as Dave kneeled down, tears forming in his eyes. "You are my son Alvin. I would do anything for you. I'm so proud of you" he said as he burst into tears.

Alvin then looked down at Brittany, who was still tending to his wound.

"Brittany, it's time to let me go, I love you so much" he said as tears formed in his eyes. Alvin then felt his vision blur as he fainted from the loss of blood.

"ALVIN, STAY WITH ME!" screamed Brittany, but Alvin didn't move. Brittany then hugged Alvin as tight as she could, wailing in agony.

Dave and everyone stood around them, looking down sadly as tears hit the ground. Brittany's cries echoed through the air as she continued to hold Alvin. The minuets passed, as Brittany continued holding Alvin's body.

They slowly raised their head, looking up at the sky. Just then noticed something fluttering out of the sky like snow, looking like little white speck of light.

They all continued looking up into the sky, as more and more specks fell from the clouds. Everyone watched as the specks began to fall around them, looking like tiny stars. The specks seemed to hover in the air, as they began to swirl around and began to cluster in one spot about ten meters away.

Everyone stared in confusion as it formed the figure of women, wearing a bright white robe with red and blond hair. She slowly walked towards Dave and his family.

Brittany looked at the figure in fear as she still tightly hugged Alvin and screamed "GET AWAY!"

The woman stopped about five meters away and looked at all of them with a gentle smile. "Such bravery the two showed today. They gave everything they had to protect the greater good, not thinking about themselves. A sign to show how pure of heart they are" the robed women said as she looked down at Alvin.

"What are you?" said Simon looking straight at the mysterious women.

"I am the Oracle" she replied.

Everyone then remembered what Tyler said about how he got his powers.

"Your the one that gave Tyler his powers, aren't you?" said Jeanette.

The Oracle smiled and gave a nod. "I was also the one that helped you get to this universe. You had to be here for this. Love is the greatest strength, and all of you are filled with love for one another. That is more powerful than any Primes power. Such bravery was shown today, bravery that deserves a reward."

She then kneeled down to pick up Alvin, but Brittany held on.

"Do not worry my child" the Oracle said, "everything will be fine."

Brittany looked at the Oracle then down at Alvin and reluctantly let go as the Oracle picked up him and walked over to Tyler's body.

People that were still around Tyler's body suddenly seemed to fade out of existence as she approached Tyler with Alvin in her hands. She placed placed Alvin on the ground next to Tyler.

She took several steps back raising her hands into the air as she began to glow. Her form disappeared as she transformed into three bright glowing orbs that began to circle around Tyler and Alvin.

Their bodies then lifted of the ground, as the orbs circling them spinned faster and faster. Their bodies began to glow, quickly turning into as bright orbs as well. The orbs that were Tyler and Alvin grew brighter and brighter, as the three circling ones were spinning so fast, the looked like a solid ring of light.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light, not knowing what was happening. Suddenly they felt a huge rush of wind, almost pushing them to the ground. Once the large gust disappeared, everyone slowly uncovered their eyes and saw what almost seemed like gold dust settling around them.

As the dust settled, they no longer saw a destroyed town, they saw a town that seemed like new, nothing damaged, nothing destroyed, it all looked normal.

Claire gasped, as everyone turned and saw her hand left to her face as she slowly raised he right hand, pointing straight ahead. Everyone turned and gasped, Brittany almost collapsing from shock and joy.

There walking towards them, were Tyler and Alvin, both of them alive and well. Brittany had her paws to her face, tears running down it at what she saw. They were all still, unable to believe what they were seeing.

Tyler and Alvin then stopped a few meters away, giving them them big smiles. Brittany took one small step forward, then ran at Alvin, as the tears continued to drop. Alvin braced himself as Brittany ran into him, knocking him to the ground as she hugged him as hard as she could.

Alvin gasped for breath as the rest of his family joined in. "Everyone, get off, I can't breath" Alvin wheezed.

Everyone slowly let go of Alvin, tears of joy rolling down their faces.

"We thought we lost you" Simon said wiping away a tear.

"You guys can't get rid of me so easily" Alvin said as he stood back up. "I'm sorry if I scared you all" he said looking at his family with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry as well" said Tyler as he kneeled down in front of them. Everyone looked at Tyler and Alvin, glad to see they were alive.

"Alvin, Tyler" said the Oracle as she approached them, her long hair blowing in the breeze. "You two have shown great courage, and disregard for your lives for a greater good. For that you deserve a second chance, and a reward."

Then she turned to Alvin, a gentle smile forming across her face. "Alvin, you risked losing you family, and your bride to end Jordan's evil, and for that you are now a Prime."

Everyone's eyes widened, especially Alvin and Tyler's at what they heard.

"Then that means me and Tyler are brothers" said Alvin as he turned to him with a smile.

Tyler returned the smile, and looked at Alvin. "Then welcome to the Pauwel family, were we do things that go beyond your wildest nightmares."

Alvin chuckled with the rest of his family at Tyler's usual joke. "And welcome to the Seville family, where punishment is funishment."

Tyler and Alvin turned to the Oracle and gave a bow. "Thank you for everything Oracle" Tyler said, straightening out as he looked her with a thankful smile

The Oracle began to fade away, but she smiled as she said one last thing, "Arise Optimus and Rodimus Prime. I wish you all luck in your future."

Then she disappeared from sight, as Alvin looked up at Tyler. "Alvin Dave Rodimus Prime Seville. I love how that sounds."

Tyler gave a chuckle as he looked over his home town. "Everything is as it was before Jordan found the emblem. Lost lives restored, but he will pay for his crimes."

"Where is he" said Alvin looking around, not seeing the vehicle he was being held in.

Tyler looked down at Alvin. "I transported him to a UN prison. Only a few people in this world know what happen. Everyone else never even heard the name Jordan Scott."

Brittany then went up behind Alvin, and hugged him again, as the rest of his family did.

"Don't worry guys" said Alvin as he retuned the hug. "I won't leave again, I promise."

"You better not" said Brittany, still with tears in her eyes. "I won't have you leave again when our wedding is coming up."

Then something caught Brittany's eye. She looked up at Tyler, seeing him looking around, as if looking for someone, but only lowered and shook his head.

'Who is he looking for?' thought Brittany as she continued hugging Alvin.

But she was to over joyed to be thinking about that as she continued hugging Alvin. They then slowly pulled apart as he looked towards his whole family. "Lets go home" he said as a vortex opened a few meters away.

He gently took Brittany's hand as he and his family approached the vortex.

"I'll see you in a few days" said Tyler as he transformed back into his robotic form. "I expect that best man invite is still open."

Alvin smiled as he turned back towards Tyler. "It is, brother. See you soon." Alvin and his family then jumped in, going back home.

* * *

><p>There was a small room with a metal table and a single lamp hanging from the ceiling. Jordan Scott, sat in the centre of the table, wearing a orange prison suit. He looked down at his hands, which were shackled tightly, attached to chains that lead down to his feet.<p>

The room was quiet, the only sound was coming from his chains every time he moved. He he kept his eyes on a camera in the top corner of the room, watching the red light blinking on and off as it continued to watch him. He just stared at the camera, watching as the light blinked one last time, before it went dead. He knew what was happening, all he needed was one more sign that he got at thelamp over his head quickly flicker.

He gave a small smile as he continued looking at the front of the room.

"I knew you would show up eventually" he said as he leaned back in his chair.

Tyler then emerged from the dark corner of the room behind Jordan and stood a foot behind him.

"You should know me well enough. I'm very persistent Jordan" Tyler said as he walked to the front of the table, right across from Jordan.

"That was one thing I always admired about you Tyler" said Jordan as he smiled at him. "You always kept going. Even with all those teachers that treated you like dirt, you always kept at, giving all your effort. It's the same story with your family isn't it" he said as a evil smile formed at the corner of his mouth.

Tyler's face suddenly burned with anger as Jordan just stared at him with a sly smile.

"After all, you did do everything they asked, and look at how they repaid you."

Tyler then threw the table out of the way, causing it to slam against the far wall.

He then charged at Jordan as his hand wrapped around his neck. He threw Jordan against wall, and lifted him off the ground with the one hand around his neck.

"You don't get to talk about them" growled Tyler as he continued holding Jordan.

"Your right" he wheezed under Tyler's grip. "Let's talk about Sarah."

Tyler eyes burned with hate as his grip tightened around Jordan's neck, making him struggle for air. Tyler glared at his old friend, his breathing heavy and deep. Just before Jordan was about to pass out, Tyler threw Jordan to the ground. He laid on the ground for several moments, coughing and gasping for air.

After a moment of lying on the floor, Jordan slowly turned and smiled at Tyler. "So, the Tyler Pauwel I knew in public school still exists. And a bit more of a attitude behind him."

Tyler slowly stepped towards Jordan, his fist clenched as his face burned bright red.

"Why the long face Tyler?" Jordan said chuckling as he sat up. "Do you feel bad for what you did to Sarah?"

Tyler then kicked Jordan across the face, making him collapse to the ground.

"Shut up!" growled Tyler as Jordan spit blood out of his mouth.

"I have to give her credit though" continued Jordan spitting out a little blood. "Out of all the years we all knew each other, she hurt you in a way I never could have."

Tyler kicked Jordan across the face again, his anger starting to boil over.

Jordan faced the ground as blood dripped from his mouth. "Why did you that to her Tyler?" said Jordan looking back up at him with curiosity.

Tyler just starred at Jordan, as he tried to calm himself. "You know very well why I did it. I did it to protect her, from criminals, and you" he said looking at Jordan with anger burning in his eyes.

"You know" said Jordan as he slowly got up. "The three of us were like the musketeers. We were always there to help each other. Now it is a man who stands alone, with no one in his pathetic messed up life. Nothing goes right for you does it Tyler?"

Tyler's breaths became deeper as he unclenched his fist. "I still have Alvin and his family, they are my family now."

Jordan just shook his head. "And have you told them everything, about your past, your family, and Sarah?"

"What I tell them is my business Jordan" Tyler said as he turned away.

"That is why you should have joined with me" said Jordan. "You wouldn't have been sickened by these primitive emotions, and you could have destroyed all that have wronged you. The Tyler I knew back then probably would have done that. The one who hated everyone and everything."

Tyler turned back to Jordan. "I'm not that person anymore."

"What I just saw says otherwise" said Jordan with a evil grin on his face.

"People change Jordan. I'm not that social outcast that everyone thought was a freak. I'm a good man now that has a career, and is well respected by everyone."

"You still could have gotten back at those public school teachers that bullied you. I don't think that would have done any harm" Jordan said as he crossed his shackled arms.

Tyler just shook his head. "When I accepted these powers, I accepted the duty to protect all life, no matter the type or what it did. Unlike you, I had a sense to duty, responsibility, honour, and self respect that went back years, even before I got them."

"A lot of people saw that" said Jordan. "Remember in high school? You were committed to your school work, that you ignored everything else except me and Sarah. Girls would flirt with you or always tried to kiss you, but you always pushed them away. That is a teenagers dream, but you acted like it was a nightmare."

Tyler slowly rolled his eyes. "Those girls had no self respect for themselves. I'm not some kind of sex pervert. I show women respect, even if they don't for themselves."

Jordan smiled.

"That is one of the reasons everyone in public school saw you as a freak. If they could only see what you were really like."

Tyler just stood there silent, looking at Jordan coldly.

"We had good times together in school didn't we?" said Jordan. "We always managed to make a good laugh."

"Until you choose your side" Tyler said quietly.

"I would have been doing them a favour. A bunch of teens on a path probably down a the criminal road, I would have saved them time in going to the chair" he said with smile of joy on his face.

"A path you made for yourself now" said Tyler.

Jordan looked up, his face turning white.

"They are charging you with treason and genocide. The death sentence is the expected verdict."

Jordan eyes widened in horror as he fell to his knees, realizing his time was limited.

"How is the great Jordan Scott going to get out of this one?" said Tyler as he moved back into the dark corner.

"Good bye Jordan. I will always remember our friendship" he said as he disappeared into the darkness, leaving Jordan alone once again in the room.

**I know it was a long chapter. But I want wanted to get it done, because I think this part of the series is so bad, I actually hate it with a passion. Now we just have the last two stories to go through, then Destiny will be released.**

**Also, I will be releasing a cute valentines day one shot tomorrow. Keep a eye out, it will be called "Valentine Gift."**


	15. Chapter 15 Asking the Burning Question

Chapter 15 Asking the Burning Question

Alvin and Brittany's wedding was two weeks away, both them as well as the rest of the family were busy getting everything ready for the big day. They had almost everything ready, they were going to marry in a small park with family and friends watching.

No tabloids, and no news reporters, just a simple quiet wedding. Alvin and Brittany also couldn't help but wonder when Simon and Theodore were going to propose. They knew each of them loved Jeanette and Eleanor very much, but seemed as if they couldn't gather the courage.

They decided not to pressure them, but to let them go at their own pace.

One day, Alvin and Brittany were going over the invitation returns, with their siblings helping. Brittany then grabbed Tyler's invite, and saw he had marked down he wasn't bringing a guest.

Brittany turned to Alvin and held up his invite. "Alvin, did Tyler ever say he was bringing someone to the wedding?" \

Alvin shook his head. "No, he's not bringing anyone, just himself."

Brittany looked at the invite, questions starting to fill her head. She knew that Tyler had never had a special someone in his life, but it made her remember many things she noticed about him in the years she knew him.

How a month ago, he stood there alone after being brought back to life, while they were hugging Alvin. How he would dodge questions they asked about his family, and that one night when she first met him, how he quoted his family "were" and "loved".

She turned back to Alvin, she had something on her mind that she thought she should.

"Alvin, is Tyler alone?"

Alvin's head shot up instantly as he turned to look at Brittany. "What do you mean Britt?" he said, hoping Brittany wasn't going where he thought she was going.

"Tyler never talks about his family, and when he does mentions them, he refers them in past tense, as if they aren't alive."

Alvin looked down, hiding his face. "I don't know. He never told me anything about that."

Alvin knew that was a lie right there, but he promised Tyler he wouldn't tell anyone.

"You would think Tyler would tell us something like that" said Simon as he helped Jeanette with the invites. "We've known him almost three years, he would tell us."

"Tyler's not that kind of person" said Alvin. "He's just a very private guy. The kind that doesn't like to talk about personal things. It is probably all a misunderstanding" he said as he continued through the through the pile of envelopes.

"That may be true" added Jeanette, " but Brittany has a point. Tyler always seemed to avoid questions we asked about his family, that is a bit odd."

"I'm sure there is nothing wrong" Alvin said, trying to drop the matter.

"Tyler is coming tomorrow, maybe we can talk to him about it then" said Eleanor.

Alvin's head shot up, "NO!" he almost yelled. Everyone looked at Alvin, shocked at the sudden out burst.

"We should let things be" he said as he looked back down at his work. "We should just leave it and not talk to him about it."

Brittany eyed Alvin curiously. She could tell he was hiding something, but knew she wouldn't get a word out of him. "He's you brother Alvin, and that makes him our brother. Family have to help each other, even if they don't want it."

Alvin looked right a Brittany, giving another try to avoid the whole issue. "One thing you learn as a Prime though is that somethings, you have to let things get solved on their own. This is one of those cases."

"Tyler has done so much for us though" said Theodore. "We should try to return the favour."

"Unless he asks" said Alvin, "I don't think we should get involved in his personal life."

"Even when he may be lonely or in any kind of trouble" said Brittany placing her hands on her hips.

"Exactly" said Alvin, as he stood up.

"We should let things be with Tyler. We should respect his choice not to tell us anything that he feels he shouldn't talk about."

Alvin then walked out of the kitchen before anyone could get the last word in. Leaving his brothers and the chipettes sitting there, looking at each other.

"We aren't done talking about this subject are we?" said Simon as he looked at Brittany.

"Not even" she replied as she got up. "Tyler has been hiding something for years, and he has done so much for us without asking for anything in return. It is time we returned the favour."

"Maybe Alvin's right" said Jeanette looking at her sister. "If Tyler doesn't want to discuss anything like that, then we shouldn't ask."

"Tyler though has helped us with all of our problems without us asking for him to" Brittany replied. "Who knows, he might open up to us."

"Lets not forget one thing though" said Simon. "Tyler has managed to keep whatever secret he is keeping for the last three years. If he ever did want to tell us, he would have already."

Brittany then crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes.

"Tyler is family though. I think we all reached a point where we are comfortable to reveal any secrets we have to each other. Alvin was comfortable enough to reveal to Tyler he wanted to marry me, and even when we first met, I was a little hesitant, but I told him I had feelings for Alvin."

Everyone remained silent, everyone had good points, but they didn't know what was the right choice. Ask Tyler or leave it alone.

"We won't know if we don't try" said Brittany, breaking the silence. "At least if we try, Tyler knows he can tell us anything in the future. He is part of our family now. We should try and help him in whatever way we can."

Brittany then looked over everyone. "Do you all support me?"

They all looked at each other, pondering it over, then turned to Brittany and gave a nod.

"Thanks" said Brittany as she stood up to collect all the invites everyone had finished.

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone was in bed. Alvin and Brittany still slept in separate rooms because of the space limitations of the house. Alvin laid in his bed, his brothers fast asleep, but he remained awake. His mind was going over Tyler. If they started to ask him about his family, it would just bring all the pain back again.<p>

He knew that it wasn't good for Tyler to hold back all the emotions he was feeling all these years, but he had to respect his wishes as well. He laid on his back, looking at the ceiling. Of all the good Tyler had done in his life, his parents had to do what they did. It was disgusting.

Alvin could only imagine how he might feel if he was in Tyler's position. Alvin felt his eyes slowly begin to close, as his thoughts revolved around Tyler and his family.

"Alvin?"

His eyes darted open, as he quickly sat up and tuned to the source of the voice.

There standing a foot away, was Brittany, wearing her pink pyjamas, with his auburn hair that was usually in a pony tail hanging down to her shoulders.

Alvin felt his heart race, she was so beautiful, even if it was just casual clothing.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" she said giving an innocent smile.

Alvin smiled back as he shook his head, "No, I was just thinking."

Brittany slowly walked over to Alvin and sat down in front of him. "I'm sorry about us drilling you about Tyler. I just feel like he needs our help."

Alvin placed his paw on Brittany's cheek, giving her a large smile. "It is no problem. Whatever Tyler's problem is, I'm sure he will reveal it in time. For now though, I think we should let him be."

Brittany smiled as she looked towards Alvin's brothers. "Are they asleep?" she said quietly.

"Yeah, why?" he said looking at Brittany confused.

Brittany gave him a dirty smile as she moved in and kissed him. Alvin fell back as he wrapped his paws around her. But he quickly collected himself and pulled away from her.

"Brittany, like I said a few months ago, I don't think it is a good idea to do this in the same room with my brothers."

Brittany looked deep into Alvin's eyes and gave a nod. "Would you settle for just cuddling?"

Alvin gave Brittany a smile as he lifted his covers. Brittany climbed in with her back facing Alvin as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms, almost like they were a shield that covered her whole body.

Alvin and Brittany slowly began to feel their eyes get heavy as they drifted to sleep.

A few hours later, Brittany woke to find she was lying on top of Alvin's chest while Alvin had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She slowly looked up to see Alvin slowly opening his eyes.

"I can lay like this forever" said Brittany as she listened to Alvin's breathing.

"So can I" he said as he kissed the top of Brittany's head. Brittany turned to the clock and sat up.

"Hey" said Alvin, "I thought you said you could lay like that forever."

She then turned to Alvin, giving a playful smile. "I would, but if we fall asleep again, then you brothers will wake up and see us. And they and Dave will probably assume what happened."

Alvin gave a small nod, realizing she had a point.

"And besides, Tyler is coming tomorrow, and we don't want to seem sleepy together. He will probably piece it together."

"Nothing can hide from him" said Alvin nodding in agreement, "he's to sharp."

Brittany then went up to Alvin and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" she said as she turned for the door. "Good night Britt" Alvin said as he leaned back in bed. "Good night Alvin" she said as she walked out the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the door bell rang as everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to the door just as Dave was just opening it.<p>

"TYLER!" they all yelled as they jumped onto him, giving him a huge hug.

"Two seconds. I think that is a new record" Tyler laughed as he gently patted each of them.

Dave extended his hand as Tyler reach out and shook it.

"Good to see you Dave" said Tyler as he carefully moved into the living room with the chipmunks still holding on to him. As soon as Tyler sat down on the couch, they all hopped off.

Tyler then placed his duffle bag of belonging next to the couch, as he turned to the rest of the chipmunk, giving them a large smile.

"So, is everything almost set?"

"Almost" said Brittany as she sat down. "It is all the little things we have to take care of now."

"Like trying to find the boys a good suit" said Dave as he looked towards the boys.

"Hey" said Alvin. "We're chipmunks, it's hard to find a suit that makes us look good, not that we already don't."

Brittany rolled her eyes as she smiled, slowly shaking her head. "Can't you just snap your fingers and make one?" said Dave.

Alvin and Tyler looked at each other and shook their heads. "He just doesn't get it" said Tyler as he looked back at Dave.

Dave just sighed as he got up and grabbed his car keys.

"Well, for whatever reason you can't, you guys need a suit, so we should get ones now since Tyler is here."

He then turned towards Tyler.

"You don't mind watching the girls for a while do you? Claire has left for the day, and won't be back until four."

Tyler looked back at the chipettes with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know" he said chuckling. "Me alone with these girls. I don't stand a chance."

The chippettes giggled as Tyler turned back to Dave. "It's no problem."

"Alright boys" said Dave as he opened the door.

The boys then ran out the door as Dave walked out, heading for his car. Tyler then reached into his duffle bag and pulled out another history book and sat down on the arm chair, beginning to read.

"Feel free to watch TV" said Tyler, his face buried in his book. "I'll be occupied with this book for a while."

"That's okay" said Brittany. "I'm going to get a snack, do you want anything?"

Tyler just shook his head with his eyes still locked on the pages. "I'm good, thanks though."

Brittany then turned to Jeanette and Eleanor. "Do you two want to help me in the kitchen?"

The both looked at each other confused, but followed Brittany as she jumped off the couch, and out of the living room. The three of them entered the kitchen, where Brittany quickly behind the cupboards until they were out of sight from Tyler. Brittany took a deep sigh, the turned bad to her sisters.

"I think we should ask Tyler now" she said quietly so that he wouldn't hear them.

"I don't know" said Jeanette. "Maybe we should respect Tyler's privacy. It's his choice not to tell us. We should honour that."

Brittany walked up to her sister, and looked right into her eyes. "You guys said that you had my back, why the sudden change in heart." Jeanette looked down at the floor, as well as Eleanor.

"It is not that we don't" said Eleanor. "We just aren't comfortable asking Tyler a question that is maybe very personal to him."

"I not comfortable either" said Brittany. "But I just feel that we should at least try and ask Tyler, to let him know we are here for him, and that he can trust us with anything."

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other, knowing that Brittany had a point.

"Do you have my back?" said Brittany. Jeanette and Eleanor turned to their sister and gave a reluctant nod. Brittany smiled and gave them a hug.

They all turned back and walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

They sat down on the couch with Tyler still reading his history book.

"Is that a good book?" said Jeanette nervously. He gave a nod as he continued reading.

"It is about how Canada helped liberate the Netherlands in World War 2."

The chipettes looked at each other, wondering who would ask. Then Brittany took a deep breath and looked at Tyler.

"Can we ask you a question Tyler?" He looked up from his book and smiled.

"You just did" he chuckled

They all laughed nervously as they looked back at him, their hearts beating, sweat starting to form.

"This question is a serious one about you" continued Brittany.

Tyler raised his eyebrows as he continued to smile. "That is a bit of a change from you guys, but I will try and answer it the best I can."

Brittany took another deep breath and then asked the question that has been on her mind for a long time.

"Are you alone?"

Tyler looked at them confused, closing his book.

"I'm here with you guys, I don't think that would be considered alone" he said as he set the novel on the table.

"No" replied Brittany. "I mean, do you not have a family or anyone in your life?"

Tyler's bright smile suddenly disappeared as his face took a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" he said quietly.

"Don't you have a family? A father? A mother? Every time we asked you about them, you would always avoid the question or change the subject."

He remained quiet, just staring at the floor. The air turned tense. The chipettes nervously sat there, twiddling their fingers. Tyler then stood up and slowly turned to look at them.

"That is a question I cannot answer" he said, with no emotion in his voice.

"Tyler!" said Brittany standing up. "We've known each other for three years, and in that time, you've helped us with so much. We just want to see if we can return the favour."

"You've always been there for all of us" said Jeanette. "We just want to see we can help you with all your problems" finished Eleanor.

Tyler gave them a small smile. "You all have good hearts, but you don't owe me anything. What I did was because I care about all of you."

"And we care about you" said Brittany. "That is why we are asking you this."

Tyler just looked down. "And it is the one thing I can't answer."

"Tyler, you know you can tell us anything, we are here for you, we're your family" Brittany said as she stepped slower to him. Tyler's face then burned with anger, as he gave them a cold stare that made them almost shrivel in fear.

"Don't ever say I can tell you anything. If I have something to say I will say it. I don't need you climbing by back to get answers" he said, his voice very close to a yell.

The Chipettes looked at Tyler in fear. This was the first time they had ever seen him display any rage. He then seemed to read, giving them a apologetic look.

"Please don't say those word, I can't bear to hear them again."

"Again?" said Brittany. "We never said that until now."

Tyler just raised his hands, slowly shaking his head. "Please, don't take it personally, I meant no disrespect." The chipettes looked at Tyler, with concern and worry. His odd attitude only confirmed that he was hiding something.

"Tyler, what happened to you?" said Brittany with deep concern, hoping that Tyler might open up.

He just looked at them, they almost gasped when they saw what looked like a tear forming in his eye, but they managed to hide their reaction.

Tyler just shook his head. "No, sorry, I can't, I can't tell you."

He then walked over to the front door. "I need to go for a bike ride, I'll see you later."

"WAIT TYLER" yelled Brittany as he closed the door behind him, almost a slam.

Brittany then turned to her sisters with a worried look on their faces. "He is hiding something" she said in disbelief.

"Did you see how angry he seemed to get? Especially when you told him he could tell us anything" Jeanette said, her eyes looking at the front door.

"That was scary" said Eleanor, her paws shaking.

"Whatever is happening, it must be bad" Brittany said looking back at the front door. "But I think I can still figure out what is happening."

"Didn't you just see how Tyler reacted to those question. If we ask more, he is liable to explode" said Jeanette.

"I don't intend to be asking Tyler. I intend to get the answers from Alvin."

"Alvin?" said Jeanette and Eleanor in unison. "What would he know" said Jeanette. "If Tyler didn't tell us, what makes you think he ever told Alvin?"

Brittany gave her sisters a small smile.

"Didn't you see how determined he was to have us not ask Tyler anything. He knows something about him, and obviously, he is keeping it from us to."

"Maybe we should just leave it" said Jeanette. "How are you going to trick Alvin into revealing a secret."

"Just follow my lead tonight at dinner" said Brittany. "Alvin may be a Prime, but it doesn't mean he can't be tricked." Brittany then retreated to her room while Jeanette and Eleanor just shook their heads.

**The next chapter will be different from it was originally when I first posted it a year ago. Instead of having Alvin tell the story, I will be putting in words that actually have Tyler telling the story, using words I remember him saying through the years.**

**But if you'd like it to stay the way it was originally, let me know ASAP.**


	16. Chapter 16 True Pain Behind the Man

Chapter 16 The True Pain Behind the Man

Later that day, Dave and Claire sat with the chipmunks eating their meals. Tyler still hadn't returned, which made Alvin curious. Tyler would never leave for a long period of time without letting them know.

"Did Tyler say where he was going?" asked Dave as he ate his super.

"No" replied Brittany. "He just said he was going for a bike ride. That was the last time we saw him."

Dave gave a shrug as he continued eating.

Brittany wanted to tell them what really happened, but she couldn't with Alvin right there.

She had to think of a excuse to get Alvin out of the room so she could set her plan in motion. Then a idea hit her. She turned to Alvin and gave him a sweet smile.

"Alvin, I'm getting a little cold. Can you go to my room and get me another shirt?"

Alvin stared at Brittany. "I can increase the temperature in the room if it is to cold" he said.

Brittany just shook her head. "I just prefer another shirt. Can you go grab it for me?"

Alvin got up from his spot with a sigh as he jumped off the table and ran for her room.

As soon as he was out of sight, Brittany turned to everyone.

"Listen quickly. Please follow my lead. I need to trick Alvin into something" as she turned to the door to wait for Alvin.

Dave just shook his head, not understanding what she just said.

"What?" he said confused.

"Just follow my lead" said Brittany.

She then heard Alvin running back towards the kitchen as she turned back to everyone.

"So, we talked to Tyler today, and told us about his family" "And what did he say?" Jeanette asked, playing along with her sister. "It is just so horrible" she said, trying to sound serious. As soon as she said that she heard Alvin jump beside her.

She looked at him to see his eyes wide in shock.

"Wait" he said. "He told you everything, about how they tried to control everything and what they did to him."

"HA!" exclaimed Brittany. "I knew you were hiding something." Alvin looked away, realizing he had been had.

"Wait" added Dave. "What's going on?"

Brittany look towards Dave. "We noticed that Tyler never seemed to talk about his family. We tried to talk to him about it today, but he took off, so we tricked Alvin into revealing it."

Alvin's eyes widen in horror as he looked back at Brittany.

"You asked him?"

Brittany gave a small nod as Alvin put his hand on his head.

"This is bad" he said as he sat down.

"Alvin" said Brittany sitting beside him and grabbing his paw. "What is Tyler hiding about his family that is so sensitive to him? Were they killed by Jordan?"

Alvin looked back at Brittany. "I can't tell you. I promised him I wouldn't."

"Alvin" said Dave leaning further into the table. "I think you should tell us if this is a serious issue for Tyler."

Alvin looked to see all eyes on him, and knew there was no way he could get out of this. He looked down and gave a loud sigh.

"Alright, but you have to promise you will never go to Tyler with this."

Everyone gave a nod as Alvin took a deep breath. "First of all, Tyler's parents aren't dead, they are very much alive. They just don't want anything to do with him."

Everyone's eyes widened at what Alvin just said.

"Why don't they want anything to do with him?" asked Eleanor as everyone leaned close to Alvin, not wanting to miss a word.

"The only way to make you all understand is to tell you from the beginning of where it started."

Everyone made themselves comfortable as Alvin took another deep breath.

**Tyler's Words**

_Eleven years ago. Eleven years ago. That is when it all started. I was just a third grader. I remember laying in my bed early that morning, when I heard the phone ring. I figured it was just another phone call, but when I heard my mom answer, I suddenly heard her scream in agony. _

_Little did I know that day was start of everything. _

_The start of so much pain, so much anger, so much hate, and so much repression. _

_My grandfather passed, and after the funeral, I noticed a change in my mom. At least once a week, she would have these heated arguments with my dad. _

_A month passed, and soon it was turning into two times a week, then three. _

_I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know why my mom was fighting and yelling so much. _

_But not only did she start arguing with my dad, she started to aim her anger at me and my brother. _

_At the time, I didn't know what I did to make her so angry with me. But she'd yell at me for almost everything, making me feel like a rotten child. __As I grew older, I began to notice something. Whenever my mom was going to begin a argument, she would be in these weird, almost sad moods. _

_It took me time to realize that she was in these moods because she was drunk. But not only did she drink, but she also secretly smoked. She got careless one day. _

_I found a cigarette butt in the bathroom. _

_But I didn't want to confront her about it. If you didn't have solid proof, she'd turn it back on you, so that you'd look like the bad guy. My brother made that mistake when he tried to confront her on her drinking. Because one day, when she was drunk, we saw her walking to the stairs, carrying a laundry basket, with some clothes. As she walked past us, a beer bottle fell out. She tried to be and pick it up, but it was right in of me and my brother._

_She would take the smallest issues that were going on, and make them into huge arguments that lasted for hours. _

_Many of the one's she asked me were "Why are you overweight? Why are you having so much trouble in school? Why are you getting so many headaches? Why are you grinding your teeth in your sleep? _

_Small things like that. _

_Things that I did not have the answer for. How was I suppose to know why I was overweight I ate fairly standard meals. _

_How was I suppose to know I was having trouble in school, when teachers didn't try and help me._

_How was I suppose to know why I was grinding my teeth. I am asleep when it happens._

_And how was I suppose to know why I got so many headaches._

_Looking back now, it is pretty obvious why I suffered headaches three or four times a week. But with what was going on, it is a miracle I didn't suffer a hemorrhage. _

_Sometimes she'd just make wild assumptions that weren't true. Make wild stories in her head, like thinking I was on drugs, and give me grief for it. _

_The whole time she'd yell at me though, I would never yell back. I was taught to respect my parents. I felt if I yelled back, I would be going against that. _

_The worst point of it all was in the last few years of public school. _

_Students began to single me out because I was different. I wasn't into the kind of music they were all into. I was more of a country person, and because of that, they picked on me._

_ But when I reached grade eight, that was when it was almost unbearable. I was being call gay, homo because I wasn't into girls yet. I wanted to wait until I was older._

_ And my teacher. He divided the class into two sections. One side was where the "smart" ones sat, the other was where the "not so smart and immature" were. I was in the "not so smart" side. _

_Now, I know back then, my grades weren't the best, but I at least tried. _

_But this teacher, I could tell, hated my guts, and for one reason. _

_Because I didn't like sports. _

_If you were a student that didn't like sports, he immediately didn't like you. He would yell at me for the smallest things I did wrong. I'd ask him to repeat something because amy hearing problems created problems for hearing him, and he would snap at me. He knew I was being picked on by other students, but he did nothing. He knew I suffered a hearing deficiency. _

_I felt like I was alone. I had no one to turn to. People who I thought were my friends, bullied me as well. _

_Those that were my closest friends, were either in another school, or moved away._

_When I entered high school, I though it was going to be the same as public. But I was wrong. _

_All the teachers there showed so much care for me. I became good friends with a lot of them. Students there saw me as the person that many people today see me as. _

_It was also having a impact on my grades. I use to suffer from D's in public school. But in high school, they jumped up to A's. I was actually doing well. _

_But despite the fact that I was happy in school, I was still dealing with the my mom, and my dad was becoming a problem as well. _

_My dream was to become a cop. It was something I wanted ever since I entered high school. I was going to do whatever it took, to make that dream reality. _

_I didn't tell my parents at first, I didn't know how they would react. But one day, when my mom was in one of her drunken states, she began to yell at me. Saying that I should be planning what I wanted to be when I grow up, that I should be taking this into though. _

_I had enough of the yelling, so to get her to stop, I told her I wanted to be a cop. _

_And her first word to me, that still haunt me to this day was "Really? A cop? Not a cop. You don't have what it takes." _

_But I was determined, I wasn't going to let her dictate that area of my life. _

_As time went on, she'd continue the stupid petty arguments, with the ones about me being a cop. Again and again, she'd tell me that she doesn't think I'd be able to become a cop. That I don't have what it takes. She still saw me as that shy, and angry kid I was back in public school with the anger problems._

_But now my dad was getting onto my back, telling me I should get a job. _

_I didn't want to get a job working at any kind of restaurant. I wanted to wait until I found the perfect one until I could be a cop. Then of course, when my mom was drunk, she would be riding my back about it. _

_Well. I finally got a job working at a hardware store. When I got it, I was happy, because I thought that it would finally get my parents off my back. But like many other things in my life, that was just a fantasy. _

_I was balancing school, my commitment to the schools Jazz and Concert band, my life at home, and my responsibilities at work. _

_My boss had a illness, so whenever he was sick, I was filling in. I was highly respected at that store. I was one of their bests. But my parents had different opinions. Within six months, my mom started yelling at me, saying I was working to much. _

_My dad started telling me how I should be doing my job. But I didn't listen to them, because it was my job, not theirs, and if I was going to make mistakes, then I was going to make mistakes. It is part of life, part of learning. I drew the line there. They could tell me how to do many other things. But not my job, and not the choices I made behind it. _

_I was doing everything I could to become a cop. I joined the volunteer fire department, to get emergency experience. My parents tried saying that it was a bad idea because I would be on call 24/. I was willing to do it, and I got great experience from it. _

_And finally the day came, when I was accepted into a volunteer police unit. It was one of the greatest days of my life. But as soon as I was accepted, my parents began to show their true colours. _

_They criticized my whole career choice, trying to sabotage every move I made. _

_But I kept going, not wanting to ruin this opportunity for myself. _

_And after my two year service was up, it was time. A few days before it was time for me to leave, there was one last heated argument between my mom._

_ And well, it didn't end well. I left, to continue my career. I was doing what I felt was right. And I have no regrets. _

_Despite the great friends I have behind me, there is still that little bit of pain deep down. But every time I feel it, I just think of this._

_Just because I laugh a lot, doesn't mean my life is easy. Just because I have a smile on my face everyday, doesn't mean something's not bothering me. But I just choose to move on, and not dwell on all the negatives on my life. Every new moment gives me a chance to renew anew. _

_I choose to be that. _

Everyone wiped away tears from their eyes, realizing the true pain Tyler was going though.

"When was the last time he saw them?" Theodore said sadly.

"A month after Egypt" Alvin said looking down.

"That was four years ago" Brittany said horrified.

Alvin looked down. "Tyler enjoys his job as a cop, but everyday, it reminds him what he lost because of it" Alvin said sadly.

"How come he told you?" said Brittany wiping away the tears.

"When you were in your coma, I felt so alone, that Tyler told me to help me realize I wasn't. He wasn't comfortable telling me it, but he felt he had to."

"Its so sad" said Eleanor as tears ran down her face.

"We are the only family Tyler has left" said Alvin quietly.

"He has no one else in his life, and he has no way of contacting other family members. He is utterly alone. His whole life, he did everything his parents asked. He worked hard in school and work, never was like the average teenager doing drugs and etc. But to him, it felt like his parents thought it wasn't enough. He does one thing for his own reasons, and they considered him selfish and disrespectful. Tyler told me one of the things his mother used to yell at him was that he never showed her respect. He told me that if she knew how much he held back, all his anger, rage, and the words he wanted to say to her, she wouldn't be saying that."

Everyone remained silent, now realizing why Tyler never talked about his family.

Without saying another word, Alvin got up, and slowly walked into the living room, feeling as if he just betrayed his brothers trust. Everyone followed, wiping away the last of their tears.

"Alvin" said Brittany as she sat down beside him. "Why didn't Tyler ever talk to us about this?"

Alvin looked back at her. "We all know Tyler. He is one of those people that aren't comfortable sharing their feelings. He never liked sharing his problems with other people. As far as he is concerned, they are his problems and nobody else's."

Everyone sat in the living room, silent, now knowing the truth about Tyler.

Alvin looked down, with his paws in his face as he groaned in regret. "I just betrayed his trust" Alvin said quietly. "What have I done?"

Brittany placed her paw on Alvin's shoulder.

"It is our fault Alvin, we forced you to tell us."

Alvin reached for his shoulder and placed his paw on top of Brittany's.

Alvin then looked to the floor and saw Tyler's duffle bag still sitting next to the couch.

"Maybe we should move his bag into the bedroom for when he gets back" he said quietly looking at Dave.

Dave gave a small nod as he got up and reached for the bag. As he picked up the bag and started to walk towards the spare room, something fell out of the bag, quickly followed by the sound of glass breaking.

Everyone instantly turned to Dave and saw a picture frame laying on the ground.

Dave slowly picked it up and stared at it.

"What is it Dave?" said Claire from her seat.

Dave slowly walked over to the couch still staring at the photo and set it down on the coffee table.

Everyone walked over to the front of the photo to see the image. As soon as Alvin saw it, he looked down.

"That's his family" he said quietly. Everyone studied the photo closely, they saw Tyler standing there, a young sixteen year old, and beside him, his brothers and parents.

Each of them with big smiles on their faces, looking happy.

"They were all close like we are" said Alvin, "until that one day."

Alvin hopped over to the picture and waved his paw over it, causing the broken glass to repair itself.

The picture then lifted into the air and went back into the duffle bag.

Alvin remained still for a moment, then started to walk to his room. "I'm calling it a night" he said as he walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

Everyone remained where they were seated, all quiet and holding back tears.

The night was still young, but they all felt exhausted from the emotional drain.

Slowly, everyone went to their rooms getting ready for bed, but as soon as Brittany was ready, she walked out of her room.

"Brittany, where are you going?" said Eleanor from her bed.

Brittany stopped at the door and looked back at her sisters. "I just made Alvin reveal something very personal about his brother. I'm going to spend the night with him to comfort him."

Brittany then walked out of her room and went over to the chipmunks. She slowly walked in and saw the Simon and Theodore were buried under their covers. She silently went over to Alvin's bed and jumped up on it. She could see Alvin on his side looking at the wall.

Brittany walked over beside Alvin, he turned and saw Brittany standing there. Before he could say anything, she gestured for Alvin to stay quiet as she climbed under the covers and snuggled close to Alvin. They quickly gave each other a kiss before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**The section that is in Tyler's words, is what I have heard him say over the years about his family and his life. And a lot of you may be wondering how I know so much. Well in "Destiny," you will see how I know so much about Tyler, his life, and Sarah. **

**I give you a little hint. Sarah is somebody I have known for my whole life. **


	17. Chapter 17 No Longer a Secret

Chapter 17 No Longer a Secret

Brittany slowly opened her eyes to bright sun light shining into the room. She slowly got up and looked down at Alvin. He was sound asleep, with a light snore escaping his nose. S

he gave a small annoyed sigh, hoping that Alvin won't snore like that when they are married.

She turned and looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7:30.

Knowing that everyone one was probably going to sleep in for a while, she slowly got out of bed and quietly walked out of the room so as not to wake anyone up.

She walked out into the hall and heard snoring and heavy breathing coming from everyone's rooms except Tyler's.

She felt her heart race in fear as she slowly walked over to the door and peered in. Her heart sank as she saw a empty bed, with no sign of anyone being in it at all.

"I hope Tyler isn't really mad at us for what we asked him" she said to herself as she turned for the kitchen.

Brittany felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she slowly walked down the hall. She entered the kitchen and went for one of the cupboards, going for some cereal.

"Good Morning."

Brittany almost felt like she jumped out of her skin. She quickly jumped around and saw Tyler standing at the entrance of the kitchen with his famed smile on his face, leaning against the door frame.

"Tyler" she said as she put her hand over her heart trying to calm herself. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Tyler chuckled as he pushed himself off the frame, entering the kitchen.

"Well, they always say that a good scare is a good way to wake up in the morning. It gets the heart pumping."

He then opened the fridge, grabbing some milk, pouring himself a glass.

"I'm sorry how rude I might have been yesterday to you and your sisters. I don't know what came over me." He then took a drink of his milk as he sat down at the centre pantry with Brittany.

"We should be sorry" said Brittany as she put her paw on Tyler's hand. "We were asking questions that we shouldn't have. We should have just left it alone."

Tyler gave Brittany a gentle smile. "You were just trying to help, there is no crime in that."

"Still" said Brittany sadly, "we were invading your privacy. I hope you can forgive us."

Tyler's smile grew. "There is nothing to be sorry for, but if it will help you feel better, I forgive you" he said with a chuckle.

Brittany felt relief wash over her as she smiled at Tyler and hugged his hand. Tyler then used his other hand to gently pat her.

She slowly pulled away as Tyler looked down at her.

"I'm just glad you can be here for our wedding" she said smiling.

"Well I have to" said Tyler with a chuckle. "As I understand, the best man has to attend the wedding to give a speech. Plus, I wouldn't miss it for the world, I'm always here for you guys."

"So are we" said Brittany as she turned back to the cupboards."Unlike your parents."

Her eyes widened as she suddenly put her paws to her mouth realizing what she just said. She slowly turned hopping Tyler missed what she said, but she instead saw Tyler eyeing her, his smile gone.

"What did you say?" he said as he leaned closer to Brittany.

"I said we are here for you" she said nervously as she turned to look away from him.

Tyler got up and walked around the pantry so that he was again in front of her.

"You said something else after that" he said as he kneeled down, so he was face to face with her. Staring at her with cold, intent eyes.

"You said 'Unlike your parents.' Why would you say that?" he said looking right into her eyes.

Brittany felt herself shiver at Tyler's cold stare as she tried to think of a reason. "It was just a slip of the tongue" she said, hoping that she could trick him.

"No" he said shaking his head, his eyes remaining locked on hers. "In all the years I've known you, you never had a slip of the tongue. You wouldn't have said that unless..."

Then his eyes widened in horror and his face burning red with anger.

"Unless you knew what happened" he said coldly, as he stared at her with anger building in his eyes.

"Tyler" said Brittany in a pleading tone. "You don't understand what happened. You see, we..."

But she was cut off by Tyler.

"How much do you know?" he said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Tyler, please" she begged.

"How _much_ Brittany?" he said again, his voice getting louder and his face turning more red every second.

She then looked down. "All of it. From when it all started to when they kicked you out of their lives."

Tyler slowly stood up, looking straight ahead, his breathing becoming more heavy as he clenched his fist, his face bright red.

"Tyler, I want you to know it isn't Alvin's fault. We all tricked him into telling us. When we found out the truth, you had no idea how bad we felt."

Tyler just walked over to one of the columns at the kitchen entrance, then without warning, he sent his fist flying into it, tearing it apart.

Brittany covered her face as dust spewed across the kitchen.

She uncovered her face in time to see Tyler walking over to the fridge, sending his fist flying into the door, causing the whole front end to bend inward all the way to the back panel.

Brittany stood there, in shock and fear at what she saw forming in front of her.

Everyone came running out of their rooms to see what all the noise was, as soon as they saw the carnage, they froze.

"Tyler" said Dave, "what did you do?"

Tyler looked right at them, giving them a glare that made them all shiver in their spots.

He then went straight for them, his feeds echoing on the floor. Anger and murder burned in his eyes, but before it seemed like he would attack them, he just shoved Dave and Claire out of his way and marched out the front door, slamming it with such force, that nearby picture frames jumped off the wall.

Everyone turned to the kitchen and saw Brittany sitting there, absolutely still, her eyes wide with horror. Alvin quickly waved his hand, as the kitchen began to go back to it's original state before Tyler snapped.

He slowly walked up to Brittany, who was still motionless.

He kneeled down and looked right into her eyes. "What happened Britt?" he said as he gently grabbed her paws, stroking them gently in his. Brittany remained still, before she blinked and slowly looked towards Alvin.

"I'm so sorry Alvin. It just slipped out, I didn't mean to tell him" she said as she fell into his arms, crying.

Alvin's eyes widened as he slowly stood up, helping Brittany to her feet.

"He knows I told everyone didn't he" he said quietly.

Brittany looked down and gave a small nod. Alvin sighed as he gently hugged his fiancee back.

"It was scary, I never saw Tyler like that, ever."

She slowly pulled away from Alvin and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said tears running from her eyes. "Now he may never trust us again."

Alvin shook his head, "It's not the trust I'm worried about right now, it's the dragons wrath."

Everyone looked at Alvin confused.

"Dragons Wrath?" said Dave walking up to Alvin.

He gave a a nod, "Yes. I wasn't aware of it until I became a Prime. But every Prime has one power that is never used. It is a very dangerous power, so dangerous, that we have to make a kind of mental barrier to isolate it. When a Prime goes under great emotion distress, it makes the barrier unstable. If the barrier fails, the power is unleashed and a Prime becomes a locomotive, destroying everything. They have no control over themselves and will just kill and kill."

Everyone just stood there, frozen in fear.

"The only way to cure a Prime is if another Prime integrates his spark with him. It is very painful, and very dangerous."

Alvin then stood up, and walked towards the front door.

The door opened as Alvin stepped outside with everyone else following.

"I have to find Tyler, but I have no idea where he went."

"Can't you sense where he is?" said Simon coming up behind his brother.

Alvin shook his head. "When Tyler doesn't want to be found, he won't make it easy. I can sense him, but it is hard to tell where he is. He could be here in the city, or halfway across the world."

Alvin looked up into the sky as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Alvin" said Brittany coming up and putting her hand on his shoulder. "We should help you. It is our fault this happened. Now we should try and fix what we did."

Alvin looked down and and sighed in frustration. "I don't even know where to start looking" he said quietly.

"Well, we better start looking. You don't want to be at the wedding without your best man do you?" she said giving Alvin a gentle smile.

He looked back at Brittany with a smile forming on his face. "Then you guys start searching the city. I will look around the rest of the world, and we'll call each other if we find him."

Everyone gave a nod as Alvin flew up into the air and quickly disappeared out of sight.

"Alright guys" said Dave as he retreated back into the house. "Lets freshen up and find Tyler." Everyone ran back into the house and quickly got dressed for the day, hoping to find Tyler and help him through his ordeal before it was to late.

* * *

><p>A red and blue transport truck with flames on the front drove up to the edge of a cliff side. It stopped just before the drop and remained still. After about a minute, the whole thing began to break apart into a mangle mess of metal as it slowly began to stand, into Tyler.<p>

Hydraulics hiss and gears groaned as he stood up straight.

He looked out over the city, trying to calm himself from the anger and hate building up inside him, that was coming back to the surface.

"Why must these things happen to me?" he said quietly as he brought his giant metal hand to his head.

"Is this punishment for what I did to Sarah? Or for how I acted when I was just a young kid?"

He looked back out over the city, thoughts running through his head. "I'm not that person anymore. I've changed, I've grown. I was alone in public school, an outcast. No friends other than Jordan and Sarah. And what I did to Sarah was for her protection."

Tyler then heard what sounded like a mob. Voices filling the air like at a big stadium.

He then realized that it wasn't a group of people, it was painful memories resurfacing after so many years. All he heard were the voices as he held his hands to his head, trying to block them out as one voice stood out above the rest.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE YO PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SON."

"_Fine, I'm going to walk out that door, and you can look at it for the rest of your miserable drunk filled days and know I will not be coming back through it._"

Tyler held his hands tight against his head, groaning in agony as the memories continued.

"_Hey Tyler, seen any of the hot girls in our class lately. Don't they just make you hot._"

"_We're only in grade 7. Don't you think you are a bit young to be thinking that._"

"_Why should we listen to a freak like you. You don't like anything._ _You must do drugs if you aren't like us. You must be gay_"

"_Assholes, iedereen assholes. Ik hoop u al verrotting._"

"_See, look at yourself talking in that stupid dutch language. Join society idiot. Probably why teachers pick on you._"

"_ZWIJG, OPGESLOTEN IEDEREEN_".

Tyler continued to hold his head, wanting desperately to stop the memories,.

But soon he heard one voice that made him fall to his knee's.

"PLEASE" yelled Tyler as he held his head. "I CAN'T BARE TO HEAR IT. I CAN'T."

But it all seemed to yell out in his head.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK._"

"_Wait Sarah, just let me explain._"

_"I don't need you to explain, I need to to stay away from me._"

"_Sarah, please. You have no idea the danger your in now._"

"_The only danger I'm in is being near you._"

_"Sarah, it's still me, nothing has changed. I'm still the same man I was._"

"_Your not a man, your a freak, a freak._"

"_Sarah, don't make me do this. I don't want to, but I will._"

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME." _

_"SARAH, WAIT! SARAH!"_

The voices soon started to fade from Tyler's head as he moved his hands away. He slowly got back to his feet.

He looked up into the orange sky as the sun slowly began to set over the city.

"If I'm suppose to be regretting all the decisions I've made in life, the truth is I don't. I took actions I thought were necessary. I'm not going to have it all undone."

He then slowly looked back out over the city, remaining still for a few minutes.

"I've lost so much. I'm not about to lose the only thing I have left. One day, they will know everything. I can't keep these secrets from them forever. They deserve to know."

He then looked down at the ground, and gave a small chuckle.

"Well Sarah, it looks like you were right. Holding it all back would make me burst one day. I just wish it wasn't in front of them."

He gave a sad sigh as he slowly shook his head.

"I wish you were here with me, but you don't even know I exist anymore. Your safe though, that is all I want for you now."

Tyler remained where he was standing as the sun slowly began to disappear over the horizon. He just remained where he was, as he tried to calm his emotions again.

He didn't want to feel anymore pain. He was tried of it, he just wanted it to end.

* * *

><p>It was now getting late at night, the sun was setting on the horizon, sending a bright orange glow over the whole city.<p>

Dave, Claire and the chipmunks had been searching all day, with no word from Alvin, or Tyler. Everyone was getting worried. They saw no sign of Tyler that whole day.

They were all worried, in the whole time they knew Tyler, he never showed any anger. He always seemed happy, never in any emotional pain. Claire sat in the car with the chipmunks while Dave talked to a cop outside.

"It's not your fault" Claire said turning to Brittany. "You had no idea what was really going on with Tyler."

Brittany just looked down sadly as Jeanette and Eleanor gently hugged their sister.

"I should have just listened to Alvin" she said quietly. "I just wanted to help Tyler so much. I didn't consider anything else."

Brittany wiped away a tear as she looked back at Claire.

"He's our closest friend, and I hurt him. I put him through everything that his parents put him through. He doesn't deserve it."

"He didn't deserve what his parents did to him" said Eleanor.

"It's like what Alvin said" added Jeanette. "He worked hard his whole life to achieve his best, and his parents acted like it wasn't enough."

"Alvin also said we were the only family he had left" said Brittany, "and we broke his trust."

Suddenly the door opened as Dave stepped in.

"I think I know where he is" said he with relief.

"Where?" said Brittany jumping up in her seat.

Dave then pointed to the giant Hollywood sign in the distance.

"The cop said he saw a transport truck that had Tyler's same colour scheme drive up the path to the sign. I already called Alvin, he will meet us there."

Dave then started the car and drove for the sign.

Everyone was quiet, not knowing what was going to happen, if Tyler would forgive them, or would his powers become unstable like Alvin warned.

None of them said a word the whole drive there. By the time they reached the sign, night had fallen. The whole city was a bright blaze of lights as they drove up the dark road to the sign. Dave pulled the car into the parking lot close to the sign and shut off his car.

Everyone hopped out and looked around for a sign of either Alvin or Tyler.

The air was calm, almost to calm, making one of those ominous silences. They all slowly walked towards the sign, holding each others hand.

"Everyone stop!" a voice whispered.

They all stopped in their tracks, looking around for the source of the voice.

A small bush rustled as they saw Alvin emerge. He place his finger to his lips as he pointed towards the sign.

Everyone struggled to see through the darkness and saw the outline of a tall robotic figure standing between two giant letters, looking out over the city.

Alvin gestured everyone to stay as he slowly began to walked towards Tyler.

Everyone held their breath as Alvin approached him. As he neared, Tyler suddenly spun around while reaching back and pulling out his gun.

Everyone gave a quiet gasp as Tyler pointed the gun right at Alvin.

He just stood there, not flinching or reacting, just staring right up at Tyler.

As soon as Tyler saw who it was, he withdrew his gun, and turned back around.

"Why are you here Alvin?" he said as he turned to look back out over the city.

"I'm here because I betrayed a brothers trust, and I'm here to apologize."

"What's done is done Alvin. It happened. I just want it all to end" he sadly as he looked down.

"The same way you tried to put what happened to your parents behind you, and look at what it is doing to you."

Brittany then walked up beside Alvin with everyone standing behind them.

"Tyler" she said as she wrapped her arm around Alvin's. "We're so sorry for what we did. We didn't want to hurt you."

Tyler slowly turned, the sound of hydraulics and motors whirring.

"You didn't cause me any pain" he said quietly. "They did. What happened today just brought it all back."

Everyone saw Tyler's fist slowly clenching as he continued.

"I did everything that was asked of me. I never disobeyed, never did drugs. I worked hard in school, getting honour rolls and high achievements. I go and make a choice for myself, and they throw me out of their lives."

Suddenly he turned around and slammed his fist right into the ground, creating a five meter crater.

Everyone remained where they were, afraid to go near him.

Tyler remained still for what seemed like forever, suddenly he turned back into himself, hunched over with with his face looking down.

Then they heard something they never heard come from Tyler. Crying.

They slowly walked up beside Tyler and saw tears running down his face, hitting the ground. "Everything I did was to make them proud" he whimpered. "Now I have nothing but my job in my life."

"Wrong Tyler" said Alvin as they all placed their paws and hands on Tyler. "You have us, we are your family now. We will always be there for you, even if your parents weren't."

Tyler looked at them all, tears flowed down his face.

All the chipmunks then jumped onto Tyler and hugged him as he burst tears again.

Dave and Claire joined in as they all tightly held him, as he continued to cry. "

Tyler, we're sorry. I'm sorry" said Alvin quietly. "I didn't mean to reveal what happened with you and your parents."

Tyler was silent, tears continued down his face, then he finally spoke. "It's alright, not even a Prime is perfect. We all make mistakes."

Everyone slowly let go of Tyler as he stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you. It is nice to know I now have a family that supports me" he said as he sighed and looked out over the city.

"We are here for you" said Alvin. "Your parents never were. They are not your family anymore though, we are."

Tyler gave a smile and chuckled. "I'm screwed then" he said as everyone laughed at his joke.

Tyler then looked down at them all. "I'm sorry for what you saw this morning. I didn't mean to scare or threaten any of you."

"You were angry Tyler, it's understandable. We can only imagine what it is like for you" said Dave as he put his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler's smile grew then he took a step back.

"Well, I think if we are done here, we should head back home, we have a wedding to plan."

Everyone agreed as they went for the car. Everyone walked to the car and climbed in, as well as Tyler. He sat down in the back seat next to the chipmunks.

As soon as he was seated, he leaned his head back on the head rest and closed his eyes. Dave started the car and headed for home as everyone remained silent.

"Tyler, can I ask you one more question?" said Brittany as she looked up at him.

Tyler slowly opened his eyes, and looked down at the chipmunks, giving a smile.

"Go ahead."

"How hard was it for you to hold back all those emotions when you mom was drunk."

Tyler continued to smile as he looked down.

"It was hard. I always felt like I was on the verge of exploding. But I held it back, to try and giver her some dignity."

Tyler then looked out the window and remained silent.

Everyone decide to let him be, he had enough for the day.


	18. Chapter 18 Wedding Bells

Chapter 18 Wedding Bells

The last two weeks, Tyler was very positive as he always was. He would tell them some good stories about his parents, and some bad ones. When it came to certain matters, it seemed like he had a normal relationship with them, but would soon change almost every other day.

They would see a small emotional reaction when he talked about them, but he managed to always suppress them.

As the wedding day approached, everyone was running around getting everything ready.

Brittany was in a panic about everything, but Alvin was calm and relaxed. That just made her even more crazy. Tyler and Alvin would always have fun with that, pestering Brittany until she snapped.

Tyler with Alvin's friends and family threw him a bachelor party, fun games, all man stuff except for the mature stuff. Claire and Brittany's sisters threw her a party as well with her friends, with girl talk, telling deep secrets and goofing around.

When the big day came, the boys took one vehicle while the girls took another to follow wedding tradition. They reached the park, tents were set up and chairs were ready with a alter at the end of a bright red carpet.

Alvin quickly dove into his tent before Brittany could arrive. When she did though, she was breath taken on how beautiful everything was. Flowers everywhere were in full bloom, the sun was shinning bright, and a near by pond was shooting out water in such away that it created a rainbow.

She went into her tent with her sisters and Claire following behind.

As soon as the got in, Brittany was instantly hugged by her sisters.

"We're so happy for you Brittany" said Eleanor as she hugged her sister.

"Alvin is a great man for you" said Jeanette.

Brittany smiled as tears went down her face.

"Thank you, you have no idea how long I dreamed about this day" she said as Claire handed Brittany her wedding dress.

Brittany pulled it out of the box and held it over her body. They gave Brittany a smile as she retreated for a bit of privacy.

When she finally came out, Claire, Jeanette, and Eleanor gasped in joy.

Brittany was beautiful, a long white dress with pink sparkles and thin shoulder straps. Her vail was pulled back to reveal her face, a pink rose was clipped onto her bangs that was above her right eye.

"You look so beautiful" said Claire as she leaned down to hug Brittany.

"Thanks Claire" she said as she hugged back. As soon as Claire pulled away, Jeanette and Eleanor went for their turn.

"I hope we aren't interrupting."

Everyone looked back and saw Tyler standing at the tent entrance with Dave, Toby, and Julie. Dave and Toby were wearing simple tuxedos while Julie had a purple dress. Tyler was wearing his RCMP dress uniform.

Tyler placed his hat under his arm and kneeled down with Dave, Toby and Claire.

"We proud of you" said Dave as he gave Brittany a quick hug.

"Thanks Dave. How's Alvin?" she said.

"He's nervous" said Tyler. "Probably the most I ever seen him."

"I thought Primes were brave" said Brittany placing her paws on her hips.

"Doesn't mean we still don't get scared" said Tyler as he stood back up. "How about you? Are you nervous?" he said looking down at her.

"Yeah, I am" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Don't worry, you both will be fine" said Tyler as he went for the door. "See you at the alter."

He then walked out leaving everyone alone. Brittany reached for the bouquet and held it in front of herself, still looking in the mirror.

"Soon I will be Brittany Seville" she said happily.

"Good luck Brittany" said Toby as he and Julie walked out the tent.

"Are you ready to walk me down the aisle?' said Brittany looking up at Dave. He nodded with a smile.

"Ready as I will ever be" he said.

A few minutes later, they heard the music begin to play as Jeanette and Eleanor went in front and started walking down the aisle. Then the bride music began to play as Brittany took a deep breath and lowered her vail.

Dave picked her up in his hand as he stepped out of the tent and slowly began to walk.

People were all standing looking at Brittany. Some with tears in their eyes and while others snapped pitchers.

Brittany looked at all the faces, there was nobody there she didn't know. She looked straight ahead and saw Alvin standing on a pedestal with his Tyler standing next to him with the priest.

Alvin was so cute, he had a tuxedo covering his upper half of his body, while he wore nothing else below, as usual.

He was sweating and shaking like crazy, but he had a smile on his face as he watched her approach. Dave set Brittany down on the pedestal in front of Alvin as he took his spot next to Tyler. Alvin smiled at Brittany as he took her paw as they turned to the priest.

The priest then began the ceremony. As soon as he was done, Alvin said his vows.

"Brittany" he said as he looked at her covered face. "When we first met, I only saw you as the competition, but I felt something deep down also."

Tears emerged from Brittany's eyes as Alvin continued.

"We been though so much over the years. Our friendship grew over the years to a relationship."

Tyler felt a small pain shot through his heart when he heard those words. It brought back memories that he wanted to forget. He kept smile on his face, not allowing the emotions to surface.

"We had close calls, there have been struggles. But with us together, we pulled through. I can't think of anyone I would rather live my life with than you."

Tyler then held out his hands and passed Alvin the rings in his hands.

Alvin grabbed one and gently slipped it onto Brittany's finger.

"This ring is a symbol of our love, and is a promise that I will always be here for you, no matter what."

Brittany felt tears roll down her checks as she grabbed the second ring and put on Alvin's.

"Alvin, you always were here for me. You took care of me and my sisters, and for that, we will forever be thankful. I will always be here for you, and stay by your side. Our life may have twists and turns, but we will face them together."

The priest then smiled as he looked down at Alvin and Brittany.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Alvin lifted Brittany's vail and was stuck by how beautiful she was under there. They each then leaned in close and kissed each other as the audience clapped and cheered.

Alvin and Brittany then pulled away, both with their hearts racing but filled with joy. They stood there as they posed for pitchers, then they hopped off the pedestal and ran into the reception tent with everyone following behind.

They took their seats at the front of the tent for their dinner with their family and Tyler taking their seats next to them. Before their meals arrived, everyone hugged Alvin and Brittany in congratulations.

Once everyone was through, they quickly gave each other a kiss as their meals arrived.

The room was filled with chatter, everyone was talking with someone and it was getting quiet loud. Everyone was enjoying the meal, they had the best chefs prepare it.

Then over the chatter, everyone heard the clinking of glass. Alvin and Brittany looked down the table to see Tyler standing up adjusting his uniform, with a wide and almost devilish smile on his face.

"Now" said Tyler. "I understand that the duty of the best man is to make a speech about the couple."

He then began to tap his chin.

"Lets see, what good and embarrassing dirt do I have on you guys."

Everyone chuckled as Tyler turned to Alvin and Brittany.

"When I first met Alvin five years ago, to be honest, I saw a person that had great potential, but really self centred and macho. When I met Brittany two years later, I saw a person with a good heart, but was obsessed with looks and winning. Hey, all of you would probably say that is true today."

Tyler's smile then changed from a stupid grin to a gentle caring one.

"But to be honest, over the years, I've seen them grow. Grow individually, more mature, more caring, and what's more, they grew to be part of each other, two half's of the same coin. In physics, there is the law of opposites attract. But Alvin and Brittany are proof that the law if flawed."

Brittany felt tears form in her eyes and Alvin wrapped his arms around her. Tyler then turned to them, standing straight.

"Alvin, you've been my best friend for the last three years. We always had each others back as our friendship grew to brotherhood. We've seen and done thing that no one could ever imagine were possible. Brittany, you were also like a sister to me. You always tried to help me whenever I was in trouble and always were sensitive to my feelings. Because of this, you helped me recognize the better parts of myself."

Tyler then grabbed his wine glass.

"You both are my family. And I wish you clear horizons in your future together as you go down a new road of adventure, my good friends and family."

Then he turned to the crowd.

"To the bride and groom" he said raising his wine glass.

"To the bride and groom" everyone said as they raised their wine glasses. Everyone then took a drink as Alvin and Brittany smiled at each other and quickly kissed.

Tyler sat back down as Alvin and Brittany got up and walked down the table to where Tyler was sitting.

"That was a lovely toast" Brittany said wiping away a tear.

"It's from the heart" said Tyler as gently leaned down and gave Alvin and Brittany a hug.

"Now I have to think of just a good of a toast at your wedding" Alvin said giving Tyler a big smile.

"Don't worry" said Tyler with a chuckle, holding back the pain from those words. "You will have plenty of time to think of a speech."

"Thanks again" said Brittany as she hugged Tyler's hand.

"Don't mention it, now enjoy the rest of you wedding."

Alvin and Brittany took each other's paw as they walked back to their seat and finish their meal.

The rest of the day, Brittany and Alvin sat at their tables, feeding each other their food, and occasionally shoving it into their faces.

When the wedding was over, Alvin and Brittany quickly retreated to the limo, heading to the airport, for their honeymoon.


	19. Chapter 19 Starting Life

Chapter 19 Starting Life

Brittany stood in her new but empty house. She and Alvin had been married for almost a year now and bought the house a month ago. It was a fairly big house, a bigger than Dave's, that was for sure. Today was the day they were finally moving in after spending weeks shopping for furniture.

She let out a happy sigh as she turned to the door, just as Tyler came in, carrying a big couch on his back like it was a back pack.

Tyler had changed a little in the last year. He seemed even more positive than he did when they first met him.

Brittany figured that maybe it had to do with the fact that they accepted him into their family. Saying everything about his family probably took a lot of weight off his shoulders.

"Do you and Alvin really need a big house like this?" he said as he moved the couch into the living room.

"Do you really need to ask?" said Alvin as he walked in, carrying a leather arm chair on his back.

Tyler set the couch down as he looked down at Alvin.

"I just figured, you guys would have wanted to go for something more size appropriate."

"No way" said Brittany as she went up to Tyler. "I've dreamed about living in a house like this since I was little."

"Just suggesting" said Tyler as he set the couch into position.

"When is everyone else going to arrive?" said Alvin as he got out from under the arm chair.

"Dave and Claire should be here in a few minutes" said Brittany as she looked at the miniaturized watch on her arm.

"What about the newly weds?" said Tyler as he moved away from the couch.

"Jean, Si, Theo, and Ellie won't be here for another hour" said Brittany as she look away from her watch. She then peered out the door, looking into the moving truck.

"Tyler, can you go and grab the TV stand? That way if we don't finish, at least we won't be bored tonight."

"Another disadvantage to these powers" said Tyler as he walked out the door. "You become the muscle man" he said with a laugh.

He walked into the truck and picked up the stand, lifting it onto his back as he slowly made his way back into the house.

As soon as he walked in, he saw Alvin and Brittany in the middle of a kiss, standing in his way.

Tyler didn't want to bother them, but they were in the way, and the stand was very awkward to carry.

"Ahem!" he said as he stood there with the stand still in his back.

Alvin and Brittany quickly pulled away as they looked up at Tyler.

"Where do you want this?" he said giving a big smirk.

"In the far corner" said Brittany as she pointed into the living room.

Tyler moved the stand over as slowly set it down on the ground so he wouldn't damage it.

"They have you working hard don't they?"

Tyler stood up to see Dave and Claire standing with Toby and Julie at the entrance to the living room.

"Yeah" chuckled Tyler. "This is suppose to be my vacation, and I'm spending it moving furniture."

"This place is looking good" said Toby as he and Julie entered the room.

"Thanks" said Alvin, "it is really coming together."

"Your welcome" said Tyler with a chuckle.

Alvin and Brittany just rolled their eyes as they looked back at at Dave and Claire.

"I can't believe you guys are moving out" said Claire as she wiped away a tear. "It seemed like yesterday Dave took you guys in."

"Time flies when things are good" said Alvin as he wrapped his arm around Brittany's waist.

"Alvin, Brittany" said Dave as he kneeled down in front of them. "I probably don't say this enough, but I'm really proud of you guys. You really accomplished a lot in your life. I'm proud to call you my kids."

Brittany wiped a tear away from her eye. "Thanks Dave" she said as they went and hugged Dave's knee.

They gave a quick glance at Tyler, knowing that he never had parents that said that to him. But all they saw was a wide smile on his face as he fumbled through the wires, trying to set up the tv.

Alvin and Brittany pulled away from Dave, as they all smiled at each other.

"Thanks for taking care of us all these years dad" said Alvin as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I lo-lov..."

Alvin struggled to get the words out as Dave just smiled at him.

"Your a Prime, yet you are still to macho to say 'I love you' to me."

"You get what I am trying to say" said Alvin as he gave Dave a big smile.

"I love you to son" said Dave as he smiled down at Alvin.

A loud pop then filled the room as everyone turned back to see Tyler jumping back as static filled the TV.

"Sorry" said Tyler as he got back down. "This TV doesn't like me much."

After about a second of tinkering, a picture came onto the screen and sound out the speakers.

"Ta da" he said as he got back up to look at the screen.

"Thanks Tyler" said Brittany as they stared at the screen. "Now we have something to watch tonight."

"Gee" said Tyler as he chuckled.

"What?" said Alvin as they looked at Tyler curiously.

"Oh nothing" said Tyler. "I just never realized you guys needed a TV that much to keep yourselves entertained. I could understand when you were living in Dave's house. Living in a area with so many other people, not much to do."

He then turned to Dave, "No offence."

"None taken" said Dave with a chuckle.

Tyler then turned back to Alvin and Brittany. "But you guys are moving into a new neighbourhood in a new town. There are trails to walk on, places to explore, you name it."

"Alright Tyler" said Alvin as he smiled back at Tyler as he crossed his arms. "What do you do back home?"

Tyler just smiled. "Well, when I'm off duty, I do work on my farm, I go for bike rides, I hang out with some of my co-workers, and if it is a nice night, I have camp fires, only when I'm not here though visiting you guys."

"You know what" said Alvin as he turned to Brittany.

"Tyler is always the one visiting us, maybe we should see his life for once."

Tyler almost jumped at what he heard, then a smile came on his face.

"If you guys want to, it will be nice to have you guys visit me for a change."

"Why not?" said Brittany as she smiled.

Tyler looked to everyone else. "What about you guys?"

"Sorry" said Dave. "I have a busy few weeks ahead planning the next tour."

"I can't either" said Toby as he grabbed Julie's hand. "We're going to France for a while."

"Well" said Tyler as he looked back at Alvin and Brittany. "I guess the only ones left to ask are your siblings."

"I have a feeling they will say yes" said Brittany as she grabbed Alvin's paw.

"Well then" said Tyler as he clapped his hands together. "I guess when I get beck home. I will prepare my house for you guys. It will probably burn to the ground with you guys there. In the mean time, I'll finish unpacking your stuff."

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready?" yelled Alvin as he carried his bag of belongings into his living room. He and Brittany moved in about a week ago, now they were getting ready to go to Tyler's house to stay with him for a few weeks to visit him.<p>

Simon and Theodore walked in with bags in their arms while Jeanette and Eleanor followed behind.

"Do you really need all that Eleanor and Jeanette? I'm sure Tyler can has everything you will all need at his house" said Alvin as he walked over to his brothers.

"I just want to be safe" Jeanette said quietly.

"We never been to his house" said Eleanor. "A woman has to be prepared."

Alvin just laughed as he helped take the load off his brothers.

"I feel bad for you guys" he chuckled. "At least Brittany isn't bringing a lot."

Suddenly, a small thump came from the door as Alvin turned to the source. His eyes then widened as he turned to the living room door.

Everyone turned to see Brittany dragging a big bag behind her.

"You were saying Alvin" said Simon turning back to his brother.

Brittany continued dragging the bag until she reached everyone and gave a big smile.

"Ready" she said.

"Do you have everything?" said Alvin looking at her bag in disbelief.

"No" she said giving Alvin a teasing smile. "I had to leave a few things behind."

Alvin sighed as he slowly raised his right paw.

"Is everyone ready?" he said.

Everyone nodded as Alvin snapped his fingers.

They closed their eyes as a rush of wind blew past them. As the wind died down, everyone heard birds chipping. They all opened their eyes to see farm land in front of them filled with different crops.

"Welcome to my humble home."

Everyone turned around to see Tyler standing a few meters away wearing a white shirt and blue jeans and cap that was wearing out on the edges, with his farm right behind him.

There was a two story brick house standing there with several additions to it, with a giant steel drive shed across from it. Across the yard was a old wooden barn attached to smaller ones running down the side and another drive shed attached to it. The whole area around the house, shed and barn was forested with only a small driveway leading through the canopy of trees to the road a hundred meters away.

Next to the house was a fairly big river that had a dock leading to the house.

"Nice place" said Brittany as everyone looked around.

"It's home" said Tyler as picked up their bags as he lead everyone to the back porch.

The porch connected to what seemed like a patio covered in glass that was connected to the house. Everyone took a spot on the patio furniture as Tyler sat down.

"So, is there anything special you guys want to do?" he said as he leaned back, placing his hands behind his head.

"This is your home" said Alvin. "What do you suggest?"

Tyler just shrugged. "There are a few things. We can go swimming in the river, I can give you a tour, or we can do the most fun thing in the world, some farm work."

"I'd rather take the tour" said Brittany rather quickly with everyone quickly agreeing.

Tyler smiled as he extend his hand. "Climb on then, I'll show you around."

Everyone climbed up Tyler and took the spots on his shoulders and head.

Tyler walked around the house and went for the drive shed.

The steel construction made the inside dark, their eyes taking a moment to adjust. As soon as they did, they were amazed at all the things they saw.

Two cars were parked in front of each other, one was a truck, while the other was a RCMP cruiser. To the left side was a concrete pit with a ladder at the end. It was small enough for a car to park over top. To the right was a bench lined with tools and hardware as well as bike parts and a highway bike hanging over top.

And next to it shelves of what seemed like junk leading all the way to the back. At the back, sat at least five tractors, each one different then the other.

"Why so many tractors?" said Alvin as they looked at the massive shed.

"Each one is suited to do a different job, they're handy to have" he said as he turned back out of the shed.

Their next stop was the barn. Tyler unlocked a padlock that was on the doors and pulled them open.

He stepped in as everyone looked around. To the left and right were risers that were old storage areas used for hay, and below one was a dark room filled with old tires and junk while the other stored a hybrid camper, and in front of the barn doors was a fairly new stunt plane sitting there, it's wings folded back, with most of it covered in a cloth.

"She's in flying condition" said Tyler as he walked around the aircraft. "All I have to do is tow her outside then taxi to a runway out in the field."

"Why with all the junk in those rooms?" said Simon as he glanced at the dark rooms.

"Came with the farm" said Tyler as he walked back out, locking the barn doors behind him.

He then began to walk around the back of the barn, where they saw a giant circular pit filled with water with pipes leading from the barn into it.

"Ew" said Brittany. "Is that a manure pit?" she said with disgust.

"Don't worry" laughed Tyler. "That pit hasn't been used in years. Most of it sank to the bottom. It is mostly water you are seeing now."

Tyler walked by the pit, and to the chipmunks surprise, saw it filled with life, frogs, turtles, bugs.

He continued walking, heading straight for the second drive shed. Everyone looked out into the forest and saw it filled with old farm machinery and trailers. He entered the second drive shed, everyone seeing it was lined with rows and rows of fire wood with a partially full trailer of wood resting next to a empty spot.

"It is how I heat my house in the winter" said Tyler as they made their way back to his house. The sun was beginning to set as they entered the front door. The chipmunks quickly entered the living room and were amazed by what the saw.

Poster and photo's lined the walls, the posters were historical ones on war while the photos were family pitchers and some others like him in school with the Concert and Jazz band, holding his instruments, and others of him in his RCMP uniform at special events and etc.

And in one far corner was a music stand with several different saxophone cases and guitars.

All the chipmunks sat down on the couch as Tyler hung up his hat and sat down in arm chair. "How would you guys feel about a camp fire tonight" he said as he leaned back.

"What do you do at a camp fire?" said Jeanette as everyone stared at Tyler.

Tyler shrugged. "Well, I start a fire in the yard, we sit around it and watch it burn. One of the nice things is you can make smores."

Theodore and Eleanor instantly jumped up. "Yes please" they said in together.

Tyler smiled as he turned to everyone else.

"Sure" said Alvin. "Lets try something new."

Tyler then stood up. "Alright, I'll set everything up outside, you guys come out whenever your ready." Tyler then walked over to a set of keys hanging on a small hanger and walked back outside.

* * *

><p>The chipmunks sat in camping chairs in front of what looked like a old and burned out wheel rim. It was right next to the river, the calm sound of the running water filling the night air. Each of the chipettes cuddled with their husbands waiting for Tyler to arrive.<p>

The tone was peaceful, and relaxing, almost making everyone fall asleep. The quiet tone in the air was soon disturbed when they heard the sound of a engine getting louder and louder. Everyone looked towards the corner of the house and saw a Tyler driving up in a tractor, it's front end loader filled with fire wood.

Just as the tractor was about to reach them, the engine suddenly went quiet, causing the tractor to bump to a halt. Tyler hopped out and went to the front loader, grabbing several logs. He walked over to the pit and stacked the logs in while stuffing paper in.

As soon as he had a good stack, he pulled out several matches and lit one. He brought the match up to the paper, lighting it on fire. The chipmunks watched as the logs began to get consumed by fire as the paper began to burn, but as soon as all the paper burned up, the fire went out.

"Wow" laughed Alvin, "look at that fire go."

Tyler looked at Alvin, giving him a big smile as he looked back at the smouldering paper.

"Screw it!" said Tyler as he sat down in his chair. He extended his hand towards the pit, a ball of fire shooting out. The logs then burst into flames on contact.

"There we are" said Tyler as he leaned back in his chair. He then reached to the side of his chair and grabbed three marsh mellows. He grabbed some roasting sticks on the other side and put the marsh mellows on the pick end.

Once they were on, Tyler extended the pick over top of the flames. While the marsh mellows began to roast, he turned to Theodore and Eleanor.

"Do you two have those chocolate cookies I gave you?"

Theodore and Eleanor both held up a cookie.

"Yeah, we do" said Theodore as they looked at Tyler.

Tyler then pulled the stick away from the fire and held the soft marsh mellow between Theodore and Eleanor. "Now press the two cookies against the marsh mellow." Theodore and Eleanor then pushed their two cookies together as the marsh mellow oozed out between them.

Theodore and Eleanor pulled the cookie off the pick, their mouths watering at the smore in front of them.

"Enjoy" said Tyler as they began to eat the cookie. Tyler then grabbed four more and pressed them against the two remaining marsh mellows.

He then got up and gave them to the rest of the chipmunks. "Thanks" they all said as they began to eat, being careful not to get marsh mellow over their faces.

"These are good" said Brittany as she and Alvin ate into their cookie.

"Glad you like them" said Tyler as he placed the picks into the fire to burn off the rest of the marsh mellow. He leaned back in his chair and opened a pepsi can that was in the cup holder.

"Why did you choose to live on a farm?" said Jeanette as she and Simon finished up their cookie.

Tyler smiled as he took a quick sip of his pepsi. "My grandparents own a farm. For most of my life, I worked there doing chores and farm work. I always enjoyed it there. I was far from any urban areas. I found in calm and relaxing to be there. By the time I had graduated from RCMP training, I had enough money to put a down payment one, so I bought this one."

Tyler then looked back at the fire, everyone listening to the gentle cracks of the wood burning.

"How about camp fires?" said Theodore as he and Eleanor wiped away marsh mellow on their face. Tyler leaned foreword, still holding the pepsi can in his hand.

"My family would go camping twice a year. We always enjoyed it, it was peaceful. We would really bond. I'd go biking with my mom, dad and brother, although they could never keep up with my speed. Every night, we would sit down and watch the fire for hours. It was great" he said as a sad smile formed on his face as he looked down.

The chipmunks remained silent, as they watched Tyler slowly raise his head.

"Tyler" said Brittany quietly. "How long do you think your parents can stay mad at you?" Tyler looked up, as he slowly used his fingers to trace his face.

"They can hold a grudge for a while. There was one time my mom yelled at me for something I did five years prior."

"Don't you ever plan to talk to them again?" asked Alvin, as he and Brittany laid together on the chair.

"I've been thinking about that" Tyler said quietly. "It's been almost five years, maybe they will be willing to talk with me."

"If you face them Tyler" Brittany said, "we will there supporting you."

Tyler looked at Brittany.

"No offence Brittany, but talking chipmunks aren't common in my universe. If my parents see you, they will probably freak."

"Can't you use your mental powers to make them think we aren't there?" Brittany said sitting up.

"I can, but-" "But nothing" interrupted Brittany. "You always had our backs, it is time we have yours, especially when you need it the most."

Tyler remained silent, then he looked at everyone else. "What do you guys think?" he said.

"We go were you go" said Alvin, giving Tyler a smile.

"Yeah" said Theodore, "seven for one, and one for all."

"I will to" said Simon as both Jeanette and Eleanor agreed.

Tyler then gave a small smile. "Alright then. Tomorrow morning, I will go to my parents, and talk with them."


	20. Chapter 20 Pasts Reunite

Chapter 20 Pasts reunite

There were at least five bedrooms in Tyler's house. Everyone had their own to sleep in with their spouse. The beds were soft and comfortable. Tyler said it was a memory foam sheet under the covers. The night was quiet, the only sound was coming from farm animals on nearby farms and the crickets.

Everyone almost instantly fell asleep from the peace as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

The next morning, everyone woke up to the bright sun shining in their windows.

Simon and Jeanette were the first to get up and go down stairs, soon followed by Theodore and Eleanor.

Brittany and Alvin got up a hour later, most of that time spent snuggling with each other.

They eventually got up and soon joined their siblings down stairs.

They walked into the living room to find everyone watching TV, but Tyler was missing.

"Where is Tyler?" asked Brittany as they sat down on the couch.

"I don't know" said Jeanette. "He wasn't down here when we got up."

"He's still in bed?" Alvin said shocked.

"It looks like it" Simon said.

"He must be nervous" said Theodore.

"We'd all be if we were in his position" said Alvin.

Just then they heard the loud clomps of shoes coming down the stairs. Everyone turned to see Tyler wearing his RCMP uniform as he reached the bottom of the steps.

"I thought you were on vacation" said Alvin as he looked at Tyler.

"I am" he replied as he adjusted his uniform. "Just, when I talk to my parents, I want them to see the man they thought they would never see."

Tyler then looked in a mirror hanging on a wall and checked his collar. He then turned to look at everyone else.

"We'll leave after breakfast" he said as he went to the kitchen.

During breakfast, they could see how nervous Tyler was, his hands were shaking fairly fast and sweating like crazy. His eyes also seemed spaced out, looking like his mind was somewhere else.

But they all pretended not to notice as they finished their meal.

Once they were done, Tyler put on the RCMP hat and sun glasses as they went outside to his drive shed. He slid the massive doors open as he went to his cruiser and got in as he then opened the passenger door letting everyone quickly jumped in.

As soon as they were seated, they buckled their seat belt as Tyler turned on the cruiser. The engine roared to life as the computer monitor turned on and the instruments lit up.

Over the speakers, they could hear the distant chatter of other cops talking.

Tyler put the car in gear and drove towards the road.

The mood in the car was tense, and awkward silence filled the car.

"Do you know where they live?" said Jeanette trying to break the silence.

"About a half hour away on a small farm" he said quietly. "One of the advantages of being a cop. You can learn where people live with a simple name check."

Tyler didn't say a word for the rest of the drive. But every moment that went by, they could tell he was getting more and more nervous. Sweat began to drip down his face as he continued to drive.

Then the car slowed to a stop, everyone jumped up onto the dash board and saw a drive way up a head that lead to a house surrounded by trees on top of a hill.

"T-that's it" Tyler said, his voice shaky.

Everyone jumped down and put their paws on hi's leg.

"It'll be fine" Alvin said.

Tyler gave them a thankful smile as he slowly stepped on the gas and pulled up the driveway. He pulled the cruiser into a small yard that was between the house and the barn.

He then turned the cruiser off and took a deep breath, opening the door and stepping out.

Everyone quickly followed as Tyler shut the door. They glanced around the farm, looking for signs of somebody, and soon heard two voices coming from the near by drive shed.

Tyler seemed hesitant for a moment, just staring at the open door. Then he started to walk towards the open doors.

As they neared the shed, the could make out two voices, one a man, one a women.

"Don't worry hon, as soon as I replace the fluid, the tractor will be able to lift again."

"Albert, I'm just worried that it may be to heavy to lift."

Tyler walked up to the doors and looked. The chipmunks peered in and saw Tyler's parents standing next to a tractor. They looked just like they did in the photo they saw.

His dad was tall, the same hight as Tyler, looking like an older version of him with long dirty blond hair.

His mom was about a foot and a half shorter, with short brown hair and glasses.

Tyler stepped into the open door so that he was in full view.

It took a moment, but he was eventually noticed. When his parents saw him, they gave a small jump, not expecting to see anyone there, then a smile came on their face.

"Good day officer" said his dad as he stepped away from the tractor wiping oil away from his hands. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

The chipmunks quickly realized that his parents didn't recognize him.

Tyler remained silent, just staring at them. When it seemed like he would say nothing, he finally opened his mouth.

"Yes, there is" he said as he took a step closer. "We can talk like a family for once."

His parents eyes instantly widened.

"Tyler?" said his mom in shock.

He pulled off his glasses and hat, revealing his face.

His parents remained silent for a moment, then their faces turned angry and bitter.

"Just go Tyler" his dad said coldly. "We have nothing to say to you."

"Really" said Tyler as he crossed his arms. "You have nothing to say to me after almost five years."

"You left us Tyler, you left our lives" his mom shot back.

"You pushed me out" Tyler said, his voice giving a hint of anger. "What was it you said that day, oh yeah. 'Get out of here you pathetic excuse of a son.' I didn't leave you, you forced me out."

"You went against our wishes and became a cop" his dad said as he put away his tools.

"That was something I had to do. It was something I dreamed about since I entered high school."

"The job was never meant for you" his mom said as she stepped closer to Tyler. "You were to timid and shy, and not to mention, violent."

The chipmunks gasped when they heard that. They never knew Tyler as a violent person except for that one episode he had.

"I may have been like that in public school, but as soon as I entered high school, I changed. But for some reason, you still saw that angry kid that I was. Once I entered high school I was happy. I was treated with respect, by both the teachers and students."

"You didn't change Tyler" his mom said. "You kept secrets from us, and never would tell us."

"Really, what were those secret, do you know what they were?"

His mom remained silent for a moment. "All I know is that you were keeping secrets."

"I never had any secrets."

"No, you did." his mom said as she grabbed her husbands hand. "What about Sarah?"

"Sarah?" said the chipmunks as they looked up at Tyler, his face still, his eyes wide with anger.

"You two knew each other since kindergarden. You had something special with her. Then for no reason, you left her, and never talked to her again."

The chipmunks looked up at Tyler, his breathing heavy and deep. His fist slowly started to clench as he starred at them in anger.

"YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO LEARN WHAT HAPPENED MOM" he yelled. "THAT WAS THE PROBLEM WHEN YOU WERE DUNK. YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO ASK ME WHAT HAPPENED. YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? YOU WANNA WHY? SHE LEFT ME. SHE RAN AWAY IN FEAR FROM ME. SO I HAD TO DO ONE OF THE MOST PAINFUL THINGS I EVER HAD TO DO IN MY LIFE."

Tears started to form in Tyler's eyes, unable to finish as he continued to stare at his parents in anger.

He remained silent as his parents continued to look at him, then he finally spoke.

"Don't say I was a bad son that didn't treat you with respect, because you know what, I was pretty good compared to most teenagers. If you had any idea what I wanted to yell at you, you wouldn't be saying that. But I held myself back out of respect. I worked hard, never did drugs, never misbehaved, never acted immature. Most people I knew wish they had me for a son. I admit when I was younger, I had my problems. No one believed in me though. All the teachers in that public school treated me like dirt because I wasn't the brightest bulb, but I changed. Now look at me, a highly decorated RCMP officer."

Tyler's voice then began to increase in volume.

"But if you are to self centred and stubborn to see the man I have become, then FUCK YOU BOTH. I don't need you, I'll live my life on my own without you."

The chipmunks gasped, never hearing Tyler say those words.

Tyler then stormed away, heading right for his cruiser. The chipmunks barely had time to jump in before Tyler climbed in and slammed the door. Tyler turned the cruiser on and slammed on the gas. The chipmunks held on tight to whatever they could grasp as he peeled out of the farm, almost doing a back turn.

Everyone remained silent, fearing that what they might say would set Tyler off.

They could see the anger burn in hiss eyes as he drove for home. The ride seemed to take forever until they finally pulled into his farm. As soon as Tyler parked the cruiser, he jumped out, and his fists went flying.

"THEY HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE GOD DAMN BIT" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he continued his violent rampage. Everyone watch in fear as Tyler went ballistic.

Alvin knew he had to step in, otherwise, Tyler would run the risk of losing control.

"Tyler, please, try and calm down" said Alvin as he slowly walked up behind Tyler.

He paused as he slowly turned and looked back at Alvin, his breathing heavy and deep.

"Please, lets go inside, sit down, and talk about what just happened."

Tyler took a deep breath as he calmed down, giving a small nod.

Everyone then walked into his house and sat down in the living room.

Tyler sat down, still trying to calm his nerves.

"Tyler" said Alvin calmly. "The only way you can feel better is if you open up. I know you don't like sharing your feelings, but this is tearing you apart."

Tyler gave a small nod as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Why did your parents say you were violent? You never were violent other than just now and a year ago" said Alvin as he stared at Tyler.

He remained silent, then he looked at the chipmunks.

"There was a time I was. When I was in public school. I was a social outcast, a freak. Nobody like me because I wasn't like them. They would pester me everyday, torment me. I also had teachers as well that treated me like dirt because I wasn't the smartest in class. I struggled to do my best, but I had trouble. I never threw fist at anybody, but I would always yell, and say things in dutch so that nobody could understand me, and have violent rampages like the kind you just saw."

Tyler looked down at the floor as he continued.

"What you saw was what I was like when I was younger. It got to a point where the outbursts were so violent, that I almost had to go on psychiatric medication to control it."

Tyler rubbed his hands over his face as the memories flooded back.

"It wasn't until high school that I learned to calm down and control it. But that is when things started to go right. The teachers there treated me with respect. I actually became friends with some. I was able to make new friends, ones that didn't care what I was like."

Tyler then fell silent, as he took deep breaths.

"Whose Sarah Tyler?" said Brittany, as they looked at him with worry.

He looked up, tears forming in his eyes.

"Sarah Adriaan. She was my girlfriend, the women I loved."

Everyones eyes widen.

"You once told me you never felt love for another women" said Alvin in shock.

"I lied" Tyler said coldly as he looked back down.

"Why" said Alvin, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Consider this Alvin" Tyler said looking back up. "You and Brittany both knew each other since you were almost babies. You spend a whole life together and your friendship grows into a relationship. Brittany doesn't know what you are though, and when it is time for your relationship to grow even more, you tell her, and she runs away. Scared of what you are."

Alvin and Brittany both looked at each other, only able to imagine what it would feel like.

"That is where you two have something truly special" Tyler said quietly. "Brittany, you see Alvin for who he is, not what he is. When I told Sarah, she didn't see me anymore, what she did see scared her."

"What happened Tyler?" asked Jeanette.

Tyler looked up, wiping away a tear.

"I held these secrets from you for so long, you all deserve to know."

There was then a bright flash as glowing crystal balls appeared in front of them.

Tyler grabbed the one in front of him, and held it in his fingertips.

"If you grab your crystals, you will see all my memories. But if you do, you will feel everything I felt as if you are living it, so don't grab it if you think you can't handle it."

The chipmunks all looked at each other, then at the same time, they each grabbed the crystal ball in front of them. Almost instantly, a rush of memories ran through their heads of Tyler's life. They first saw his life in public school, all of his classmates basically bullying him and insulting him, using the word "freak" a lot because he wasn't like them.

They saw how they teachers gave him a hard time because he wasn't the smartest, even though he tried his hardest. None of them not really caring about him.

But they also saw how he changed once he entered high school. His marks jumped up to A's, he made new friends, and the teachers he became good friends with.

He worked hard at everything, and treated everyone with respect. Then the memories of his parents went through their heads, and how bad his mothers drinking was. She got mad at Tyler over the littlest things when she did, like him grinding his teeth in his sleep, how he always used to get headaches when under stress, everything.

Then they saw the memory of the last time he saw them.

_Flashback_

Tyler entered the door of his house, he was hot and sweaty from the 100km bike ride he just went on, but he felt good. He got once last ride in his county before he would leave for the RCMP in two days.

"Hey mom" he shouted out as he took off his bike cleats.

"Hey" came a depressed, drunk sounding voice from the next room.

"Oh no" Tyler groaned to himself as he went up stairs to shower and change.

Once he was clean, he went down stairs and put a smile on his face to avoid his mom pestering him.

As he walked into the living room, he peered into the next room to see his mom watching on the second TV, her head was low as she used her hand for support. He looked next to the chair and caught a glimpse of a beer bottle resting next to it.

THe rolled his eyes, as he sat down on the couch and grabbed his laptop, and began to check over his papers for when he went to the training base. He then felt his blood run cold when he heard a voice at the other end of the room.

"You shouldn't be going Tyler."

Tyler looked up from his screen and saw his mom stumble into the living room and sit down on a seat near by couch.

"I think I am old enough to make my own decisions mom" Tyler laughed, hopping to get his mom to drop the subject he heard again and again over the years.

"No" she said, "you shouldn't be going, you don't have what it takes."

"Mom, I was a auxiliary officer for almost three years. Everyone of the officers I worked with said I'm more then qualified."

"I don't think you have what it takes, you are too violent."

"Mom" said Tyler, starting to feel his anger rise, "I'm not that kid anymore. I changed."

"You are just going to be abandoning your family, that is just selfish."

Tyler just shook his head as he continued to try and keep his smile on his face.

"I'm not abandoning you or dad. I worked hard for this. This is something I need to do. I dreamed about it for years."

"I don't give a damn. You are abandoning us because you are to self centred and disrespectful to see that."

"I'm self centred" said Tyler, his voice starting to rise. "Did I ever disobey you and dad? Did I ever mouth off at you guys? Did I ever treat you like dirt? No I didn't. I showed you more respect than most teenage boys ever show their parents. I am now old enough to make my own choices, and this is my choice."

His mom then stared at him, her face red with anger and tears in her eyes that wasn't unusual to see when she was this drunk. "

GET OUT OF HERE" she yelled, "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE YO PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SON."

Tyler felt his rage start to boil over for the first time in years as he walked to the front door.

"Fine" Tyler said coldly. He was about to reach for the knob when he turned back to look at his mom.

"I'm going to walk out that door" he said, his voice becoming a yell, "AND YOU CAN LOOK AT IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE DRUNK FILLED DAYS, AND KNOW I WILL NOT BE WALKING BACK THROUGH IT."

Tyler slammed the door behind him as he went for his truck and climbed in. He then started the truck, and pulled out of the drive way.

_End Flashback_

That wasn't the end of Tyler's memories, the chipmunks then saw the ones that caused him the most pain, the ones about Sarah. They saw the image of a young women, the same age as Tyler. Long shoulder length brown with yellow highlights hair that was curled at the ends.

She had bright green eyes like Tyler's and a big smile. The chipmunks could feel how much Tyler cared for her. Every time he would see her, he felt happy, as if nothing in the world mattered. The chipmunks saw how they first met in kindergarden and became close friends along with Jordan.

When they entered high school, their friendship grew into a relationship. Then they saw the one memory that tore Tyler's heart apart, one that happened when he was nineteen.

_Flashback_

Tyler and Sarah sat in the back of his pick up in folding chairs watching the sun set on the lake on the top of a hill along a isolated dirt road. But their eyes weren't on the setting sun, they were closed as they were leaning towards each other kissing.

Every kiss they had felt like their first one. They slowly pulled away, as Tyler grabbed her hand and gently stroked it.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" said Sarah as she looked back out over the lake.

"I'm looking at something better" he said looking at her.

Her cheeks turned red as she gave him a shy smile.

"Tyler" she said quietly wit a smile on her face. "Do you ever think about the future, about us?"

Tyler smiled as he looked at her."You have no idea."

She smiled as she looked deep into Tyler's eyes.

"I think we both know how our future is going to be. It is pretty obvious" she said as she placed her hand on Tyler's face.

"Sarah, if our relationship is going to keep going like this, then I need to tell you a secret."

"Ohhh" she said acting surprised, "Tyler Pauwel has a secret."

Tyler smiled at her as he grabbed both her hands. "What I am going to tell you is serious, and if you can't take it, well, I don't know what I'll do."

Sarah gave Tyler a funny smile as she continued to stare into his eyes.

"Sarah, I-I-I'm-" he said as he struggled to get the words out.

"Go on Tyler, tell me" she said as she put her hand on the side of his face.

"I'm actually a guardian, with incredible powers" he said. He then looked back at Sarah to gauge her reaction.

She just began to laugh.

"Good one Tyler. You should have become a actor, I thought you were serious for a moment."

Tyler then reached down for a water bottle and opened the lid. Sarah watched as he turned the bottle upside down and poured the water towards his hands.

But before it even hit it, it began to form a ball that hovered just above his hand. He extended his hand over the side of the truck, just as the water lost its form and fell to the ground, soaking his hand.

He then slowly turned to Sarah and saw she was no longer siting in the truck, she was now on the ground, facing Tyler as she slowly backed away.

"Stay away from me" she said with terror in her voice.

"Sarah" said Tyler as he jumped out of the truck, realizing that Sarah wasn't taking it well.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK" she yelled as as she continued to back away.

"Wait Sarah, just let me explain" he said as he kept his distance while taking a step every time she took one.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO EXPLAIN. I NEED YOU TO STAY AWAY" she yelled as she slowly turned he back towards the road.

Tyler knew what she was about to do.

"Sarah, please. You have no idea the danger your in now" he said, his voice getting shaky.

"The only danger I'm in is being near you" she said as she continued to keep her eyes on Tyler.

"Sarah, it's still me, nothing has changed. I'm still the same man I was".

"Your not a man, your a freak, a freak."

She then turned and began to run down the road as fast as she could. Before she even took 5 steps, Tyler suddenly appeared in front of her in a flash of light, his hands glowing softly.

"Sarah, don't make me do this. I don't want to, but I will."

"SOMEBODY HELP ME" she screamed as she ran onto a path running into the forest.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME."

"SARAH, WAIT" he yelled as he ran after her. "SARAH."

"What going on here?" said a very familiar voice.

Tyler stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jordan walk onto the trail up ahead just in front of Sarah.

"Jordan" said Sarah, her voice full of relief. "Tyler was going to hurt me" she said as she began to approach him.

"Sarah" said Tyler, almost in a panic. "Get away from him. You have no idea how dangerous he is."

"How can you say that?" said Sarah as she turned back to Tyler. "He is my best friend, and yours as well."

Jordan smiled as he walked up to Sarah and gave her a comforting hug. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

While hugging Sarah, Jordan gave Tyler a evil smile as his eyes began to turn red.

Tyler's eyes widened in horror, knowing what Jordan was about to do. He instantly raised his hand towards Jordan, a bolt of white hot electricity shot out, shooting by Sarah's head and hitting Jordan in the face.

He tumbled through the air several times before landing in a bush.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" screamed Sarah in horror, "YOU JUST KILLED JORDAN."

"No I didn't" said Tyler as tiny bolts of lighting jumped between his finger tips. "You better run Sarah".

"I'm not leaving Jordan" she said as she turned to where she saw him land. But as soon as she turned, she saw a giant menacing robot standing in the place where Jordan fell.

"I was hoping I could have some fun" growled the giant robot. "Well, shouldn't complain."

"Run Sarah, just run" came a deep voice. Sarah turned and saw a giant red and blue robot standing there, a sword sitting where his right hand should be.

Sarah didn't even think, she ran for her life. She heard the sound of crashing metal and quickly looked back to see two giant robots in battle, making the ground shaking below them.

_End Flashback_

The chipmunks then found themselves back in Tyler's living room. The crystals in their hands disappeared as they felt the emotions come up. Tyler was right, it would feel like they were the ones experiencing it.

The chipettes broke down into tears as Alvin and his brothers wiped away the tears forming in their eyes. They all turned back to Tyler, who just sat there, looking down, his face expressionless. They were beyond amazed at Tyler, at how well he seemed to hide his emotions all these years, knowing what he went through wasn't what they thought it was, in fact, it was much worse.

"What happened to Sarah?" Alvin said quietly as the chipmunks comforted their still crying wives.

"After the skirmish me and Jordan had, I went to her house, hoping she had some time to a adjust, but she didn't. I had no choice but to wipe her memories of me."

Tears started to form in his eyes as he stood up.

"Excuse me, I need some air" he said as he walked to the front door and walked outside.

"What are we going to do?" said Brittany as she began to collect herself.

"I tell you what we are going to do" said Alvin as he gently stroked Brittany's hair. "We're going to find Sarah".


	21. Chapter 21 Back In His life

Chapter 21 Back in His Life

Two days had passed since Tyler showed everyone his memories. The side effects of feeling what he felt wore off within a day, but they wanted desperately to try and relieve his pain.

While Tyler was busy with some farm work outside, Alvin hacked into his computer's RCMP program, and determined where she lived.

She lived about 20 minutes away in a small farml by herself.

As soon as he found out, Simon and Theodore, along with Jeanette and Eleanor went out side to keep Tyler distracted while he and Brittany were going to try and find Sarah.

Brittany held Alvin's paws as he snapped his fingers, making them disappear into a flash of light.

They then found themselves in a wide open yard with a giant barn on one end, and a three story house on the other.

"How are you going to make Sarah go back to Tyler when she doesn't even know him?" ask Brittany as she tightly held Alvin's paw.

Alvin smiled at Brittany. "The mind is like a computer. You may delete the main memory, but there is always digital copies in the hard drive to restore any lost data."

Brittany then gave Alvin a playful smile. "Then how come it doesn't work with you."

Alvin smiled as he pulled Brittany close. "Make your smart jokes all you want, there is nothing wrong with my mind."

"Your right" said Brittany as she quickly pecked Alvin on the lips. "Your mind is just far too gone be consider as anything wrong with it."

Just then, a car pulled into the yard, and parked next to the house.

Alvin and Brittany quickly pulled away from each other and watched as they saw a young woman who they instantly recognize as Sarah step out and go straight for the back porch.

Alvin and Brittany slowly made their way up to the house and stepped around the corner to see Sarah sitting on a patio chair reading a magazine.

They gave themselves nervous glances as Alvin took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing. Hello, Sarah Adriaan."

Sarah instantly looked up from her magazine and looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" she said as she glanced all around to find the source of the voice.

"Down here" said Alvin as he moved closer to Sarah.

Her gaze then looked down as she stared right at Alvin and Brittany. When she saw them, she was still, then collapsed to the ground as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Great" groaned Alvin, "It will be like when we first met Dave."

Alvin moved next to her head and placed his paw on her temple, as it gave a soft glow as he attempted to restore Sarah's memory. After about five second, he pulled his paw away and waited.

Sarah's eyes instantly shot open, as she quickly sat up.

She held her head for a moment, dizzy from what just happened. She suddenly raised her head and twisted her body so she was looking right at Alvin and Brittany.

"That isn't you Tyler, is it?" she said, her voice sounding a bit shocked as she stared at them intently.

Both Alvin and Brittany gave a sigh of relief, realizing that she remembers everything.

"No" said Alvin. "I'm his, what you can call brother. My name is Alvin Seville, and this is my wife Brittany" he said as he grabbed her paw.

Sarah slowly got to her feet, and sat down back in her chair.

Alvin and Brittany quickly jumped onto the patio table and went up to her.

"How much do you remember?" said Alvin as he crossed his arms.

Sarah looked up, her face pale. "Everything" she said as she lowered her head sadly.

"Why did you restore my memories?" she said as she looked at Alvin, her eyes full of pain.

"Because Tyler is in trouble. He needs someone he deeply loved back in his life."

Sarah rubbed her hands in her face as she let out a sad sigh. "I don't even know if he'll take me back after how I hurt him. That was the biggest mistake I made in my life."

"Wait" said Brittany. "Are you saying you want him back in your life."

Sarah gave a sad nod. "I was stupid and immature back then. I shouldn't have done that to him. He had a hard enough time with his parents and public school."

"He had even tougher times after he wiped you memory" said Alvin as he put his paws into his hoodies pockets.

"What do you mean?" she said as she looked back at them.

"His parents kicked him out of their lives because he was leaving to become a cop. They said he was being selfish and disrespectful."

"That's crazy" said Sarah in shock. "All he ever did was give and give, he never asked for anything. And they had the nerve to do that."

Alvin and Brittany gave a small nod felt even more pain for Tyler.

"Sarah" said Alvin as he stepped up to her. "Tyler is in a bad emotional turmoil right now. A few days ago, he went to talk to his parents, but they still didn't want to talk to him. He's risking a lot because of all the emotional trauma he is going through. If you come back with us, you may help take some of that off."

"How do I know he would want to talk to me still? He saved my life that night, and I still treated him like a monster."

She then looked back down and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. "He still loves you" said Brittany. "A few days ago, he told us about you, and he started to cry. Plus, he wiped your memory to protect you, that is a sign he still loves you."

Sarah looked up surprised. "Tyler was never one for crying. He always held it back."

"He's struggling with it right now" said Alvin. "Several years of holding it back can take it's toll."

Sarah was quiet for a moment, then looked at them and gave a small nod. "Alright, I will talk to him."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Tyler walked into his house with the rest of the chipmunks following.<p>

"So, did you guys enjoy some good old fashioned labour" he said with a chuckle as he turned to everyone else.

The chipmunks groaned as they slowly moved through the front door covered in mud.

"Next time when you drive through a forest in a tractor" said Simon as he wiped the dirt away from the glasses, "please make sure that there aren't any muddy patches in your way."

Tyler just chuckled as he pulled the tractor keys out of his pocket and placed them on a hanger.

"Do any of you know why Alvin and Brittany didn't join us?" he said as he dusted the dry mud off his pants.

"The way you are covered in mud tells it all."

Tyler turned and saw Alvin and Brittany sitting on the table looking right at him.

"Oh come on" chuckled Tyler, "it was fun. They had fun, didn't you guys?" he said looking down at at the four chipmunks.

Everyone let out a soft groan as the moved into the living room, to tired to change their clothes.

"So where were you two?" said Tyler as moved into the living room.

"We went to meet somebody" said Brittany as she and Alvin's gaze went past Tyler.

"And who was that?" said Tyler as he continued patting the dust off himself.

"Hi Ty" came a quiet voice from behind him.

Tyler's eyes instantly widened as he turned to see Sarah standing a few feet away.

"You remember me?" Tyler said sounding shocked. Sarah gave a gentle smile. "Yeah, thanks to your brother here" she said looking at Alvin.

Tyler turned and gave Alvin a icy stare.

"I'll talk with you later" he said, his voice stern.

"Don't blame him Tyler" said Sarah. "He did the right thing. He told me about what your parents did."

"Wonderful" growled Tyler as he moved to the other side of the room. "It seems like everyone needs to know my problems."

"Ty" said Sarah as she followed him across the room. "I'm sorry for what your parents did, and I'm sorry for how I treated you."

He just remained silent, his eyes blank.

"I was young and immature" continued Sarah. "And calling you freak probably hurt a lot to after so many in school called you that. But I grew these last few years."

She then put her hands around Tyler's, and looked into his eyes.

"I may have not have remembered you, but I always felt like someone was missing in my life, and it is now obvious that person was you. When I look at you now, I don't see any kind of super being. I see Tyler Pauwel, the man that I love, and knew since kindergarden."

Tyler finally moved, he looked straight at Sarah, then slowly pulled his hands away from her.

'What's he doing?' though Alvin as they all watched intently.

"How do I know you won't just run away" said Tyler as he stared into her eyes.

"You know me better than that" said Sarah as she inched closer to Tyler.

"So I thought" he said as he moved away. "Until I told you what I was and you ran away."

Sarah then grabbed his hands again. "Like I said, I was young and immature, but I still see the same man that always cared, always put others ahead of himself."

Tyler looked down, and then slowly pulled away from Sarah.

"I need some time to think" he said as he walked out the front door.

Sarah was about to follow when Alvin flew in front of her.

"Let him go. We should give him his space for now. Just wait a few hours."

Sarah gave a small nod as she looked back to the front door.

* * *

><p>Tyler sat at the end of his dock, watching the water flow past as the sun began to set behind the trees. Many thoughts ran through his head, but the one that stood out was should he forgive Sarah, and take her back.<p>

He knew Sarah since they were little kids, he knew that she wouldn't lie about anything, but his mind was full of doubt. He just didn't want to get hurt again.

Tyler then heard the stomps of feet walking along the deck planks coming towards him.

He slowly turned and saw Sarah coming up with a chair in her arms.

"Can I join you Tyler?" she said as she stood a few feet behind him.

He remained silent, then gestured to the spot next to him. She walked up and set the chair next to him.

She sat down and looked at the setting sun, remaining quiet as Tyler just stared straight ahead, occasionally throwing the odd rock into the river.

"So you finally became a cop" she said, hoping to break the silence.

"Top of my class" said Tyler as he continued throwing rocks. "Now on a mandatory month vacation. My superiors think I've been working to hard."

"I'm happy for you Ty. You always said that you would become one."

"Came at a price though. Like everything else in my life" he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"It must have been hard" said Sarah as she placed her hand on Tyler's shoulder. He flinched as felt his blood go cold at the touch, but ignored the feeling.

"What do you want Sarah?' he asked bitterly, not bothering to make eye contact.

She remained silent for a few moments. "I just want to talk to you again."

"Want me to tell you more personal stuff, and have you leave me" he fired back, standing up out of his chair.

"You changed Tyler. You are just like how you were before you and me got together."

Tyler then turned, giving her a cold, painful stare.

"What do you expect Sarah. Every person I have ever opened up to, has either moved away, or wants nothing to do with me. So forgive if I am sick and tired of opening up. Having people leave your life does that to a person."

"You are never alone Tyler. What about Brian?" she said, referring to his old boss at the hardware store, and one of his best friends.

"He had a daughter" Tyler mumbled. "So, for the interest of his new family, he moved out to BC. Said he would foreword me his address once he settled in. I never heard back from him."

Silence then formed between the two, as Tyler sat back down in his chair.

"Alvin and his family brought me to speed on the last few years. They became like another family to you, didn't they?" she said as she stared at Tyler's green eyes.

Tyler gave a small nod as he slowly turned to look at Sarah.

"They were all I had left. I would do anything for them."

Sarah gave Tyler a smile. "Your still that kind and considerate man I knew so many years ago."

Tyler looked into her eyes, as he felt his emotions for her come to the surface again.

They both remained silent as they just stared at each other. Slowly, their heads began to move together as their lips slowly joined. Each of them felt their heart race, both of them not feeling this way in years.

In the house, Alvin and Brittany were watching from the window as Alvin wrapped his arm around Brittany. "Reminds me when I first told you I loved you" said Alvin as they moved away from the window.

Brittany smiled as she quickly gave Alvin a kiss on the cheek.

"Hopefully, he and Sarah can work things out" she said as they went up stairs to their room. "Tyler deserves a little good in his life."

"I think everything will be fine" said Alvin as they walked into their room.

Alvin and Brittany quickly changed into their pyjamas and climbed under the covers. Brittany laid down on her side facing away from Alvin as she began to settle in. Just as she did, she felt Alvin's arms wrap around her.

She could then feel his lips on her neck as he began to kiss her. Brittany sighed from the pleasure as she slowly turned to face Alvin. She gave him a large smile as he began to kiss her, their paws slowly tracing each others bodies.

Brittany sighed from the sensations she was feeling as she felt shivers run through her body from Alvin's touch.

Alvin grabbed her pyjama shirt and slowly pulled it off as she did the same. Alvin's paws then gentle traced her curves as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, almost giggling from his touch.

Alvin paused as he pushed himself up and looked into Brittany's eyes.

"You are more beautiful as everyday passes."

Brittany felt her cheeks burn as she slowly grabbed Alvin and pulled his back down into a deep kiss.


	22. Chapter 22 Big Surprise

Chapter 22 A Big Surprise

Sarah spent the last two days at Tyler's house as the two of them began to catch up on lost times. Tyler was starting to seem happier. It seemed like he was returning to his old self once again.

Sarah was also starting to become good friends with the chipmunks. Every once in a while, she would tell some funny or embarrassing stories of Tyler when they were younger. One night, Sarah just finished one that made everyone laugh.

"Wait" she said, "I have another one" she said as she tried to catch her breath.

She waited for everyone to stop laughing as Tyler sat in his chair, feeling a little embarrassed from the stories.

"When he was fifteen, he was on a bike ride several kilometres from home. He was going down a long highway, when a truck past him and created a huge draft and lost control."

Tyler turned red, realizing what story she was telling.

"How is this going to be funny?" said Jeanette as they looked at Sarah.

"Well" she said as she tried to hold back her laughter. "He had a soft landing, head first into a pile of cow manure that was dumped onto the side of the road."

Everyone gaged as they began to burst out laughing.

"He was at least 100 km from home. It took him almost three hours with the horrible smell on him before he could get home to clean up."

"I remember that day, that was fun" Tyler said sarcastically.

Everyone was having a great time, having fun, and goofing off. Brittany was enjoying herself as well, but for the last two days, she had been feeling odd. She felt dizzy, sick and getting stomach cramps, but did her best to hide it.

Three days after Sarah came back into Tyler's life, Brittany got up that morning to the same ill feeling she had been having. She looked at Alvin and saw him on his side facing away from her, his breathing heavy and relaxed.

She smiled as she gently stroked his hair and got up. She couldn't explain it, but she felt oddly close to Alvin. She quickly changed into her clothes and went into the hallway. She stopped for a moment and looked at each closed door in the hallway, and saw three of the guest doors closed, but Tyler's was wide open.

She knew Tyler must be up early as usual as she walked down stairs and went for the kitchen.

"Good morning" said Tyler, sitting at the table reading the local paper, with a empty bowl in front of him. "How was your sleep Brittany?" he said as he placed his paper down.

"It was fine" she said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen.

Suddenly, she felt her head spin as she lost her balance fell forward.

"Brittany, are you alright?" said Tyler as he jumped out of his chair and picked up Brittany.

"I'm fine" said Brittany as she held her head. "It will pass in a hour or so."

"Are you saying you felt this way before?" he said as he set her down on the table and sat down in front of him.

Brittany nodded as she remained seated, to dizzy to stand.

"Yeah, for the last two days, I'm fine though."

Tyler then began to eye Brittany, the green in his eyes glowing a dim shade of blue.

"What else have you been feeling?" he said as he continued checking Brittany.

"Really Tyler" she said, "I'm fine."

"Just tell me what other symptoms you've been having" he said.

"I don't know" she said. "Just slight nausea, and some stomach cramps."

Tyler gave a small nod as his eyes continued glowing a dim blue.

"There's the culprit" he said as his eyes returned to normal.

"See" said Brittany, "just a small flu, isn't it" she said as she crossed her arms.

"No" said Tyler, "No flu, no illness."

Brittany's eyes widened in surprise.

"Then what is wrong with me" she said with a little worry in her voice.

Tyler gave Brittany a gentle smile as he stood up. "Your pregnant" he said as he walked over to a cupboard.

Brittany froze when she heard those word. She remained motionless as Tyler came back over with a tiny pill in his hand and a small glass of water.

"This should help with the symptoms" he said as he handed her the pill. Brittany just remained still.

She couldn't believe it, she was pregnant, with Alvin's baby.

She felt many emotions run through her, but one stuck out the most, joy.

"Hello, Brittany" said Tyler as he snapped his fingers in front of her face. Brittany then shook her head, coming out of her trance.

She then grabbed the pill from Tyler's hand and quickly drank some water.

"So is this bad or good news?" said Tyler as he looked down at her.

Brittany remained silent for a moment as she looked down at her stomach and slowly placed her paws on it.

She then looked up at Tyler with a smile as tears of joy formed in her eyes.

"It is good news" she said happily.

"Then I will offer my congratulations" he said as he leaned down and gave Brittany a hug.

"Thanks Tyler" she said as he pulled away.

"When are you going to tell Alvin?" he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know" said Brittany as she ran her fingers through her bangs. "I'm just going to tell him when the time is right."

"Well, I'd say you should let him know in about a week. You will only be pregnant for a month, and you are only two days along. It won't take long for everyone to notice."

Brittany groaned at the thought of her stomach growing big, but she knew it was the price for having a child.

Before either Tyler or Brittany could say anything, they heard muffled voices coming from coming from the stairs.

"Looks like everyone is awake" said Brittany as they heard the voices approach.

The rest of the chipmunks walked into the kitchen followed by Sarah as they began to make themselves breakfast.

Alvin jumped up onto the table and gave Brittany a quick kiss.

"Good morning" he said as he smiled at Brittany.

"Good Morning" she said as she gave Alvin a big smile.

Alvin looked at her confused as she just continued to smile at him. "You more cheerful then usual".

"I just had a really good sleep" she said as she continued to smile.

"Alright then" he said as he moved to the edge of the table. "Do you want any eggs or something?"

Brittany gaged at the sound, the pill not taking full affect.

She looked up to see everyone in the room looking at her oddly.

"What's going on Brittany? Are you feeling okay?" said Alvin as he eyed her.

Brittany knew he would find out eventually. If she didn't tell him, he would probably use his powers to find out.

"Can I talk to you alone" she said as she gestured Alvin to the living room.

He looked at her confused as he followed her into the next room. Alvin could hear everyone in the kitchen chatting and mumbling as he entered the living room close behind Brittany.

She then stopped and turned to Alvin.

"Alvin, remember when we went to bed two nights ago, but we didn't go to sleep."

"Yeah" said Alvin, not knowing where Brittany was going with this.

"Well" she said nervously as she placed her paws on her stomach. "We're going to need all the sleep we can get now" she said as she gave Alvin a gentle smile.

Alvin looked at Brittany confused, then his eyes widened in surprise.

"A-a-are you…."

Brittany nodded as tears of joy formed in her eyes. "Your going to be a father."

Alvin was still for a moment, then stepped closer to Brittany and then quickly wrapped his arms around her.

They remained locked together for a minute before they finally pulled a part.

"We're going to be a parents" he said happily.

"Yeah we are" Brittany said as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Do you want to tell everyone?" said Alvin as he grabbed her paw.

Brittany gave a small nod as they turned for the kitchen, but before they could even take one step, they suddenly saw their siblings heading toward them. Brittany's sisters screaming in joy as Simon and Theodore went toward their brothers, arms extended.

Their siblings slammed into them as Tyler and Sarah walked in.

"Sorry" said Tyler. "They over heard you two talking."

They then kneeled down and quickly joined the hug. "Congratulations though Alvin" he said.

"Thanks Tyler" he said as he and Brittany struggled to free themselves. Just before their siblings or Sarah could say anything, sudden knocking came from the door.

Everyone fell silent as Tyler turned to look at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" said Sarah as she stepped behind Tyler.

"No" he replied as he went for the front door. Everyone remained quiet as they heard Tyler open the front door, quickly followed by him yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he said, his voice taking a tone of anger.

"We weren't done talking to you the other day."

"How did you even find out where I live, I'm unlisted."

"His Parents" Alvin whispered to everyone.

"Wait" yelled Tyler. "You don't have a right to enter this house."

Everyone instantly froze when they suddenly saw his parents enter the living room, and stopped in their tracks at what they saw in the room.

"Hello Albert. Hello Megan" said Sarah as she stood up, looking at his parents coldly.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" said his mother in shock. "I'm here so I can help Tyler through a difficult time to support him where his parents didn't."

"That is a bit harsh coming from you" his mother replied.

"I am just saying what I have seen the two of you two do to your son over the years when we grew up together."

"And what are these here?" said his dad looking down at the chipmunks. "You and Tyler collecting little rats and putting clothing on them."

"Whoa" said Alvin speaking up, not wanting to hide from Tyler's parents. "We're chipmunks, learn your animals."

His parents eyes widened as they stared at the chipmunks. "Talking chipmunks" said his mom in disbelief, "that's impossible."

"You also thought it was impossible for me to become a cop" said Tyler as he moved into the living room. "Now look at me."

His parents just shook their heads, deciding to get to the reason why they were here.

"You were very disrespectful when you left the other day" his dad said as he crossed his arms.

"You've got to be kidding me" Tyler fired back. "After all the shit you put me through, you have the nerve to say that to me."

"Yes we do" said his mom. "We are your parents. You shouldn't talk to us like that."

"And you shouldn't have called me a useless excuse" said Tyler. "You are trespassing on my property. I can arrest you right now."

"You would really arrest us" his dad said coldly. "If it means I don't have to listen to your bullshit, then yes."

"We are not going anywhere until we talk" his dad said sternly.

"I don't have to listen to this. I've listened long enough. It is time I stop" said Tyler as he walked past his parents and out the front door. His parents quickly turned to follow with Sarah and the chipmunks close behind.

By the time they got outside, Tyler was halfway across the yard heading to his shed with his parents jogging to catch up.

"Listen Tyler" his dad said as he came up behind. "We didn't want you to become a cop, we felt that you should have gotten into the type of jobs like what I work."

Tyler turned, his face twisted with anger. "I may have been good at all that kind of work Dad. But it is not what I wanted to do. I needed to find my own path, and make my own life."

"See" his mom fired back. "That is just selfish behaviour right there."

Tyler's face turned bright red. "It is not selfish. It was like when I worked in the hardware store. You wanted me to break store regulations just so you can get a product first before other customers. I couldn't do that though, because I could have lost my job."

"Nothing but excuses" his dad said as he rolled his eyes.

Tyler just stood there, his fist clenching tightly as his breathing became heavy.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE LAST FEW YEARS HAVE BEEN LIKE FOR ME?" Tyler yelled back. "AT FIRST I HAD NO ONE. BUT THEN I MET THEM, AND THEY BECAME MY FAMILY" he said as he pointed to the chipmunks as they stood several meters away with Sarah.

"UNLIKE YOU, THEY CARED ABOUT ME. THEY WERE THERE WITH ME NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENED."

Tyler stood there, staring at his parents in pure anger.

Suddenly a expression of fear showed on their faces as the slowly began to step back. He looked towards Sarah and the chipmunks and saw their faces go white.

He then felt something growing out his back. He looked back and saw giant red and yellow metallic bat like wings spread from his back. He then fell to his knees as he felt a stab of pain course through his body.

Screaming in agony, he looked at his right hand and saw it glowing blood red. Tyler looked at Alvin, struggling to get the words out his mouth.

"DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO ALVIN" he yelled out.

Alvin instantly flew at Tyler, and kicked him as hard as he could, sending him flying into the river with a big splash.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR SON?" yelled his father angrily.

"You have no idea what is happening right now" said Alvin as he and everyone began to run to the river.

"What is going on?" said Brittany as they approached the edge of the river.

"He is losing control" said Alvin as he began to scan the water. "I have to integrate my Spark with his before it is to late."

Everyone began to scan the water while his parent stood behind them, not knowing what was happening.

Suddenly, the water in the river began to boil as the spot where Tyler fell in almost seemed to turn red in shade.

A blood red metallic object then began to emerge from the water. Everyone froze when they saw two bright yellow eyes appear on each side as it object opened up, revealing a dragon head and long neck. The head pointed straight into the air, letting out a terrifying shriek as it began to look down, turning so the one eye was staring right at them, making their blood run cold.

"My gosh" said Alvin as the head towered over them.

The head the pulled away, revealing it to be a left arm, as the full figure of Tyler came into view.

"I am not so easily killed" growled Tyler, his voice deep and dripping with evil.

"Thanks to my parents incompetence, my power is greater than ever."

He then looked down at them, giving a evil glare. Everyone looked at him in intense fear at what they saw Tyler turn into.

"Let me thank you all" he growled.

He then jumped into the air, transforming into a giant metallic dragon. He remained hovering in front of them for a moment, then he opened his mouth as a red glow began to emerge.

Everyone covered their faces as flames shot out of his mouth. They all screamed in fear thinking this was the end. But out of the corner of their eyes, they could see the flames travel around them. They all slowly uncovered their faces and saw Alvin floating in front of them, his hands extended in front of him, using his powers to deflect the flames away from them.

"EVERYONE RUN" yelled Alvin.

Everyone remained frozen, afraid to move.

Alvin the pushed his hands forward, making the flames move away and deflect back at Tyler. Tyler screamed as the flames covered him from head to tail.

He quickly flew out of fire ball and flew high into the air. They saw a flash of light out of the corner of their eyes and turned to Alvin had turned into his giant robotic form.

Tyler immediately dived down, heading straight for Alvin. Alvin's right hand transformed into a gun. Just as he began to shoot, Tyler rammed into him, both tumbling across the ground, making it shake like crazy.

During their tumble, Alvin fell onto his back, and pushed his feet up, kicking Tyler off him. Alvin quickly jump back up, just as Tyler recovered and went flying back towards Alvin. Quickly, Alvin threw his fist as hard as he could, hitting Tyler across the face, making him fall to the ground in a daze.

He jumped onto Tyler's back, and wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him still.

"Yield Tyler. try and fight it, please."

Tyler chuckled coldly as he began to silently raise his tail behind Alvin.

"I do not yield" he said. "I destroy."

Suddenly a claw at the end of his tail opened up and grabbed Alvin by the head. Alvin was taken by surprise as he found himself tumbling thought the air. He landed on his hands and knees as he quickly looked up to see Tyler fly up into the air.

Alvin then jumped into the air, transforming into a futuristic like truck. The wheels then pointed downward, little rockets firing from the centre as he began to rise into the air. Everyone remained where they were as they saw Alvin fly into the air, in pursuit of Tyler.

Turrets and guns then appeared at the front of Alvin, as the began to open fire at Tyler. Tyler quickly turned and went straight at Alvin, fire erupting from his mouth. Each of them got hit from their attacks as they collided in mid air, and began to tumble to the ground in the middle of a field.

Both Alvin and Tyler then jumped into the air, transforming back to their robotic forms. Tyler instantly aimed his dragon head at Alvin, letting out a stream of fire. Alvin quickly raised his arm, using it as a shield as he raised his left arm and fired his gun at Tyler.

Tyler quickly pulled his left arm away and began to use it to protect himself. Alvin then ran at Tyler, hoping to tackle him to the ground and hold him long enough to integrate their sparks. But just before he could, Tyler jumped up into the air, doing a back flip over Alvin.

While in the flip, Tyler aimed his dragon head back at Alvin, making a white mist spray out. The mist hit Alvin's right arm and leg, making them freeze into ice blocks. With his leg and arm locked up, Alvin fell to the ground, unable to get back up.

Tyler gave a horrible wicked laugh as he step on Alvin's one free hand to keep him from fighting back.

"Did you think you can stand the fury of the dragon's wrath" he exclaimed coldly. He then raised his dragon head right at Alvin and opened the mouth.

"Ha. Farewell, Rodimus Prime."

Alvin braced himself, just as he heard a voice yell out.

"STOP TYLER" Tyler turned and saw Sarah standing there, with his parents and the chipmunks standing just behind her.

Alvin quickly used the opportunity he had as he struggled to break the ice that was holding him.

"Tyler, please come back to us" said Sarah as she slowly stepped towards him. "Somewhere in there is the man I always knew and loved."

"Love" he growled. "Who needs it when you have unlimited power."

The chipmunks couldn't believe what they were hearing. It was the same words Jordan used to preach.

Suddenly, rings of energy wrapped around Tyler, tightly squeezing his body, preventing him from moving.

He then lost his footing and fell back, still struggling to free himself as he hit the ground. Alvin stood up, his arm and leg now free from ice as he walked around Tyler, looking at him sadly before he turned to everyone else.

"It safe" he said.

Everyone slowly began to approach, as Tyler squirmed to break free. Alvin then looked right at Tyler's parents.

"Before I help your son, I want you to look at him."

His parents slowly walked over to him, not getting to close, afraid of what might happen.

"This is a result of how you treated him. He worked hard in his life, sacrificed a lot. He hoped to make you proud. Instead, you repay him by pushing him out of your lives."

His parents remained silent, watching what was their son struggling. Alvin then turned to everyone else.

"No matter what happens, don't try and help me." Sarah and the chipmunks nodded as Alvin turned to Tyler.

He raised his hand, making Tyler levitate into the air into a straight up position. Alvin stepped closer to Tyler, as his chest plate opened up, revealing his spark. The yellow sphere on Tyler's chest then opened up, revealing his spark, that wasn't it's normal blue colour, but blood red.

Alvin remained still for a moment, then his spark extend towards Tyler's. As soon as they came close, a bright beam of energy shot between them. Alvin and Tyler screamed in pain as their sparks joined together.

Both Alvin and Tyler seemed lock together, unable to move away from each other. The connection lasted for ten seconds, but to Alvin, it seemed to last for hours. Suddenly the beam disappeared, sending Alvin and Tyler flying away from each other.

Alvin skid across the field on his back, making dust blow everywhere. Everyone went running to Alvin, seeing if he was alright. As soon as the dust settled, they could see Alvin slowly stand up, back in his chipmunks form.

"Are you alright Alvin?" Brittany said as tears formed in her eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him as hard as she could.

"I'm fine" said Alvin as he held Brittany. "That was painful" he said as he pulled away.

Alvin then looked up to where Tyler had landed and could see dust and a mass of moving metal. Everyone watch as the mass began to sit up. They let out a sigh of relief when they saw Tyler back in his old robotic form.

Tyler stood up, and began to walk towards them, his feet sinking into the soft dirt from his massive weight.

"Tyler, are you, you again?" said Sarah as she looked up at him.

Tyler gave a nod as he looked down at over everyone.

"I am truly sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to attack any of you" he said sadly.

"You lost control of yourself Tyler" said Alvin, "You weren't in control of your actions."

Tyler remained silent as he slowly turned to his parents.

"I think you should leave for now" he said quietly. "I can't handle any emotional stress right now".

His parents looked at each other, tears starting to form in their eyes as they turned and went for their car.

"Are you just going to let them leave your life again?" said Alvin as he looked up at Tyler.

"No" Tyler said quietly. "Hopefully, what they saw will make them realize what they did had more of an impact than they thought. I will give them time to think it all over."


	23. Chapter 23 The Monster

Chapter 23 The Monster

Two days later, Alvin and Brittany laid in bed. She was facing away from him while he had his arm wrapped around her, gently rubbing her stomach. She gave a gentle sigh at the feeling of his paws on her stomach.

Her stomach became sensitive to touch ever since she learned she was pregnant. Every little touch always sent shivers up her spine.

"Do you think it is a boy or girl?" said Alvin as he continued to rub her stomach.

"Can't you use your powers and see?" said Brittany as she twisted her head to look at him.

"That would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?" said Alvin as he smiled at her.

"I guess your right" said Brittany. "I would rather see your face when you find out it is a girl."

"Don't be so confident Britt, you have been wrong before."

"Never" she said as she slowly felt her self drift off to sleep.

"Do you have any name ideas?" said Alvin, but he heard no reply.

"Britt?" he said as he slowly got up and looked at her.

Soon, he heard gentle breathing coming from her, indicating she was asleep. Alvin smiled as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He slowly pulled away and laid back looking at the ceiling. The house was quiet, not a sound coming from anywhere. Alvin slowly began to let the peace fill his head, as his eyes slowly began to close.

Then the sound of movement caught his ears. He quickly sat up and heard footsteps move in the hall and head down stairs. After a moment, Alvin heard the front door open and close a second later.

Alvin jumped to the window and saw a figure move out into the yard. It was a full moon, so he was able to see who it was.

It was Tyler. He quickly moved across the yard and disappeared into the barn.

Alvin gently walked out of the room so he wouldn't wake Brittany and quickly ran out into the hall and down the stairs. As soon as he got outside, he scanned the barn and saw Tyler.

He was standing on a platform on the top of the barn roof, looking out over his farm. Alvin slowly flew into the air and went over to the platform.

He silently flew behind him and set himself down on the railing. Tyler didn't seem to notice, he just continued stare out over his land.

"This reminds me of the night Brittany went into her coma" Alvin said quietly.

Tyler raised his head and slowly turned to see Alvin standing there. He gave a small smile as he turned back around and leaned against the railing.

"Except no one is feeling guilty about anything" Tyler said as he slowly tapped his hand against the railing.

"You look just as guilty as I did that night Tyler" Alvin said as he jumped to the railing next to him.

Tyler turned his head and looked straight at Alvin.

"I'm not feeling guilty, just conflicted."

"About what?" said Alvin as he looked at Tyler confused.

Tyler remained silent, his expression looking like he was really thinking hard. Alvin just continued looking at Tyler, waiting for a answer. He then took a deep breath and looked right at Alvin.

"About something I have had on my mind for a while now."

"And that is?" said Alvin giving Tyler a smile.

He just looked down and took a deep breath.

"About giving my powers to you" he said quietly.

"What?" said Alvin, horrified by what he heard.

"Not permanently" Tyler said giving a small chuckle. "I just need a break. I've been a Prime for ten years now, I've forgotten what it is like to be human. I just want to live a normal life for a while, like a vacation."

Alvin just continued to stare at him, unable to believe what Tyler was asking.

"Are you sure Tyler? You had these powers for so long. You will be giving up a part of who you are. Lets not forget, you will loss you agility. You could get killed by something simple like a car crash".

Tyler smiled as he looked away from Alvin.

"I survived the first fifteen years of my life without them. I think I can survive two weeks."

Alvin looked down, remaining silent. "The choice is yours Alvin" said Tyler looking back at him.

"If you choose not to take my spark, I will put it somewhere where it will be safe, protected." Alvin just remained silent as he looked back up at Tyler. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he said as he looked into his eyes.

Tyler gave a small nod.

"Then I will carry your spark for two weeks."

Tyler then pushed himself off the railing as he turned to Alvin. "Thank you."

He then put his hand to his chest as a soft glow began to shine through his shirt.

His spark then emerged out of his body and gently hovered in his hands. The bolts of light swirling around, making it's round shape. Tyler then extended his hand towards Alvin, his spark floating out of his hand towards Alvin.

His spark then began to shrink as it landed on Alvin's paws. He stared at it for a moment, then began to move it towards his chest. Tyler's spark then entered his body as he felt his powers grow as Tyler's spark merged with his.

After a moment, Alvin took a deep breath as he looked at Tyler to see him looking at his hand, trying to see if he could use his powers, but nothing happened.

Tyler smiled as he looked at Alvin. "I'm human" he said, sounding like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"But as long as you don't carry your spark" said Alvin looking up at Tyler, "I'm going to stay here with you at your side until you take it back."

Tyler chuckled as he went for the door to get back down to the ground.

"You worry to much Alvin. Nothing is going to happen" he said as he closed the door behind him.

Alvin just remained where he was, looking down. "I hope your right Tyler. I hope your right".

* * *

><p>Tyler told everyone the next day about what he did, where they all took it pretty shocked. They thought he was crazy for giving up his powers, even if it was temporary. But they all respected Tyler's wish.<p>

Brittany was starting to show as well, and all the symptoms of pregnancy were starting to show. But she remained happy at the thought of her and Alvin having a child.

A week had passed since Tyler gave Alvin his spark. Tyler kept doing what he did best, being positive and happy. Alvin went back home for a day because Dave had to go over their next tour with him. He didn't yet plan to tell Dave or Claire, he figure he would tell them when they all came home.

He didn't want to leave Tyler's side when he didn't have his powers, but he had no choice. He left his family with Tyler, figuring that he would be back within a day.

Everyone was outside swimming in the river next to Tyler's house except Brittany. She just sat on a chair at the end of the dock, munching on some food. Tyler occasionally jumped off the dock, doing a cannon ball making big waves, and occasionally hitting Brittany with water.

"Watch the cannon balls" she yelled at Tyler as he surfaced, the mood swings taking effect.

All the chipmunks giggled as Tyler turned around.

"Oh come on" said he as he chuckled. "A little water never hurt anyone."

Before she could say anything, a country song filled the air.

Brittany looked at the table beside her and saw it was Tyler's phone ringing.

"What does the caller ID say?" said Tyler as he swam up to the dock ladder.

Brittany looked at the screen and read the display. "It says Detachment 1 on it" she said as she looked at Tyler.

"What do they want?" he groaned as he pulled himself out of the water and grabbed his phone.

"Hello" he said as he placed the phone next to his ear.

There was a moment of silence as Tyler listened.

"Didn't I fill it out before I left John?" he said as he remained still. "Alright, I'll be there in a hour."

Tyler then closed his phone just as everyone was getting out of the water. "Who was that?" said Jeanette as she and Simon helped each other dry off.

"That was the RCMP detachment where I work" said Tyler as he began to dry himself off. "Apparently, some paper work I did is missing a few of my signatures. Now I have to get down there and sign it. I'm going to have to drop you guys off at Sarah's. I don't want to leave you all here by yourself."

Everyone nodded as they quickly dried themselves off and went into Tyler's house. They went into their rooms as they all quickly changed and met Tyler down stairs.

He was already ready, wearing a grey T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Is everyone ready?' he asked as he grabbed the keys to his truck.

"Yeah" said Brittany as the all walked out the door.

They all went to Tyler's truck and hopped in. Tyler climbed in and quickly checked some papers he had in the glove compartment. As soon as he was done, he put the keys in the ignition and started the truck..

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Tyler pulled into Sarah's farm and parked in the yard. Tyler opened the door for everyone as they all jumped out. Tyler went for the front door and knocked as the chipmunks came up behind. After a moment, the door opened, revealing Sarah standing there, a small tear on her cheek, but with a big smile.<p>

"Are you alright Sarah?" said Tyler noticing the tear.

"I'm fine" she said as she quickly wiped it away. "What do you need?"

Tyler then turned and looked down at the chipmunks. "I need you to watch over them for a while. I have to take care of some paperwork at my detachment."

"Sure" said Sarah happily, "I'd be happy to."

Tyler smiled as he looked down at the chipmunks then at Sarah.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" he said.

"I'm sure Tyler" she said with a big smile.

"Alright" he said as he turned around. "I should be back in about a hour."

Tyler then jumped into his truck and drove off.

"Sarah" said Theodore as they all entered her house. "Can you tell use more funny stories about Tyler?."

"Sure" said Sarah as they moved into her living room. "Lets see, there are so many, I don't know where to start."

* * *

><p>Tyler pulled into his detachment and got out of his truck. He quickly typed his security code on the door walked through the front door and went to the office. There was one officer there at the desk, going over some paper work.<p>

"Hey John" said Tyler as he walked over to his mail box, grabbing the paper work. "Having fun?" he said with a chuckle.

"Sure" groaned the officer. "How's vacation?" he said looked up from his work.

"It was going good until I got a call saying some paper work needed my signature."

"Price you pay for being second in command of the detachment. Is it the paper work on the drunk driving accident on Picton?"

"Yeah" said Tyler as he quickly scanned the papers. Tyler then reached for a pen and quickly scribbled his signature. He looked it all over, making sure there were no errors and placed it back in his mail box.

"I'll see you later John" he said as he went back for the doors.

"Wait for sec Tyler" said John as he reached a sheet of folded paper next to his computer.

"All RCMP detachment in Canada got this wanted photo. Apparently, some mad man escaped a UN prison with several others and high jacked several vehicles. They shot past a border patrol and are now somewhere in Canada."

He then handed the folded poster to Tyler, but he didn't bother to look at it.

"Thanks John, I'll see you later."

John gave a nod as he went back to his paper work. Tyler walked out the building and got into his truck, placing the poster on his passenger seat.

After about 5 minutes of driving, a small gust of wind went though the truck by the slightly open windows. The gust caused the paper to open up, with face of who was on it facing Tyler. He quickly looked down at the poster and suddenly slammed on the brakes.

He quickly pulled to the side of the road and slowly raised the photo up to his face. He felt his blood run cold at the face he saw. There, right on the poster, was the mug shot of Jordan, with the same evil in his eyes that he had over a year ago when Tyler last saw him.

It didn't take long for Tyler to figure out what Jordan was doing as reached for his phone, and began to dial. He listen for moment, then heard Alvin's answering machine come on.

"Damn it" he growled. "Alvin, if you get this message, get to me as quick as you can. Jordan escaped."

Tyler then hung up and dial another number.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Sarah's, everyone was laughing from all the funny stories Sarah was telling. Everyone was just catching their breath as Sarah's cell phone began to ring. She looked at the ID and smiled.<p>

"Tyler must have known we were talking about him" she smiled as she pressed the speaker phone. "Hey Tyler, we were just talking about you."

"Sarah, listen to me, you have to find some place to hide right now."

Sarah looked up at the chipmunks as they all gave confused looks to each other.

"Why?" she asked. "Are we playing hide and seek for when you get back?"

"Sarah, Jordan escaped."

Everyone instantly froze as soon as they heard that name.

"How could he escape a prison when he doesn't have his powers?" Brittany exclaimed as she stared at Sarah's phone.

"Jordan may not have his powers, but he still has the skills he learned from his powers, as do I."

Everyone remained silent until Tyler continued.

"Sarah, listen, you are the mostly likely person Jordan is going for. He doesn't know where my parents live, and he will think I still am a Prime. That just leaves you. You have to find someplace to hide now, because he and his accomplices are armed to the teeth. I called for back up, but the nearest cruiser is almost a half hour away."

Fear ran though everybody, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Sarah, take everyone and find a place to hide. I'm coming, I won't let them hurt you, I won't let them hurt any of you."

"Ty" said Sarah as tears ran down her face. "I have to tell you I…."

"Damn it Sarah, hide, now. We will talk later. Go now."

Sarah instantly hung up her phone and reached for the chipmunks.

"Everyone get on."

All the chipmunks instantly climbed onto Sarah as she quickly ran out her house and to the barn.

"Where are we hiding" said Simon as Sarah neared the barn.

"There is a hidden cellar in the barn, we should be safe in there for a while."

Just before Sarah entered the barn, she looked to her lane way going to the road and saw a cloud of dust slowly rising, indicating someone was coming.

She ran inside and moved to a dark corner of the barn. There sat a old metal tub with rope handles sitting on a layer of hay. She grabbed the handles and lifted, the tub pulled away from the floor, with the hay and a wooden hatch attached on the bottom.

Sarah instantly climbed down the small ladder as the chipmunks jumped off. She pulled the hatch over the opening and climbed to the bottom. The small cellar was only big enough to hold maybe four people, with one very small window looking towards the house.

Everyone went right up to it and looked out, seeing three trucks pull in with turrets mounted on the roof. They all held their breaths as they saw men carrying rifles jump out the back of the trucks and several other men climbing out the cab, with Jordan in the middle, the same glare of evil on his face.

He then raised his hands as he pointed in multiple directions. "Go, find the girl, find her."

Everyone watched as the men slowly moved out over the farm, entering every building looking for Sarah.

Suddenly, slow heavy foot steps echoed over head, as a man slowly walked through the barn. Everyone held their breath, not wanting to make a sound to attract attention.

The foot steps seemed to stop over top of them, and didn't move.

Everyone remained a still as possible. Every sound that they made seemed to echo in their ears, making them think they would be found. After about 10 minutes, the foot steps moved away, as they heard the barn door slam.

Sarah and the chipmunks let out a quiet sigh of relief as they slowly got up and looked back out the window. All the men gathered around the trucks as Jordan just stood there, waiting for news.

"Anything?" he growled as he looked at his men.

"Sorry sir" said one. "We found no sign of her."

"She's here you fools" he growled. "Keep looking."

"Yes sir!" they all yelled as they all moved away.

Sarah and the chipmunks watched as a small group of men walked over to one truck, looking like they were discussing possible hiding spots.

Just as they went up to the truck, it exploded into a huge fire ball. Half of the men in Jordan's group fell to the ground, getting hit by pieces of hot flying metal.

The remaining men instantly raised their guns, looking all around, not knowing what was happening.

The second truck then exploded, flying several feet into the air, taking out several more men. Sarah and the chipmunks looked around, also trying to find the source of the explosions.

Suddenly, Tyler jumped out from behind a small shed and began to start shooting with his hand gun.

He took out two men before everyone spotted him.

"TAKE HIM OUT" yelled Jordan to the final turret gunner.

The gunner on the last truck instantly trained his gun at Tyler and open fired. Tyler instantly ran as a hail storm of bullets buzzed past him.

He then dived foreword, taking cover behind a wooden shed. He took several deep breaths as he quickly reloaded his gun. He listened closely, and heard foot steps slowly approaching from the other side of the shed. Tyler quietly moved to the corner and pulled out a small knife that was attached to his belt.

He watched the ground, and saw a foot step into his view. He instantly stood up threw his fist around the corner. He heard a quick gasp as the blade penetrated the mans chest. The man remained still for a moment, then fell to the ground dead as Tyler quickly grabbed the mans rifle.

As he checked the rifle, he looked up and saw on the other side of the shed a man aiming a bazooka right towards him. Tyler eyes widened as he instantly stood up and ran as fast as he could away from the shed. Just as he reached 10 feet distance, he heard the weapon fire, followed by the shed exploding.

The explosion caused Tyler to dive forward as wood splinters flew past him. The next thing he knew, he was looking up at the sky as debris rained down around him. His ears rang as the world seemed to spin.

He remained still trying to regain his senses as the world slowly return to normal.

He could hear foot steps approaching as he slowly pulled his gun out of his holster. He could see the man walking up to him out of the corner of his eye.

Tyler then sat up and fired one shot, striking the man in his chest as he took a step back and fell to the ground.

Tyler was about to get up when he felt a sharp pain in his left side just above his hip. He slowly sat up as he looked down, going white at what he saw.

A splinter of wood about half a foot long was impaled through his side, just below the skin. He knew he couldn't continue fighting with the shard in his side.

He looked around and saw a tree stick about a inch thick sitting in front of him.

He slowly reached out to grab it and placed it in his mouth. He clamped his teeth around the stick as he reached for the shard stuck in his side. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and pulled as hard as he could.

He screamed in agony as he pulled with all his might, the jagged edges of the shard grabbing his skin, tearing out bits of flesh with it. By the time he had pulled it out, he almost bit through the stick. He held his side in pain as reached for a dirty rag on the ground and wrapped it around his wound.

In the barn, everyone one heard the distant gun fire, all fearing what may happen to Tyler.

"We have to get out of here" whispered Sarah.

"Are you crazy?" replied Brittany. "We could get killed."

"If we stay here, they may find us. We have to try and get to one of my neighbours and get help. If we sneak around the back of the barn, we should be fine. The longer we sit here, the more chance there is of Tyler getting killed."

Everyone remained silent as Sarah waited for a reply. When she didn't get it, she got up and slowly opened the hatch. She peered out, making sure no one was in the barn, and then jumped out. Sarah then looked back in and extended her hand.

All the chipmunks looked at each other and then climbed up her arm. She then turned and went for the door, slowly opening it and quickly looked around. As soon as she saw the coast was clear, she ran around the back of the barn.

Just as she reached the low one story section of the barn, she heard a deep voice yell out.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Sarah stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around and saw two men standing there, their guns trained right at her.

She slowly began to step backwards as the men slowly advanced towards her. She then felt something cold against her back and saw she was against the wall of the barn. She could feel the chipmunks hug her tightly, as they all thought this was then end.

The men continued to come closer, just as they were about five feet away, something suddenly landed on them, causing them to drop their guns. Everyone looked and saw Tyler in the mix. He had jumped off the roof and landed right on top of them.

One of the men quickly got up and pulled out a knife and began to swing. Tyler managed to avoid the blade, but when the man swung at his stomach, but wasn't able to pull far enough back, causing the tip of the blade to cut his stomach.

Tyler kept fighting. He quickly grabbed the mans hand holding the knife and quickly twisted it, causing him to drop it.

Just as he did that, the second man came up from behind and punched Tyler' side, in the same spot where he was impaled. Tyler grunted in pain as the threw his free arm back, striking the man right in the face with his elbow.

He then turned back the other man he still held in his hand and then quickly jerked his arm. A loud crack echoed out as the man screamed in pain. Tyler then threw his fist into his face, knocking the man out cold. Tyler panted in pain as he looked back to the man he just elbowed, to make sure he was out.

He slowly walked to everyone, their eyes wide from seeing all the injuries he was covered with. Then they gasped as they all saw the cloth wrapped around his side, drenched in blood with the occasional droplets dripping out.

"My gosh Ty" said Sarah as she put her hands to her face. "Are you alright?"

"It's just a scratch" he said as he checked to make sure everyone was fine.

"Listen" he said. "We all need to run for the road. No matter what you might hear, or see, you all keep running. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded as Tyler gestured to the road.

"Then everyone run for the road."

Sarah began to run, with the chipmunks hanging on. She ran as hard as she could with Tyler following close behind, his gun still clenched in his hand. The run seemed to take a eternity as the road seemed to get closer and closer.

After about five minutes of running, she reached the road and took cover in a ditch as they quickly looked back to see Tyler coming up, running as fast as he could, struggling with the wound in his side.

Several loud pops then filled the air. Time then seemed to slow as everyone screamed when several clouds of blood erupted from Tyler's chest. Before he even had a chance to fall, another shot rang out as a bullet went though Tyler's right leg.

He fell to the ground, tumbling several times before he came to a rest on his stomach. Everyone was still, their faces twisted with horror, thinking Tyler was dead. But he began to move as he slowly tried and push himself off the ground.

Just as they were about to run over and help Tyler, and evil voice spoke out.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Everyone looked to the source and saw Jordan emerge from behind a tree, his gun still aiming at Tyler.

Sarah stood up, getting ready to charge at Jordan when he aimed his gun at her.

"I wouldn't if I were you" he said coldly. "Magnesium tipped bullets. Burn at almost five thousand degrees. I can only imagine what the pain is like" he said as he looked back at Tyler, who was still struggling to get off the ground.

"This was something I didn't expect" he said as he slowly circled Tyler. "The three of us together again after so long. And it looks like we have a few more friends here as well" he said as he looked at the chipmunks.

A evil smile formed on Jordan's mouth as he looked at Sarah.

"You know. I only came here to get you, so that I could take something precious away from Tyler, but now I am getting something better." He then looked down at Tyler, who was still struggling to get up.

"Why, what happened to your powers Tyler?"

Tyler didn't say a thing, he was now on his hands and knees, slowly getting up. Jordan then threw his foot at him, hitting Tyler across the face, knocking him back to the ground.

"You always were fighter Tyler" he said as he aimed his gun back at Tyler. "You didn't fight back in public school, but you did with words. And you fought for Sarah and your friends."

Tyler slowly raised his head, looking right at Sarah and the chipmunks, his face covered in blood.

"Your just a tried soul now" continued Jordan. "There is no more fight left in you. You might as well accept the facts and stay down."

He then took a step back from Tyler, aiming his gun at him.

"Good bye Tyler. You did make this word a better place. We shall all sorely miss you. But don't worry about them" he said as he looked towards Sarah and the chipmunks.

"You will soon be seeing them again."

Before anyone could do anything, Jordan suddenly pressed the trigger, sending five bullets out of his gun. The bullets hit Tyler as he fell limp to the ground, absolutely still.

Everyones hearts drop, they could feel the emotions rise as they stared at Tyler's lifeless body, smoke rising out of his wounds. But they held it back, knowing now was not the time to grieve.

Jordan then turned to everyone else and slowly began to walk towards them with a face twisted with evil.

"Jordan please" pleaded Sarah as she tried to hold back the tears. "We were good friends, you don't have to do this."

"I agree" he said as he slowly made his way towards them, "but I figure it will be fun to do it anyway."

As soon as he neared, he raised his gun towards them.

"Jordan, I was your friend, Tyler was your friend. We were always there for each other."

"Friends" growled Jordan. "Nothing but a primitive emotion that holds back true potential."

"I don't know if you had a look at yourself" said Simon as he held Jeanette's paw tightly, "but you are human now. You no longer have your powers."

"I may not have powers anymore, but the spirit of what I was still lives on within me."

He then smiled as his eyes burned with evil.

"Give my regards to Tyler when you see him" he said as he raised his gun. Everyone then shut their eyes, bracing for what was coming next. They then heard several loud gun shots ring out.

They all screamed, think that they were now dead. They slowly opened their eyes, expecting to see a dark tunnel or something like that, but instead, they saw Jordan standing there, his eyes wide in horror as blood began to emerge through his shirt.

He looked at Sarah, with intense fear in his eyes. They then rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

They all looked past Jordan to see Tyler propped up on one elbow, holding his gun up. The ground around him was covered in blood. Everyone remained still, in shock about what they just saw. There was then a sudden rush of air as Alvin flew in and landed near Sarah and his family.

"Are you all alright?" said Alvin with intense fear as he looked at everyone, but they all looked straight ahead.

Alvin then turned and saw Tyler, his heart almost stopping at what he saw. Tyler slowly pushed himself off the ground, but as soon as his hands left the ground, his injured leg gave out as he rolled over onto his back.

Everyone instantly ran over to Tyler and saw how bad he had been shot. They counted almost seven shot to his chest and stomach area. Blood gushed from his face as he gave quick gasps of pain.

"My gosh" said Alvin as he quickly looked over Tyler. "Come on Tyler, stay with us. Don't fall to sleep" he said as he tried to control the massive bleeding.

Everyone gathered around Tyler, trying to help as Sarah kneeled down next to him and put her hands on his blood soaked cheeks. Tears ran from her eyes and she looked straight into Tyler's.

"Please Tyler, don't die, please." Tyler just looked at Sarah, unable to speak from the pain.

"You know why you can't die?" she said as she slowly stroked his hair. "Because your going to be a father."

Everyone instantly froze when they heard that, almost not sure if they heard what they heard. "Your going to be a daddy" she said as she began to wail.

Tears of joy formed in Tyler's eyes as he smiled at Sarah. He slowly brought his shaking hand up to Sarah's face, but before he could touch her, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as globs of blood erupted from his mouth. "TYLER" screamed Sarah.

They could then hear sirens in the distance approaching. Alvin looked down the road and saw several cop cars and ambulances approaching.


	24. Chapter 24 Destiny

Chapter 24 Destiny

The Paramedics rushed through the hospital, pulling the stretcher with Tyler on it. He was covered with bandages and a breathing tube shoved down his throat. The doctors all surrounded his body, fighting to keep him alive.

"Blood pressure decreasing Doctor" exclaimed a nurse as they all worked on him while running though the halls.

Sarah and the chipmunks all followed behind, not wanting to leave his side, but were soon stopped by several nurses and forced to wait in the waiting room. They all entered the room hugged each other, scared for what might happen to Tyler.

Sarah cried the hardest out of all of them, and they could understand why, she was having Tyler's child.

* * *

><p>"The bullets ruptured several vital organs and arteries" said a doctor as he looked over Tyler's x-rays in the operating room.<p>

"There are also serious burns in the wounds. There is blood in his lungs, and chance of respiratory failure. We have to open him now and repair the damage before he bleeds to death or has organ failure."

Nurses and doctors crowded around Tyler's body as they began. The doctor ran a scalpel up Tyler's chest and began to work with several others in trying to save him. As soon as he opened Tyler, blood sprayed everywhere from the damage the bullets caused.

"Damn!"cursed the doctor. "His jugular artery has been cut. Get me a clamp."

A nurse then turned to the tray and handed the doctor a clamp as he quickly used it to block the blood flow to the artery. The doctor then worked quickly, stitching the artery back together so he wouldn't lose anymore blood. After about 10 minutes, the doctor slowly released the clamp.

Everyone held their breath, not knowing it the stitching would hold. They then gave a sigh of relief as the artery held together.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" said Alvin as they all sat down next to Sarah, all putting their paws on her comfortingly.<p>

Sarah nodded as she buried her face into her hands and cried.

"I found out this morning. It happened the first night when we back together."

"That was fast" said Brittany, hoping that she wasn't sounding rude.

"When we kissed that day for the first time in years" Sarah said, trying to hold back the tears, "we felt the same way we did when we were teenagers. It got a bit out of control."

Sarah continued to cry, as tears dripped off her face.

"He just has to pull through" she said in between sobs.

"Don't worry" said Brittany, trying to hold back her tears. "Tyler has been though worse, he will make it."

* * *

><p>"DOCTOR" yelled a nurse near the heart monitor.<p>

"Heart rate is approaching red line."

"Damn" said the doctor as he looked at the monitor. "We have to slow his heart rate or he will go into anaphelptic shock."

"HEART RATE TWO FIFTY AND CLIMBING" yelled the nurse.

"GET ME A DEFIBRILLATOR" yelled the doctor over the alarms. "WE'LL SHOCK HIS HEART."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" yelled a second doctor standing on the other side of Tyler. "THAT COULD KILL HIM."

The first doctor then looked back at the second.

"Drugs will take to long. If we shock his heart, he might die. If we drug him, he will die."

One of the nurses then came over with a defibrillator. The doctor instantly grabbed the pads and flicked the machine on.

"CLEAR" he yelled as he pressed the pads against Tyler's open chest.

Tyler heaved upwards as electricity passed through his body.

"Heart rate at two eighty and still climbing" said the nurse.

"AGAIN" yelled the doctor as he pressed the pads back on Tyler's chest.

More electricity passed through his body as he heaved up again. Suddenly the flat tone filled the room.

"FLAT LINE" yelled the nurse.

The doctor then pushed the defibrillator away.

"Inject him with 10cc's of morphine" the doctor said as he quickly went to work.

The nurse instantly grabbed a syringe and filled it with morphine. She then ran over to Tyler and injected it into his IV bag.

The doctor then reached into Tyler's open chest and then began to squeeze his heart to manually pump his blood as a nurse continued to pump air into his lungs. "Come on" growled the doctor as he stared at the heart monitor, stopping every few pumps to see if his heart was beating, and every time nothing happened.

"FIGHT IT. DON'T LET IT WIN" yelled the doctor as he continued to try and save Tyler.

Still, nothing happened.

The doctor was about to give up when a small beep rang out.

"I have a heart beat" said the nurse as the monitor began to show life was returning to Tyler.

"That's it" that doctor said as he stared at the monitor. "Don't give up."

He then looked up at everyone in the room. "Let's try and repair the rest of the damage before something else happens."

* * *

><p>Sarah sat still in her chair, waiting for news, as the chipmunks all sat next to her.<p>

"This is my fault" she said as she hugged herself.

"We all had no way of knowing this would happen" Alvin said as he held Brittany. "Even Tyler didn't, no one is at fault."

Sarah the slowly looked down at Alvin.

"If I hadn't left him when I was younger, maybe thing would have turned out different, and now he might die."

"Don't blame yourself" said Brittany as she looked at her growing stomach.

"We should not forget what he did for us. He protected us, he saved us, and because of that, we all live, my child will live. He would want us to not dwell on who is at fault. He would just say that no one is at fault. He did it because he cares" she said as she held Alvin's paw.

Sarah then looked down at her stomach.

"But now my child might grow up without a father. I'm not ready to raise a child by myself."

"Tyler told us something once" said Jeanette as she pulled away from Simon. "He said to us 'You hope for the best, and the best will happen. Don't dwell on what might be, because what you fear might happen will happen.' His words helped us a lot."

Sarah wiped away a tear as she slowly nodded.

"Tyler always hoped for the best for us" said Theodore as he hugged Eleanor. "And usually, the best always did happen for us. Look at us now, we are all married. It is the best we could ever want. We should now hope the best for him."

Sarah gave a small chuckle as she wiped away a tear.

"He really did come a long way from that angry and violent person who saw only the bad stuff" she said sadly.

"Despite all the pain he has suffered in his life, he always stayed happy."

She then turned and looked down at the chipmunks. "He has you guys to thank for that. He really did care for all of you."

"Yeah" said Alvin as his voice cracked. "We had a lot of good times with him. I'm glad we all became so close. He is one of the most considerate men I have ever seen."

The hours went by, with still no word about Tyler. Everyone soon fell asleep, holding their spouses tightly, while Sarah just leaned back in her chair, sound asleep.

"Pauwel?" came a quiet voice.

Everyone instantly shot awake and saw a doctor standing at the door, his garment covered in blood.

Everyone jumped out of the seats and went to the doctor. "How is he?" said Sarah, her whole body shaking, wanting desperately to know the answer.

The doctor looked at Sarah, his face looking tired and weary. He then took a deep breath as he grabbed Sarah's hand and gently held it.

"I'm sorry, there was to much internal trauma. He passed when we were putting him into recovery."

Everyone froze as they felt their hearts sink and and tears come up. Sarah lost her balance and fell back into her chair.

"No, no no" she said again and again as her voice turned to a scream.

Sarah then wailed as everyone, and including the doctor came up and comforted her.

"We did everything we could for him" the doctor said quietly. "He was a fighter. He never gave up."

Sarah then looked at the chipmunks, her face wet with tears, and saw the chipmunks looking at her, the fur on their faces wet as well. Sarah then slowly looked back at the doctor.

"I want to see him" she said quietly.

The doctor gave a sympathetic nod as he stood up. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Tyler found himself in some sort of weird abyss. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He looked down to his feet, but only saw darkness.<p>

"Where am I?" he said out loud, his voice echoing into the the distance.

"You are where all are one" a soft voice said from behind him.

Tyler slowly turned, not knowing who was behind him. Within a few seconds, a women came into view, with the long white rob, and bright green eyes.

"Oracle?" Tyler said, locking his eyes with hers.

"Death always seems to find you Tyler" she said, taking a step closer to him. "Where are we?' he said, looking out into the dark abyss.

"That is difficult to explain" she said as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "You gave your life, to protect your family."

Tyler then looked back at her, giving a small nod.

"That was not your destiny Tyler." He looked down at his feet, slowly shaking his head.

"Right now, I am not concerned with destiny. All I care about, is that my family, Sarah, and my unborn child are safe. Knowing that, I can rest in peace."

"Tyler, destiny has one great test in store for us all. Yours hasn't come. The greatest test of your life, will come, and you will have to face it, and make some difficult choices."

Tyler then looked back at the Oracle. "Then what is this great test that I am suppose to do?"

The Oracle said nothing. Slowly, she began to step away, her whole body seeming to phase away. Before Tyler could react, he felt something tugging on, pulling him to something.

* * *

><p>Everyone slowly followed the doctor to Tyler's room. Every step felt like a huge leap for life as they neared his room. The doctor slowly reached for the knob as he slowly opened the door. They all braced themselves as Tyler came into view.<p>

He laid on the bed, completely still. There was no movement what so ever. He had a white sheet covering up to his mid chest. His skin was a pale grey from the blood loss, the breathing tube was still in his mouth and electrical leads leading to the turned off heart monitor. Everyone remained still for a moment, not knowing what they were feeling. Then tears erupted from everyone as they all crowded around his bed.

Sarah went next to Tyler gently stroked his hair as she began to wail again. She stared at Tyler, crying uncontrollably as pulled away and moved into the corner of the room while the doctor went to comfort her. The chipmunks all looked at Tyler, all of them crying and whimpering.

Alvin moved up to Tyler and gave him a small smile through his tears.

"Hey brother. I want to thank you for saving my family, and my unborn child" he said as he put his paw on his shoulder. "I will forever be grateful for what you gave up to protect them. Not only for that, but for everything, our brotherhood, our friendship, the time we spent together, and for being there for me, my brothers and the chipettes."

Alvin then felt a lump form in his throat as he held it down to finish what he wanted to say. "You taught me so much in my life. I will always remember you. I love you, and I hope that you can find peace after the hard life you lead."

Alvin then moved away as tears erupted from his eyes. Brittany then slowly went up to Tyler as she tried to hold back her tears long enough to say what she wanted to.

"Tyler. Thank you for always being there for me and my sisters." She quickly wiped away a tear as she looked back at Tyler.

"You always gave us a good laugh when we needed it most. Thank you for saving us and my child. I will always be grateful. Like I told you once before, you were like a brother to us. I will miss you."

Brittany couldn't hold her tears any longer as she turned and fell into Alvin's arms and cried. He gently stroked her back as he let tears run down his face.

Simon and Jeanette then went up to Tyler, holding each other's paw.

"Tyler" said Jeanette. "You helped me and Simon realize that life doesn't wait. We have to go with what it throws at us. That we have to grab every chance we are given."

"If it wasn't for you" said Simon as quickly cleaned the tears off his glasses, "we'd probably still be dating, both of us not knowing if we should take the step."

They both looked at each other, then slowly back at Tyler. "Thank you" they both said as the moved away and joined Alvin and Brittany.

Then Theodore and Eleanor came up. "Tyler" said Theodore as he tightly held Eleanor's paw. "Your bravery and courage through your life showed me and Eleanor that being scared is alright."

"You made us realize that it doesn't make someone a wimp" said Eleanor. "But you have to face it, and see it for what it really is, and afterwards, it isn't that scary."

They then quickly hugged Tyler on the side of his face. "We will miss you with all our hearts" said Theodore as they slowly pulled away.

Theodore and Eleanor then moved away and joined their siblings in a hug.

By this time, Sarah had regained herself and moved back over to Tyler, tears still pouring out her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave me" she said as she grabbed his limp hand, still feeling warm to the touch.

"I love you Ty. I was a fool to let you go. I don't want our child to grow up without you."

She then kissed his hand as he held it over her heart.

"But you are gone for good now, and won't be coming back. I love you and always will. I will make sure our child knows the true and kind man you were, and how you saved us" she said as she put his hand on her stomach.

She then tightly squeezed his hand as she burst into tears. Everyone moved over to Sarah and hugged her as they all continued to cry. After about a minute, Sarah slowly began to stop.

"What is it Sarah?" said Alvin as he wiped away a tear.

Sarah just looked down at the hand she was still holding. Everyone looked and saw Tyler's limp open hand slowly starting to close around Sarah's.

"Is he…?" said Brittany looking up at Sarah in shock.

"I think he's alive, doctor" yelled Sarah as she quickly turned to the doctor who was standing at the end of the room. He instantly ran over to Tyler and open one of his eye lids.

He shawn a light into Tyler's eye and then looked up in amazement.

"We have pupil response" he said as he got up. He then went to the end of the bed and uncovered Tyler's feet.

"Mr Pauwel, if you can hear me, try to move your toes."

Everyone looked at the end of the bed, waiting for a sign. At first nothing happened, then his toes slowly began to move. Everyone began to cry for joy when they saw it. The doctor quickly ran over to a phone and pressed a button, sending his voice echoing through the hospital.

"Code 45, room 6."

The doctor then turned to everyone, "You all will have to move aside" he said as he moved back over to Tyler. Everyone instantly moved to the other side of the room just as nurses and doctors crowded the room. One nurse went over and turned on the heart monitor, sending the familiar beeps through the room.

"We have a pulse" said the nurse with joy as she joined with the others around Tyler. Then they all heard the sound of what was like a small vacuum as Tyler took in a huge breath of air. Sarah hugged the chipmunks tightly, as they watched the hospital staff help Tyler.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since Brittany became pregnant, and two since Tyler almost died. Brittany was due in another few days. Everyone was at their house, wanting to be there when it happened. Dave and Claire, Toby and Julie, Tyler and Sarah and the rest of the chipmunks.<p>

Tyler got out of the hospital a week ago, but had a few difficulties. He had to walk with a cane for a few months until his leg could heal, had to avoid any strenuous work, and had to take powerful medication to control the pain. He also had trouble speaking because all the blood going through his throat caused a infection.

Everyone was in Alvin and Brittany's living room, watching TV since the weather outside was pretty crummy, rain and thunder. Brittany laid in Alvin's arms as they each rubbed her swollen stomach. They would each stop for a while when they felt the baby kick.

"You nervous?" said Tyler, his voice sounding scratchy and weak.

Alvin and Brittany looked at Tyler, his arm was wrapped around Sarah's shoulders giving them his famed smile. Alvin and Brittany smiled back as they looked down.

"Nervous, excited, and anxious" said Alvin.

Tyler smiled as he turned back to Sarah.

"So are we" he said as he gave her a smile. Sarah smiled back as she rested her head on her shoulders. She was just relieved that Tyler pulled through.

"Do you think it is a boy or girl?" said Theodore as he held Eleanor tightly.

"I say it is a girl" said Sarah quickly.

"You would like that, wouldn't you" said Tyler as he turned his head and smiled at Sarah.

"That would make me happy" she said as she smiled up at him.

"Well" he said as he slowly sat up. "I have something that will make you happy."

He gave a small groan of pain as he moved off the couch and got down on one knee. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Sarah gasp as her eyes widened in shock.

"Sarah Adriaan, will you marry me?" Everyone almost screamed for joy as Tyler waited for a answer.

Sarah just sat there, completely still, just staring at the ring in front of her.

"Please give me a answer Sarah" said Tyler, looking like he holding back pain. "My leg can't hold this position much longer."

Sarah finally looked up and smiled at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes Ty, I will" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Everyone in the room cheered as Tyler and Sarah kissed and got back up.

"Congratulations Tyler" said Dave as he shook Tyler's hand.

"I'm so happy for you Tyler" said Alvin, unable to get up because of Brittany.

"You deserve this" said Jeanette as she leaned her head on Simon's shoulders.

"Thank you everyone" said Tyler as he slowly sat down, with Sarah helping him.

Alvin looked at Tyler, knowing that his wounds would take a long time to heal, and he would probably never fully recover.

"Tyler, I think this belongs to you."

Tyler looked up in time to see Alvin toss his spark over to him like a base ball. It landed in his hands and gently hovered over his palm. He stared at it for a moment, looking conflicted. He then turned to Sarah, and saw her looking at him with a smile.

He then held his spark to her.

"The choice is yours Sarah" said Tyler as he looked into her eyes. "If you want, I will give it back to Alvin, and we can live a normal life together."

Sarah wiped away a tear as she looked into his eyes.

"Tyler, I can't ask you to get rid of something that has been apart of you for a huge part of your life. How I acted back then was immature and rude. I now see you for the man you really are. The same man that I fell in love with when we entered high school, that would do anything me. Whatever may happen because of these powers, we will face it together."

Tyler smiled at Sarah and quickly kissed her cheek, he then looked down at his spark and slowly pushed it into his chest. A gentle light enveloped his body as his powers began to return. The light disappeared as he sat there, taking a deep breath.

He then turned to Sarah and held her hand.

"No matter what happens, I will always protect you."

"I hate to break this tender moment" said Brittany calmly, "but it is time."

"What" said Alvin, his eyes widening in panic, "are you sure?"

Brittany gave Alvin a ice cold stare. "Gee Alvin, I don't know. Maybe it is this pain I'm feeling or maybe it is the fact that my water broke."

Alvin then began to panic, as he tried to think straight.

"What do we do? What do we do?" he said really quickly.

"Well" said Tyler as he slowly stood up and grabbed his cane. "It would probably be best if we get her to the hospital."

Without a word, Dave grabbed his car keys and ran to the car.

Then Brittany screamed in pain. "Oh my gosh" she said as the pain passed. "I didn't think it would hurt this much."

Claire then reached down and grabbed Brittany as everyone ran for the car, with Tyler slowly following behind, walking with his cane, limping as he approached the car and climbed in as Dave stepped on the gas and went for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Everyone waited in the waiting room while Alvin went with Brittany into the delivery room.<p>

"I'm going to be a grandfather" said Dave happily, with a bit of disbelief in his voice. He held Claire tightly as they smiled at the thoughts.

A rattle filled the room as everyone looked to Tyler, seeing him taking his medication.

"Why can't you just use your powers to heal yourself" said Sarah as they all watched Tyler swallow his pills.

"I don't want to see like I made a miracle recovery when I get home. I'm just going to have to let my body heal on it's own."

Tyler then groaned as he leaned forward to grab a newspaper. Before he could reach it, Sarah quickly leaned forward and grabbed it for him. "You should rest. Don't keep pushing yourself." Tyler smiled as he slowly leaned back.

"We're not even married yet, and already, you are telling me what to do."

Sarah smiled as she handed him the paper. "Your darn right. I almost lost you twice. I'm not going to lose you again for any reason."

Tyler shook his head as he opened the paper and began to read. The room was silent, the only sound coming from the paper Tyler was reading while everyone taping their feet nervously.

"Are you all enjoying yourselves?" said a voice at the entrance. Everyone quickly looked up and saw Alvin standing there, with a big smile on his face.

"Did Brittany have the baby?" said Dave as he and Claire jumped out of their seats.

Alvin smiled as he looked up at them. "Yeah she did" said Alvin, his voice full of joy.

"Well?" said Dave as everyone began to get impatient.

"Oh, I don't know if I should tell now" said Alvin as he chuckled teasingly.

"Tell us now Alvin" said Jeanette as she and Eleanor took a threatening step towards him.

"Alright, alright" he laughed as everyone glared at him. "Brittany wanted me to get you guys anyway. Follow me."

Everyone then followed Alvin out the waiting room to Brittany's room, except for Tyler, who was still slowly getting up with Sarah helping him up.

Everyone almost burst into Brittany's room, and saw her sitting in the hospital bed, and in her arms, a small bundle of cloth. Everyone slowly walked over to her as she looked up and smiled.

"Say hi to Aubrey" said Brittany as she held up her child.

Everyone wanted to scream for joy, but held it back, not wanting to wake the baby. They all huddled around Brittany, and looked at the bundle of fur in her arms. Her fur was auburn like Brittany's with a shade of brown to it.

Her eyes slowly opened as everyone saw her eyes. They were ice blue like Brittany's. The tiny chipmunk looked up at them with a smile as she began to coo.

"She's so cute" said Eleanor as she and Jeanette wiggled the fingers in front of Aubrey.

The baby giggled as she tried to grab her aunts paws.

Everyone kept their eyes on her as Tyler stepped into the room with Sarah helping at his side. He slowly made his way over to the bed and looked at the tiny chipmunk.

"Conrgradulations you two" said Tyler, struggling to try and speak.

"Thanks Tyler" said Alvin as he sat down next to Brittany and wrapped his arms around her.

Tyler smiled at them as he took a deep breath.

"Always be proud of her you two" he said. "Always show her you love her, even when she may tic you off."

Alvin and Brittany gave Tyler a caring smile.

"Don't worry" said Brittany as she smiled at Alvin, "we always will be".

As the years past, more little bundles of joy came into their lives. Tyler and Sarah got married a month after Aubrey's birth, and about eight months later, had a girl they named Mandy, and a year later, a boy named TJ, short for Tyler Junior.

Alvin and Brittany had one more kid as well, this time a boy they named AJ. Theodore and Eleanor also had some kids. Make that two girls and a boy they named Malory, Alicia, and Ethan. Simon and Jeanette also had kids, a boy and girl.

Brainiacs like them named Sydney, and Scott.

Life was finally going right for all of them. They could all have the life they dreamed of, a life they had fought hard for, a life they deserved.

**Decided to get ride of a few characters, because it is difficult to write about all of them.**

**Destiny will be released tonight. See you then.**


End file.
